Highest Stakes
by phineas81707
Summary: A new war has emerged on the continent of Tellius. And this time, the stakes are even higher than before. Heroes of past and present must unite in both conflict and harmony in order to take down that most oppressive of foes... the Senate. Sequel to Radiant Princess. Fight scenes in Parts 3/4 co-written with Flame Falcon.
1. Bandits

It was a dark night and a dark corner of Daein where the Begnion soldiers roamed. They held up torches in search of someone or something.

"Find anything?" one of the Begnions asked his companion.

"Not yet, sir. No," the Begnion he addressed responded.

"…Someone's gotta be here. Keep looking!" the first Begnion said. The second nodded, and they fanned out. Behind the place they abandoned, a silver-haired laguz girl, Micaiah, scanned her surroundings.

"We're wasting our time. No one's here," a Begnion said.

"I _know_ I heard something," another insisted.

"Hush, Yune. If they hear you, you'll give us away," Micaiah said to her pet bird.

*Tweet!* Yune responded.

"Who's there?" a Begnion asked. Micaiah had a brainwave, and let go of Yune. Yune went flying far away.

"Is it the Dawn Brigade?" a Begnion asked.

"Nah. Just a bird," one of the nearer Begnion responded. Micaiah let out a sigh of relief, before feeling a gauntlet on her arm. She was dragged into the light of the moon, facing a number of Begnion.

"Ha ha! Thought we didn't see you?" the Begnion with a hand on her arm said. One of the Begnion approached her, and drew her face up to look into his.

"Silver hair… if it's the fortune teller, we'll be heroes. Without her, the Dawn Brigade is nothing!" that Begnion said.

"Oh, the general's going to love this… Bind her," a Begnion said. A Begnion pulled out some rope, and he and the Begnion holding Micaiah's arms got to work on binding them.

"Listen up, lass… if you don't want to get hurt, don't struggle," one of the Begnions said. He let out a gasp of air, and dropped to the ground. A rogue, clad in the green of heroes, drew another knife from his bag.

"She's not alone!" the Begnions shouted. Sothe jumped from his advantageous position, and descended to slice all three remaining Begnion in half with one stroke. He sliced upwards, and the ropes binding Micaiah fell to the ground. It helped they were poorly tied to begin with. Micaiah scooped up her book, and looked around. A horn sounded, and more Begnion surrounded them.

"Got you now!" one of the Begnion boasted.

 _"_ _Light of the goddess, blind my enemy!"_ Micaiah recited from memory, causing all of the surrounding Begnion to drop to the floor, massaging their eyes.

"Good job, Micaiah. Let's go," Sothe said.

"Right," Micaiah said. She let out a soft whistle, and Yune appeared beside her.

* * *

A few days later, in the streets of Nevassa, Micaiah was meeting with someone else. Edward was fidgeting around impatiently.

"Something must have happened to him," Edward said.

"Don't worry… he'll be here…" Micaiah said, looking around the corner cautiously.

"Hey… I have an idea. Micaiah, use your foresight to see when Leonardo will arrive!" Edward said.

"Edward, that's not how it works. I foresee some things, but not all things," Micaiah said.

"I was teasing… still, he's never late!" Edward said. He looked around the corner a lot less carefully than Micaiah.

"Help! Someone… Bandits! Bandits are attacking the town! Run away… if they catch you, who knows what they'll do?" a lady asked, before getting a good look in at Micaiah.

"Where is the Imperial Occupation Army? How can they keep the peace if they don't show up?" Micaiah asked.

"Begnion? They don't care a lick about us… we're losers of war. We're nothing. They're only interested in chasing down that Dawn Brigade. They let the real scoundrels run wild," the lady said.

"*Shriek*… they're worse than useless. We'll be glad to help you. Find someplace to hide, and leave the bandits to us!" Micaiah said, sliding her headband down to cover her face.

"And don't you worry about us. We happen to be members of the Dawn Brigade that the Begnion troops are so interested in!" Edward said, raising his sword.

"What? You guys are in the Dawn Brigade? Neat! I've got all your collector cards!" Nico said.

"We have collector cards?" Micaiah asked, looking at Edward. He sheepishly grinned.

"…Thought it was funny," Edward said.

"You? But you're just children… oh, how Daein has fallen… forced to count on a sub-human to fight and steal for the good of the poor. But we can't fight bandits, so we'll take your offer. Please be careful, though… they'll slice you clean if they can!" the lady said. Micaiah nodded, and ran through the streets to the bandits.

"Listen up, you louts! This town's just idiot kids and drooling greybeards. Steal everything not nailed down!" one of the bandits said. Micaiah softly cawed. She emerged from an alley, and approached one of the bandits.

"Heh heh heh… a pretty girl sub-human like you'll fetch a pretty penny. Now, be a good girl and come to papa," the bandit said.

 _"_ _Foul human monster! May the light of the goddess strike you down!"_ Micaiah said in an ancient tongue. The bandit was able to let out only a few words of confusion before dropping to the ground thanks to Micaiah's light. Edward charged forward, and chopped down a pair of bandits.

"Micaiah!" Edward's archer companion Leonardo called out.

"Leonardo!" Micaiah cried out. "How did you find us?"

"A little birdie told me. Yours, in fact," Leonardo said, allowing Yune to fly from his fingers to hers. "Now what were you two thinking, taking on these bandits alone?"

"Sorry, Leonardo… we couldn't just leave the villagers, though… could you please help us?" Micaiah asked. Leonardo sighed, and loosed a single arrow, hitting his target. Micaiah stepped forward, and used her light magic to clean off a few more.

"Fantastic! We won! They were no match for us!" Edward boasted. Micaiah slid her hairband back up to sit on her head.

"You did it!" a boy's voice cried out, as Nico ran up to the three.

"Thank you so much! We owe you our lives…" his mother said.

"You there! What are you doing? Stop that immediately!" a Begnion cried out, looking down from a higher alley.

"Well, well, well… Begnion soldiers. Didn't they just take their time?" Edward asked.

"We mustn't be caught. Micaiah, Edward… you'll have to run! Now!" Leonardo said. The three shot off before Nico could say anything else.

"Hold it! Stop right there!" the Begnion said. "You are in flagrant disobedience to your proper superiors!"

"Who are you bellowing at, soldier?" the Begnion's superior, General Jarod, asked.

"General Jarod! When… when did you get here?" the Begnion asked.

"Answer the question, maggot. Who were you yelling at? And, more importantly, why did you do nothing but yell at them?" Jarod asked.

"Sorry, sir… we suspect they might be the Dawn Brigade, a band of thieves that targets goods levied from the towns. People claim they give what they've stolen back to the villagers, and strut around like heroes. They're said to be led by a sub-human witch called the Silver Haired Maiden. They say she can heal wounds instantly simply by touching the injury. She's hailed as a saviour… ironic, isn't it?" the Begnion said, adding that last part with a nervous giggle.

"And? What have you done to deal with this band of fools?" Jarod asked.

"A few days ago, we stormed their hideout. We found a sub-human matching the description of the Silver-Haired Maiden… but the gang was cunning and cautious, and we lost them," the Begnion said.

"I see. I'm beginning to understand," Jarod said. The Begnion smiled a smile of relief.

"I'm beginning to understand exactly how incompetent you all are!" Jarod said. He slammed his lance down onto the Begnion's head, picked up his body, and threw him down the streets a level.

"You lot. Make the villagers talk. I want to know who these bandits are and where they hide," Jarod said.

"Yes sir! Understood, sir!" the Begnion he addressed said, running away.

"I don't care who they are. The more kick they have in them, the more fun for us, don't you think?" Alder asked.

"Precisely. Overseeing this dusty old town wears thin. A little fresh game is just what I need," Jarod said, turning around, and throwing his lance into the nearest wall.


	2. Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls

_The north-eastern nation of Daein lost a bloody war with neighbouring Crimea three years ago. Crimea, however, abdicated its right to rule Daein and passed sovereignty of its former enemy to the powerful Begnion Empire. Daein's future is now subject to the whims of the empire._

 _Begnion's occupational forces have gathered all of Daein's men of fighting age and put them to work in labour camps. Their work is brutal and void of purpose, designed to break both body and spirit. The remaining population faces poverty and starvation as the fields lie fallow. A band of young heroes has escaped the Begnion army to form a group called the Dawn Brigade._

 _Micaiah, a laguz orphan with knowledge of magic and foresight._

 _Sothe, a thief and veteran of the very war that Daein lost._

 _Nolan, a mighty fighter and watcher to the less skilled._

 _Edward, a plucky myrmidon with courage over finely honed skill._

 _Leonardo, a careful archer who focuses on aim over speed._

 _Together, they fight for a free Daein, and have alone stood against Begnion's forces. They alone have shouldered the hopes of their nation._

 _Micaiah is said to possess mystical powers. The people of Daein have come to accept her talents, and name her the Silver-Haired Maiden. Rather than enemy, they think of her as a saviour for whom they had been waiting._

 _Begnion's forces have tried, time and time again, to capture and silence the Dawn Brigade. However, Micaiah's ability to sense impending danger has thus far allowed the Dawn Brigade to evade the empire's grasp._

* * *

"How do we explain yesterday to Sothe and Nolan?" Micaiah asked, walking around their home uncertainly.

"It's as you said. We had no choice. We had to save Nico and the townsfolk. But I admit, being spotted was a tad unfortunate. Still… I'd do it over again. But now… they know we're nearby. They could find this hideout easily," Leonardo said.

"I don't get it… this is our country. Why do we have to live in hiding, like prisoners in our own land?" Edward asked.

"Edward, we've explained this. We lost the war, and Crimea won. It's not our country anymore," Leonardo said.

"Except that Crimea walked away after winning, leaving those heartless Begnion dogs to rule our country for the last three years! The occupying soldiers march around like they own the place, doing as they wish, and no one moves to stop them!" Edward said.

"Well, in all fairness, Crimea didn't have the resources to rule another country," a wise voice said.

"Sothe! Nolan! Welcome back. I'm glad you made it in one piece!" Micaiah said.

"The Dawn Brigade is all present… but you're rather late. Delayed?" Leonardo asked.

"Our fame's catching up to us. Begnion patrols are everywhere… it took us a while to avoid them," Sothe said.

"I've never seen so much Begnion activity about… is there something we should be made aware of?" Nolan asked. Leonardo explained the situation.

"Ah, a run in with bandits. That would have done the trick," Nolan said.

"Yeah… Begnion spotted us as we made our escape. We may have been a tad careless in our rush to help," Micaiah said.

"We'll worry about that later. More importantly, Micaiah, was your laguz appearance on full display?" Sothe asked.

"Sothe, we never got a replacement cloak. The wings are still tucked in, but…" Micaiah said.

"Darn it! Begnion has enough reason to chase us as is… our thievery… your ability to heal without tomes or staves… but being a laguz in beorc territory, especially Daein, is too big a giveaway," Sothe said.

"I know, Sothe…" Micaiah said.

"I know you know, but we can't change it… this place isn't safe anymore. We leave at once!" Sothe said.

"Correct… but I would have liked to have eaten properly," Nolan said.

* * *

"This way's no good. Begnion's got every alleyway blocked. A kitten couldn't sneak past!" Edward said, looking at this alleyway.

"It looks like this is the least guarded path… but it's swarming with soldiers," Nolan said.

"And there are more behind us. We risk being trapped if we don't move quickly!" Micaiah said.

"We can't wait for Sothe," Nolan said.

"The stairs by that church lead to the marketplace… we can break through there," Micaiah said from memory.

"I'll go first, and secure the way. Micaiah, Leonard, cover my back. Keep your distance, however… team up and bring them down individually!" Nolan said.

"Leave it to us!" Leonardo said.

"Edward, bring up the rear. You're still largely new to fighting in the grand scheme of things… don't rush the enemy. Focus on surviving," Nolan said.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Edward said. Nolan charged, and carved a swath through the Begnion attackers. One geared up to toss a Javelin at him, but was dispatched by Leonardo. Edward jumped beside Nolan, and stabbed a Begnion.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Nolan asked.

"Helping!" Edward said. Nolan deigned to correct him, and moved onwards.

"What fast little mice you are! How long do you plan on scurrying around back alleys?" one of the Begnion myrmidons asked. Edward promptly disposed of him in response. They retreated past him, and into the marketplace.

"This way, everyone!" Sothe called out, gesturing from one of the rooftops. He jumped down, and led them around.

"They're running to the centre of town! After them!" a Begnion said.

"I see the market… blend into the crowd, and then they'll lose us. And then we'll be free and clear," Nolan said. The five entered the crowd, looking around nervously.

"Hey, lady!" Nico said. Micaiah looked over.

"They're after you again, aren't they?" his mother asked.

"Yes," Micaiah said. Nico's mother handed Micaiah a hood, which Micaiah quickly donned. Some Begnions ran up, and looked around.

"Mouldy onions! Where are they?" one of the Begnions asked.

"Leave the soldiers to us. Quickly, now," an old man said.

"Thank you," Micaiah said, dashing away.

"There they are! Catch them!" a Begnion said, running forward. The Daein citizens began forming up to create a wall.

"What are you stopping for?" a Begnion asked.

"You won't get past us! Goddess protect the Dawn Brigade!" Nico said.

"…You're letting this low-class rabble stop you? Ready your bows! Nobody defies the will of Begnion!" the Begnion said. His soldiers drew their bows, and began firing. It took ten missiles total, but one of them hit the small of Nico's back.

"No! How could you shoot a child? Vicious savages!" an old woman cried out.

"Someone! Help him! Quickly! Please… this child is dying!" Nico's mother said.

"Pay heed. This is what happens when you meddle in the affairs of Begnion. Remember this well…" a Begnion said.

"I didn't realise the Begnion Empire made it their business to murder children in the street!" a man cried out.

"Don't point fingers. We're just doing our job. Blame the Dawn Brigade, if you must blame someone. They made this happen!" the Begnion said. Micaiah ran forward.

"It's the girl we seek! We need reinforcements… surround them all! Arrest every single one! What's happening… step away from the child," a Begnion said, pointing at Micaiah. Micaiah knelt down beside Nico, and touched the small of his back. A blue light shone, and the wound vanished.

"Sacrifice…" a man said.

"The Silver Haired Maiden, all right… we've seen a miracle on earth today, gentlemen!" a lady added. Micaiah fell unconscious, and Sothe picked her up to carry away.

"Stop right there! After them!" a Begnion cried out. The Daein's regained their feet, and resumed barring passage.

"What is wrong with you people? Clear a path or suffer the fate of the kid!" the Begnion said. The Begnions behind him turned around, and cleared a path of their own for General Jarod.

"Snivelling idiots! Why are you standing there?" Jarod asked.

"We would like to, but the townspeople are in the way!" a Begnion said.

"The townspeople are in the way… DULLARDS!" Jarod said. He stabbed three men before the townspeople gave Jarod a wide berth.

"Clean out those ears and listen! You're soldiers, and I am your commander! Follow my orders promptly, and without hesitation. Understand, useless vermin? Move!" Jarod said, watching his Begnions march forward.

"If it's not one thing, it's another… why do I always get stuck with the buffoons?" Jarod asked.

* * *

"Mmm…" Micaiah said, stirring. She woke up in Sothe's arms, and looked around.

"You're awake… thank goodness. This is why I tell you not to use Sacrifice, for one thing," Sothe said.

"Well, we showed them in Nevassa! But I guess we can't go back," Edward said.

"…I'm so fond of Nevassa… it's where we met. It feels like my real home… we'll return, someday.

"We will Micaiah. I know you always have a way of getting what you want," Sothe said.

"Well, you're always there to help me get it, Sothe," Micaiah said, resuming her feet.


	3. Breaking In

The Dawn Brigade trekked through a vast forest on their way away from Nevassa.

"Just a quick half-mark, and we'll be in Kisca. I'd like to stock up, but…" Nolan said.

"Begnion will be searching frantically for us. Let's steer clear of towns, unless we want trouble," Sothe said.

"Don't tell me… another night on the cold ground with nothing but bugs for warmth!" Edward complained.

"Edward, it's not that bad… the forest is so beautiful and serene. I'd almost rather be out here," Micaiah said. Any further argument was cut down by a small little girl.

"Um… excuse me. Are you people heading to town, by chance? Our abbot is ill. He needs medicine, but Begnion soldiers are hoarding our provisions," the girl said.

"Dawn Brigade, at your service! We can help you and your abbot," Micaiah said, before anyone else could interject.

* * *

"Sothe, do you know the layout of the manor?" Micaiah asked.

"There's an armoury tucked deep inside the building, from memory. It appears Begnion soldiers are guarding valuables they have stolen in that armoury," Sothe said, recalling what he had learned on a prior scout.

"So that's where the medicine will be," Micaiah said.

"…Are you sure you don't mind?" the little girl, Laura, said.

"Of course not! Danger is part of our work. Leave it to us!" Micaiah said.

"Your abbot will have his medicine," Sothe said.

"Oh, thank you so much! May fortune be with us!" Laura said.

* * *

The group, minus Sothe- who was busy doing other things- entered the manor from the front, and began a distracting offensive. The Begnions looked up in surprise.

"Intruders, you say? With a full battalion stationed here? The gall! And the intrigue! Now listen up, my men… catch 'em midstream and filet 'em like fish!" one of the Begnions said, before returning to the parchment he was reading. He didn't notice the Dawn Brigadiers edging slowly but surely onto his position.

"Hey, you! How did you get in here?" a Begnion asked, succeeding in noticing one of the Dawn Brigadiers. Not that Sothe had done anything to hide himself this time.

"We are the Dawn Brigade, and we go where we please. We're here to reclaim what you've stolen from the people of Daein," Sothe said, stabbing the questioning Begnion in the gut. He began chopping a few more, as one retreated into the armoury.

* * *

"Sir! There are burglars on the loose! Several young men and women have broken into the manor house!" the Begnion addressed his superior, General Jarod.

"Women, you say? What colour hair did they have?" Jarod asked.

"Let me think… two girls. One had jet-black hair, and while the other wore a hood, I think I caught a glimpse of something silvery…" the Begnion said.

"The Silver-Haired Maiden! I got them! I want all soldiers on hand. Capture the girl alive. Do as you wish to the others, but bring the girl!" Jarod said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the Begnion said, returning to the fray.

* * *

Sothe had brought the Dawn Brigade up to be on the same floor as the armoury. Laura stowed away inside, while Micaiah faced a knight who attempted to keep them away. She flicked through her book, and lit up one of her less used spells.

 _"_ _By the great goddess above, cast aside this defended foe!"_ Micaiah casted, causing a massive orb of light to drop on the opposing knight.

"At last! Glory be! The abbot will have his medicine!" Laura said, holding up a pouch.

* * *

"Well done, everybody. Are we all present and accounted for?" Sothe asked.

"No… what happened to Laura?" Micaiah asked, looking around.

"We'll split up and search. Micaiah, come with me," Sothe said.

"…The forest is huge. We can cover more ground if we search individually," Micaiah said. "We rendezvous at Kunu Swamp in three marks' time."

Micaiah jumped into the trees, and began jumping through the forest lightly. Everyone else fanned out, and searched the forest conventionally.

* * *

"Somebody's nearby…" Micaiah said, looking around from her perch.

"You sensed me, did you?" a voice asked, walking through the trees. Micaiah dropped from her perch, and landed beside the Begnion.

"Where's Laura?" Micaiah asked.

"You saw through my ruse… you're as clever as the wind suggests, my dear. You even came alone… were you trying to give your friends a chance to escape? How thoughtful…" General Jarod said.

"Micaiah! Don't come any closer!" Laura said from the arms of Jarod's accompanying knight.

"Let her go. She's not one of us," Micaiah said.

"Now now… I can't go and do that. She's a valuable hostage, just like you," Jarod said. Micaiah chirped angrily, but allowed herself to be grabbed by Jarod.

"Enough of this. Back to the castle… as long as we have these two, the others don't matter," Jarod said, looking up at the sky. A bird had dived at him, but fled before he could react, and that fact irked him.

"All hands, withdraw," the knight said. Jarod lowered Micaiah's headband as a handy blindfold, and began lugging her to one of his hideouts.

 _This doesn't look like it'll end well._ Micaiah thought.


	4. Breaking Out

"I hope the others escaped…" Micaiah said idly, pacing a small portion of her jail cell.

"I'm sure they're safe and secure, just as I believe the abbot got his medicine. I believe in them," Laura said.

"Pardon… excuse me? Not to pry, but did you know you're bleeding? You've got blood on your sleeve!" a woman asked.

"Hm? Oh, you're right. I didn't notice…" Micaiah said.

"Unfortunately, we have no vulneraries to heal you… try wrapping this cloth around your wound," the woman said.

"Thank you very much. I don't believe we've met… I'm Micaiah," Micaiah said, wrapping the cloth around her arm.

"I am Aimee. I've been a guest in this dungeon for some time. On behalf of me and my snoozing friend Ilyana, it's very nice to meet you, Micaiah," Aimee said. As she said that, Ilyana snored, and turned on her side.

"So, why are you two in here?" Micaiah asked.

"I'd ask the same question. I belong to a merchant caravan passing through en route to the next market day. When we arrived here, we were brought to this charming prison against our will. Now we await 'the general's pleasure'," Aimee said.

"…That doesn't sound good. How unfortunate," Laura said. A fifth prisoner made a sound, and everyone looked around.

"…If you wish, you can use this salve on your wound. It's an infusion of olivi grass," the boy said.

"Olivi grass? I've heard of it… are you sure it's safe for beorc?" Aimee asked.

"It is unquestionably safe," the boy said. Micaiah took the poultice, and rubbed it on her arm.

"Well, aren't you the trusting one. Are you comfortable applying laguz medicine to your wound?" Aimee asked.

"I am a laguz, Aimee," Micaiah said. "And thanks for the medicine either way." A soft noise sounded, and everyone looked around. Sothe had appeared in front of the jail cell, and had opened it.

"Sothe! You're all right!" Micaiah said.

"Sorry about the wait… Hello, there. Do I know you three?" Sothe said, addressing the last part to the other three prisoners.

"You ought to… I remember you. My, you've grown to be easy on the eyes… I'm a little smitten. To think such an adorable boy would grow to be such a strapping young man," Aimee said.

"Ah. Aimee. Micaiah, we met each other during the war… anyway, let's get out of here before the guards come," Sothe said.

"I would like to leave, too. Like Aimee, I don't know why I've been imprisoned. May I join you?" the traveller asked.

"Of course!" Micaiah said.

"I thank you. My name is Kurth," Kurth said.

"Well then, Kurth, after you!" Micaiah said, gesturing forth.

* * *

"Sothe, this way!" Nolan said, as Sothe left the building and entered the courtyard.

"Nolan! Edward! Leonardo! It's good to see you all!" Micaiah said, looking at her companions with glee.

"How did you lot get in this far without my help?" Sothe asked.

"One of the soldiers let us in the back," Nolan remarked.

"Begnion?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes. He told us that if we were here for Laura, we were to go in," Edward said.

"A Begnion soldier… mentioning me?" Laura asked.

"The prisoners are escaping!" a man called out, raising his sword. The sound of galloping followed, and a mounted woman entered the prison, holding her axe at the ready.

"Well… surprise. They found us," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, this is for you," Sothe said, handing Micaiah her tome of magic spells.

"How did you get it?" Micaiah asked, flipping through the pages.

"I saw a Begnion holding it. His corpse is currently packed within a closet, to scare the heebie-jeebies out of the next man to open it… anyway, here it is," Sothe said.

"Ah, Sothe… Your resourcefulness is matched only by your humour," Micaiah said. Sothe handed Laura a staff, as the mounted woman approached the group. She took off her helmet, and smiled at Ilyana.

"Hey there… I thought I'd have to break you out. But no, you did fine on your own," the woman said.

"Astrid? What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Crimean knights," Ilyana said, to the surprise of the Dawn Brigade.

"I am. Jorge ran all the way to Crimea, and told me you had been captured. Luckily I was on the Crimea/Daein border, huh…" Astrid said.

"I've been captured that long…" Aimee asked.

"Anyway, I've got you a thunder tome…" Astrid said, looking through her sack, and pulling out a thunder tome for Ilyana.

"Are you lot all right to fight on your own?" Astrid asked, looking at Ilyana in particular.

"I will fight… I'm very angry… the food was terrible… and they hardly gave us any…" Ilyana said. Astrid stepped back, before galloping from the prison. The Dawn Brigade took that, as well as Aimee and Kurth stepping back, as their cue to leave things to Ilyana. Ilyana let out a scream, and every Begnion within about a fifty-metre radius was struck by lightning.

"Takes her food seriously, doesn't she?" Micaiah asked.

"You have no idea…" Sothe said. "Now, let's move on, before Ilyana's next thunderbolt hits _us_."

"Good plan, Sothe…" Micaiah said. A few reinforcements showed up, one of which was clad in black armour. Laura took in a breath.

"What is it?" Micaiah asked.

"That's the soldier who let you in?" Laura asked.

"Why, yes, actually," Nolan remarked.

"Ilyana, don't hit him," Laura said. Ilyana nodded, and refrained from using another thunder magic spell.

"Aran… I can't believe it! It is you!" Laura said, approaching Aran. The Begnions surrounding looked about curiously, before approaching the Dawn Brigade.

"Laura…" Aran said.

"I knew it! Or… suspected it. But why, Aran? Why would a Daein join Begnion?" Laura asked.

"A Daein? I don't think I count as one of those… not since the Begnion merchants took me in… but I could never do anything to hurt you. You've been a little sister to me… get out of here, Laura, while you have the chance! I'll turn a blind eye," Aran said.

"But Micaiah and Sothe! They risked their lives fighting for the abbot… and me. I couldn't abandon them now, even if it meant saving myself," Laura said.

"Oh, the bother… I can't lie to myself any longer. I can't support what Begnion is doing to Daein. From now on… I fight for what's right. Just like the abbot taught us. Come on. Let's get you, and everyone else, out of here!" Aran said.

"Thank you, Aran! You haven't changed a bit. Your family would be so proud of your consideration!" Laura said. A pair of Begnions peeked around from a wall, and charged the group. Aran swung his lance about, and dispatched of both assailants. He led the party through the prison, and the group made their escape.

* * *

"Thank you so much… all of you! Because of your bravery, I can finally re-join my merchant caravan!" Aimee said. Micaiah looked around.

"What happened to Astrid?" Micaiah asked.

"She's on her way back to Crimea. She does have a duty, you know," Jorge said.

"Anyway… seeing Nevassa for myself, I was stunned at the terrible state of things. Who'd have thought Begnion would rule with an iron fist. They run your nation with boundless cruelty, looting your towns and sending your able-bodied men to camps. It breaks my heart," Aimee said.

"They make me miss Ashnard, the Mad King. I never thought I'd say that… at least he never tried to destroy the country Crimea," Jorge said.

"What do you mean by that?" Micaiah asked.

"People make the country. Not just one person. A strong country exists only when the people are strong. As Begnion crushed the citizens, it slowly destroys Daein," Daniel said.

"The dastards treat Daein like a nation of slaves! If this keeps up, Daein's strength will be sapped, and the nation itself will cease to exist!" Jorge said.

"Can we do anything to save our country?" Micaiah asked.

"There's a rumour…" Jorge said.

"Look, Jorge. Don't go spouting rumours," Muston told him sternly.

"Tell me, Jorge. If there is even a shred of hope, I will take it," Micaiah said.

"Well… the rumour is that King Ashnard left behind an orphan," Jorge said.

"Ashnard had a child? I have never heard this!" Sothe said.

"It is only a rumour… but if it is true, then it would be a strike of great fortune for Daein," Daniel said.

"Crimea used a scion of the royal family to unify the people and create its liberation army. Who's to say Daein can't use the same tactic?" Jorge asked.

"…Where is the orphan?" Micaiah asked.

"According to the rumour, he's in the east, near the Desert of Death, trying to raise an army to claim the throne," Jorge said.

"Micaiah, what do you think?" Sothe asked.

"In the desert… there is an important encounter. It will be one that changes our future," Micaiah said.

"Well, I'm sticking to her plan. We'll head to the desert to meet our destiny," Sothe said.


	5. The Heron

As the group walked through to the Desert of Death, Micaiah deigned to lag behind and speak to Kurth.

"So, what are you doing?" Micaiah asked.

"Ah… I'm just watching the desert. How the wind changes the sandscape… the ebb and flow of the dunes, like swells in the ocean… it's quite mesmerising," Kurth said.

"First time in the desert?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes. The land I hail from is ringed with mountains. Daein looks so new and curious to my eyes," Kurth said. "…You have not asked me who I am or where I am from. None of you have."

"You don't appear to want to talk about yourself, right?" Micaiah asked.

"Right," Kurth said.

"That's why no one asks. People can tell when someone wants privacy. Kurth, you are not our enemy, I know that much. You're kind and gentle. That's all I care to know," Micaiah said.

"Thank you… though, say, can I ask you a question?" Kurth asked.

"Of course," Micaiah said.

"Well… I can sort of tell the difference between laguz and beorc… and you don't seem to fit either. If anything, I'd have pegged you as a beorc…" Kurth said.

"That is what you think? Odd… For as long as I can remember, I have had the wings and pointed ears of a bird tribe laguz…" Micaiah said. "I didn't even consider that I mightn't actually be one."

"Have you ever transformed?" Kurth asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue how…" Micaiah said. Kurth looked out into the desert.

"Thank you for the time of day, Micaiah," Kurth said, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Sothe, have you noticed…" Micaiah said softly. The caravan was passing through a town, and Micaiah had a strange feeling.

"Yes. Ever since we arrived here," Sothe said, betraying the same feeling. "What do we do?"

"…On three… one, two… three!" Micaiah said, turning around suddenly. Their tail shouted out in shock, and revealed herself.

"There we are…" Micaiah said.

"Who… who are you?" Sothe asked. The girl shivered, and began to back up.

"My name is Micaiah… don't be afraid," Micaiah said, taking on a more motherly tone.

"Micaiah…" Sothe said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Sothe," Micaiah said, through similarly gritted teeth. "This is my brother, Sothe. We come from Nevassa."

"Um… hi. I'm Meg," Meg said.

"So what are you doing on the edge of the desert?" Sothe asked.

"I'm looking for someone important… I'm not sure if he's here, but this is my best lead. I thought he might have gone to the desert…" Meg said.

"What a coincidence. We're also looking for someone in the desert. You want to come along?" Micaiah asked.

"Really?" Meg asked. Micaiah nodded. "Oh, thank you! I've been lonely since I left Crimea on my own!"

"You came from Crimea? I'm surprised you made it this far," Sothe said.

"Welcome to the team, Meg," Micaiah said.

* * *

"What's going on, Micaiah?" Sothe asked, as they stood in front of an old, decrepit ruinous building.

"I'm not sure… I sense… something. There's a presence here that calls out to me," Micaiah said.

"All right. Micaiah, you and I should look into this. Everyone else, check the surroundings," Sothe said.

"Got it. Everyone, on your guard!" Nolan said. The Dawn Brigadiers fanned out, as Sothe accompanied Micaiah into the ruins.

"Amazing… I can't believe these things are still standing," Sothe said.

"They do seem very old. I wonder who built them," Micaiah said.

"Judging by the scale, I'm going to say laguz," Sothe said.

"Why?" Micaiah asked.

"…Laguz have the might of mighty jungle cats, ferocious birds of prey, and dragons. That sort of strength… a laguz could build this place before breakfast," Sothe said.

"I guess laguz could… but… anyway. You've changed, haven't you?" Micaiah asked.

"How so?" Sothe asked.

"Back when we first met… you were so scared of me… and you never seemed to like the laguz. Now look at you," Micaiah said.

"Beorc are the children of wisdom, just as the laguz are the children of strength. I know now that just because our two races differ, that doesn't mean any one is better than the other. Beorc's bias against laguz is merely based on ignorance. When I thought beneath Dame Mia in the war… she helped me realise that," Sothe said.

"Honestly. Here I thought you had been enlightened, and you're just talking about _her_ again?" Micaiah asked.

"What do you mean, again?" Sothe asked.

"Sothe, some of the time, everything you say is an ode to Crimea. 'General Ike' this, 'Dame Mia' that… I know you fought as a Crimean. I know you owe both your life. And I know you aspire to be General Ike… but to Daein, they crushed us three years ago. He's our archenemy, Sothe… and there would probably be plenty of Daein's who wouldn't mind much if Dame Mia's head left her shoulders. If we hadn't lost the war, Daein wouldn't be in this mess!" Micaiah said.

"I know that…" Sothe said. Micaiah turned her head, and began following an odd feeling. Sothe trailed behind, warily, as Micaiah entered a room filled with mountains of gold. Sothe looked around in awe, before two tiger laguz entered the room.

"First prey in a long time… Leave them to me, fang-brothers!" one of them said. Sothe let out the Dawn Brigade's call, and the entire brigade entered the ruins. Micaiah had ascended a hallway beyond the room, but the laguz sealed the entrance. Sothe knew he'd have to fight his way back to Micaiah. He pulled out his knife, and started throwing. Nolan and Edward headed one way, and Aran and Meg headed another. Ilyana felt her way around the field, using lightning strikes on anyone she saw out of anyone else's way. Leonardo focused, and struck down both tiger leaders before they could transform into beast form.

"Open that door! Micaiah's behind there!" Sothe called out. Nolan and Aran found the door mechanism, and slowly cranked it open. Sothe entered the room, and noticed two wolves and a bird tribe laguz. Two, in fact: any semblance of hiding her laguz shape had fallen away from Micaiah.

"Who… who are you…" Micaiah asked. Sothe wondered why the question had not come up yet. Probably did the battle a tad too quickly to be the case.

"My name is Rafiel. A voice guided me here… yours, heron maiden?" Rafiel asked.

"No… but I heard a voice guide me here, as well. Someone might want us both here," Micaiah said.

"You're laguz, as well. Heron clan, and two beast tribe," Sothe said.

"Correct, beorc youth," Rafiel said, nodding.

"White wings… you're a heron royal. You wouldn't happen to be related to Prince Reyson?" Sothe asked.

"Reyson? You know of him?" Rafiel asked.

"Yeah, I know him. We served in the same company a while," Sothe said.

"My brother…. is alive?" Rafiel asked.

"Yes. If memory serves, your father and princess Leanne are as well. They should be in Gallia… that is, if memory serves," Sothe said.

"Father… sweet Leanne… they're still with me. I'm not alone… not anymore…" Rafiel said.

"Rafiel…" the female wolf laguz said, reverting. The male wolf said nothing as he reverted.

"Hello. Who are you two?" Micaiah asked.

"I am Nailah, Queen of Hatari, and this is my loyal servant Volug. Our kingdom lies to the far east," Nailah said.

"There's a country out there?" Sothe asked.

"Yes. We come from there. Until we met Rafiel, we didn't know of countries this side of the desert… there are exactly three people who have crossed the Desert of Death and lived to tell the tale. And you're looking at all three," Nailah said.

"My people, the heron clan Serenes, were blamed for the murder of Begnion's empress. Begnion rose up in rage and massacred them in response. I had believed my whole clan, my entire race, had been wiped out. I wandered the desert in despair. If not for the queen, I would have died. In Hatari, I vowed to dedicate my life to her. Every night for these past three years, a voice has called to me… until it led me to you all. Your news… how joyous! There are four other herons who survived… Father… Reyson… Leanne… Micaiah… thank thee, o goddess…" Rafiel said.

"Rafiel, you talk too much. Control yourself… so, what's the best route to Gallia?" Nailah asked.

"For a group of laguz, travelling through Daein country will be suicide. Micaiah is the only laguz that Daein trusts, and even then, that excludes Begnion's occupation. We will accompany you, but we only go as far as Crimea," Sothe said.

"We would be grateful to travel with you. But why go to Crimea? Why not go directly to Gallia?" Nailah asked.

"Well, for one thing, Daein and Gallia share no border. Crimea would be safer to pass through, as its stance on laguz is more tolerant than Begnion's. Once you get to Crimea, you should look for General Ike, or if he's too busy with Queen Elincia, Dame Mia would be an acceptable substitute. Both are in contact with King Caineghis and his advisors, and they will help you reach Gallia," Sothe said.

"Right. Lord Ike, Dame Mia, Queen Elincia. The 'heroes' of the Crimean Liberation, two of them lead the Greil Mercenaries, and any combination of them are the parents of Sothe's children…" Micaiah said in annoyance.


	6. Right Hand Mess

_The history of Tellius is a history of warfare, or so the troubadours sing. It is a history of unending conflict between the beorc and the laguz, a history penned in blood and scarred by mistrust. The beorc fight with weapons of steel: the sword, the axe, the lance, the magic arts… while the laguz, able to transform into beast, bird and dragon, are weapons unto themselves. Both were created equally by the goddess, but neither race has ever accepted the other._

 _The heron prince Rafiel, the wolf queen of Hatari, Nailah, and her vassal, Volug. Is the Dawn Brigade's meeting with these three chance? Or a sign of things to come? Micaiah can only wonder…_

* * *

"We have to go back to the desert… we still have something we need to do," Micaiah said, looking out at the desert sands.

"It'd be great if we could find Ashnard's son. I'm burning up out here!" Sothe said.

"…I don't know what it is, for sure. I see a lot of images… all meshed together. It's kind of hard to pick any one out. I see danger, battles, terrible sadness… and hope. Whatever our destiny is, I know we'll find it in the desert. Let's go," Micaiah said.

* * *

"So, are you a friend of Laura's?" Micaiah asked Aran, watching the two converse.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about my choice in employer, though," Aran said.

"Don't worry about it… you saved us, after all," Micaiah said.

"When I saw Laura, I couldn't stand by and watch any more. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask… what's become of your church, Laura? I've heard that the occupation army has excommunicated most of the Daein clergy and replaced them with their own. Did this touch your church, perchance?" Aran asked.

"No, thankfully. Our congregation would always say 'The clergy of the empire wouldn't even consider coming to a dingy church in a backwater village like this! You've been spared, Minister!'… We extended our prayer time to thank the goddess for saving our church," Laura said, laughing slightly.

"I see…" Aran said.

"Oh, and Aran? Now that you're a Dawn Brigadier, you're now a bandit," Laura said.

"Bandit?" Micaiah and Aran asked at the same time.

"No need to worry. The Dawn Brigade has a virtuous sub-human in Micaiah," Laura said.

"OK…" Aran said.

"Remember, Aran. We must strive to be honourable bandits. For the future of Daein," Laura said.

"…Bandit?" Micaiah asked weakly.

* * *

"So, you're returning to the desert?" Nailah asked.

"Yes… we must," Micaiah said.

"My dear…" Rafiel said.

"Yes, Rafiel. Micaiah… how can we help you in this fight? I know you don't want to increase the presence of laguz. But we can't sit on our paws, so to speak, as our allies are in danger.

"I appreciate it, but…" Micaiah said.

 _"_ _We could use the endurance plan…"_ Volug said.

"Good idea…" Nailah said.

"Wonderful idea!" Rafiel said. Volug howled, and turned into his wolf form.

"Micaiah, this dog will not draw undue attention. We laguz can fight only in shifted form… we can't use beorc weapons, like you can. We can't even remain shifted for long… it's too exhausting. Volug, however, has halfshifted. Using this, he can remain in beast form all day long," Nailah said. "He's not as strong in transitional form, but he's still more than a match for any beorc."

"How can you call him a dog?" Micaiah asked.

"Yeah… he doesn't have the temperament, does he? And I don't even know if he's housebroken. But he can fight! We wish you good luck. Volug, guard her well," Nailah said.

"And do be careful," Rafiel said.

"…Thank you. Volug, is she always so blunt?" Micaiah asked.

* * *

"OK… we've been north, that's where Prince Rafiel was. That leaves east and south… which way?" Sothe asked. Volug barked.

"What is it, boy? …Yes, I sense them too. The stench of iron… there's a lot of beorc to the south," Micaiah said.

"Then we go that way," Sothe said.

* * *

"Hmph!" a general in white armour said, stabbing a Begnion, and easily killing him.

"Impressive as ever, General Tauroneo. However, we can't hold out forever. We're seriously outnumbered… it's time we put these vermin in their place. You ready, Jill?" a swordsmaster asked. A wyvern lord descended on the scene.

"Just give the word!" Jill said.

"Now who are these people Begnion's attacking in the middle of nowhere…" Sothe said, jumping atop a ledge. Micaiah looked about, only to see quite a few Begnions approach her. Volug bit them to pieces, and the Dawn Brigade pushed on that side. Aran and Meg pushed around the other side.

"Wait a moment…" Sothe said. Volug used himself as a platform for Micaiah to reach the upper ledge.

"Those people fighting the Begnion soldiers… That white armour… only one general has ever worn it. I may very well know him!" Sothe said.

"All the more reason to help!" Micaiah said, performing a low sweep of light magic. Sothe stepped into it as it faded, and threw a barrage of knives, cleaning out the Begnion approach.

"General Tauroneo! Zihark! …And Jill, too! I haven't seen you three since the war!" Sothe said, looking at the people the Dawn Brigade had defended. "Who'd have thought we'd meet again in such a desolate place?"

"My… Sothe, is it? You've grown… I hardly recognised you," Tauroneo said.

"We've a lot of catching up to do, but I'll stick to the introductions. This is the girl I was looking for back then, Micaiah," Sothe started.

"Who have we here?" another voice said, startling Micaiah, and causing her to hide.

"And who are you?" Sothe asked, a knife in his hand.

"Lord Izuka, there is no need for concern. This young man is Sothe. Sothe, may I introduce Lord Izuka? He is the advisor and close confidant to the son of Ashnard, Prince Pelleas," Tauroneo said.

"Micaiah… the prince _is_ here… but I can't believe we ran into you three, of all people, guarding the prince. What a lucky coincidence… General Tauroneo, we came because we heard the prince was gathering forces in the desert. We came to sign up, if you will take us," Sothe said.

"Certainly. Daein needs all the courage it can muster," Tauroneo said.

"See here! What do you think you're doing? You can't just ignore me and start thinking for yourself! These people are very suspicious… they're all Begnion spies!" Izuka said.

"We're the Dawn Brigade, and we have nothing to say to those filthy curs!" Sothe said.

"The Dawn Brigade… then perhaps the girl… could it be? The Silver-Haired Maiden? The sub-human of Daein, with the healing touch of Sacrifice?" Izuka asked, running up and grabbing Micaiah. Micaiah kicked his shin, and Izuka took a step back. He looked down, and noticed Volug.

"Ah, stupid dog… *sniff*… oh, he's gone and soiled himself! Mangy mutt… But what a coincidence it is… no, of course not. It's my unrivalled skill as a revolutionary organiser! With the Silver-Haired Maiden at our side, we'll win over the people of Daein! And then… yes! Incite scattered rebel movements, and then further the future of change!" Izuka said.

"Is he… mad?" Sothe asked.

"Yes… I beckon… no, I demand that these vicious scalawags surrender! I'm a genius! Come, come, dear maiden! You must meet the prince!" Izuka said, turning, and entering the room. A soft growl echoed, as he realised that Volug had done his business again in his path.

"Goddess help me, that man could try the patience of a stone at the best of times…" Tauroneo said.

* * *

"Look here! Before you stands the one and only, grand Prince Pelleas, true blooded son of the king of Daein!" Izuka said, presenting two figures. Pelleas was a blue haired figure of little confidence. Behind him was a green-haired woman, whom Izuka was carefully approaching.

"And here we have the consort and queen of the late King Ashnard, Lady Almedha… and look at you! Standing! Did the desert dry out your brains? Kneel before these royal personages!" Izuka said, introducing Almedha.

"It's all right, Izuka… please, don't stand on ceremony. I didn't know I was a prince until very recently. So, I'm not used to any of this…" Pelleas said.

"What do you mean?" Micaiah asked.

"Until Izuka found me… I was raised a normal commoner. To be frank… It still doesn't feel real to me. That I could be… that I am Ashnard's son. It's a tad overwhelming," Pelleas said.

"Oh, don't talk nonsense, my darling! You are my own sweet son, Prince Pelleas, yes… I'll never let you be parted from me… no, never, ever again!" Almedha said.

"Ahem… enough pleasantries. Shall we get down to business? Well then, Micaiah of the Dawn Brigade… I henceforth appoint thee to the post of Vice-General of the Daein Liberation Army!" Izuka said.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this!" Sothe said.

"Nor did I! I appreciate the offer, but I cannot accept. I have no experience in war and no knowledge of battle tactics. Tauroneo is my superior in both," Micaiah said.

"Are you not the leader of the heroic Dawn Brigade, the band whose conquests precede them? Do you not want to save the people of Daein, sub-human? Serve the prince, and you can step out the shadows and face the empire boldly, with no shame! Why hesitate?" Izuka asked.

"Because that is the opposite of our intention! This is a thinly veiled scheme… and I see right through it. You just want Micaiah to serve as the figurehead of your revolution!" Sothe said.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Izuka asked.

"Ah, but, well… YES, THAT'S A BLOODY PROBLEM! She's not some fancy stoneware to put on display. If that's your plan, I'm not signing on!" Sothe said.

"Nor am I," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, please! That's not what he meant! You're not the only one who knows nothing of battle. I'm unfamiliar, too. But if I don't act, the devastation that ravishes Daein will grow ever worse… so I must be brave. Please… do the same, Micaiah… for the sake of the future of Daein, will you join us?" Pelleas said.

"…Prince Pelleas… I will," Micaiah said.

"You'll what?" Sothe asked.

"…Thank you," Pelleas said.

"And in return, will you ensure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Daein will be freed from the rule of the Begnion Empire?" Micaiah asked.

"I promise," Pelleas said.

"I trust you, Pelleas," Micaiah said.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Sothe said angrily.

"Sothe, why are you so angry?" Micaiah asked.

"You have to ask? Really? You know we can't survive the public eye! Doing something to stand out… this isn't you, Micaiah!" Sothe said.

"When we were separated in the war, you changed, Sothe. And so did I! Even as a laguz, I wanted to protect the people of Daein more than anything else. If I can save them, I will," Micaiah said.

"You'll risk your life and person for that?" Sothe asked.

"It's not just me that will… Prince Pelleas has that same wish. Deep in his heart, he wants to save Daein. If we work together, we can achieve that," Micaiah said.

"…No voice of impending doom?" Sothe asked.

"No voice of impending doom. Most of the visions I see are shining with hope," Micaiah said.

"OK, I trust you. And I believe in you. I won't resist. But I'll say one thing: I will protect you!" Sothe said.

"Do you really need to say that, Sothe?" Micaiah asked.

"Probably not. Just making sure you knew," Sothe said, vanishing.

"…Thank you, Sothe," Micaiah said.


	7. Horseman of Daein

_Three years past, Daein mustered all of its formidable military might and cut a bloody swath through neighbouring Crimea in a sudden invasion. Daein was defeated, however, and the dreams of its ruler, the Mad King Ashnard, died with him._

 _Ashnard's son, Pelleas, possesses a gentle sincerity that is a bright counterpoint to his late father's violence, duplicity and insanity. Ill-suited as he appears to these troubled times, his presence is a welcome sight of Micaiah's eyes. Pelleas, declared rightful heir to the throne, finds his name becoming Daein's rallying cry. At his side is the only person he believes can lead his Liberation Army… the Silver-Haired Maiden._

* * *

"Assembling is forbidden! All violators will be punished immediately!" a Begnion yelled at a small group of Daeins.

"Assembling? We were just talking about the well…" a man said. The Begnion levelled his lance, and stabbed him.

"Silence! No excuses!" the Begnion said.

"Can I really have just seen that?" Lady Fiona Lanvega asked, watching the Begnion soldiers 'keep the peace'.

"Lady Lanvega. The self-proclaimed Liberation Army is on the march. The army of Marado has been ordered to deploy with us," Jarod said, approaching her.

"Understood, General. We will prepare immediately… but I need to address your soldiers' conduct," Fiona said, eyeing the Begnions who remained at the well.

"A new war is afoot. You refused to follow Ashnard into the last one. You have a reputation for choosing the correct side to follow. Don't endanger your people by hurling ugly accusations at my soldiers. I needn't worry that you fail to answer the empire's call," Jarod said. Fiona turned to Jarod.

"I will not lie to you. My people are proud citizens of Daein, and some agree with these so-called liberators… As one of the true Four Horsemen of Daein, I will not lead my people into danger over ridiculous rumours of an unknown orphan prince," Fiona said.

"Glad to hear it," Jarod said. Fiona rolled her eyes, and cantered away.

"I need a volunteer," Jarod said. A Begnion stepped forward nervously.

"Follow that woman's every move. I trust her about as far as I can throw her… horse included," Jarod said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Daein Liberation Camp, Izuka had called a meeting of tactics.

"Well, well, well… The rumours my operatives started spread like wildfire through all of Daein!" Izuka said. "'Late King Ashnard's orphan surfaces!' 'Silver-Haired Maiden at Prince Pelleas's side!' Now that we have the people's attention, we snag their hearts! Extol the saviour, fan the rebellion, go to battle… and conquer the enemy in a blaze of glory!"

"Do we have sufficient forces to arouse said rebellion and achieve victory?" Sothe asked, not even looking at Izuka.

"You let me worry about that! This highly sophisticated strategizing is beyond your feeble minds! Worry not, prince. After painstaking investigation, I have determined the exact locations to target. Gather 'round… hear my plan for our next strike!" Izuka said. Everyone looked at Izuka's map of Daein. Thirteen red dots were labelled in the country of Daein.

"If the Liberation Army attacks any of these places, we are assured absolute victory," Izuka said.

"Masterful as always, Izuka. It's good to know I can count on you," Pelleas said.

"First, we'll target Talrega. It borders the frontier. Begnion has a shaky hold… and resentment runs high!" Izuka said.

"No… Talrega's no good," Micaiah said.

"Wha… what was that? On what grounds are my masterful decisions being questioned by… by this sub-human?" Izuka asked.

"Izuka, please-" Pelleas started, before cutting himself off.

"The timing is wrong. We won't be able to make any headway… the weather has simply been too poor," Micaiah said.

"It's true. I'm from Talrega, and I remember those landslides and floods of the springtime. The mountain road in question is notoriously dangerous," Jill added.

"What? Impossible! My strategy is flawless! Perfect!" Izuka babbled.

"Micaiah, where do you want to go?" Sothe asked. Micaiah closed her eyes, and brushed her hand against the map.

"…Terin. We'll have better luck in Terin," Micaiah said.

"…Terin, too, lies in the mountains, but in the arid northern region, with more fair weather on our side," Tauroneo said.

"Micaiah, you're amazing! You're a great girl to have as vice-general," Pelleas said.

"Lady Micaiah, outsiders are rarely aware of the landslides of Talrega. Have you been there before?" Jill asked.

"Micaiah has magnificent skill as a seer and diviner of futures. The Dawn Brigade owes our lives and freedoms to her Foresight," Sothe said.

"AHGHK!" Izuka said.

"My goodness, Izuka… what now?" Pelleas asked.

"She can foresee battle outcomes? Magnificent! Why was I not informed of this immediately? This makes the maiden more appealing! And let's be honest, my Foresight in decreeing her vice-general was wondrous… GENIUS!" Izuka said. Sothe reached for a knife, before eventually declining.

"Excellent. Well then, all bow to the maiden's vision. We leave camp and make for Terin!" Izuka said.

* * *

"So, you're staying, then?" Kurth asked Lady Almedha.

"I appreciate your concern, brother. However…" Almedha said.

"You cannot leave Prince Pelleas's side… is that not so?" Kurth asked.

"That's right," Almedha said.

"At the very least… take this. Do you remember how to use one?" Kurth asked, handing Almedha a small, white rock.

"A sending stone? Of course… but it's such a precious gift… are you sure I should have it?" Almedha asked. Kurth nodded.

"Thank you, brother," Almedha said.

"Kurth? Where are you?" a girl called.

"I must go now," Almedha said.

"Remain safe, please…" Kurth said, pulling up his hood. He turned to Lady Micaiah.

"Micaiah! How nice to see you!" Kurth said.

"Kurth… I'm leaving for Terin. I know this is rather sudden… to tell you the truth, I'm surprised, too," Micaiah said.

"You are off to perform your first duties as general of the Liberation Army… I abhor violence. I don't think you should fight," Kurth said.

"Kurth, I don't fight for the fun of it…" Micaiah said.

"I know. I know… You wish for another way. I understand this is what you feel you must do to save your country…" Kurth said.

"…I'm sorry, Kurth," Micaiah said.

"…Take this, Micaiah. It is a bundle of pure Olivi Grass… I hope that one day, you will be able to make use of your laguz form. I must leave you know… I must head home to my own country," Kurth said.

"So soon?" Micaiah asked, looking at the Olivi Grass uncertainly.

"I'm sorry… being close to battle frightens me. Thanks for rescuing me… and thanks for the time we spent together. I enjoyed it immensely," Kurth said. Micaiah, on an impulse, hugged him goodbye.

"Will I ever see you again?" Micaiah asked.

"Who knows… we leave that up to the goddess to decide," Kurth said. Micaiah let go of him, and took a breath.

"I suppose we must…" Micaiah said.

* * *

"A small troop approaches from the east! It appears to be the Daein Liberation Army!" a Begnion cried out.

"Blissfully ignorant of the trap that awaits… I pity them. Have the first platoon assume battle positions," Laverton said. He turned around, to find Fiona.

"Shall we deploy, too?" Fiona asked.

"Kind of you to offer, Lady Lanvega. But the first platoon will suffice here. This is none of Marado's business," Laverton said.

"…In that case, I will use this opportunity to observe the empire's army at work," Fiona said.

* * *

The Daein army plodded along Terin. Begnions began swarming them, but Tauroneo and Zihark effortlessly slowed them down. A few pegasus knights appeared, and Jill took to the skies to attack them. The Dawn Brigade managed to defeat some foes, but Tauroneo and Zihark left little for them to do. They crossed a blockade, and found themselves facing a few more foes.

"Hold… that blue armour… it looks quite familiar," Tauroneo said.

"Is she a Daein soldier?" Micaiah asked.

"…Unless her armour was stolen by Begnion, which is not likely at all, we are looking at the last of the Four Horsemen of Daein who served Ashnard's late father. General Fiona Lanvega," Tauroneo said.

"Hornet hairs… at this rate, they'll breach our lines before we can stop them!" an opposing Begnion said. "I have no choice… you! Bring out the prisoners!" A Begnion turned around, and brought out five civilians of Daein.

"Lord Laverton, exactly what are you planning to do?" Fiona asked.

"This Liberation Army is forcing me to sacrifice this boy!" Laverton said.

"No!" Micaiah cried out.

"Fight, and these people will be executed right now. Surrender, and they will be spared," Laverton said.

"…Everyone, throw down your weapons," Tauroneo said, tossing his lance down to the ground. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, until Micaiah's book followed it. Everyone then immediately complied with Laverton's request.

"A wise choice, girl… well, no need for prisoners anymore. Kill them all!" Laverton said.

"If there's one thing you can count on General Lanvega to do…" Tauroneo whispered. Everyone watched, as Fiona tossed her lance at Laverton. Laverton was thrown off his horse, but he was not yet injured. Fiona scooped up the young boy, and several of her squad scooped up the other prisoners.

"I'll have nothing to do with you and your monstrous tactics!" Fiona said.

"Is that she'll always fight for the citizens of Daein," Tauroneo said.

"So you betray us after all. Marado has never been known for holding its faith. You'll die with the Liberation Army, Horseman Lanvega!" Laverton said.

"And now we must reinforce her and help save the hostages," Tauroneo said. Tauroneo began his march forward. Fiona's troops cheered, and hid behind Tauroneo. Tauroneo began an offensive, and the Dawn Brigade took another route to reach Laverton.

"You… you pretentious fools! I'll show you how insignificant you are!" Laverton cackled. Micaiah cast a Thani, causing Laverton to recoil significantly.

"You… hostages. I will never understand why I supported Begnion…" Fiona said, approaching Laverton. Her lance was tight in her grip.

"Lady Lanvega, please…" Laverton began.

"Save it. I've had enough of you and your snivelling ways," Fiona said. She tossed her lance again. This time, her aim struck true, and Laverton was defeated correctly.

* * *

"Dear boy, I'm sorry you had to suffer on our account," Micaiah said, talking to the youngest of the hostages.

"I wasn't scared. I knew the Dawn Brigade would save us! Thank you!" he said excitedly. Fiona approached Micaiah, and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my people," Fiona said.

"Horseman Lanvega…" Tauroneo said.

"Yes… Horseman Tauroneo. I see your approach is as dauntless and reckless as ever," Fiona said.

"And you focus on saving the people before you actually fight… it's nice to see you again, at any rate," Tauroneo said.

"Yes… I renounced my rank and title as Horseman long ago, though. I didn't want to serve King Ashnard… it's hard to protect the people when your king is insane. You've heard the rumours that Ashnard murdered his own father? Yeah, it's easy to see why I left… but, in order to uphold my own values, my efforts were not applied to defeating Crimea…" Fiona said.

"If you're trying to make yourself look bad, you're doing an awful job. You did your people proud, Lady Lanvega. You chose the path that would protect the most people. But now, Begnion is willing to sacrifice… _children_ , to maintain their grip over our country. We ask you to lend your strength, mighty Horseman of Daein, to the Liberation Army. Together, we can reclaim our country. After all, 'Four Horsemen of Daein, one country, one king. While they bear our banner-'" Micaiah said.

"'A free Daein shall sing.' You ask us to bear part of the burden of restoring our motherland… I, Lady Fiona Lanvega, Horseman of Daein, gladly swear allegiance to your Liberation Army. I and my men bind ourselves to your fate. Use my forces as you see fit," Fiona said.

* * *

"And now Marado betrays us as well?" Jarod asked his superior, a senator of Begnion. "You are aware that there have been three riots yesterday. All of them quelled immediately, but unrest grows."

"Who cares what the commoners do or think? Does the shepherd fuss when his sheep butt heads against the fence post?" Numida of Seliora asked of Jarod.

"Nevertheless, as insurgence grows, news of it will reach Begnion," Jarod said.

"I see… yes, that would be rather… less than desirable," Numida said.

"The Imperial Prime Minister Sephiran casts a grim eye on dishonesty. If he finds out what's been going on in Daein under our rule…" Jarod said.

"Not good… Sephiran's the persistence of a mosquito, and is quick to judge to boot. Though you and I know we've been nothing but fair and just… let's avoid an inquiry," Numida said.

"We have one recourse left… crush the rebel faction before it grows too large. Exterminate them. Then the commoners, bereft of hope, will turn their sheep eyes back to us and beg to rejoin the flock," Jarod said.

"I see. I leave the matter to you. You may have whatever funding you need," Numida said.

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I believe I need to go hunt some mutton," Jarod said.


	8. Spirit Charmer

_The Liberation Army's sweeping victory seems to signal a turn in the war for Daein. However, General Jarod uses superior numbers to harry the group and threaten their fragile momentum. Begnion has fortified its army with weapons and supplies bought with funds stolen from Daein, if not outright stealing said supplies themselves. A vast number of mercenaries have been paid for using these same funds._

 _The Liberation Army does not want for fighters of its own. However, most are old men and inexperienced boys whose passion far outstrips their skill. If they are to meet Begnion on equal terms, they need to find trained soldiers who are more likely to take out a Begnion than a Daein with each swing. Such soldiers lie locked in Begnion's prison camps, where former soldiers of Daein await rescue._

* * *

"Ahem… as general staff officer of Daein's Liberation, I wish to outline my latest brilliant strategy," Izuka said.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't Prince Pelleas be here?" Micaiah asked.

"There's no need to distract the prince with such petty details of war. He will no longer come to these meetings. Consider my words the prince's own," Izuka said.

"I'm not sure…" Micaiah said.

"Enough talk. Have a glance, my pretties," Izuka said. "Our next target shall be Umono. It is among the largest of the work camps."

"Conditions within these camps are harsh. If we wish to save the prisoners, every moment matters," Tauroneo said.

"Can our forces handle a large work camp? Shouldn't we start small and work our way up?" Sothe asked.

"And moreover, why is there a skull and crossbones symbol in this lake?" Micaiah asked.

"Ah, such brilliance! You have answered your companion's question, sub-human! This lake provides fresh water to all in the camp. We shall dump a deadly toxin of my own devising into it… and then we sit back and watch the enemy slowly dies," Izuka said. Everyone stood stock still for about five seconds.

"Did you just…" Sothe asked.

"I believe I did just hear that…" Tauroneo said.

"Poison? What an inexcusable vile plan! I will take no part in this," Micaiah said.

"What did you say? How dare you question my plan conceived in a state of exalted meditation?" Izuka asked.

"We must fight with compassion and consideration for the innocent," Micaiah stated.

"Poison does not discriminate. Prisoners, which if I were to remind you, are the people _we are trying to save_ , would die too. And any nearby villagers would be affected. And what would happen to your precious cause then? People will doubt us, maybe even side against us. What a stain on Prince Pelleas's name do you think that would be…?" Sothe said.

"Fine then! Do as you like! When you find yourselves utterly defeated, you come crawling back to me!" Izuka said, storming from the room.

"…I'm sorry you had to see that. When Lord Izuka gets excited, he loses sight of reason," Tauroneo said.

"I'm sorry I pushed him like that…" Micaiah said.

"No, Micaiah, you are in the right. I would never condone the use of poison. However, we do need an alternate plan of attack, now that our original plan has been scrapped," Tauroneo said. Micaiah looked at the map.

"Maybe… this strategy…" Micaiah said.

* * *

"Sorry to call you here like this… forgive me…" Pelleas said nervously. Micaiah stood before him, wondering what Pelleas wanted of her.

"Can I pour you some tea? Or is there something else you drink?" Pelleas asked.

"…I'm fine, actually. But thank you. So, what did you want to speak with me about?" Micaiah asked.

"…I know you're angry about me skipping the meetings. Forgive me… it was at Izuka's request," Pelleas said.

"You're the leader of this army? You also happen to be the _prince of Daein_! Why on earth would you listen to anyone, much less 'poison the water supply' Izuka?" Micaiah asked.

"…I owe Izuka. He taught me everything about being a noble. He was the one to contact Tauroneo and the other senators of Daein. Without his power and influence, this army may never have been formed… I may never have met my own mother…" Pelleas said.

"…I see, now. You were alone… and then Izuka gave you a mother, a place to stay, and a reason to live. And you feel you own him a debt of gratitude. That is why you do as you're told… oh my gosh! Did I just let one of those slip out again?" Micaiah said.

"Micaiah… you're amazing! You can read minds… you saw right through me!" Pelleas said. Micaiah looked at him oddly.

"Oh… sorry. I just got a little too excited there," Pelleas said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Micaiah pointed to the mark that had uncovered itself before his hair returned to cover it.

"Oh… this? It's called the Spirit's Protection. The source of all magic in this world is tied to the power of the spirits. When you make a pact with a spirit, its power manifests on your body like this. Well, you'll know this, already… you're a Spirit Charmer, too!" Pelleas said.

"Pardon?" Micaiah asked.

"I saw you washing your hands the other day. I spotted that mark on your right hand… before that, I didn't even know laguz could make pacts with the spirits! I didn't get a chance to tell you about it until now…" Pelleas said. Micaiah removed her glove, and inspected the intricate marking on the back of her palm.

"So… do you think this is really the mark of a Spirit Charmer?" Micaiah asked.

"You don't? …You didn't enter the pact yourself… a spirit must have wanted to make a pact with you. A rare phenomenon among newborns… infants who have an exceptional talent for magic. Goddess Ashera above, you're just full of surprises, Micaiah," Pelleas said.

"…I don't know about that…" Micaiah said.

"Well… better not talk about this to anyone else. We don't want people to confuse us with the Branded," Pelleas said.

"Branded?" Micaiah asked.

"I suspect it refers to beorc with laguz blood in their veins. Not that you'll ever be confused for one, but… I've been terribly mistreated by those who thought I was a Branded," Pelleas said.

"Hm… I think I understand more about you, and the marks we share…" Micaiah said.

"I'm glad I could get the chance to talk to you. You can feel free to talk to me anytime. Oh… and I want you to take this," Pelleas said, pulling out a sword.

"What kind of blade is this?" Micaiah asked.

"It's a splendid sword I came across. With this, the wielder has the upper hand in battle. You can keep it or give it to whoever you like," Pelleas said.

"Shouldn't you give it to a soldier you find worthy?" Micaiah asked. Pelleas stuttered for a moment, before coming up with an answer.

"No, I don't want the soldiers thinking I'm giving anyone special treatment. So I think… you should give it to a soldier," Pelleas said.

"You must have a lot on your mind…" Micaiah said softly.

"Indeed. I long for the days when I was low on cash, but low on worry. But I will keep fighting until the day Daein is free once more!" Pelleas said.

"Yeah, Pelleas!" Micaiah said.

* * *

General Tauroneo approached Umono Prison Camp. Several Begnions peered at him, watching him with some parts interest and other parts caution.

"My name is General Tauroneo! I was once a Horseman of Daein!" Tauroneo said. The Begnions readied their weapons, and watched Tauroneo put on his helmet. He now had virtually no openings in his armour.

"All right, ladies! Not one of you has the noble right to serve an army! You're all half-beorc half-laguz monsters!" Tauroneo taunted.

"He insulted my honour!" half of the Begnions said.

"Murder him!" another half said. They all began throwing javelins and axes, as well as shooting their bows. Every projectile plinked off his armour harmlessly.

"Call Djur. We're going to need more men!" a Begnion asked of another. The Begnion swallowed his pride, and nodded.

* * *

"What? An enemy attack?" Djur asked.

"Yes, sir! A lone soldier approaches the gate… it's one of the Horsemen of Old Daein! Our attacks are having little effect… we need reinforcements!" a Begnion said.

"Hmph. A man is still a man. My elite guard will remain here… take the rest to defeat this insane man," Djur said.

"But sir, if the guard remains here, we'll have barely enough men for-" the Begnion started.

"Who do you think you're talking to? With my guard and me at the ready, this camp need fear no attack! Now go! You have your orders!" Djur said.

* * *

"Looks like Tauroneo has them distracted…" Sothe said, looking at the challenge they faced now.

"Hm. I didn't realise he had it in him. While they're all swamping him, we'll seize control of their camp. …I hope he'll be all right," Micaiah said.

"It's Tauroneo. I doubt there will be enemies that can damage him. And he's got Lanvega, in case things get ugly," Sothe said. Micaiah called over the rest of her squadron, and they slowly walked through the prison camp, eliminating what few enemies presented themselves.

* * *

"What do you think, Muarim? Is that the place?" Tormod asked.

"Most likely, little one," Muarim said.

"So, are we going to help them, or are we going to sit here all day, twiddling our thumbs?" Vika asked.

"What do you think? We're helping! Keep up, Muarim, Vika!" Tormod said.

"Hey, boss, wait up… oh, well, I'll be… he's out of sight all ready. How does he do that, anyway?" Vika asked.

"I taught him to run as a laguz. We'd better follow him, before we lose him," Muarim said.

* * *

"Hey, Sothe," Tormod said simply, arriving in the camp. "Tormod is here for your rescue!"

"Huh? Oh… Tormod," Sothe said.

"All righty, then. Let's get… wild," Tormod said, a dark glint in his eye. Muarim and Vika transformed into their laguz forms, and approached. The Begnions stepped backwards in horror.

"Everyone, calm down. Fire magic for beasts, wind magic for birds... hey, that one hasn't transformed! Nab him!" a Begnion said, approaching Tormod.

"Fool! Transforming ain't what I do. ARCFIRE!" Tormod cried out, shooting a massive blast of flame at the Begnion, melting him to a pile of ashes and two eyes.

"Whoa… I didn't realise Tormod's power had increased so much…" Sothe said, intimidated by the sheer power in Tormod.

"Fall back! Fall back!" a Begnion said.

"So… can we trust him?" Micaiah asked.

"Of course, I'll introduce you later. But for now, you concentrate on the Begnions who won't get turned to cinders!" Sothe said, approaching Tormod.

"You! You scurvy traitor! What in the blazes…" Tormod said.

"What are you talking about?" Sothe asked, worried.

"You grew! Too tall!" Tormod said.

"Oh. I thought you'd have made sense, considering… anyway. About that issue I asked you about… how did it go?" Sothe asked.

"There is news. But this is no time to chat… I have blood to draw! Later!" Tormod said. Sothe watched him go, shivering at what Tormod had become. He jumped up a ledge, and started opening the doors to the Daein cells.

* * *

"Ergh! Blazing through like a forest fire through a village of mud and thatch… I will extinguish you!" Djur said, as Tormod approached.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen!" Tormod said. He shot a blast of Arcfire, and Djur braced himself against the blow.

"Oh, of course you're going to avoid such a weak attack!" Tormod exclaimed. Djur jumped.

"FORBLAZE!" Tormod cried out, summoning a massive orb of flame. This orb descended upon Djur, turning him into a pile of ashes and a pair of legs. Tormod lowered his tome, and sighed in relief.

"Child…" Muarim said, looking at Tormod with concern.

"…Yeah, probably shouldn't have resorted to Forblaze. Bolganone would have done the trick," Tormod said. Muarim furrowed his brow.

"…Oh," Tormod said, looking at the mark on his left leg.

"Little one, you really ought to be more careful," Muarim said warningly. Tormod nodded, and allowed Muarim to carry him back to the Daein base.

* * *

"See here, Sothe! Who are they, and where did they come from? Will they join my Liberation Army?" Izuka asked.

"They are my personal acquaintances from Begnion. Tormod is a Spirit Charmer of considerable talent, while Muarim is a well-trained tiger. Vika… I've heard good things about her skill as a raven, but I've never seen her in action. I'm more worried about the number of laguz joining us…" Sothe said.

"Ah, any backlash we could possibly have can be extinguished with a pinch of Micaiah and a liberal dose of punishment. Ah, sub-humans… they're powerful! (And expendable!) Just what we need. They are welcome to join!" Izuka said.

"They're friends. I'm sure they'll agree to help (you mumbling creep. Don't think I didn't hear you… sleep with one eye open.) But… isn't the prince the one who should make those decisions?" Sothe asked.

"Don't question me, Sothe! My words are the prince's words! Understand that! (And if you kill me in my sleep, I'll get her.) Isn't that right, my prince?" Izuka asked. Pelleas looked up in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Do as Izuka wishes," Pelleas said.

"I see…" Sothe said.

"Well, Sothe, we should go talk to Tormod. (And would you quit your muttering, boys?)" Micaiah asked, pulling him away from Izuka.

* * *

"So, how did you get here so soon? And how did that investigation go?" Sothe asked.

"We finished the investigation so soon that we flew up here in case you needed help!" Tormod said. Micaiah tilted her head quizzically.

"Oh, sorry… forgot to introduce myself… Micaiah, right? I'm Tormod. Three years back, Sothe and I were members of the Crimean Army, fighting under Dame Mia and General Ike," Tormod said.

"General Ike... again. Dame Mia… again," Micaiah moaned.

"Hm?" Tormod asked.

"Don't mind me! So… what was this investigation Sothe requested of you?" Micaiah asked.

"I had my doubts that Begnion's empress knew what was actually happening in Daein. I've met her, and while she's quite temperamental, her heart's in the right place. She'd never let this happen. So I asked Tormod to tell her about what's happening. Judging by the fact he's still here, either his Spirit Charming's having at least some good effects, or the Begnion Senate is a pile of ash," Sothe said.

"Hey, I don't need no Spirit Charming to teach me how not to get executed by Sanaki! Though, now that you mention it, turning the senate to cinders is starting to sound mighty good right about now…" Tormod said.

"Tormod, just tell us about the Apostle!" Micaiah said.

"Right! Sanaki noticed something shady about Daein. She had done some investigating on her own, and traced the people pulling the strings to the usual suspects. Now, she's snapping mad, but without any proof, she can't turn them to cinders… I mean, revoke their seats and have them arrested," Tormod said.

"Hm… The apostle is the highest power in Begnion… but she's rarely on good terms with the senate," Sothe said.

"See? The only cure for nobles is judicious application of fire! Anyway, Sanaki's promised to help however she can. She'll do whatever it takes… and that's why I'm here," Tormod said.

"…So I can depend on you three being around, for at least a little while?" Sothe asked.

"Yeah! I'll take care of everything! Just try to get rid of me!" Tormod said.

"I'll give it my best!" Sothe said.

"No, seriously… try!" Tormod said, his tome in his arm.

* * *

"Sothe… he looks happy, for some reason," Micaiah said.

"Because he's with my little one? Tormod does still have his plucky humour, even after that day…" Muarim said.

"…Ah, Sothe. Ever since he was small, he's tried to act as grown-up as grown-ups… I've taken care of him for so long, and never has he smiled as easily as this," Micaiah said.

"Watch your words. Comments like that… they reveal a little about your true age. Among the laguz, there are those that detest half-breeds like yourself. They call you 'parentless', and deny your laguz heritage, honour, or dignity," Muarim said.

"…Um, you must have me confused with the Branded, I think… I don't think I'm one of them. I'm a laguz, just like you," Micaiah said.

"What type? Hawk, raven, or heron?" Muarim asked. Micaiah opened her mouth, before closing it. She had never transformed in her life. Muarim nodded, and Micaiah was left to wonder about her true heritage.


	9. Going Feral

_Laguz warriors led by the mighty sage Tormod join the escaped prisoners as new additions to Daein's army. Its victories in Terin, Umono, and more camps have strengthened its position. The army rides across the land, liberating prisoners from Begnion encampments. The Daein ranks swell with the influx of veteran soldiers, and the men begin to dream of the day they may retake the capital._

 _Like a fever, conflict grips the nation. The night will be long before this fever breaks. All eyes turn to Daein's capital as the Liberation Army begins what all believe to be a long and bloody march._

* * *

"You summoned me, Your Grace?" Jarod asked Numida.

"There is trouble, Jarod. The apostle is forming an inspection team. I've arranged to meet with the senate's vice-minister, Duke Gaddos. I imagine he'll be able to discreetly sweep the findings under the rug. But you _must_ obliterate those insurgents. After that, we can devise excuses," Numida said.

"Understood," Jarod said.

* * *

"What's the plan? Can the senate cover up this mess?" Alder asked Jarod, as he left Numida's room.

"If the inspection team meets the rebel army, even the senate wouldn't be able to hide the truth. We'll lure the rebels to Shifu Swamp… we'll plant tales of a mass execution. They'll be sure to come. We'll trap the malcontents and wipe them from Tellius!" Jarod said.

* * *

"Amazing… my wound is healed. I give my thanks. I never thought I would get to see the Silver-Haired Maiden's miracles before my own eyes," a Daein said, as Micaiah performed Sacrifice on him. Micaiah smiled, before hearing a panicked scream.

"Silver-Haired Maiden! You must help them!" a woman cried out, entering the tent.

"Help who? What's going on?" Micaiah asked.

"They're killing our men! Please, save them!" the lady said.

* * *

"So, if I hear that right… Prisoners from Joad Work Camp are being collected in Shifu Swamp and being executed…" Pelleas said.

"Not only Joad. It is reported that they plan to exterminate all prisoners and let the swamp conceal the remains," Tauroneo said.

"I've heard no such thing! It's a false rumour… an enemy trap!" Izuka insisted.

"It may be a trap. But if we don't investigate, we face a mass execution!" Micaiah said.

"And what if it is a trap, and the Liberation Army is vanquished? The dream of restoring Daein will die out! For the good of Daein, we must ignore this!" Izuka said.

"I understand. I won't take any troops. Just myself, the Dawn Brigade, and the laguz," Micaiah said. "Without permission, if I must."

"Stop right there, little lady! I will not authorise this action without the prince's full approval!" Izuka said. Tauroneo rolled his eyes at that.

"Izuka… She has my full permission. Please… she hasn't disappointed us yet!" Pelleas said.

"…I get the feeling this sub-human's running your army, my prince," Izuka said.

* * *

"Micaiah? Is everything all right?" Sothe asked, stopping in his preparations to look at Micaiah. Her wing bindings were abandoned.

"Sothe… Muarim thinks I'm Branded. A cross between beorc and laguz," Micaiah said.

"Fair reasoning. But you can trust him. He's not exactly going to throw arrows at you for it or anything," Sothe said.

"I'm sure of that. Muarim seems trustworthy. But what about everyone else? They know my powers are because I'm laguz… but if what Pelleas said is true… and I'm a Branded… a parentless…" Micaiah said.

"Parentless? Hoo boy…" Sothe said.

"Right now, when they look at me, they see a beloved and kindly leader. A bird they can trust. But if they thought I was a Branded? I don't want to find out if I'm one of them…" Micaiah said. She reached into her pouch, and began rubbing Olivi Grass along her wings, chest and arms, furiously trying to transform.

"You know, Micaiah. We can stop. We knew staying in this army was an impossible situation. You've always led a secluded life. I was always worried the pressure would get to you," Sothe said.

"I knew this would happen… somewhat. I wasn't expecting _this_ , though. Despite that… I accepted the job. I can't stop… I care about Daein too much. I spent a lot of time with Daein's people as I waited for you. When we lost the war, our cities and towns had become ruin. We had to help each other. We supported and comforted each other," Micaiah said.

"You never told me this before," Sothe said.

"I've been secluded for so long, I had no idea the people of Daein could be so open to a kindly bird laguz… they don't call me a sub-human, most of them. They were so loving, even though all they knew was that I was a Daein. A Daein laguz…" Micaiah said. "I was so touched… I'm scared to lose that kindness.

"Micaiah…" Sothe said.

"This isn't the time to worry, though. If I am needed in Daein, I will stand my ground," Micaiah said.

"Well… you know, if things get too hot, I'm going to grab you and run. Laguz or Branded," Sothe said. "Friends and Daein are important, but not as important as you are to me. I don't care whether you can transform. Remember that," Sothe said.

"…Thank you, Sothe…" Micaiah said.

* * *

"Hm… where's the boss? These tents all look the same to me…" Vika said.

"Oh, hi, Vika! Can I help you?" Micaiah asked. Vika jumped, and bolted behind a tent wall.

"Vika… did I do something to offend you?" Micaiah asked.

"No, I'm sorry… I get so jumpy around you, for whatever reason. Don't be sad. I just get… confused. I admire you, and then I get a bizarre feeling, and then…" Vika said.

"It's all right. Sorry about bothering you," Micaiah said.

"Wait… I want to overcome this. I don't want to avoid you… you are bird tribe. We are family… or at least, that's what I've heard. I want to become friends with you!" Vika said.

"Of course! I'd be honoured to be your friend, Vika!" Micaiah said.

"Here. Take this as a token of that friendship," Vika said.

"What a beautiful figurine… it looks like a simply lovely…" Micaiah said, looking at the wings.

"It's a heron, just like you, actually. Notice the curve of the wing here? Only herons have it so smoothly…" Vika said, brandishing her own wing. Micaiah noticed the rather jagged corner in the indicated spot.

"Wow… so I'm a heron?" Micaiah asked.

"A peaceful race… anyway, take that figurine. It brings luck… it's how I met the boss and Muarim!" Vika said.

"I will cherish it…" Micaiah said, putting it around her neck. Vika smiled.

* * *

"Good. You may begin," Radmin said, in Shifu Swamp. A few bandits serving Begnion smited Daein civilians, throwing them into the swamp. A light spell appeared in the sky, as Micaiah appeared on the scene, followed by Sothe.

"We are the Daein Liberation Army! Hold on tight…" Micaiah said.

"The Saviour of Daein!" a Daein civilian said.

"Bleeding-heart filth!" a Begnion said.

"They might have suspected a trap… but they're here now. Brazen fools," Radmin said. He snapped his fingers, and more Begnions appeared.

"Silver-haired sub-human! I'm going to drown you and Daein's hopes in these filthy waters! You have no escape!" Radmin roared.

"…It's a trap after all," Micaiah said.

"Don't get smug, you cowards! We have something up our sleeves… Tormod!" Sothe said. From the south, Tormod, Muarim and Vika arrived. An Arcfire cleaned up a few Begnions.

"Lady Nailah! Volug!" Micaiah said. Two wolves emerged from the west, snapping necks.

"Sub-humans!" a Begnion cried out. Rafiel emerged from the trees, and sung a song. Nailah and Volug snapped another pair of necks.

"What was that?" Micaiah asked.

"That was Vigor, a heron galdr. Don't get distracted!" Sothe said. Micaiah nodded, and summoned her team. Edward, Leonardo and Nolan appeared from the north, and growled softly. They were ready for this. The new and improved Dawn Brigade spun about their sword, axe and bow. Jill descended behind them, twirling her axe at the ready. Battle commenced, and the Dawn Brigade made to the east. Jill soared about the swamp, tackling the wyvern riders and saving the Daeins. Sothe moved forward, before tiring out in the swamp water.

"Sothe… can I try something?" Micaiah asked. She began to sing. She missed the exact words, but the melody and basic gist of the lyrics of Rafiel's Vigor had made it to her laguz-like ears. Sothe felt invigorated, and charged ahead of the Dawn Brigade to knife a few mages.

Edward turned around in surprise. Micaiah surrounded herself with the Dawn Brigade, and sung the tune she had learned. The three members of the Dawn Brigade felt invigorated, and charged forward as heartily as Sothe had done. Micaiah smiled with joy, before casting some light magic on someone foolish enough to attempt to attack her.

"My forces… overpowered. The enemy fights with such passion… is this one of that Maiden's powers?" Radmin asked. Leonardo took aim, and fired an arrow through his tome. Radmin jumped, before his second arrow went through his heart. Before he hit the ground, Edward did a critical hit for show.

* * *

"We're nearly back to camp… I wonder what the army will think," Micaiah said. She had finished talking to Rafiel about Galdrar, and learned the melodies of not only Vigor, but Bliss, Sorrow, Valour and Recovery. The latter two were too complex for Micaiah, but she appreciated the effort all the same.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see the prisoners safe," Sothe said. As if on cue, the cheers of the Daeins sounded from their destination.

"Look! Look up there! The Maiden has returned with the prisoners!" a Daein said.

"She won another victory! She escaped their trap and destroyed the enemy! Again!" another Daein said.

"Radiant with divine protection and the light of a heron, she truly has the goddess's blessing! The Silver-Haired Maiden! Our priestess!" a third Daein said.

"Priestess of Dawn! Lady Micaiah!" a fourth said.

"It seems the soldiers are celebrating your liberation of the prisoners. Give them a wave. People like their heroes to seem approachable," Nailah said.

"I see…" Micaiah said. She approached the cliff where she would be easily visible, and waved.

"Lady Micaiah! Lady Micaiah, the Priestess of Dawn!" a Daein cried out.

* * *

That night, Sothe found Micaiah absently humming Bliss in a corner of the camp.

"Here you are…" Sothe said.

"Sothe… after those soldiers cheering… I feel as if I'm doing good…" Micaiah said, before slumping over. Sothe smiled, and scooped her up.

"Sothe! Come, quick! Something's up with Muarim!" Tormod said.

* * *

"Gh… Grahr…" Muarim roared. He was pulsating between green and red, and changed between tiger and normal forms eerily.

"Muarim, get a hold of yourself!" Tormod cried out.

"Gh. Li. Ttle. One," Muarim let out.

"…Help him! I don't know what to do! He's more tiger than human… Muarim even transforms, and growls like he's losing his mind. If I grab him and yell his name, he returns to normal for about a few microseconds. When he growls… I see one of them!" Tormod said.

"You can't mean… no!" Sothe cried out. Micaiah stirred in Sothe's arms, and stood up oddly.

"Help him! Please! I don't know what to do! He's not spending enough time in reverted form…" Tormod said.

"My body… Little one… get away!" Muarim said.

"I'll die before I let you go feral! Muarim!" Tormod said. Micaiah began singing a galdr, her eyes glazed over. A male voice, that of Rafiel, supplemented her song. Muarim shivered, and reverted. Both he and Micaiah dropped to the ground, their energies spent.

"Muarim?" Tormod asked.

"The galdr of rebirth… it restores twisted bodies and souls to their proper states. He will be all right now," Rafiel said. Sothe looked at Micaiah. Her ears and wings looked almost translucent, before turning back to their original colours.

"Thank you… without Muarim… life would be… much worse…" Tormod said.

"The galdr of rebirth…" Sothe said, tracing Micaiah's wings. Micaiah smiled slightly, as if in reflex.

* * *

"Feral Ones?" Pelleas asked.

"In the Mad King's War, Daein's military developed living weapons. Feral Ones… laguz that had been warped and twisted in terrible experiments," Sothe reported.

"Terrible? You mean to refute the highly effective results of my brilliant research?" Izuka asked.

"You! You gave Muarim the drug to turn him into a Feral One?" Sothe asked.

"What's wrong with that? Maintaining battle strength in beast state? How splendid!" Izuka said.

"How dare you! Transforming laguz into Feral Ones dramatically cuts their life spans, destroys their sense of self, and they do nothing but fight to the death! And you gave Muarim that drug!" Tormod said.

"Pawns need no sense of self. It's only natural to sacrifice soldiers for victory!" Izuka said.

"You twisted maniac…" Sothe said, reaching for his sharpest and most jagged knife.

"Everybody! Wait! Izuka did a terrible thing to that laguz! Tormod… I'm truly sorry on his behalf! He will not use the drug again. So please… try to forgive him…" Pelleas said, kneeling down before Tormod.

"Prince Pelleas…" Sothe said.

"My prince! We must not have royalty bowing and scraping before swine like…" Izuka started.

"REXFLAME!" Tormod cried out. The floor surrounding Izuka's feet turned to lava, and Izuka hurriedly cast some dark magic to drown out the lava waves. Before anyone could turn to face Tormod, he had left the room.

"That magical power…" Izuka said.

"Rexflame… I hear it is the most powerful fire magic spell known to mankind. Tell me what that says about you," Sothe said.

* * *

"I see… is this true?" Apostle Sanaki asked the senators she faced in Mainal Hall.

"Yes, Apostle. Our occupation forces have engaged in appalling, inhumane excesses in Daein. These excesses were perpetrated entirely outside the knowledge of the occupational governor, Duke Seliora," Duke Lekain of Gaddos said.

"I come to you penitent… failing my duties as governor, I, Numida of Seliora, share a measure of guilt for this disaster. I am prepared for my punishment. However, I feel that feeling the people of Daein from our oppression is our most urgent task…" Numida said.

"Urgent? Then we must make haste. We will convene an inspection team and request a meeting with the army led by the late King Ashnard's orphan, assuring them of Begnion's intentions. Then we will immediately address the occupation force's tyranny," Sanaki said.

"Excellent! In that case, please deign to allow me, your humble servant Lekain of Gaddos, to lead the inspection team. By my word, the soldiers who have stained the empire's name will be toppled where they stand! I promise, they shall not live to return!" Lekain said.

"That is unacceptable. I will decide the soldier's punishment once I hear their side. I have chosen to appoint Sephiran of Persis to lead the investigation team. Is that acceptable, Sephiran?" Sanaki asked.

"I hear and I obey, my empress…" Sephiran said.

"Apostle Sanaki…" Lekain said.

"This is a dire situation. I judge the prime minister, Duke Persis, to be more suited to the role than you, Duke Gaddos. That is all," Sanaki said, leaving the room. Lekain growled.

"What shall I do, Lord Lekain?" Numida panicked.

"Duke Numida, my friend… we have been out-matched. You must sacrifice every Begnion in the Imperial Occupation Army," Lekain said.

"That's ridiculous. Grrgh… blast that spoiled brat and her cunning schemes… you'll live to regret this, Apostle Sanaki!" Numida said.


	10. Daein's Greatest General

_Micaiah and her small band of fighters knowingly walk into a trap to save condemned Daein prisoners. Even without the benefit of Izuka's vast information network, news of Micaiah's heroism in Shifu Swamp spreads like wildfire across Daein._

 _The once hopeless citizens of Daein dub her the Priestess of Dawn and find their spirits restored. In their troubled hearts, they see in her nothing less than the promise of salvation. Throughout Daein, the people rise as one against the brutality of their oppressors. Begnion's occupying forces cannot deal with open war on so many fronts._

 _General Jarod redeploys his men to key locations to better defend the capital city. Jarod's forces still outnumber those of the Daein liberators, and he has hardened his defences in hopes of holding off Micaiah's army. The liberation forces fight with a fury not to be denied, however, and the occupation army begins to lose its will to fight. Breaking through enemy lines again and again, Micaiah's forces gain vital ground and momentum._

 _Despite the anger Micaiah feels towards Izuka for his treatment of the laguz, she continues to lead the army in its lightning-quick advance. Nevassa is now mere days away._

* * *

"Listen and be amazed! Big news incoming! The apostle is sending an inspection team to investigate the occupation army! She sent a memo about the preparations being complete. But wait, there's more! She also issued an edict to the occupation forces to stop fighting immediately!" Tormod said.

"Really? Does that mean the fighting's done?" Micaiah asked.

"It's hard to believe it's over. It seems… too easy…" Sothe said.

"And, best of all, Duke Persis is leading the inspection team! We'll be home free as soon as they arrive! Our worries are over!" Tormod said.

"Duke Persis… you mean Sephiran? Apostle Sanaki's sending _him_?" Sothe asked.

"What kind of man is he?" Micaiah asked.

"He's amazing… the best person ever! He's influential and all that, but he doesn't stand on ceremony with anyone. Well… don't just stand there! Spread the news!" Tormod said.

"Us? Aren't you coming with us?" Sothe asked.

"…Nah, it's mostly your doing. We'll hold back, let you take the glory," Tormod said.

"It's because of Izuka, isn't it? You don't want to come because he'll be with the prince," Micaiah said.

"…He stinks!" Tormod said.

"Well, yeah, I guess… We'll go. And then we'll be back once we've broken the news," Micaiah said.

* * *

"…In light of which, Her Imperial Highness Empress Sanaki has conveyed to you this edict. Occupation forces are to hereby lay down all arms, convene in Daein Keep, and await the inspection team," the Begnion messenger finished. Jarod nodded thoughtfully.

"Duke Seliora maintains that your forces performed alleged abuses independently, in flagrant violation of his orders. The apostle will hear your testimony. Do not abuse this offer, and lose your small advantage," the messenger said, leaving the room.

"Hah! What a magnificently ruthless manoeuvre. I didn't know he had it in him. Disowning the entire occupation army, and framing me. Brilliant," Jarod said.

"So then… our game is up. Might we at least drag Duke Numida with us?" Alder asked.

"…Nah. We're the proof that the entire senate is corrupt. No doubt they'll put all hands on deck to silence us. Besides, there's a more tantalising morsel than they. If I'm to fall, so too should that little girl who upended our plans and drove us to our dead end… that sub-human," Jarod said.

"Oh… I like that," Alder said.

"You create a diversion after dark. I'll seek the target… that girl's silver-maned head," Jarod said.

* * *

"Silence! Prince Pelleas will favour you with a word. You may begin, my prince!" Izuka said, a few steps away from the table. The Daeins were in awe of the food spread before them, and Izuka didn't want to ruin that with the stench the laguz had left on him.

"Everyone, you've done a fine job. Once the inspection team arrives, Daein will be free once again! In anticipation of our emancipation… I invite you all to eat and drink to your heart's content," Pelleas said.

* * *

"Sothe. How unusual to see you alone," Pelleas remarked, once the feast was underway.

"You here to see Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"Yes… that was the intention. But she's quite popular. She's always talking to someone or other, and whenever I catch her alone, she looks so exhausted, I can barely muster the courage to disturb her," Pelleas said.

"Tell the soldiers to get out of your way next time," Sothe suggested, cutting a leg off a chicken.

"I can't do that… my job is to be the symbol of Daein's liberation. But the Priestess of Dawn is no symbol. The soldiers would gladly give their lives… oh, but I'm not jealous. It's not like that… but I do envy her from time to time," Pelleas said.

"Yeah. Envy. Let's go with that," Sothe said. Pelleas smiled slightly.

* * *

Micaiah herself was resting against a tree, her wings loosely hanging on either side. She took in a few breaths, and Yune perched on her shoulder. Micaiah woke up, and stroked her bird.

"So, you escaped the idiot's ball to be alone? How trusting, Silver-Haired Maiden," Jarod said. "No, I'm sorry… that's Priestess of Dawn, right? If you can work miracles, now would be the time to work one up!" Micaiah jumped, and brought a hand to her chest.

"General Jarod? Why are you here?" Micaiah asked, frantically searching her brain for a solution.

"I'm doomed, thanks to you. But if I go down, I'm taking someone with me… the vice-general of the Daein Liberation Army, the revered Priestess of Dawn…" Jarod said.

"Even if you kill me, the kingdom of Daein will be reborn. As long as the prince survives, the people will fight!" Micaiah said.

"Hah! That prince! A sham, a travesty, a clod of mud no polishing could shine. The real jewel, the radiant jewel that attracts people like moths to a flame, is you, sub-human. And so I shall steal you and extinguish Daein's light of hope. Know despair, Priestess!" Jarod said. Micaiah panicked. A runic circle appeared in front of her, and a menacing figure loomed ahead of her.

"Who are you?" Micaiah asked.

 _*Be at east, Maiden. I shall not let them harm you,*_ the Black Knight said. His figure was instantly recognisable, even from the back. _*I was once one of the Four Horseman, serving King Ashnard. If you recall the name of the Black Knight, you will withdraw at once.*_

"Riiiight… doesn't that sound so special. You? The legendary Black Knight? Maybe you haven't heard… he died in the war. But let's put your claim to the test, if only for a bit of amusement," Jarod said.

 _*Have at me, and learn your folly,*_ the Black Knight said.

"In due time. But first, how about a go around with my minions? Douse the torches!" Jarod said. Micaiah tapped the Black Knight's shoulder, and he turned around. Micaiah sung the Vigour galdr, and the Black Knight felt even more energy course through him. Micaiah collapsed, and the Black Knight scooped her up.

 _*Maiden, I shall be your shield,*_ the Black Knight said. Micaiah nodded, her eyes shut. The Black Knight slipped Micaiah over his shoulder, attaching her tightly. A few Begnions approached, and the Black Knight easily dispatched them in one stroke of the Alondite. He walked slowly about the forest.

 _*Where are you, you traitorous dog?*_ the Black Knight asked, cutting down a few more Begnions.

"Ah… I see your strength. You must be impressed with yourself!" Jarod said condescendingly.

 _*Do you think the likes of you could be a worthy opponent? Know your place, worm,*_ the Black Knight said. He glowed blue, and swung at Jarod six times. Jarod was sent spinning end over end, and landed, face first, in the dirt.

 _*Make your peace. This blow will be your end,*_ the Black Knight said, sending Alondite down to fall on Jarod. It bit into Alder's armour, and Jarod was left unharmed.

"Alder! What are you doing here?" Jarod asked.

"I'd rather fight beside my general above creating a distraction with the other soldiers," Alder said.

"You idiot!" Jarod said.

"Jarod… you are a terror to work under. Even so, I've always sensed a kindred spirit. I will follow you to the very gates of the abyss, if I must," Alder said, before dropping off the Alondite.

"…He was a good soldier," Jarod remarked. "Now can you kill me?"

 _*My sword is not made for killing those who do not raise their weapons,*_ the Black Knight said.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Jarod cried out.

"Stop it… stop it, both of you! A man just died protecting you. Don't waste his sacrifice," Micaiah said groggily, from the back of the Black Knight.

"…This is not the end!" Jarod exclaimed. The Black Knight pulled Micaiah from his shoulders, and placed her in front of him.

 _*You would let him go?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"He's not ours to judge. I suppose he'll bury his friend and pray before he faces her," Micaiah said. "…You have my thanks for saving me."

 _*No need for thanks,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Micaiah?" Sothe asked, walking through the bushes. His eyes lit up on Micaiah's companion, and he jumped in between them.

"Micaiah! Run!" Sothe said.

"Sothe… this knight saved my life," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, do you know who this man is?" Sothe asked.

"Who doesn't? He's the Black Knight, Horseman of Ashnard," Micaiah said.

"Exactly! The scum Ike defeated in Nados Castle in Crimea, three years ago. The way Lady Mist went about it, the Black Knight exploded, and then had a castle cave in on him. How is he here now?" Sothe asked.

 _*You are correct, Sothe. Ike did defeat the Black Knight in battle, after a fashion. But I escaped,*_ the Black Knight said.

"That's all the explanation I'm getting? So then, can you at least tell me why you're here?" Sothe asked.

 _*My goal is for Daein to raise its banner as a kingdom once again. I came here to protect those necessary for that dream,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Sothe, General Jarod was here a moment ago. If it weren't for the Black Knight, I'd be dead!" Micaiah said.

"…But where is his corpse?" Sothe asked.

"…Another soldier sacrificed his life to protect Jarod. I presume Jarod's burying him now," Micaiah said. She gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Sothe asked.

"A dark cloud… the light of hope is dimming… by letting Jarod go, something terrible might just have happened…" Micaiah said.

"Well, that's helpful," Sothe said.

"Sothe… I haven't been feeling well lately. My mind feels… foggy. Things I could see clearly are dim and vague… I may have committed us to an irreversible fate…" Micaiah said.

 _*I shall aid you. No matter what Jarod might plot, I will prevent it,*_ the Black Knight said.

"We don't want your help!" Sothe said.

"Sothe… In King Ashnard's War, you served General Ike, and the Black Knight was your enemy… but now, you have the same goal. You both want Daein restored. Listen to me… the Black Knight was Daein's strongest general. He could take on Tauroneo and Lanvega at once without breaking a sweat. We need him," Micaiah said.

 _*And I am willing to serve,*_ the Black Knight said, kneeling.

"Sir Knight… that you should come, here and now, is surely the goddess's will. I thank you for your aid, and ask that you lend us your strength a while longer," Micaiah said.

 _*May my sword serve you well, Maiden of Dawn,*_ the Black Knight said.

"I don't like this," Sothe said simply.


	11. Final Stand

_A figure from Daein's past appears unexpectedly within the night. A figure thought to have perished in the Mad King's War… the blood-stained right hand of the king himself. The Black Knight. The Black Knight protects Micaiah against Jarod's cowardly surprise attack. However, Micaiah senses that Jarod has one last move to make._

 _Deprived of his chance to capture Micaiah, Jarod abandons all notion of retreat or negotiation. Instead, he makes plans for revenge. He murders an emissary from his Begnion homeland and reclaims control of Daein Keep. From within, he launches a savage barrage of catapult fire, all but destroying the castle town. The momentary peace that arrived with the Begnion emissary shatters alongside Nevassa's walls, and the people of the city see their kin and capital crushed under a rain of stone. This treachery proves too much for them, and their grief explodes into rage._

 _Micaiah and company have pitched camp on a nearby hillside. When this merciless attack begins, its brutality leaves them lost for words._

* * *

"Begnion is attacking Nevassa!" a Daein said.

"No! My parents live there! They're too old and frail to defend themselves!" another said.

"My wife and kids! That heartless murderer, Jarod… he wants us to suffer to the bitter end," a third said.

* * *

"Prince Pelleas, we have to do something! We must liberate Nevassa and save the people!" Micaiah cried out in panic.

"Is there no end to your lunacy? The apostle's envoy is nearly here! Why be so rash when victory is so close?" Izuka asked.

"People are dying, and Nevassa has suffered more than enough. And you expect us to sit here and not lift a finger?" Sothe asked.

"If you do not help, we go by ourselves," Micaiah said.

"Where are you going? You can't take the sub-humans and rush off on some hare-brained mission again!" Izuka said.

"Oh, can't I?" Micaiah asked.

"Of course not, idiot girl. You've been far too impulsive, acting without the prince's consent. And you don't think I see right through you? Your name has been raised to lavish heights… and yours alone. Why, our own soldiers heap their praise on you and don't even spare a thought for the prince!" Izuka said.

* * *

 _Hah! That prince! A sham, a travesty, a clod of mud no polishing could shine. The real jewel, the radiant jewel that attracts people like moths to a flame, is you, sub-human. And so I shall steal you and extinguish Daein's light of hope. Know despair, Priestess!_

* * *

"And then, even after their rightful king is crowned, the people will await the approval of their precious Priestess of Dawn! Why, if we aren't careful, calculating wretches might decide they'd rather see a priestess instead of a king! A sub-human over their own kind! And once again, Daein will be torn apart, all because of your glory-hounding disregard for the prince!" Izuka said.

"Izuka…" Pelleas said.

"Come to think of it… perhaps that was our Priestess's goal all along! Pretending to help the prince just to steal that crown herself!" Izuka said.

"Stop your tongue right there, or my knife will stop it in your stead! I can see only one power-hungry fool…" Sothe said.

"Enough!" Pelleas said, drawing every eye. "Izuka, Micaiah does not deserve such an attack on her character. She is pure and noble, and I am inadequate," Pelleas said.

"Have her actions taken your mind, too?" Izuka asked.

"Since we've met, Micaiah has led every battle, even joining the soldiers on the battlefield. I cannot say the same… I cannot defend my people. How could our people not rally around her? They see her fighting, a heron laguz, and throwing her lot with the rest. They respect her. However, things can't remain as they are… Izuka is right to worry about my standing. I need to earn the people's respect. I must take action," Pelleas said.

* * *

"Um… soldiers of the Liberation Army! Hear my words… I am Pelleas, true prince of Daein…" Pelleas said.

"Yes, yes, we know you are, milord. At least, I'd hope so!" a Daein said.

"I don't…" another said, leading to a roar of laughter.

"And so, uh…" Pelleas continued, losing his train of thought.

"Is he… touched, as well? Damn it, we'd be better off with the Priestess of Dawn than this Mad King Junior…" a Daein said. The Black Knight stepped up, and slammed Alondite down into the ground. The Daeins jumped, and stood at attention.

"And so… beloved friends and comrades dear. With thanks to your efforts, our capital lies ahead! And if we don't act, if we turn back, we will still win the war, victors proud, and with Daein's rule in our hands. If we choose to fight today, we may once again enrage the empire, turning Daein's empire to sorrow. But as I speak, Nevassa's hardship grows! Our brothers die, our sisters suffer, and… I shall not stand for it! I cannot ignore this tragedy. No man can, and no prince could do better. I will not look away when my people suffer. And I ask you all… will you join me?" Pelleas asked. The Daeins looked between each other.

"Long live the prince! Long live Prince Pelleas!" the Daeins said in unison.

"Very well, my prince. We are at your service," Micaiah said, kneeling.

"My army is arrayed and waiting. Be well… and no unnecessarily heroic risks, please," Pelleas said. Micaiah nodded, and stood up.

"Company, at attention! Our objective is to save the town and take the keep! Move out!" Micaiah said. She ran forward, followed by the Dawn Brigade. Daein's army followed shortly behind.

* * *

Micaiah stood at the head of the army, looking about.

"Listen up, all of you. This is our last chance to die as we've lived: as proud soldiers of the empire. If we survive, imprisonment and a hushed-up execution await us. If we run, dishonour and pursuit will dog our days! So let's give these Daein curs a fight to remember, and let the glory of our deaths light the way! We've lived as proud soldiers of the empire… now let us die as proud soldiers of the empire!" Jarod cried out.

"That's Jarod… for Daein's sake, I swear I'll put an end to him!" Micaiah said. Sothe scooped her up, and dived into a shadow. Nolan, Edward and Jill led the charge, followed by Leonardo and Tormod punching a few well-placed holes in the enemy. Tauroneo and Fiona followed behind, and took out anybody who tried to attack the party from behind.

* * *

"That face… I remember you. The kid who's always by the little wench's side," Jarod said.

"Sothe, of the Dawn Brigade," Sothe said.

"The Dawn Brigade? I despise your ilk. The thought of draining your life from your body… it makes me tingle all over," Jarod said.

"Ditto," Sothe said. He put Micaiah down, and Micaiah stood and faced Jarod.

"It's you… little heron," Jarod said.

"General Jarod, this battle is over. Surely you see it. You never believed Daein could do it, did you? But here you stand, broken, defeated by my countrymen and friends," Micaiah said.

"Am I? Didn't I tell you? Without you, there is no Liberation Army. This is my golden opportunity… one blow is all it takes to turn defeat to victory… a lovely thought," Jarod said.

"I will not lose to you. Daein will not lose to you," Micaiah said. She opened her tome, and cast a bright Shine spell on Jarod. Jarod dropped to his knees, before resuming his feet. He threw a Short Spear at Micaiah. Sothe threw his knife, and knocked aside its trajectory. It bounced away, harmless. Micaiah focused, and cast a second Shine.

"I… am sorry for nothing… I regret nothing… because I did it my way… you win, Priestess. You must be delighted… enjoy it… while you can… because… sooner or later… that sub-human power… will forsake you…" Jarod said. Sothe brushed aside his corpse, and Micaiah entered the keep.

"We won! We've taken back our country! Daein is under our control once again!" Micaiah said.

* * *

"Thank you, Micaiah… thanks to you, the kingdom of Daein lives again," Pelleas said, within the throne room of Daein at long last.

"I didn't do it alone. We did it… everyone fighting together," Micaiah said.

"Well, you certainly didn't hurt. I'd hazard a guess to say that Daein's reconstructing would have been only a vague daydream if not for you. I regret to say I have no other way to show my gratitude but… I would like to officially name you Supreme Commander of the Daein army," Pelleas said.

"I see… and I accept. It is with great honour that I assume this office. The battle may be won, but the fight to return Daein to its glory will take time and effort. If my support can be of service, then I am honoured to assist," Micaiah said, kneeling. Pelleas drew a sword.

"I'm glad. Well then, I'll perform the ceremony. In the name of the king of Daein, I dub thee, Micaiah, Supreme Commander of Daein and grant thee the authority and responsibility pertaining thereto. Rise, Dame Micaiah," Pelleas said. Micaiah rose to her feet, and looked down at herself.

"It feels… odd…" Micaiah said.

"You wear it well. Will you join me, as I bring Daein to a great new era?" Pelleas asked.

"I will," Micaiah said.

* * *

The night following the coronation of Prince Pelleas, Tormod finally saw fit to leave Daein.

"Are you leaving already? Stay… at least for tonight's feast. You've done so much, you deserve celebration. Can I say nothing to convince you to break bread with Lord Izuka?" Micaiah asked of him.

"Well, there was that business… but honestly, I don't think we should stick around too long. Half the soldiers are afraid of me, not without reason, and the other half hate the laguz's guts. You should watch out: I think that half might want to overthrow their laguz general," Tormod said.

"Oh, I doubt they'd overthrow little old me. I mean, they practically worship me!" Micaiah said.

"Yeah, but Daeins as a whole still loathe the laguz. If you want to get rid of that hatred, you'll have your work cut out for you. We'll just quietly slip away now…" Tormod said.

"…I'm so sorry about how you feel about that," Micaiah said, starting to tear up.

"Don't cry! I can't handle emotions like that anymore! Gosh, being a Spirit Charmer is harder than I thought…" Tormod said.

"Well… take care of yourselves. It's good that you came to help us," Sothe said.

"You're thanking me? Thanks for the thought, but if you want _me_ to get weepy, you're going to have to try a lot harder!" Tormod said. Micaiah slipped away, and came up to Muarim.

"Muarim… before you go… could you please tell me more? About my brand?" Micaiah asked.

"That brand… it is the proof that the blood of both beorc and laguz flow within you. You should be anathema to both… I have seen you use the galdrar of a heron. It tires you out, more than you think it does. I strongly advise that you never let anyone see the brand, and always be on your guard," Muarim said.

"Yeah, I've heard as much. I've avoided people most of my life to conceal my powers. But I can't hide how slowly I age… herons are known for their longevity, if less so than dragons. I just have to keep moving through Daein… and I won't be able to stay in this army long," Micaiah said.

"Hm… well, as long as you have Sothe by your side, I think you can overcome any difficulties," Muarim said.

"…Just like you have Tormod," Micaiah said. Muarim looked away.

"Muarim, Boss, I know you don't want to go, but at this rate, we'll be out here all night!" Vika said.

"Ah! Vika! My thanks go to you too! We will visit you in the desert one day!" Micaiah said.

"I'll be there... I hope…" Vika said. Tormod took in a deep shudder.

"Hm?" Micaiah asked.

"Don't… the desert… ah, it's so painful…" Tormod remarked.

"…Micaiah, Sothe, we're going with them," Nailah said.

"What? I thought you were going to Gallia," Sothe said.

"Oh yeah, we're taking them. You guys can't leave Daein, right? We can handle it for you," Tormod said.

"It seemed the time to move on… I'm sorry for the change of plans, but this is better for us all," Nailah said.

"…I'll be sad to lose you all at once…" Micaiah said.

"Micaiah… fate has brought us together. Our paths are fated to cross again someday… but for now, just practice our songs…" Rafiel said. Micaiah fell into Rafiel's arms.

"…It's been so nice meeting you all…" Micaiah cried into Rafiel. Rafiel gave her a pat on the back, and the group left for Crimea, and then Gallia. It was just Micaiah, Sothe and Volug.

"Sothe… we've freed out country from tyranny together. But it's not over yet… We'll have to work hard to return Daein to its former grandeur. I know it won't be easy, but if I have you with me, I know we can do it," Micaiah said.


	12. Worries in the Skies

_Daein has been reborn. Word of King Pelleas's coronation reaches neighbouring Crimea within days. Crimea itself has spent the past three years rebuilding from the damage it suffered during the Mad King's War. News that Ashnard's son sits on the throne of Daein sends waves of unease and worry rippling across the land. Alas, this is not the only thing disturbing Crimea during this time._

 _An ever widening gap emerges between the noble class of Crimea and the nation's young ruler, Queen Elincia. Crimea lost its king during the Daein invasion, and Elincia is still an inexperienced ruler. What's more, her very existence was a secret from the public, and she came unexpectedly to succession. Many of Crimea's noble houses raised their voices in protest against her rule._

 _Elincia's desire for a long-lasting peace has driven her to strengthen Crimea's ties with the laguz nation of Gallia, and to renounce Crimea's claim to rule over a defeated Daein. Her political moderation is seen as a sign of weakness to her critics._

 _Ike, the young hero who led Crimea to victory in the Mad King's War, was granted peerage for his heroism, bravery, and being the only person who could lead the army at the time. This elevation of common mercenary to nobility widened the rift between the aristocracy and the queen even further. To avoid being mired in power struggles, Ike renounced his peerage and took his leave of court. Yet Ike's actions did not placate the nobility. They continue to criticise the queen's every decision, and lay at her feet the blame for all of Crimea's woes._

* * *

"So you have acknowledged Pelleas as the new king of Daein? Your majesty, this is beyond pale!" Saron said.

"I have not forgotten the war with Daein. Three years is not long enough for that. But do not forget… if we allow hatred to rule our hearts, we become prisoners of past. A lasting peace serves both nations," Elincia said.

"Bravo, Your Majesty, well spoken. You words paint a picture of idealism rarely seen at this court. However, and I beg forgiveness, it is quite apparent your grasp of politics remains childishly naïve," Mitnala said.

"Abandoning rule over Daein, then reconciling with our hated enemy… this will not do. The people will soon take discontent to the streets," Saron said.

"What's more, why choose Bastian, count of Fayre, as your envoy? His skills in court are vital for Crimea. To send away a key figure such as he… tell me, Your Highness, how do you plan to rule without him?" Mitnala asked.

"The count of Fayre gladly volunteered. Ellie's decision was only-" Lucia started, before being stopped.

"Lady Lucia, still your tongue! You are not Her Majesty! Do not speak in her stead!" Mitnala said.

"Yes, Lady Lucia! Please refrain from speaking if not spoken to! Your familiarity with the queen does not grant you a seat in the royal assembly. Ignore your ties to Her Majesty and remember your place!" Saron said. Elincia hid her annoyance behind her hands.

"You have my apologies," Lucia said.

"And you, General Geoffrey. Does your loyalty to Her Majesty stem from unchecked emotion? Those with the taste for gossip are talking… do you know what they say about you?" Mitnala asked.

"About what?" Geoffrey asked, suspecting the answer.

"Geoffrey!" Lucia said. Geoffrey growled.

"…At any rate, growing discontent has brought the royal family of Crimea to a crossroads. This is all on you, Your Highness," Mitnala said.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. What do you intend to do?" Saron asked.

* * *

Elincia took to her pegasus, and began flying across the skies of Crimea.

"Hey! Queen Elincia!" Marcia cried out. Elincia turned, and waved to her.

"Marcia! How are you doing today? And what brings you here?" Elincia asked.

"Lucia told me about the chest-beating contest between the nobles. I suspected you could use a little cheering up. You weren't in your chambers or the gardens, so I guessed you took to the skies," Marcia said.

"Forgive me… I needed time to think. I'm sorry to trouble you," Elincia said.

"Not at all. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do. It was nice of you to hire me as one of the Royal Knights, but hiring sponge-brain might qualify you for sainthood!" Marcia said.

"Yes… but I'm afraid I may have also caused a great number of hardships," Elincia said.

"Are you seriously talking about your nobles? If you think you've got stuffy-shirted aristocrats as nobles, I recommend you don't visit Begnion. They've got Seliora, Gaddos… *shudder* Culbert… Yeah, after that, Crimea's no big deal," Marcia said.

"No, it's my fault, and I'm sorry you have to suffer them. I'm so new at this… even you're affected by my blunders. Sometimes I think… maybe I'm just not ready to be queen," Elincia said.

"That's so not true! Anyone can strut around and claim to be a queen, but you put your people first! It's not that you're doing a bad job; it's that everyone else is on edge, especially after Daein got that new king. People are worried that Daein'll start another war, and they're taking it out on you. Don't let those nobles bug you, and remember, even though Sir Ike and Dame Mia are gone, you don't have to go it alone. You've still got Lucy and the knights," Marcia said.

"Ah, thank you, Marcia. You've lifted my spirits… I must be strong, for the sake of our people. As the protector of our homeland," Elincia said.

"Huh… Queen Elincia, what in the name of the sweet mother of monkey milk is going on over there?" Marcia asked.

"Hm?" Elincia asked, turning about.

"Hey! How dare you harass us! Begone, insolent fools! Begone!" the raven elder Nealuchi said.

 _"_ _Why are these idiots bothering us?"_ Leanne asked.

"Fear not, my lady… this senile old bird will trade his life for your protection!" Nealuchi said.

"They say nothing is as beautiful as the herons of Serenes… especially a royal princess. You'll fetch a pretty penny from some lord or another… and our pockets are pretty light!" a Begnion said.

"Yes, naturally. She should be a fine gift. Seize them, and mind the raven's talons," another said.

"Unbelievable! Stand back, unrepentant dogs! Nealuchi does not give in easily!" Nealuchi said, cawing. He transformed into his raven form, and Leanne into her heron form.

"Men, silence the raven. Who'd pay for a crow like that, anyway?" the Begnion said.

"Stop right there!" Marcia cried out. The Begnion wyvern riders turned to face Marcia and Elincia.

"Hey, Begnion wyvern knights! Are you lost, or are your fleabags doing your navigating? This is Crimea's sky!" Marcia said.

"We've strayed a bit in our duties patrolling the border. Do you have a problem with that?" the Begnion asked.

"You and your snakes are in direct violation of Crimea's sovereignty! Besides, do you know who you're dealing with, reptile breath?" Marcia asked.

"Marcia, we cannot afford to recklessly antagonise the Begnion army. I am the queen of Crimea…" Elincia whispered.

"Exactly, Your Majesty! We can't let these wyvern monkeys do as they want!" Marcia said.

"We're not going to. As long as they don't realise I'm queen, we'll be fine…" Elincia finished. She turned to the wyverns.

"Begnion wyvern knights… you are warned once. Leave this area immediately! I serve the queen of Crimea. Trespassers will be dealt with. No exceptions!" Elincia said.

"The queen, she says. The queen that relied on the Begnion Empire to free her nation. Imperial dragon knights are not frightened by Crimean pegasi. Listen up! Leave those two be! It's the Serenes maiden we want! Don't let her escape!" the Begnion said.

"Well… we're not talking sense into them. Sir Nealuchi! We're here to help!" Elincia said.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle, it's Queen Elincia! Fate has smiled upon us… I hate to be a bother, but your assistance is most appreciated!" Nealuchi said. Nealuchi began to swarm around, dealing hefty damage to the wyvern knights. Elincia and Marcia followed suit. Leanne charged forward, only to be nabbed by a Begnion. Elincia reared back, and shot right through the offending Begnion, dropping Leanne from his grasp.

 _"_ _I had it covered, Elincia,"_ Leanne said. Marcia turned around to them, and noticed a man riding a black wyvern drifting through the battlefield.

"Well, look who's here! It's Haar!" Marcia said, flying up to him. Haar sat upright, and looked around.

"Oh, hello, Marcia. I see you're still flying that apple-eating hairbag," Haar said.

"And you're still asleep at the reins of… oh, crackers! I don't have time for this! Open your good eye and look around! Those Begnion wyverns have invaded Crimea, and we need your help to save the laguz they're trying to kidnap!" Marcia said.

"Me? I do owe the queen a favour or two, but I'm not one of her soldiers," Haar said.

"You cad! Does having fought in the Mad King's War mean nothing to you?" Marcia asked.

"Well, no, but… I've got a delivery to make, and this cargo's heavy. Sorry, Marcia. Maybe next time," Haar said.

"NEXT TIME? Lizard lover! You'd abandon us? What man are you?" Marcia asked.

"The man who lives to sleep another day. See you around," Haar said.

"Stop! You have to stay… um… hear me out! You were once an imperial wyvern knight… it's your job to fix it! They're your old comrades! You have to keep them in line!" Marcia said.

"You're not making a lick of sense!" Haar said.

"Do I have to? If Jill were in trouble, you'd help her! Please, Haar! C'mon, Haar! You have to help us!" Marcia said.

"That bad, huh?" Haar asked.

"Yes! They're tough… and I'm on my own. I don't think I can protect Queen Elincia… please help! If only for the queen's safety," Marcia said.

"…Oh, fine. I don't have the time for this… but I guess I can lend a hand," Haar said.

"Thank you so much! I take back everything I said!" Marcia said.

"Aye, that girl's nothing but trouble… well, if we're here, let's get this over with…" Haar said. He grabbed an axe, and swung it in a circle. He struck every single wyvern still in range, and reclaimed his axe. The few wyvern riders who survived elected not to remain.

"Yeah, you run, dragonbackers! And don't ever come back to Crimea!" Marcia called out.

* * *

"Princess Leanne, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry you had to go through that… are you hurt?" Elincia asked.

 _"_ _Thanks for the help, Queen Elincia. Nealuchi had it covered, but it's nice to see beorc lending a hand… oh, I can't keep this up. It's nice to see you,"_ Leanne said.

"Lady Leanne is grateful for your aid and is delighted to see you again, Your Majesty. I'll admit, I don't think these old bones were up to the task," Nealuchi said.

"Well, the important thing is you're safe, Sir Nealuchi. But what brings you here? As far as I knew, you were both in Gallia…" Elincia said.

 _"_ _We came to find Sir Ike,"_ Leanne said.

"It's imperative that my lady sees General Ike as soon as possible. We were going to Melior for that very purpose," Nealuchi said.

"That's unfortunate… normally, Dame Mia, Lady Mist and Sir Rolf are frequent guests of Melior, and any one would have been happy to arrange a meeting with Sir Ike. But none of them have made an appearance in court for over half a year… no one even knows where to find any of the bunch. All we've got were vague rumours of a general matching Gatrie's description hitting on girls in the dead of night," Elincia said.

"What? Are you serious? What do we do now?" Nealuchi asked.

"Sir Ike isn't here, but… since you're already in Crimea, you're welcome to visit the royal court. I'd be happy to investigate the whereabouts of the Greil Mercenaries in the meantime," Elincia said.

"Well… we don't want to be a bother, but it would certainly be nice," Nealuchi said.

"To be honest, there are matters I wish to speak with Sir Ike about myself. And regardless, we're delighted to have such splendid guests like yourselves. I will warn you, however much it shames me to admit, that there are circles of unrest in Crimea. I hope your visit goes undisturbed," Elincia said.

"Unrest?" Nealuchi asked.

"I trust that my protection will keep you from harm's way…" Elincia said.


	13. Farmer's Opinion

_Queen Elincia encounters and defeats a wing of Begnion wyvern knights trespassing in Crimean skies. After rescuing Chamberlain Nealuchi and Princess Leanne, she invites them to be her guests at the royal court. While Elincia's show of loyalty to her laguz allies causes an uproar among the nobles at court, they are aware the heron princess is under the mutual protection of the mighty hawk king Tibarn and raven king Naesala. Because of this, no public show of distaste is voiced._

 _However, dissatisfaction with Elincia's rule now spreads from a single faction to a larger group. Crimea's unity is slowly rotting from within. This discord is felt even in country hamlets like the farming village of Ohma._

* * *

"Mornin', Jacob!" Brom called out, looking up from his cattle.

"Look atcha, always sowin yer seeds. It's lookin like it'll be a fine crop this year… a real dandy!" Jacob said.

"Aw, shucks! I just work the fields. It's the rich soil beneath m' boots and the fine sun over m' head what does the hard part," Brom said. He looked up, and noticed Nephenee run forward.

"Well, if it ain't Nephenee! What's the story 'bout the armour? Didn't you hear the war's over?" Brom asked.

"You'll be needin' armour, too. Revolution's brewin… suit up, and make it snappy!" Nephenee said.

"Revolution?" Brom asked, looking about.

"Oh, yeah. Nobody tells the geezers much, but I hear talk among the hotheads… they're jawin bout bein fed up with the queen, and wanting change…" Jacob said.

"Aw, I don't get it! Her Majesty's a fine, fine lady… even if she is a tad young to be passin laws instead of havin fun. I guess I'll go take a gander m'self," Brom said.

* * *

"We are the victors. It was Crimean blood and sweat that defeated Ashnard. And what do we have to show for it?" a general asked the group of Crimeans. "We do not rule Crimea. Our towns were destroyed. We need coin to ease our suffering. And who's to blame?"

"The queen!" a Crimean exclaimed.

"We've been violated! Daein robbed us of families, friends and homes! We cannot reconcile with monsters! And now, our hated enemy is rebuilding to threaten us again! Will we stand by and accept this?" the general asked.

"We will not!" a Crimean exclaimed.

"To arms! We are not afraid! We fight for the prosperity of our fatherland, as did Ike the patriot!" the general said.

"Hm…" Nephenee said, observing them.

"Oomph… hoaa… Lemmee tell ya… it's been a while. This armour feels like a ton of bricks!" Brom said.

"Brom, didn't you mention something about using axes and not spears these days?" Nephenee asked.

"Uh, yeah… guess I did. What, ya went and got armour and weapons?" Brom asked.

"Here, take this axe… and hold on to it good, ya hear? Let's go!" Nephenee said.

"Hey… what's going on?" Brom asked.

"Hey, look! It's Nephenee! She even brought her own weapon! So, you're going to join the revolution?" a Crimean asked.

"Together, we can make a difference! Together, we can dethrone the queen!" another said.

"What're y'all thinking? You don't know a thing about Queen Elincia!" Nephenee said.

"Maybe this is all some mistake? Our queen's a splendid gal. Ain't nobody with a kinder heart. We should know as well as anyone… we fought beside her," Brom said.

"You fought with the queen? Hmph… Brothers! Do not be deceived! These two are the queen's agents, spying on us!" the general exclaimed.

"Listen, fella, you're talking nonsense. Queen Elincia wouldn't dream of usin spies like that!" Brom said.

"Don't be deceived! If they go to the Royal Knights, they'll return bearing torches, burning homes, taking prisoners! We must silence these spies!" the general said.

"Listen up, blockheads. Guess you forgot bout the war. After fighting for a year, we finally have peace… and you wanna fight again?" Brom asked.

"Ain't no good, Brom. These folk got their blood a-pumpin. Ain't got a lik'a sense left in 'em," Nephenee said.

"Horsefeathers… reckon you're right. Listen up, Nephenee, let's try not to kill too many of these fools…" Brom said. The enemy split up into a battle formation, with two knights blocking the stairs.

"You fight these two fellas! I'll go 'round," Nephenee said, leaving Brom with the knights. She jumped down a ledge, and circled about.

"Hm… sounds like the whole village is in an uproar. Men fussing over nothing, I'm sure… Lucky me. Time to find one ripe for the picking, get his goods, and be on my way. Home soon, Mom!" a woman said.

"Uh, hello?" Nephenee asked.

"Do you need something?" the girl asked, exposing her knife.

"Hey, y'all best… well… you should be careful around here. Better clear out while you're in one piece," Nephenee said.

"Cute of you. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Nephenee…" Nephenee said.

"Nephenee… cute. I'm Heather. Pleased to meet you," Heather said.

"…Pleasure's all mine. Heather… you'd better get outta here, then," Nephenee said.

"Well, it looks like you're in an uphill battle. I'll help you out," Heather said. "Don't worry about it. I'm the type that likes to help nice country girls like you."

"Like me?" Nephenee asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't worry… tee hee, well, if this isn't a great day," Heather said. She turned, and took out the knights blocking Brom's path. She turned to face the general leading the rebellion.

"Begone, thief! We won't have filth like you stand in the way of our supremacy!" the general said.

"Urgh, male supremacy. Nutjob. So, you're the one sent by Ludveck of Felirae, Yeardley? You've been stirring up quite a few revolts… and are quite fond of potatoes," Heather said.

"How did you know?" Yeardley asked.

"I know things," Heather said simply.

"Why you little!" Yeardley said.

"Don't get so steamed up, fancypants. It doesn't suit you… 'why you little' is more of a Daniel thing to say. Anyway, nothing personal, but I just don't like men like you," Heather said, sticking a few knives in the chinks in Yeardley's armour.

"You bumpkins! Just stay out of it!" a volunteer said, swinging at Nephenee. Nephenee blocked the swing, and tapped the volunteer's leg.

"Oh! It hurts! It hurts!" the volunteer said, clutching his leg.

"Murderer!" a Crimean youth said.

"Yeah… Neph' and me… we've been to war. When y'all were hidin in cellars and attics, we were toe-to-toe with Daein. Lookit us now…" Brom said.

"Stop it… Please! I was wrong! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the volunteer said.

"You got your head on straight now? You youngsters get so riled up… 'Let me at 'em!' 'Bring 'em on!'… Hmph. You know spit 'bout war. Nephenee… let's gear up and head to the royal palace. Her Majesty's gotta know Ludveck's stirring up nonsense. My girl, Meg… off on her own… knowing Meg, she'll be fine. All righty, then… let's get movin'!" Brom said.

"Sounds like a plan," Nephenee said. Jacob walked up to the pair.

"So, you two're really leaving, then?" Jacob asked.

"We put these people in danger. We can't stay now, knowing that. We'll hafta set things straight. I hate to leave, but…" Brom said.

"Why did it have to come to this? I thought our queen Elincia was about as good as they come, lowering taxes and looking after orphans…" Jacob's wife said.

"Young folk don't care 'bout that. They only care 'bout what gets their dander up, and ignore everything else. I reckon that's why we gotta do what we gotta do. If we don't step up, the whole country'll be on the compost heap," Nephenee said.

"That's why we've got to get to Queen Elincia right away. It'll be just fine. If I know Her Majesty, she'll take care of this uprising in no time. Then we can return to the farms and grow mighty good eats. Hold tight, now," Brom said.


	14. A Rash Of Rebellion

_In a rural Crimean town, a band of rebels sow the seeds of discontent. They are stopped by Brom and Nephenee, two former Crimean soldiers. However, more uprisings are sure to follow. Brom and Nephenee decide to travel to Melior, Crimea's capital, and inform Queen Elincia as to the gravity of this situation._

* * *

"I see… that's what's going on. Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry your village had to be affected… you have my apologies," Elincia said.

"Oh, no, Your Majesty. We don't need no apology," Brom said.

"We're just happy to help!" Nephenee said.

"Lucy… Brom's story confirms something we've suspected all along," Geoffrey said.

"Yes… Duke Ludveck of Felirae is firing up a rebellion. We should've seen it coming. To be honest, Ellie, there've been a number of indications something like this would happen. We had hoped to uncover something a tad more tangible than hushed rumours…" Lucia said.

"No… I bear responsibility as well. The discontent of the populace… it's all because of my lack of experience as a ruler. Now that the rebellion is gaining momentum, innocent blood will surely be spilled…" Elincia said. "I've always held the well-being of Crimea as my utmost priority… I've done my utmost in Crimea's name. All I've ever wanted is a country where war and hunger are unknown."

"Beggin your pardon, Queen Elincia," Brom said.

"Yes?" Elincia asked.

"Your Majesty is doin a bang-up job of it. This is a safe place to live, and that's more than most can say. Once you get into the swing of things, I'm sure you'll be the name the future kings and queens will aspire to. We know you can do it!" Brom said.

"It ain't like _all_ the young bucks out there got bees in their bonnets. There's an even bigger mess o folk doing their darnedest to make this your fine country. They wanna make you proud, Your Majesty," Nephenee said.

"All nations experience unrest when the reins of leadership change hands. All of them. For Ludveck to start beating the drums of war as if this were unknown… what nonsense! We must not allow it! Your Majesty, I will ride out and capture him, with your permission! Personally!" Geoffrey said.

"No, Geoffrey. We don't have the evidence to arrest him… yet. I'll go dig some up. That is… with your permission, Ellie," Lucia said.

"Lucy, your dedication is well served. You have my permission to proceed," Elincia said.

* * *

"Aw… I really wanted to go to the palace… I would've been fine with just the tiniest glance at Queen Elincia… this is so unfair!" Heather complained, as Brom, Nephenee and her met in Ike's.

"Yup, it's the pits. But our queen is a real nice lady. Knowin her, she'd prob'ly let ya talk to 'er any time ya wanted," Brom said.

"The nerve of Duke Ludveck… ruining my one chance to meet the queen. I won't stand for it! I'll knife off his armour, destroy his luggage, and slap him silly!" Heather said.

"Heather? You're a lovely gal and all, but… you say weird things," Nephenee remarked.

"Can't argue with that, Neph. But that's just how folks are. They ain't as they appear to be… Ain't nobody that's perfect, neither…. 'Less you count the goddess, that is," Brom said.

"Excuse me…" someone said.

"Hm? Oh!" Heather said, looking up.

"Well, hi there, Miss Lucia! What can we do you for?" Brom asked.

"I'm asking a favour. If it's not too much to ask, could you both accompany me to Felirae?" Lucia asked.

"…Naw, wouldn't be a problem. You goin' ta catch the duke?" Brom asked.

"Something more preliminary… I guess you could call it espionage," Lucia said.

"Espio-what? Sounds serious. Neph, ya heard of it?" Brom asked.

"Oh, sure. When I was just a sprout, I caught a bad case'a that. Got this awful rash all over my back, too!" Nephenee said.

"Um… nice story. Perhaps I better explain my meaning…" Lucia said.

"Espionage is all about stealing secrets and not getting caught! It's one of my many strong points!" Heather said.

"Who might you be?" Lucia asked.

"Name's Heather! Friend of Nephenee's! And I'll do _anything_ to help Her Majesty. Anything at all!" Heather said.

"…I see. Maybe you can lend a hand as well," Lucia said.

"Miss Lucia, you're the greatest! Amazingly, stupendously great! I'd love to help!" Heather said. The bar door opened, and a small girl with long black hair, tied to either side, entered. She had an archer's bow on her back.

"H-H-Hi," she said, looking between Lucia and her group.

"Oh, hello there, Sheeta! How's everything going?" Lucia asked.

"Just getting some more food for everyone. You know the drill," Sheeta said.

"Well, how'd you like to help us? We're off to find something out about Duke Ludveck and his plan to overthrow the queen," Lucia said.

"Oh, you're doing this now? …I mean, no thank you. It's nice of you to offer, but my family needs this food! Thank you, Sir Largo," Sheeta said, accepting the food supplies. Lucia watched her go.

* * *

"Lady Lucia! We heard a rumour you're leaving to investigate an enemy. You are doing that, right?" Lethe asked Lucia once she arrived back in the castle.

"Lady Lethe… Sir Mordecai… Well…" Lucia said.

"We could return to Gallia and bring back soldiers, you know. As an ally in a time of crisis, I'm certain our king will lend support," Lethe said.

"No, Lady Lethe. This is just an internal affair. We don't want to have to involve Gallia in Crimea's civil problems," Lucia said.

"The more, the merrier! Gallia will collectively fight for Queen Elincia," Mordecai said.

"Listen… you mean well, but I can't allow it. If Gallia were to lend their assistance, there'd be more problems in the royal court," Lucia said. Mordecai tilted his head.

"This conflict isn't exactly life-or-death for Crimea, so relying on support for a laguz nation would cause an uproar in the nobility, right?" Lethe asked.

"Yeah… that's the truth, shamefully," Lucia said.

"It's common sense. I understand it…" Lethe said. "But why this tactic of rousing the people to rebel against the queen? Any laguz who wanted the crown would fight to the death with teeth and claws, as is proper. Ike was right: beorc waste their time talking," Lethe said.

"Our society is very complex. History and tradition, unwritten law and custom. Ike may be right, but that won't go away soon," Lucia said.

"I still say you should just kill him and get it over with," Lethe said.

"Mordecai sad now… we cannot help poor Queen Elincia…" Mordecai said.

"That's not true, Mordecai. You and Lethe can still support us and be helpful," Lucia said.

"Really? Mordecai will help with anything!" Mordecai said.

 _"_ _I'll go, too!"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne, too? I have a crowd of laguz, and no idea how that happened…" Lucia said.

"She'll come with us," Lethe said.

"No, too dangerous. I can't risk something happening to you," Lucia said.

 _"_ _You beorc keep underestimating me!"_ Leanne whined.

"Well, if Leanne's going, then this mangy old coot's gotta come with!" Nealuchi said.

"Stars above…" Lucia said.

* * *

After the group arrived in Castle Felirae, Lucia opened by bringing Leanne and Lethe into the castle to meet Ludveck.

"Well well… if it isn't Lucia. Quite a ways away from home, aren't we?" Ludveck asked.

"Do excuse the sudden visit, Your Grace. Princess Leanne, Lady Lethe… meet Lord Ludveck, Duke of Felirae," Lucia said. Lethe hissed and Leanne shrieked, but Ludveck had eyes only for Lucia.

"I was hoping our laguz guests might enjoy the fine fruits this region is known for. We've travelled quite a long way… I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Lucia said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I could be nothing but delighted by a visit from you, Lady Lucia. Although, I must admit… I would be all the more pleased if you had come such a long way just to see me!" Ludveck said, stepping towards Lucia.

"You're too kind, Lord Ludveck," Lucia said, stepping back.

"Please, feel at ease. You're welcome to stay in Felirae as long as you desire," Ludveck said.

* * *

That night, Heather snuck away from the castle. She went around a small cliff, and found a conspicuous cave with a perfect entrance. She entered the cave, and searched deeper inside. She spotted a desk full of papers.

"This is it! An order written by Ludveck himself, marked by his signet! This'll surely be the evidence we need to indict Ludveck… If I show this to Elincia, I'll have to get a kiss from her at the least!" Heather said. "Tee hee. Ludveck was easy prey. Hiding behind words… not realising words can be seen through. Well, better get out of here before someone finds me here… in this very obvious cave…" Heather continued, before realising her folly. She dived into a shadows, slowing her breathing down to absolute silence.

 _"_ _Great! I found her!"_ a voice said in an odd language.

"Oh, great, Leanne's here…" Heather said to herself. She jumped from shadow to shadow, and spotted her. She smiled to herself, and stopped hiding.

"How 'ya doing, Leanne? I found the jackpot!" Heather said, holding up the order she spotted first.

 _"_ _Wow, Heather! Lucia didn't believe in us… but we'll show her!"_ Leanne said.

"Yes, that's all very nice, whatever it was, but be quiet… and perhaps less luminescent. We've got to get out of here before…" Heather said.

"Anyone in here yet?" someone asked in a gruff voice.

"Too late… we're a thief and a heron, in the middle of a cave, with only one exit. We're well and truly in trouble now!" Heather said.

 _"_ _Why does everyone think I suck at battle?"_ Leanne asked. A few Rebels approached her, and she sung a beautiful tune. Heather was mesmerised, watching Leanne lull the enemies to sleep. She started singing a different tune, and a bright light shone. When it disappeared, the enemies were on the ground with vacant expressions on their faces.

"Did I just see a heron _attack_?" Heather asked. Leanne had neutralised a large number of enemies. Heather didn't want to check if said enemies were dead, instead opting to assassinate a few soldiers to get Leanne out of there. They had only come in a small trickle, and when Heather got Leanne out of dodge, they could see a large army of rebels on their way into the cave.

"Good thing we got out of that," Heather said.

 _"_ _Hope they don't burn all the documents,"_ Leanne said.

"We've got one, and that's enough," Heather said, holding up the order she picked up first.

* * *

"As we suspected, Ludveck is intent on rebellion. His followers are spread across the land, inciting insurrection," Lucia reported. Elincia was looking at the order in horror.

"Ellie, I stand ready to defend our realm! I will lead the Royal Knights into Felirae, and we will seize the duke!" Geoffrey said.

"We don't have to resort to killing without attempting diplomacy. I must stop the people of Crimea fighting each other," Elincia said.

"Your Majesty! News from the countryside! Duke Ludveck has assembled an army and announced his intentions against you. Their rebellion grows quickly," a Crimean told Elincia.

"He must have realised his operation was no longer a secret. Leanne… ah, we have no time to waste. We must stand against this!" Lucia said.

"Geoffrey, leader of the Royal Knights, I authorise the use of force," Elincia said.

"At once, Ellie!" Geoffrey said. He and Lucia ran from the room quickly.

"Am I doing the right thing? Father, Uncle Renning… Mimi…" Elincia said.

* * *

"Welcome back, Marcia? Did you find him?" Elincia asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I've got nothing but sore feet and a tired pegasus. I've talked to the local villagers, and not one of them has seen hide nor hair of a Greil Mercenary. No one knows where they are, but everyone agrees this is the first time they've been gone for so long," Marcia said.

 _"_ _Ike?"_ Leanne asked.

"Leanne, please try to keep your spirits up. We will keep looking for Sir Ike," Elincia said.

"…Thank you," Leanne said.

"Leanne!" Elincia exclaimed.

"Quite the shock, huh? My lady has been studying your language, 'modern speech'. I will warn you, however, that this probably might not be for the best…" Nealuchi said.

"Nonsense! It's hard enough visiting a strange land, much less learning the local language," Elincia said.

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure Nealuchi was talking about something else._ No big problem. Elincia has trouble heart," Leanne said.

"…The heron clan can peer into the heart… I can't hide my pain, at least not from you, Leanne…" Elincia said.

"Elincia…" Leanne said.

"Why? My people fight, brother against brother… and I can't stop it! I'm a failure! I just want to crawl into a cave, or Ike's arms, or anywhere! How can anyone believe in me… I never wanted to be queen," Elincia said.

 _"_ _I'll take on all your problems, Elincia!"_ Leanne said.

"I… I can't do it…" Elincia said.


	15. Milk Sister's Trap

_Insurrection erupts across Crimea. The wounds Crimea suffered during the conflict with Daein have finally begun to heal, and it should be rejoicing in its hard-won peace. How is it that the fires of rebellion have been lit?_

 _Bastian, Queen Elincia's most trusted advisor, widely known for his political savvy, is on a mission to Daein. The Greil Mercenaries, the original authors of Crimea's recovery, are nowhere to be found. Queen Elincia, close to despair, has nevertheless ordered the Crimean Royal Knights to restore order in Felirae._

 _Her only wish is to win the coming battle so that she may stave off a civil war._

* * *

"Come on in!" Calill said, welcoming General Geoffrey into Ike's. "If it isn't General Geoffrey himself… I wouldn't have expected a visit, since you're leaving tomorrow," she continued, brushing aside loose strands of hair.

"Hi, General Geoffrey! What can we do for you today?" Amy, Calill's adoptive daughter, asked. She held the hand of Calill's foster daughter, Elena.

"Sorry, Amy, but I'm not a customer. Hello, Elena," Geoffrey said, stroking Elena's hair. Elena giggled a little.

"Oh, I see. About time, too. I was about to have Largo drag him up to the castle," Calill said, beckoning to someone behind her.

"Ta dah! Whoops… who put that chair there? I could've been killed! Lady Calill, you beckoned?" Makalov asked, drunkenly making his way to Geoffrey.

"Makalov… you're drinking, aren't you? We have a battle to fight tomorrow!" Geoffrey said.

"Greetings, General. My, you're looking even more dashing and handsome than usual, Your Excellency," Makalov said.

"Good grief… are you sure that embarrassment's one of your Royal Knights? It's like watching a pig trying to fly. Why not just put a dog in armour and call it sir!" Calill said.

"That's not very nice, Miss Calill! Sir Makalov deserves a little more respect than that!" Astrid said.

"Astrid, it's the night before a mission, and the man's stinking drunk. Probably gambled that great fortune Bastian gave him away, too. And you! You follow him about mooning over him and cleaning up after him, at least when you're not abandoning your post to rush off to Daein! Do you have no pride as a former member of Dame Mia's personal troop?" Calill asked.

"I've chosen to look after Sir Makalov. No one's forced me to do it. And Dame Mia's no better!" Astrid said.

"At least she's ogling a man with _prospect_. As for you, I'm starting to wonder whether this Begnion senator you were engaged to would have been a better match for you… of all the fish in the sea, what possessed you to place your bets on the one who can't swim?" Calill asked.

"Take that back! There's no gentlemen in this land half as fine as Sir Makalov, and certainly no one from Begnion!" Astrid said, reaching for her axe.

"Oh my…" Geoffrey said, grabbing Amy and Elena, and pulling them slightly away from the confrontation.

"All right, settle down, everybody. Keep this up and the general's going to leave you both behind!" Largo said.

"Fine, fine… I'm sorry, happy? So, why do you even _need_ that ale-soaked oaf?" Calill asked.

"I wanted to go over the battle plan one last time," Geoffrey said, letting go of Amy to let his head fall into his hand.

"I heard you're going after Felirae. Do you think you can handle him?" Largo asked.

"Of course… but he's been marshalling forces for quite some time now. Our preparations will have to be flawless," Geoffrey said.

"Ah, it's been far too long since I last held an axe. I don't think I have what it takes to crush him, and kick him apart!" Largo said.

"Well, I suppose I could come. Some of my power, wisdom and courage is easily worth those two clods," Calill said.

"Great idea, lamb-blossom! Like I always say: 'The best enemies are the ones that are on fire,'" Largo said.

"I'm sorry, but no. I do appreciate the enthusiasm, though," Geoffrey said.

"I don't see the problem. I haven't gone soft like Largo… my magic's in tip-top shape!" Calill said.

"No… it's that Queen Elincia wouldn't be pleased to have civilians fighting countrymen," Geoffrey said. Calill nodded.

"In that case, let Nadved join you. Nadved is not a citizen of Crimea. Nadved will fight like ten men!" Devdan said.

"Devdan! Wait… didn't you die in the war?" Geoffrey asked.

"Um… this is not Devdan. This is Nadved, a friend of mine," Largo said.

"People often make that mistake. But Nadved is very definitely not Devdan," Nadved said.

"You look just like him," Geoffrey said.

"Doesn't he just? Amazing… you can take him with you! And no pressure, but the fate of our country depends on you! Don't blow it!" Largo said.

"Nadved will fight like bear! We don't need Largo and Calill, because Nadved is pretty amazing," Nadved said.

"…Thanks for the help," Geoffrey said bemusedly.

"Well, now that that's settled, you can discuss tomorrow's tactics with Nadved. As for the useless drunk, I'll have him walked to the castle tomorrow, though I doubt he'll be of any use in the charge," Calill said.

"Sir Makalov is not useless!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Astrid, it's time you got back, as well," Geoffrey said.

"…Yes, General! I'll be back as soon as Sir Makalov is feeling better!" Astrid said.

"…I'd think I'd prefer Ilyana over her right about now…" Geoffrey sighed to himself.

* * *

"Good luck. I'll keep the palace safe. Sorry you couldn't get any more troops… you'll be OK, though, right?" Lucia asked, the next day. Geoffrey was on the move, with all of the Royal Knights in his wake.

"We might actually have too many soldiers. I'm more worried about the queen's safety… make sure the guards stay sharp," Geoffrey said.

"Count on it. I'm keeping a tight watch, and there is the backup plan," Lucia said.

"Good… thanks for reiterating that. It makes me feel a tad better…" Geoffrey said.

"Remember, there is no glory in confronting your own people. Just do the job and come right back," Lucia said.

* * *

"The Royal Knights have left the capital! There is an estimate of four thousand solider marching on Felirae," a Crimean Rebel reported to Ludveck.

"About two thousand in the capital… hm… that's more than I'd expected… can't be helped. The column going towards Felirae is primarily cavalry, is it not?" Ludveck asked.

"Exactly," the Rebel said.

"In that case, the forces in the capital will be led by Lady Lucia… perfect. The soldiers at Castle Felirae have been given false, detailed instructions. Dear pawns… so heroic, and yet so disposable," Ludveck said, grinning.

* * *

"General, all troops in positon. We stand ready to assault!" Kieran said.

"Thank you, Kieran. The castle's vanguard appears to be common soldiers… no sign of Ludveck?" Geoffrey asked.

"Correct. And all of these soldiers are a bunch of amateurs. You should see them flop about like rag dolls… they won't last long," Kieran said.

"Don't get overconfident… the main force is likely inside, waiting for us to exhaust ourselves," Geoffrey said.

"Good point, sir," Kieran said.

"That main gate… breaking through it won't be easy… and remember, soldiers. We're not facing the enemy. They're foolish enough to join Ludveck, but they are fellow Crimean citizens. Her Majesty would prefer it if the rebels were to remain alive to have some sense knocked back into them.

"I'm amazed… her Majesty's kindness…" Kieran said.

"Listen up, men! We're to sweep aside the rebels and punch through the fortress gate! Her Majesty would like as many spared lives as possible. Set lances… and… charge!" Geoffrey said. Astrid was the fastest to bolt, her rather daft mannerisms abandoning her on the battlefield. Marcia glided forward, and tossed a javelin at the gate. Astrid reared back, and smashed through the weakened lock with her horse.

"That's one way to do it…" Geoffrey said, before noting an unsettling amount of volunteers approaching her.

"Men, disable everyone who can harm Astrid!" Geoffrey said, leading the men a different direction.

* * *

Astrid approached the swordmaster guarding Castle Felirae. His sword looked a lot like Dame Mia's Wo Dao, and Astrid suddenly remembered the commemorative blades crafted in her honour. Befitting the blade that killed Ashnard, they had quite a bit of power under their belt.

"We have to hold out! The duke's on the way! We'll be heroes! Adored, showered with riches!" he said, swinging clumsily at Astrid. Astrid blocked the blade with her axe, and stepped back. She lowered her bow, and fired an arrow. It struck the swordmaster in the chest, causing him to keel over.

"Duke… Duke Ludveck… Where are… our reinforcements?" the swordmaster asked. Astrid rolled her eyes, and claimed Castle Felirae.

"Milady, the rebels have been routed! Some managed to escape, but most surrendered their weapons!" a Crimean told Astrid. She nodded, and began to tend to her horse's wounds.

"Dame Astrid! No sign of the Felirae regulars?" Kieran asked.

"…No… this was likely a ruse. Do you think Felirae is en route to the capital?" Astrid asked.

"…Quickly! Rally the troops! We must return to Melior at once!" Kieran said.

"Don't panic. They want us to act irrationally! We have contingencies in place… Light the flares to notify the capital. Move, man!" Geoffrey said. A few Crimeans began moving in a well-rehearsed fashion, and another Crimean came up to Geoffrey.

"Scout Commander, General Geoffrey!" he said.

"It's very likely we'll be ambushed on the way back to the capital. Keep your eyes peeled. And send some men to investigate the old highway… we'll probably need an alternate route back to the capital," Geoffrey said.

"Those of you who remain, disarm the prisoners and tend to the wounded. Let's move!" Astrid said, Dame Mia's teachings slipping through her mannerisms.

* * *

"Well… would you look at that. Someone's launched a flare… and from Felirae, of all places," Haar remarked, lazily looking out the window.

"The emergency signal from Geoffrey! As I suspected… the rebels were a decoy. Sir Haar, I am grateful for your assistance," Lucia said.

"Hey, wait a minute… are you telling me you knew this entire plan all along?" Haar asked.

"We knew the duke was up to no good… But if we had known about the decoys, the Royal Knight's wouldn't have gone to Felirae. I'm mostly surprised that the supposed epitome of nobility, Ludveck, would willingly sacrifice his followers," Lucia said.

"You play a pretty deep game, woman," Haar said.

"I played a lot of chess when I was a girl. Her Majesty is at Fort Alpea… we're due to hear from her at any moment. I'll need to check on that," Lucia said.

"Sharp as a tack, aren't you? I'll excuse myself, then…" Haar said.

"Actually, I want you to wait here a little longer. If all goes as planned, I'll be back shortly with your payment. Then you may be on your way," Lucia said.

"And if things don't go to plan?" Haar said.

"Set out for Alpea and alert the queen. I'll send a message to Geoffrey. Thank you," Lucia said, leaving the room.

"OK, naptime!" Haar said, reclining back.

* * *

Lady Lucia slid through Melior, keeping as secretive as a whisper. She stepped lightly on a house's roof, and the door opened. Lucia slipped in, and the door closed.

"Any news from Ellie?" Lucia asked, looking at her informant. She stepped closer, and touched the man's face. His head dropped to the ground.

"How?" Lucia asked, before being grabbed. A sweaty hand was over her mouth, and the other pinned her arms to her sides.

"I was very hurt by how cruelly you manipulated me, my lady. And I am not easily wounded," Ludveck's voice said. Lucia's eyes widened, and she started kicking.

"My lady, I am certain to know any and all facts concerning your activities… my dear, lovely Lucy. Oh yes… it was some time ago that I was informed about this place and your network of shadowy assistants," Ludveck said. Lucia nodded.

"I would like to know one more thing… something only you know… where is the queen?" Ludveck asked. Lucia shook her head.

"Perhaps a little place called… Alpea? Ah, all the foolishness, all the ruses, the informers, the secret flight… all that effort. Wasted," Ludveck said. Lucia broke away from Ludveck's grasp.

"Is that so?" Lucia asked.

"…I can see my lady still retains secrets. Would it trouble you to tell me?" Ludveck asked.

"To you, Lord Ludveck? There is nothing to tell," Lucia said.

"Lucy… I'm done with these games. You tell me what I wish to know…" Ludveck said, approaching Lucia. Lucia stepped backwards.

"We shall see about that," Lucia said.


	16. Taking Over By Storm

_Having anticipated Queen Elincia's move, most of Duke Ludveck's forces had left Felirae. The troops still stationed at Felirae were merely bait to lure Geoffrey and his troops away from Melior. In Geoffrey's absence, Ludveck's objective is nothing less than to take the royal palace… and Queen Elincia with it._

 _Lucia, foreseeing a possible attack on the capital, arranged for Queen Elincia and Princess Leanne to secretly be moved to Fort Alpea. Yet Lucia herself is unable to evade Duke Ludveck's agents… She is captured in the dead of night while attempting to contact an informant. Queen Elincia receives the sad news the next morning._

* * *

"So, we're guessing that the flare sent up from Geoffrey's troops means Ludveck plans to come for Your Majesty. He's probably marching his forces towards this fortress as we speak. Since it's come to this… I'll probably stick around to help," Haar said.

"I see. Thank you so much, Sir Haar… and one last question. What of Lucy? Have you heard from her? Is she safe?" Elincia asked.

"We found a stuffed bag of wheat dressed as a person in a village safehouse, with his head on the floor. Lying atop his chest was this," Haar said, holding up a large length of blue hair.

"…Lucy's hair!" Elincia said.

"We assume that Ludveck infiltrated her network of spies and captured her. This is how he let us know… it also means she's still alive, which means we can save her. Queen Elincia, it's up to you to determine our course of action," Haar said.

"I know… Royal guards! Arm yourselves, and prepare to meet the rebels in battle. I will personally lead you," Elincia said.

"Your Majesty! You are the queen, it's much too dangerous! Please, assign a subordinate to this duty!" a Crimean said.

"I will not. My indecision has brought us here… I refuse to run from this problem any longer," Elincia said. The Crimean left the room, and Elincia looked down at Lucia's hair.

"Lucy, I'm sorry… somehow, I promise I will save you!" Elincia said.

* * *

"Princess Leanne, Sir Nealuchi… this fortress will soon be under siege. The enemy has somehow found us… you must escape!" Elincia said.

"I can… help Elincia!" Leanne said.

"No! Under no circumstances will I allow this!" Elincia said.

"I like help… Elincia…" Leanne said.

"I'll have you know that Leanne is one of the foremost herons on the battlefield, and as stubborn as you'd expect for someone like that. Nothing in Tellius will sway her… and you'll probably not mind me, either," Nealuchi said.

"Honestly…" Elincia said, speechless.

"Wait until you see me… even at my age, I'll be one step ahead of those whippersnappers!" Nealuchi said.

"Very well… I will prepare as well. I had hoped this day would never come… the treasured blade of House Crimea will awaken," Elincia said.

* * *

"Queen Elincia, visitors!" a Crimean said, as Elincia began her preparations.

"At this hour? At this time and place?" Elincia asked.

"Good evening, Queen Elincia!" Calill said, Largo following her.

"Calill! Largo! What brings you here?" Elincia asked.

"Lady Lucia asked me to give you a hand if you ever found yourself between a rock and a hard place," Calill said.

"Lucy did?" Elincia asked.

"Lady Lucia may have been taken… but she'll be fine. She had the brains to set all this up ahead of time!" Largo said.

"…Thank you, you two," Elincia said.

"Save the thanks until after Ludveck's out of the picture. We can hold the party at Ike's!" Largo said.

"…Speaking of Ike's, where's Elena?" Elincia asked. Largo's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry. Amy's old enough to take care of her. It's not like she's in any danger," Calill said.

* * *

Haar walked up to Elincia as she observed the Crimean soldiers get in some last minute practice.

"These soldiers are extremely focused, given the circumstances. They're well trained," Haar commented.

"Lucy handpicked them all," Elincia said.

"Lucia and… the official with the curly blonde beard and the big vocabulary… who was he again?" Haar asked.

"Bastian?" Elincia asked.

"Yeah, him. Bastian, count of Fayre. He's the premier political mastermind of Crimea… but Lady Lucia's no slouch herself," Haar said.

"Yeah… I don't really deserve them, do I?" Elincia said.

"Don't sell yourself short. Loyalty isn't a personal trait. It hinges on who's calling the shots. Your commander. The first guy I served only wanted to line his own pockets. And then it was the Mad King… yeah, I'm never going back to regular military duty. I wouldn't have stayed so long, if not for Shiharam. He showed me what a leader could be… someone who makes following seem like the most natural thing in the world," Haar said.

"And Begnion's leaders?" Elincia asked.

"The pegasus knights report to the apostle, and the wyvern knights to the senate. The pegasus knights seem happier. I've never met the apostle personally, but she can't be as bad as all them senators, right? Eurgh… anyway, here's a little something for you," Haar said.

"A physic staff? Thank you, Sir Haar," Elincia said.

* * *

"Y-Your Majesty, there is dire news! The rear gate is open, and the rebel army is entering at an alarming rate!" a Crimean soldier said.

"What? But… but how?" Elincia asked.

"I think you'll understand once you question this fellow," Lethe said, throwing a man into the room.

"You guard the inner garden, right?" Elincia asked.

"SCUM! You helped the rebel army, didn't you?" a Crimean said.

"Yes. Yes I did. I did it because it was the best thing for Crimea. Those Daein murderers killed my family, and now the queen bows down and wags her tail at them! It's a disgrace!" the servant said.

"Silence, traitor!" the Crimean said.

"Killing this man will do nothing to help our situation. We must halt Ludveck and his men," Elincia said.

"I'm going out there, too," Lethe said.

"Mordecai will fight for you, Queen Elincia!" Mordecai said.

"You can count on me, Your Majesty!" Brom said.

"Queen Elincia, Crimea needs you, and I reckon you could use a hand," Nephenee said.

"My homeland, being ruled by a snobby man like Ludveck? Nuh-uh!" Heather said.

"Your Majesty, we would give our lives for our queen!" the Crimean said.

"Thank you, everyone. I am Crimea's queen, and a queen does not hide. Our enemies are also Crimean citizens. But we can no longer sit idle as they destroy the harmony of our nation. I learned everything I know of war and battle from Crimea's greatest men and women: Lucy, Geoffrey, Bastian, Renning, Ike and Mia. If there's one thing we're not wanting for, it's…" Elincia said, before losing her train of thought.

 _"_ _We understand the sentiment. Now, let's go kill some Rebels!"_ Leanne said.

* * *

"Could our situation be any better? Just look as these fragile defences…. And look. The queen's taken command. I expected her to abandon her people, turn tail, and run for the hills. How naïve… we'll have to teach her that being overly optimistic can be fatal," Ludveck said. His army started a charge, before a sudden javelin stopped them. Descending on the field was Dame Marcia.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Marcia said.

"Marcia!" Elincia said.

"We snuck around Ludveck's ambush on an old highway. The Royal Knights will be here soon. I flew ahead to let you know, and serve some traitor pie on my lance in the meantime. Now, which monkeys need fileting before the Royal Knights get here?" Marcia asked. Elincia smiled, and raised her sword Amiti. Brom, Nephenee and Heather charged one way, Lethe, Mordecai and Largo another. Haar, Nealuchi and Marcia flew into the sky, slamming on whatever enemies needed it. Elincia, Leanne and Calill remained in the back, flinging heals, galdrar and fire magic whenever it was needed. Ludveck's forces were easily pressing in on Elincia, however, necessitating a few lost metres in momentum.

"Your Majesty! We'll counter-charge their flank! The Royal Knights will succeed again!" Geoffrey said, galloping into Alpea.

"Indomitable knights of Crimea, this is the hour you have trained for! Hold the line, and run them down!" Kieran said.

"Geoffrey!" Elincia cried out.

"Find Ludveck, and seize him. He must not escape," Astrid said.

"What a bother. They arrived faster than expected… I will prevail I won't lose to that worthless queen!" Ludveck said. Elincia turned to Ludveck, and charged him.

"The day is upon us… a day that will stand proudly in the history of Crimea. Today, a weak queen falls… and a new king prevails!" Ludveck said.

"Ludveck…" Elincia said, holding Amiti lightly.

"Looking quite gallant. I thought you'd be fleeing, or pleading for your life. I must commend you on your unexpected bravery," Ludveck said.

"I am the ruler of Crimea, and I will not abandon that role," Elincia said.

"Self-sacrifice? How honourable of you. By the way, Lucy is often in your company… but where did she go?" Ludveck asked.

"…You will tell me where she is. Now," Elincia said.

"…You look pale. You two grew up like sisters… you're worried. Yet another facet of weakness!" Ludveck said.

"…I am Dame Mia's one and only archrival. I learned how to fight from Duke Renning. You will know the true might of Queen Elincia!" Elincia said. She reared back, and shot straight through Ludveck, knocking him to the floor. He was stunned by her skill.

"I yield… please… you may imprison me… Your Majesty, be merciful. Spare our lives. We surrender our weapons…" Ludveck said from the ground.

* * *

"Ellie! I'm so glad you're safe… Please forgive my tardiness. I've let you down… I'm sorry," Geoffrey said, kneeling before Elincia.

"Ridiculous. You did no such thing, Geoffrey… thank you. What of the rebel army?" Elincia asked.

"Without Ludveck, they're a mess. Running about, trying to escape. We're not pursuing the fleeing soldiers, and Ludveck is locked in the dungeon," Geoffrey said.

"…Lucy's being held captive! If we want to save her, we need to talk to him!" Elincia said.

"…Your Majesty! General! We've received a missive… come, outside the city gates!" a Crimean said.

"What is it?" Geoffrey asked.

"Lady Lucia… she's been taken to the gallows!" the Crimean said.

* * *

"Lucy!" Elincia cried out from the battlements of Alpea. On the field in front of the castle stood an army of Crimean Rebels, circling the gallows. Standing astride it was Lady Lucia.

"Queen of Crimea, we demand that you release Duke Felirae. Refuse, and Lady Lucia dies!" a Crimean Rebel announced. "You have half a mark. If the duke is not released by then, the girl dies!"

"Ellie, don't listen to them! Don't worry about me!" Lucia said. The Crimean Rebel struck her, and a shining glint fell from her side.

"You can die sooner, if you'd like!" the Crimean Rebel said.

"Your Majesty… you have to let me do something about this!" Geoffrey said. His face was paler than Elincia's.

"Geoffrey…" Elincia said.

"In the past, we swore an oath to you. No matter the hardships, we would always be by your side, Ellie. This isn't when we played princess at the tender age of ten… but even if it were, my sister and I would never forget this oath. Ellie, we will not want to continue living if the price was that our country would fall to ruin. Death to preserve our country… that is our greatest wish. If our roles were reversed, Lucy would do the same for me… but if you wish to see Lucy freed, Ellie, give the word," Geoffrey said. Elincia looked down, before turning and heading to the dungeons herself.

* * *

"Ludveck, Duke Felirae. How many more conniving little tricks do you have?" Elincia asked, Amiti unsheathed.

"…By the look on your face, I can see my plan has been a success!" Ludveck said.

"…What do you want, Ludveck? Do you want our country in chaos?" Elincia asked.

"No… I plan to protect it. You're so naïve, Ellie. So helplessly naïve. Your policies are strong and you have a kind heart, qualities I will assure you are good qualities of a ruler. However, that's not enough for the masses. This has always caused me worry. Cold and callous decisions are needed of a ruler. If you don't wish for blood to flow, you still mustn't fear it… it looks like Queen Crimea isn't strong enough," Ludveck said.

"So this whole rebellion was a secret test of character?" Elincia asked.

"Exactly. If you had the power to quell civil war… if I could see you pass my test, I would have no regrets as I was taken to the executioner's block… say, what kind of execution do you favour? I've always been partial to hanging… but I digress. Your hesitancy and concern for harming the people… you failed my test. And look what happened," Ludveck said. Elincia turned back to face the direction of Lucia, before returning to face Ludveck.

"It looks like you're beginning to realise. But I'm still only captured alive. One loop of your pegasus and a final strike, and I'd have died. You haven't even commanded that the fleeing rebels be rounded up. If you had pursued them, perhaps Lucy could have been saved," Ludveck said.

"Don't call her that… what do you even want with her?" Elincia asked.

"I won't be doing anything more… so long as you accept my proposal. Abdicate, and cede the crown to me. I can no longer trust you with Crimea's rule," Ludveck said.

"If you didn't want me in power, why not target me from the beginning? Why drag the civilians into this mess?" Elincia asked.

"If I wanted you dead, it would be only too easy. Your Majesty is not cautious in the slightest. I could hide a blade or prepare a poisoned chalice, while saying pleasing words to you. If I were to follow that plan, though, in death you wouldn't have suspected a thing. And then Crimea would fall into turbulence… the nearby nations would declare me traitor and then invade Crimea. I had to have Your Majesty abdicate of her own free will and then appoint me king," Ludveck said. Elincia glared at him through a cold gaze, but didn't refute him. She suspected the truth in his words… Amiti was never leaving her side again.

"So I take it you understand everything? Considering Lucy's fate is on your call, you haven't much choice. Free me from this cell, and then we can discuss further details," Ludveck said.

"I don't think so," Elincia said.

"What? You're truly willing to sacrifice Lucy? You wish to abandon your sister, your loyal advisor who has always supported you?" Ludveck asked in shock.

"Lord Ludveck, your dissatisfaction and misgivings are well founded. However, your methods are unforgivable. You could simply have requested an audience, informed me of the situation, or even, if you had deemed it prudent, told Sir Ike or Dame Mia. If I had not believed you, I would have believed them. But no, you went and provoked the citizens into fighting a civil war, leaving our country with a long-lasting scar… some king," Elincia said.

"You were naïve! You'd never listen to Sir Ike tell you this! A king or queen must be strong enough to use any means they see prudent!" Ludveck said.

"You caused a rebellion to protect the country, you say. What is country, anyway? Isn't it the civilians? Think about it. How many lives have you tossed aside?" Elincia asked.

"Naïve reasoning. What is wrong with using the civilians? Without lifting a finger, civilian numbers rise of their own accord! Human lives are as cheap as grass, isn't that right? A small, insignificant bundle of life doesn't have an impact on the country's well-being. A king is different. With no king, a country can't stand. A country needs a king… a powerful king!" Ludveck said.

"Strength without compassion does not a ruler make. Sir Ike and Dame Mia. Crimea did not follow them because of their might. They followed them because of their hearts. Protecting the people is what it takes to protect a country. When they speak of me, they often speak of me in tandem with them. I will be worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as them. But you? You care nothing for the people… you're unfit to be king. You cloak your desire to rule with pretty speeches, but it is petty avarice nonetheless," Elincia said.

"That is where you stand? Very well… but Lucy can't be spared without my order. To protect your throne, you'd cast her aside… if I were in your position, I wouldn't be pointing fingers!" Ludveck said.

"…Thank you, for letting me see my weakness. Allowing you to plant the seeds of rebellion is a failure for which I must be held accountable. But I will see Crimea through this trial. I will give my people their future… no matter the cost," Elincia said, turning and leaving. Ludveck smiled.

"Well played, Ellie. Indeed, I have failed… but are you capable of watching Lucy die? I don't believe that to be the case. You will crawl back to me, face awash with tears, begging for mercy… I look forward to seeing that face… just as I saw it on Lucy!" Ludveck said.

* * *

"Rebel soldiers, I am Queen Elincia of Crimea. Duke Ludveck of Felirae, conspirator against the nation, stands trial. Release will not be imminent. I refuse to negotiate with those bent on destroying our nation," Elincia said.

"You'll let this girl die?" a Crimean Rebel said.

"…I hereby order all rebels to drop their weapons and surrender! Otherwise the Royal Knights will defeat you," Elincia said.

"We not afraid of them! Your Majesty is a kind and gentle Queen… but to protect herself, she'll sit by as her sister is slaughtered! Pitiful!" a Rebel said.

"I will be strong, Lucy," Elincia said.

"Give us a show, wench!" a Rebel said.

"Your trusted friend will now die. Let this burn forever in your memory!" a Rebel said.

"Hang the woman already!" a Rebel said.

"Behold a true queen. Your queen! Long live Queen Elincia!" Lucia said.

* * *

The rebels and citizens surrounded the gallows, ready to watch Lucia hang. She looked around, seeing nobody willing to raise a finger. Had she peered closely to one of the trees, she would have noticed someone. Two someones, actually.

"Come on, do it. It's a clean shot," one of the figures, a boy with a grown air about him, said. The other figure, a female archer, had an arrow nocked, and was aiming in Lucia's direction. She had been like this for about half a minute.

"What's the problem?" the boy asked.

"I'm nervous… what if I hit her?" the girl responded.

"Too late for nerves, Sheeta. If you're not up to it, just leave it to the master," the boy said. Sheeta lowered her bow, and faced her master. He pulled out his bow, and one of his arrows.

"Watch, and learn. One clean motion… no hesitation," the sniper said, nocking, drawing, aiming and releasing in one fluid motion. The arrow was sent flying through the air, cleaving through the knot in Lucia's noose. Lucia dropped from the gallows, and heavy footfalls sounded. A proud warrior shoved through the Crimeans, and made himself available to catch Lucia as she fell. After the shock, the Crimeans finally recognised the figure.

Sir Ike Gawain.

"The queen's men are attacking!" Crimean rebels said. Ike drew his sword Ettard, and sliced through some of them. A few soldiers tried their luck, only for an impressive orange glow to appear. Dame Mia Catana finished her backflip, with a pile of five Rebels in her wake. A Rebel readied a javelin, only to be blown into Alpea's moat by a gust of wind.

"Mia! Always lost in helping Ike! What've I said about watching _your_ back?" Soren asked, closing his tome.

"Form up! Surround them all! Don't let a single one escape!" a Crimean Rebel said, before Dame Titania sliced through him. Oscar followed shortly behind, dropping Pazu. Pazu levelled his axe, and began carving a circle around him. Oscar himself made easy work of the enemies with his lance. Rolf and Lucita began firing arrows at any Crimean Rebel who was not scheduled to be in receipt of wounds at the hands of another Greil Mercenary. Gatrie lumbered into the scene, and lanced anybody who tried their luck at hurting him: their efforts failing even if they did hit. Lady Mist cantered on after the initial danger had passed, and dropped Rhys beside Lucia.

"Hold on, Lucy! Everything is fine… you're safe now. Hold on!" Mist said, as Rhys prepared his staff.

* * *

After the Greil Mercenaries were finished, Queen Elincia invited them all into the throne room. Dirty and covered in mixed mud and blood, they weren't quite the picture of knights in shining armour. But Elincia, in her gratitude, hugged Ike right then and there. When she broke apart, she beamed nervously at Mia.

"Sir Ike… If you hadn't come to help, I would've lost one of my dearest friends… I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Elincia said.

"We were happy to do it. And Bastian pays well for mercenary work," Ike said.

"Bastian?" Elincia asked.

"Yes. Count Fayre knew Ludveck's plotting before he left for Daein. He guessed that if he left the country, the rebels would feel confident enough to make their move. What else do you expect from Crimea's top tactician… I really need to challenge him to a game of chess one day," Soren said.

"Yes, that sounds like him…" Elincia said.

"Sorry about staying hidden, Ellie. It was Bastian's idea… even deceiving your allies. Rolf and Mist were heartbroken, I'll tell you that much. Being so close, and yet so far… though, I must say, if it wasn't for Pazu and Sheeta, we wouldn't have been able to stay hidden," Mia said. Lucia turned to face Lucita. Little 'Sheeta', looking to feed her family, was actually feeding the Greil Mercenaries the whole time… no wonder no one found them.

"Anyway, I know you were acting in Crimea's best interests, but I'm sorry that had to happen to Lucia," Ike said.

"No… it worked out fine in the end. Put it out of your mind," Lucia said.

"Lucy, Geoffrey… I value your lives more than even my own… but it's my duty to protect this country, even if that means losing you. I've learned a lot from all of this… I hope to keep you both out of harm's way, and I'll never make those mistakes again," Elincia said.

"Good to hear. So what's your plan for the escaped soldiers?" Titania asked.

"The rebel army will be eradicated. We can't let them sow the seeds of discontent among Crimea anymore," Elincia said.

"That's the right choice. Would you consider contracting the Greil Mercenaries for the job?" Soren asked.

"No, Soren. I'll leave this task to the Royal Knights. I know the task will cause anger in the people, and the Royal Knights will be resented… but my role as queen demands that it be done. The people must accept that," Elincia said.

"I respect your devotion to duty. So, you don't need me, then?" Ike asked.

"That's right. I'm going to move on, along with my vassals and the people of this country," Elincia said. "But I trust you'll all be fine with a wash and a feast with us?"

* * *

Following the celebration of the Greil Mercenaries and Bastian's brilliant move, the Greil Mercenaries were ready to head back home at last.

"Sir Ike… before you leave, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," Elincia said. Ike nodded. No one else was in the room with them, not even Mia.

"When you heard from Bastian, did he say anything about Daein?" Elincia asked.

"No," Ike said.

"He informed me of a number of things. Daein's reconstruction played out much like Crimea's. A new king raising the banner of war, and a charismatic young heroine and a band of mercenaries carrying it into battle. King Pelleas, the timid son of a respected king. The Silver-Haired Maiden, an unorthodox heroine who fights alongside her men. …He even had one or two of the Maiden's Dawn Brigade pegged as counterparts to the Greil Mercenaries. It's… it's unnatural. Bastian suspected someone might be scheming, manipulating Daein," Elincia said.

"So Bastian's been working on his suspicions on that?" Ike asked.

"Yes, and there's another thing about Daein's resurrection that we can't overlook. The Black Knight," Elincia said.

"WHAT?" Ike asked.

"I'll never forget his 'face'… the one warrior the late King Ashnard trusted. Encased in pitch-black armour, standing tall with a crimson cape… when the Liberation Army fought at the capital, he was there, with the Silver-Haired Maiden," Elincia said.

"The Black Knight. The man who killed my father… but I defeated him three years ago! I'm sure of it! He exploded into a thousand pieces, and they were crushed under Nados Castle!" Ike said.

"…Nevertheless, there is someone or something wearing the Black Knight's unmistakable armour. Whether this is the Black Knight you fought or a cleverly disguised impostor, the fact remains that his skill in battle is equal to that of the original," Elincia said.

"…If it's the same one, I have no doubt we'll meet again. One of us will die at the hand of the other. Elincia, this is very important information for me. Thank you," Ike said. Elincia, on an impulse, kissed Ike on the cheek.

"Of course, my Lord Ike," Elincia said, also on a whim.


	17. Chaos In Begnion

_Three years ago, Crimea freed itself from Daein tyranny. Its nobles used said freedom to berate the queen and scrabble for power. Disgusted with their greed and arrogance, Ike and the Greil Mercenaries abandoned the court and returned to their work. Thanks to their efforts and to Queen Elincia's even-handed rule, Crimea has avoided a bloody civil war._

 _Before departing the capital once again, Ike receives disquieting news from Queen Elincia. The Black Knight, the man who murdered Ike's father, has reappeared within Daein. The Queen's words hang heavy over Ike as he leads the mercenary group back to headquarters._

* * *

"Wow, how long has it been since we were here? Sure feels great to be home!" Mist said, stretching out. Ike smiled, as the Greil Mercenaries spread out to unpack. Mia set Elena down, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we've been away far too long. Dealing with beorc nobles always takes far longer than it should. At least now we can get some rest," Mia said.

"Still, it was nice to be needed. Especially for a band of mercenaries as poor as us," Titania said.

"You know, Ike, if you hadn't renounced your lordship, we wouldn't have to run around to support ourselves," Mist said.

"Mist, I…" Ike started.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, silly! Besides, I'd rather spend my time doing some _good_ , you know, like a sane person. I don't want be some overstuffed noble, and I don't think either of you do, too. Besides, we have Father's legacy to look after, as well," Mist said.

"Ike, a visitor," Soren said, looking up.

"A visitor?" Ike asked, his gaze following suit.

"Long time, no see, Ike! I've been looking all over Crimea for you!" Ranulf said in relief. He appeared behind Mia, and scooped up Elena. Elena giggled as Ranulf pressed his nose to her tummy.

"Ah, Ranulf, how are you, old friend? How's everyone in Gallia? Caineghis well?" Ike asked.

"Everyone's doing great! We laguz don't take ill too easily, you know…" Ranulf said, smiling.

"Seeing you again brings back memories…" Mist said.

"We couldn't have won the war if not for Gallia's aid… and yours, especially," Ike said.

"Same goes for you, Ike! Who knows where Gallia would be if not for Ike and the Greil Mercenaries?" Ranulf said.

"Speaking of old friends… I saw Princess Leanne in the Crimean royal court. She's been looking for Ike, too. She told me to tell him 'Please save my brothers'. Do you know what she's talking about? Because that's a bit too vague for my tastes," Mia said.

"Yeah, don't blame her. She's got a foul mouth, and not many people want to teach her the modern tongue equivalents… anyway. Ike, war has come to us once again," Ranulf said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"The Laguz Alliance, composed of Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas, is setting out against Begnion. The situation escalated quickly," Ranulf said.

"'Escalated' seems soft. I knew about problems between laguz and Begnion, but I thought things were getting better," Ike said.

"You give the nobles too much credit. It's a long story, but here goes…" Ranulf said.

* * *

 _Rafiel, eldest prince of the heron clan, returns in the company of the wolf queen, Nailah, and the Spirit Charmer Tormod to tell a dire tail. Yeah, longer stories, I'll explain later. The shocking story he relates ignites a terrible fury in the hearts of the laguz._

 _The assassination of the previous Begnion apostle Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, sparked the genocide of the heron clan, as well as the burning of their home, the Serenes Forest. That murder and the resulting catastrophes were long thought to be the work of Daein's former ruler, Mad King Ashnard._

 _However, Prince Rafiel, a survivor of the massacre, reveals that those directly responsible were none other than the senators of Begnion._

 _Upon hearing this tail, the hawk king Tibarn was consumed with an unspeakable rage. He shared this information with the raven king Naesala and the lion king Caineghis, and we formed a Laguz Alliance. Together with the heron royal family, we sent messengers to the leadership of Begnion, demanding an explanation from the senators._

 _Begnion rebuffed our requests, however, denying any wrongdoing and refusing to investigate Rafiel's claims. As if to emphasise their decision to silence laguz inquiry, the empire went so far as to murder an Alliance messenger. This callous act of arrogant defiance pushes the Alliance into declaring war upon the Begnion Empire._

 _I, Gallia's sub-commander and leader of the Donaregin Mercenaries Ranulf, considered the merits of simply overpowering Begnion. I recognised, however, that pitting brute force against Begnion magic and tactical prowess would lead to massive Alliance casualties. I decided to enlist the strength and knowledge of my old wartime buddies, Ike and the Greil Mercenaries._

 _I, Dame Mia of the Greil Mercenaries, know for a fact Ike was an acquaintance of Begnion's apostle, and I suspect that's why he was reluctant to get involved. But when he considered the senator's cold-blooded murder of the Alliance messenger, he felt the anger that burns in the laguz's hearts. Determined to force the senators to answer for their crimes, all of the Greil Mercenaries agree to help the Laguz Alliance._

* * *

Not very many days following Ranulf's move, the Laguz Alliance had marched onto Begnion soil. Their first obstacles had to be taken seriously now.

"Flaguerre is close now. It's a fortress city near Begnion's border. We'll storm the city at night and hit them fast enough that the troops won't have time to take their positions," Ranulf said.

"Yes! Finally, a chance to rend my foes! But I would rather a head-on fight. Why wait until nightfall, like a pack of cowards?" General Skrimir of the beasts asked. Ranulf sunk his face into his hands.

"What's our role in this?" Ike asked.

"I want the Greil Mercenaries to act as a guerrilla force. Take out the fire mages and ballistae. They're bad news for laguz," Ranulf said. "But if you can use the latter, go ahead!"

"We've got good archers. They won't let you down," Ike said.

"Bah, enough talking! We go to the battlefield, to taste the fear of my foes! No more waiting!" Skrimir said.

"This isn't a fight for our general, Skrimir. You ought to stay behind," Ranulf suggested.

"Are you insane? A general of Gallia does not hide behind his men!" Skrimir said.

"Skrimir, what we do here will affect how Phoenicis and Kilvas act. If we screw up the plan-" Ranulf started.

"Leave tactics to the beorc. It doesn't suit laguz at all. All we need is might! Time to kill!" Skrimir said.

"Wait, Skrimir…" Ranulf said.

"You OK?" Ike asked.

"Yeah… thick-headed fool. This'll be his first battle. Hopefully, his teeth don't get kicked out. How about you, Ike? Are you sure you want to take the laguz's side?" Ranulf asked.

"The Laguz Alliance is in the right, Ranulf. The senate is actively ignoring you, and they're even murdering your messengers! Why shouldn't we help you get the senate's attention? My people will understand… and I would never abandon a friend in need," Ike said.

"Thank you, Ike," Ranulf said. "But what about the Black Knight? What about-" Ranulf started.

"Ranulf, we're all here to stay. If the Black Knight wills it, our paths will cross again. There's no rush to face him sooner," Ike said.

"Yeah…" Ranulf said.

"Ranulf, there's no need to mope around," Ike remarked.

"Fair enough. It's mostly this nagging headache… ever since I got landed with Caineghis's nephew. Skrimir's on track to become Gallia's next king," Ranulf said.

"Then he must be a terror in battle," Ike said.

"He's probably going to get himself in trouble, with that power. He's also the reason for this headache," Ranulf said.

"You need a sympathetic ear?" Ike asked.

"Thanks for the offer… but I'll probably stick to one of the girls. There's probably noble talk issues in there. We'll eat and catch some shut-eye before we set off for battle tonight," Ranulf said.

"All right. But just to let you know, you can talk to me anytime. All of us consider you a friend… except maybe the new recruits," Ike said.

"What are you, an inquisitor?" Ranulf asked.

"Guy's gotta do something. Talk to you later," Ike said.

* * *

"Ah, Ike, beorc hero! How are you?" Skrimir asked.

"Pretty good," Ike said.

"Giffca and Ranulf told me about you. You're a skilled warrior… perhaps the finest beorc in the land?" Skrimir asked.

"Well… I'm definitely no pushover, I'll say that much," Ike said.

"Don't be humble. My uncle… err, king also told me about you. 'Observe Ike and learn his skills. Then you shall become even stronger'," Skrimir said.

"Caineghis said that?" Ike asked.

"Yes, he did. I'm eager to watch you. You can learn from me, too," Skrimir said.

"What do you have to show me?" Ike asked curiously.

"Lions are the strongest of the beasts, and I have been trained to fight by the king himself! I was going to fight in the Mad King's War, but uncle forbade it. He said I had much to learn. But my time has come, and you will see the might of the beasts!" Skrimir said.

"Is that so? Then I look forward to fighting you," Ike said.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Mia asked, holding up a small platter. Oscar held up another.

"Ah! These are the favourite foods of the beast tribes. They will be happy," Mordecai said. He and Lethe sniffed them, their mouths watering.

"Oscar, Mia, you're both chefs?" Lethe asked.

"That's right," Oscar said.

"Hah! Can't wait to see the looks on all their faces when they hear a beorc made all this food!" Lethe said.

"Aw, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Oscar said.

"It's true, Oscar. I'm only cooking to get Ike's attention. But you… you should start teaching classes!" Mia said.

"Yes, your food is good. It will be eaten quickly," Mordecai said.

"Should I make more?" Oscar asked.

"Beasts have a healthy appetite… and then we've got General Skrimir and Ike. I'd be surprised if what you two have together lasts those two, much less a whole pack of laguz," Lethe said.

"You're exaggerating! Ike's a beorc! He couldn't eat that much… well, now that I think about it, he did eat this much when Ellie and I both cooked for him that one day… yeah, he definitely would," Mia said.

"Yeah. Especially the ribs and steaks," Oscar teased.

"Mordecai, let's hunt for some more game!" Lethe said. She and Mordecai roared, and pounced away.

"There probably aren't enough herbs, as well. Mia, could you go find some more?" Oscar asked.

"…I'll need to harvest an entire mountain. I'll go get Sheeta," Mia said.

* * *

That night, in Flaguerre, two Begnion leaders were looking between each other.

"Oh… lunacy! Look at our meagre force! We need at least ten times more men!" Septimus said.

"General Septimus, we're only making rounds. We don't need a bigger force," Silvano said.

"Don't you realise how close we are to Gallia? Just thinking about it frightens me… those dark forests, where hungry beasts gather… flashing fearsome fangs! Could that be a sight we will see? Yes… certainly!" Septimus said.

"General, calm down. Someone get me the general's medicine! Since you got dispatched to this western front, you say this every evening… but we've never been attacked by Gallia," Silvano said, trying to calm down Septimus.

"No! Tonight will be the night! We're doomed!" Septimus said.

"Enemy fire!" a Begnion said.

"Gallian beasts! The sub-humans are attacking!" another added.

"See? See? I was right! Now what?" Septimus asked.

"General Septimus, your orders," Silvano said.

"Prepare an escape route in case we fail. Without it, I won't be able to concentrate…" Septimus said. Silvano nodded, and a Begnion gave Septimus his medication.

* * *

"Run down all who get in your way! Don't even think of falling back! Make a path of blood and bone! Advance! Advance! ADVANCE!" Skrimir said, roaring. His beasts transformed, as did he.

"So that's the Lion King's successor… glad he's on our side. It seems that if we don't move quickly, the battle will be over in no time! Keep up, everyone! Let's get to work!" Ike said. The Greil Mercenaries nodded, and began their charge. The first Begnion swordsman charged towards Ike, blade aimed at his heart. His sword was already in his hand, he battered away the opposing blade, driving his elbow into the exposed face of the warrior. He tumbled back from the pain, the swordsman was unprepared for Mia's dao. The blade sang through the air and brought the warrior to the ground, followed shortly by the rest of his body.

Side by side, Pazu and Gatrie began to carve a way forward through the Begnion forces. Pazu's axe clashed and broadswords battered uselessly against the massive shield Gatrie carried. Gatrie dug his feet into the ground, acting as a breaker for the tide of enemies to crash against him. From behind, Rolf and Sheeta loosed arrow after arrow, their targets were the ones who would seek to harm them in the same manner.

With a grunt of effort, Gatrie shoved his lance forward along with his shield. The force sent those against him back with a tumble. He then stood to the side as Oscar and Titania rode through the opening provided. Her axe hewed down the soldiers left and right, those who were skillful enough to evade her attacks were moped up by Oscar. Ike gestured for the others to follow him into the fray. The laguz sounded like they were making progress on the other side. Ike knew that he had best try to meet the aspiring general before the troops could not be controlled.

Skrimir's claws tore through the lines of defenders with an almost sickening ease. The screams of dying and metal rending filled the air, causing those left standing to have second thoughts of attacking a fearsome beast. Arrows puckered his side, but he paid them not heed.

"Weaklings! Where is your general? I am Skrimir, Gallia's general! Come out and fight, coward! Show yourself, or don't expect my mercy!" Skrimir said.

"They draw near! We're finished! We're doomed! Our army has been defeated… my eyes do not deceive!" Septimus said.

"Be quiet, General! You'll hurt the troops' morale!" Silvano said.

"This won't do… it's very definitely too late. I know… this is what people mean by living to fight another day…" Septimus said.

"Where are you going?" Silvano asked.

"To safety! I escape to Mugill!" Septimus said.

"But what of the soldiers who still fight?" Silvano asked.

"It is saddening to see their suffering. But I must leave… the beasts… they wish to… CONSUME ME!" Septimus said. He jumped, started running, and landed, zipping away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Coward! Are you so scared of these worthless sub-humans that can't even wield weapons?" Silvano asked. He turned around, to spot the Greil Mercenaries having already appeared, bloodstained blades glistening in the night air.

"Wait, beorc? Why would beorc fight alongside sub-humans?" Silvano asked. Pazu was the one to step forward. Before Silvano could recognise the movement, Pazu's axe landed in Silvano's chest, finishing him off.

"You dare fight Begnion… there is no hope for you. This will be your end. Mark my words!" Silvano said, before sinking to the ground.

"Good work, everyone… thanks to you, we were able to claim victory today," Ranulf said to the mercenaries.

"We're done?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. The guards are gone, and the rest of them fled to the east," Ranulf said.

"That's it? I still crave blood! Find me more humans to kill!" Skrimir said.

"General Skrimir, the civilians have no quarrel, and the soldiers have surrendered and handed over their weapons," Ike said.

"It's over already? I don't care about those who can't fight! If this is Begnion's fight, the war will be over far too soon!" Skrimir complained.

"I wouldn't be so sure. We've won this fight, but the empire has a massive army. There was once a time when Begnion ruled over us…" Ranulf said.

"That was before my time. Soldiers of Gallia! The battle is over! We have won! No human can stand against the laguz! We are the strongest! We're not done! We will continue to fight, kill, and crush!" Skrimir said.

"What a stupid speech…" Soren remarked.

"Well, sure, it wasn't the best… but he's the successor to King Gallia, so it's to be expected," Mia said.

"Young lions are always very hot-blooded. I hear King Caineghis was not so different in his young days," Titania said.

"That's hard to imagine," Ike said.

"Skrimir will settle down… hopefully," Ranulf remarked.

"Victory awaits us in Mugill! We shall attack, conquer and celebrate our victory!" Skrimir said.

* * *

"Ike… I've been thinking. Is this war something that we should really be fighting?" Titania asked Ike, after they left Flaguerre.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"After all… there's still Lehran's Medallion," Titania said.

"Ah, right. 'As long as the world does not war, the dark god will continue to sleep within the medallion.' Lord Caineghis should understand this better than we… so why start such a large scale war?" Mia asked.

"It might just be me talking… but since we're only talking about the Laguz Alliance, the Begnion Empire and the Greil Mercenaries… it's not exactly the 'world' at war, right?" Ike asked.

"The statement 'the world does not war' is a tad on the ambiguous side. If we take it literally, as long as all countries participate- that's Crimea, Daein, Begnion, Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas, Goldoa- the war could be of any scale and be sufficient. However, we can also take it to mean a war of such large scale that it affects the entire world… after all, Goldoa has a pact of complete neutrality. We're still at risk beside that," Soren said.

"I'm siding with Soren on this one. We were tremendously lucky during the Mad King's War… but it was a close call. We can't count on being lucky twice. We're already talking in terms of a war between the largest nation on Tellius and three laguz countries, as well as a mercenary team including Crimeans, Daeins, and wherever Pazu and Sheeta hail from. That's half the known world's leaders, and participants that have heritage in every country but Goldoa. The dark god's rebirth is just far too imminent…" Titania said.

"Sorry to interrupt. Titania, Soren, you're both rather perceptive. I'd expect nothing less from the deputy commander and strategist of the Greil Mercenaries," Ranulf said. "You're rather like Skrimir, really."

"…Even as a joke, don't lump me and Ike together with the wild beasts!" Soren said.

"Wild beasts? Now that was uncalled for, mister!" Mia said.

"It's a fact!" Soren said.

"Don't worry, Dame Mia. You're correct that Skrimir and Ike are different. Both march forward, but Ike trusts his companions and listens to their views," Ranulf said.

"So, Ranulf, about the medallion… what is our position regarding that?" Ike asked.

"It's under control. The medallion is under the protection of the entire Serenes royal family. Rafiel, calm and collected. Leanne, wild and chaotic. And Reyson, a balance between the two. They'll be able to control the chaotic energies of the medallion with their galdrar," Ranulf said.

"Ah, right. Ages ago, the heron Lehran sealed the dark god in the medallion. His descendants must have been taught how to subdue it with the slumber galdr," Soren said.

"Then we leave that to those three," Mia said.

"Yeah, that's right. We're relying heavily on the Greil Mercenaries… I'm counting on you all," Ranulf said.

"Understood. We'll do our best to finish this conflict as quickly as possible," Ike said.


	18. A Misty Evening

_The Laguz Alliance sacks Flaguerre with ease, and sets off immediately for Mugill. The fortresses Flaguerre and Mugill are both keys to the defence of western Begnion, and have figured for many years into the military plans of Gallia._

 _The fortress of Mugill is well defended by thick walls and countless blades. However, the Laguz Alliance knows that Mugill's fall is essential to victory. Ike and his companions march on, though thoughts of the medallion and its dark god fill their hearts with dread._

* * *

"Our next target is Mugill… it has already sealed its gate, and it doesn't look like we can change that fact anytime soon. This won't be as easy as Flaguerre," Ranulf said.

"*Yawn*… Beorc are all the same. We will run them down, just as before, no matter the resistance," Skrimir said.

"Skrimir, just this once, would you _listen_? That was Plan A, but that doesn't appear to be the case… Mugill is too well defended," Ranulf said.

"Soren, opinion?" Ike asked.

"It's the work of the survivors of our attack on Flaguerre. As soldiers of the empire, they were atrocious. But they had a well-executed retreat," Soren said.

"So Mugill has been forewarned… that explains a whole lot. Looks like we're in it for the long haul," Ranulf said.

"This was so obvious, even you must have anticipated it! You seriously don't have a plan?" Soren asked.

"Truth be told, we were thinking Blitzkrieg the whole time for Flaguerre and Mugill. Take out the enemy in one strike. We didn't come up with a Plan B," Ranulf said.

"…Are you serious?" Soren asked.

"Yes, we're serious, beorc boy. Problem?" Skrimir asked.

"…How did you plan to fight tightly-shut gates and soldiers hiding behind walls of stone?" Soren asked.

"It is a soldier's duty to fight. No soldier would hide after being challenged to a battle. That's just absurd… it's unthinkable! Only a coward would stoop that low. If a soldier from Gallia did that, they would be ridiculed for years!" Skrimir said.

"Then it's rather annoying that we're fighting Begnion soldiers… the only thing more unlike Gallian beasts are Daeins. The enemy did not build their fortress to leave it so stupidly. We will not be drawing them out of their own accord," Soren said.

"Ha… beorc are all cowards! You claim to be the masters of this continent, but you can't even fight fair! Ranulf, forget Mugill! We're not scared of ants who're too afraid to crawl out of their hidey-holes!" Skrimir roared.

"We can't do that. If we leave Mugill, we would be left in a bad position, should they ambush us from behind," Ranulf said.

"And they'll do it, too. The coward who hides is the coward who attacks while your back is turned," Soren said.

"Grr… COWARDS! What do we do? I don't know how to fight cowards!" Skrimir roared.

"We're trying to decide that, Skrimir! We need an opening… open the city gate… and then we have a chance," Ranulf said.

"OK, let's do that plan," Skrimir said.

"We haven't got the gate open yet," Ranulf said.

"It's your job to figure out that plan! You're my second in command, for roaring out loud! Think of a way for me to apply judicious amounts of strength! Anything else is just a waste of time. I'll be training outside… let me know when you've come up with a plan," Skrimir said.

"…This is ridiculous. I'm amazed someone was desperate enough to make him general," Soren said.

"I'm tempted to agree. But we have a few good reasons as to why we're with him. Never in Gallia's history has it invaded another country. We don't have a fall-back plan. The only time we fought another country was when Begnion attempted to drag us, kicking and screaming, back into slavery. Back then, we used guerrilla tactics in the deep Gallian forests. That's the only way we know to fight," Ranulf said.

"…You can still learn, right?" Soren asked.

"You've seen it yourself. General Skrimir doesn't pay attention to detail, nor does he strategize. Sadly, this isn't just him. Most laguz are the same. Arrogant and stubborn, defeating an enemy entirely with brute strength. It doesn't occur to them that they can't power through the beorc forever," Ranulf said.

"So why don't we have Caineghis?" Ike asked.

"Not an option. We don't have the mobility of bird tribes. Once we leave our land, it ain't easy getting back. We can't take the king from his domain. If Begnion's pegasi and wyverns got a hold of the idea that Gallia was without a king… they could and would smash our country to smithereens," Ranulf said.

"What about Giffca… or you, Ranulf? Doesn't Gallia have more generals?" Mia asked.

"I'm not strong enough. Giffca… he had other duties to attend to, so that leaves Skrimir," Ranulf said.

"…Laguz choose leaders based on strength. This war is the best opportunity for Skrimir to learn strategy," Soren remarked.

"Exactly. Skrimir was against us allying with beorc, until he listened to the king… I'll admit your laguz-like might and appetite had a bit of sway," Ranulf said.

"Hm. So, are we allowed on the battlefield in this laguz war?" Ike asked.

"Well, I don't have anything against it. …Ah, forget it. I'll abandon this pride. If I let things continue as they are, we're going nowhere, fast. Lend us your beorc might," Ranulf said.

"You can count on us, Ranulf!" Mia said.

"We've said it before, and we'll say it again. We're here to help!" Titania said.

"Any issues, Soren?" Ike asked.

"… … …Fine! But it'll cost you more," Soren said.

"Thanks. We appreciate the help," Ranulf said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. When I wake up, I'd expect about three different plans… I'll let you know which one I think has the most merit," Soren said.

"Talk about reliable," Titania said.

"Oh, great, reliable advisor… no, strategist!" Ranulf said.

"We're counting on you, Soren," Ike said.

"I'll do what I can," Soren said.

* * *

"No, no, no! On the battlefield, nothing is more important than precision and skill!" Lucita said.

"Nah. Sorry, Sheeta, but power's the most important element," Pazu told her.

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's skill!" Lucita said.

"It's power! Did you practice being this daft?" Pazu asked.

"Idiot pig!" Lucita said.

"Take that back, you little cutie!" Pazu roared.

"Stars above… do you two ever stop bickering? Every time I see you two together, it's yack, yack, yack… what is it this time?" Mist asked, looking between Pazu and Lucita.

"You be the judge, Mist. What's the most important quality a soldier can have in battle?" Lucita asked.

"It's power, but my little Sheeta insists it's skill," Pazu said.

"If you don't have skill, you can't hit your enemies!" Lucita said.

"If you're weak, all you'll ever here is that 'tink' sound!" Pazu said.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous. Skill and power are both important. Only a bad soldier would focus on one over the other," Mist said, rolling her eyes.

"True…" Lucita said.

"You could at least play along," Pazu added.

"Oh, you two bicker like an old married couple enough as it is! Anyway… Pazu, here you go," Mist said, handing Pazu a new shirt.

"You're making him clothes?" Lucita asked, looking a tad jealous.

"Yeah… Pazu's just like Ike. He grows like a beanstalk! If we didn't keep fixing his clothes, he'd run out!" Mist said.

"Thanks for the help, Mist. I really appreciate it!" Pazu said.

"I thought we fixed our own clothes," Lucita said, pulling out one of Pazu's shirts.

"Well, Ike doesn't have confidence in my battle style, so I've been doing a lot of the cleaning and maintenance… anyway, Lucita. If you want, I can alter your clothes, too," Mist said.

"No thanks, Mist. I can do mine and Pazu's myself," Lucita said.

"All right, then," Mist said, beaming.

"Ah, she doesn't need alterations! She hasn't grown in years!" Pazu said.

"Shut up, scale-breath!" Lucita said. The two started wrestling… or at least, Mist thought it was wrestling.

"…Scale breath?" Mist asked herself. She shook her head, and walked away.

* * *

"Whew… it sure is boring around here!" a Begnion said.

"Tell me about it. And hot, too. We used to have a couple of drinks on patrol to cool us down," another said.

"It's so infuriating! These sub-humans must be crazy!" the first Begnion complained.

"Well, we have enough food. We just need to hold out long enough until they give up," the second Begnion said. They heard a noise, and looked up. Three cloaked figures looked about, before making a beeline for the soldiers.

"Sorry we're late," the leader said nervously.

"Who are you? This city is under lockdown! You need permission to leave your homes!" one of the Begnion said.

"That's weird… we were told to hand out food to the watchmen. I guess this isn't our stop," the older girl said. The leader turned her head in, and looked between her two companions.

"What should we do? We can't let the food spoil. Then again, we have been paid, so it's no loss… we'd better head back," the leader whispered loudly.

"Sorry about the mix-up. Goodbye," the third girl said, as they turned to leave.

"Wait, who ordered you to come here?" one of the Begnions blurted out.

"Hm… it was a general… with… a white… moustache… he looked strong… and dignified… and his name was… Lord… Butt… ah, I forget!" the older girl said, eyes darting about.

"Lord Butler! He's always kind to us watchmen," one of the Begnion said.

"Right! That's our food, then!" the other said.

"Oh, wonderful! Would you call everyone, then? I'll pass around the food and drinks," the leader of the girls said.

* * *

The guards were all knocked out. Mia had opened a small gate, allowing the Greil Mercenaries entry. Ike looked at the guards approvingly.

"Looks like the watchmen are all asleep. Good job, girls," Ike said.

"I still would have liked to have gone with the Runesword plan," Mist said.

"This would have been cleaner… but I can't believe they fell for it so easily!" Soren scoffed.

"Beorc are simple-minded creatures. Falling for a simple ruse… were I in their place, I'd catch on in an instant!" Lethe said.

"Well, everything went according to plan because our enemy were a bunch of beorc," Pazu said.

"We don't have much time for us to waste. We'll need to use violence on the other guards and open the main gate," Soren said.

"You could have phrased that a little better…" Rhys said.

"Ranulf and his troops are waiting. Let's go!" Ike said. The mercenaries fanned out. Mist drew both of the swords that were strapped to her side, the tide of fear that would normally have washed over her gone for the moment. The runic and sonic swords in her hands, she felt… powerful. It was one thing to be a healer, it was another to be participating in the battle itself. A Begnion halberdier, the commander of the forces Rommit, charged towards, spear and shield readied. Mist swung her runic sword low, not harming him but at least throwing him off balance. She dove forward with her other blade, meeting the exposed throat with almost sickening ease. Rommit fell to the ground instantly, a painless death. Mist forced herself not to look, there were many more protecting this gate that needed to be dealt with. She leaped over one of the walls, and went over to where she had spotted a massive lever earlier.

"When did sub-humans learn how to wield swords?" a few Begnions, those hanging about the lever, said, jumping to attention and readying swords and magical spells. Mist's eyes narrowed, and she raised her Sonic Sword. Her hilt expanded, and wind began blowing. A small squall formed in front of her, and she thrust it forward. The small force that had rushed forward to her and a few pieces of the nearest house were sent soaring somewhere where the goddess would never find them.

"…Oops," Mist said, not meaning it. She had been without chaos for three years, and hadn't wielded her blades for two. Memories of her might as Ike's sister were flying back to her. She turned to the lever, and started pushing. Lucita appeared behind her, and after a shocked squeak, started helping. Between the two, the main gate was opened, and Ranulf's army could enter Mugill.

"Soldiers of Gallia! Follow me! As long as I lead you into battle, we will win! Crush all who stand in your way!" Skrimir roared.

* * *

"We won last night's battle thanks to you guys. I appreciate the help," Ranulf told Ike and Mia.

"Thank Soren and Mist. His idea and her execution were magnificent," Ike said.

"Really? I'll get right on that. Oh, and some of your old friends are here," Ranulf said.

"Ah, finally. Hey there, you guys!" Mia said, waving to the merchant caravan.

"Long time no see, Dame Mia!" Muston said.

"It's great to be doing business with the Greil Mercenaries!" Daniel said.

"And you too, feline friend!" Jorge added.

"Oh, you called them out? I thought they sniffed battle and profit," Ranulf said.

"We can't fight naked, no matter how much I beg Ike," Mia said. Ike looked at her in shock, and Ranulf hit himself in the face.

"Sorry… should've thought of that," Ranulf said.

"Don't worry about it. That look on your face is compensation enough," Mia said.

"Oh, and Mia… there are a few more soldiers with us. Ilyana, Brom, Nephenee, Haar, and a thief called Heather," Aimee said.

"Thank you, Aimee," Mia said.

"Wow, Mia… you've done so much for us, and now you do this…" Ranulf said.

"When we fought Daein, Gallia came to Crimea's aid no questions asked. This is us returning the favour!" Mia said.

"In any case, you guys are a great help. Thank you so much!" Ranulf said.


	19. Replaced And Added

_The tactics used by the Gallian army prove to be effective, and like Flaguerre, Mugill falls to claw and steel. Before Begnion can make their move, the laguz overwhelm the remaining border defences and cross into the Telgam region. With both defence keeps overrun, Telgam falls like ripe fruit at the feet of the Laguz Alliance. Inspired by their success, the Alliance takes advantage of their momentum to strike toward the heart of the Begnion Empire._

 _Dukes Gaddos and Seliora are horrified by the speed of the laguz advance. Banding together with the landowning nobles of the northern territories, they mass their armies in Seliora to oppose Gallian assault. Using the Ribahn River, a tributary of the mighty Miscale, as a defensive front, the Begnion forces make their camps along its western bank in the Sestohl Plains._

* * *

"Well, we got Flaguerre, Mugill and Telgam… but this war has only begun. The enemy's main force resides in Sienne… the real fight starts now," Ranulf said.

"Ah, now we fight the big battle! My claws itch for the flesh of the beorc! Are there powerful enemies in the capital?" Skrimir asked.

"There'll be plenty. But before that, we'll have to fight the northern nobles. Collectively, their army is massive," Ranulf said.

"And I'd imagine the Begnion Central Army is on their way. They'll be the real problem," Soren said.

"And if we're too slow, we'll be stuck in the middle," Titania said.

"This doesn't sound too favourable…" Mia said.

"Soren, do you have a plan?" Ike asked.

"Actually, relax! Believe it or not, but _we_ have this plan covered!" Ranulf said. He then proceeded to explain the plan in glorious detail.

"Ah, I see…" Titania said.

"An army of that size would need a massive amount of supplies to be sustainable. So the bird tribes hit that supply unit and slow them down!" Mia said.

"Exactly! The empire fears the bird tribes… Shipless Pirates. They specialise in surprise attacks and have raided Begnion merchant ships for years!" Ranulf said.

"After the supply unit's hit, the bird tribes will go north… and then we'll meet up with them after we clean up the noble's forces. And then when the Central Army arrives, we attack together. Does that sum it up?" Ike asked.

"As laguz strategies go, it's not half bad. We might even win," Soren said.

* * *

"Tibarn! Take my word for it, Begnion is close. Should we let our men take a break?" Naesala asked, calling out to his wing-brother Tibarn.

"Yeah… let's land and get some rest. You're full of surprises… I never expected you to join the Laguz Alliance. I wish you could be this helpful all the time," Tibarn said.

"Tibarn, stop. I'm not interested in friendship," Naesala said.

"The hawk tribe and raven tribe used to live together like brothers! Maybe if you fess up some of your secrets, I might consider helping you out in the future," Tibarn said.

"That doesn't narrow things down at all. What secrets are you talking about?" Naesala asked. Tibarn mulled it over.

"How about… the secret of how you suddenly became the bird to succeed the throne of Kilvas?" Tibarn asked.

" _THAT_ secret? …Sure, no problem… If we win this war, I'll tell you all about it," Naesala said.

"Sounds fine. This war'll be vicious, but our tribes will grow close once again," Tibarn said.

"You trust me? You'll live to regret that," Naesala said.

"Hey, you just told me you're planning treachery. I see you step out of line, I'll tear you to pieces, and we both know it. Besides, you want what's best for Reyson, Rafiel, Lorazieh, and _especially_ Leanne. As long as they're on our side, you're not going to make them suffer for it… well, that's enough rest and small talk, though," Tibarn said, before resuming his flight.

 _Tibarn, you thick-headed osprey… you just_ had _to make things harder, didn't you?_

* * *

"General Levail! How did it go?" a Begnion asked his superior, Levail.

"It's no use. No one would listen to me… the nobles are too busy competing with one another for honour and reward to realise the very real danger to our lands," Levail said.

"Rewards? Are they crazy? The sub-humans loom over our door, and all they care about are rewards?" the Begnion asked.

"They don't even listen to each other… they'll never listen to me," Levail said.

"How are we going to survive this, General Levail?" the Begnion asked.

* * *

"So, you're Ilyana, huh? That's a cute name. I'd never have guessed that such a pretty girl would be about the laguz! It must be my lucky day!" Heather said, looking at Ilyana. Ilyana sighed.

"Is something wrong, Ilyana? You look weak… you're not sick, are you?" Heather asked.

"I'm… so hungry…" Ilyana said.

"That's no good… I'll get some food right away!" Heather said.

"Ah… that would be just sensational," Ilyana remarked.

"Well, look at that smile! What do you like?" Heather asked.

"Something delicious. I don't care what. Just give me loads of it!" Ilyana said.

"…So, anything? Well then, now to find some dude who thinks I'm cute, and con him into cooking something! This'll be a piece of cake, literally! Now you stay put," Heather said, running through the shadows.

"Interesting… Heather. Her name is Heather… I'll have to remember that. She likes to feed me," Ilyana said.

"So, you still eat everything in sight?" Mia asked. Ilyana looked up.

"Ah, hello, Dame Mia! Haven't seen you in a while," Ilyana said.

"It's just Mia, for you. Glad to see you remember us… I really should've asked Astrid if she wanted to come," Mia said.

"Yeah, I saw Astrid and Jill… I remember all the mercenaries. Oscar, Mist… ah, you had quite a few fine cooks. I can't wait to eat all that food again," Ilyana said.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit… and if what Astrid told me is true, we'll have to remember to keep you well fed," Mia said.

* * *

"Oh, it's like a dream come true! My hero, standing in front of me. Somebody pinch me!" Aimee said, looking at Ike.

"Hey, if you don't let go of my hand, I can't pay you for anything," Ike said, trying to pull away from Aimee.

"No, my darling… let us not spoil our time together with talk of money! Speak sweetly, handsome," Aimee said.

"Listen, lady. All I came in here for was to get a present for Mia, as thanks for bringing you here. I'm coming out both regretting the decision and not likely to actually have it!" Ike said.

"Such cold words… my hero plays taken! You're only making me more interested," Aimee said.

"Will you please let go of my hand?" Ike asked.

"Then tell me I'm beautiful! Tell me I'm more beautiful than any woman in this camp, including that Dame Mia!" Aimee said.

"And then you'll let go of my hand?" Ike asked.

"Of course! I'll even throw in a free 110% discount!" Aimee said. Ike mulled it over.

"No, Ike! Don't say another word!" Soren said.

"Soren, unless you have another idea of how to get this crazy lady to let go of my hand, I've gotta say it," Ike said.

"Ike, bad idea. Horrible, terrible plan. Suppose you said what she asked you to say, hmm? What then? It'd be all over the camp. The villages. The country. And then, the entire _continent_ will be saying it! 'Ike, hero of the Mad King's War, is having an affair with Aimee the shopgirl!' Rumours can spin out of control… and think about what that would mean for Dame Mia. For Elena," Soren said.

"Soren, more time coming up with war plans, and less time horror stories," Ike said.

"Ooh, don't be so sure! With my network of merchants, I'll be able to spread the word to the four corners of Tellius! Within half a year, everyone will know! And then you'll be mine forever, Ike! Mine, and mine alone! You'll have no choice at all!" Aimee said.

"You go right for the neck and cling on, don't you. All right, Soren. Clean this up…" Ike said, leaving the tent without paying for Mia's present, a diamond necklace.

"Yes, sir… what I do now, I do for the good of the company," Soren said, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck.

"No, Ike! Don't do this to me!" Aimee cried out. Soren cleared his throat.

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we… you're looking more beautiful than ever, Miss Aimee. A true delight for the eyes," Soren said.

"Now you're talking, lady-killer!" Aimee said.

"I know you won't discount the goods to nothing, since it's coming from me… so how about you cut your prices by three quarters?" Soren asked, not forgetting his pragmatic side.

"Decisions, decisions," Aimee said.

"You are a diamond, and other beorc are but mere glass beads. And if Ike can't see that, maybe it's time to move on. I'll personally buy more than enough to justify the discount," Soren said.

"Half price, maybe. And only if you pay," Aimee said.

"A touch less than three quarters, then. What say you, rose of Tellius? Goddess of desire?" Soren asked.

"All right, you win. Just this once," Aimee said, putting a golden card on the table.

"A Gold Card? So this allows me to buy everything for half price at all shops?" Soren asked.

"You must have it a tad confused with the lesser Silver Card. This will allow you to buy things at half-price… but only you will be able to use it. You won't be able to give that witch Dame Mia the card and expect the discount. And you won't be able to sell your weapons as raw material, but I suppose I can't meaningfully object if Dame Mia does the selling. And just because I like you, you can keep that Gold Card. Don't lose it, you hear?" Aimee asked.

"Understood, Miss Aimee. Stay beautiful," Soren said. He had just dramatically cut company expenditure, allowed Ike to get away with stealing something for his mistress, and may have gotten into a girl's heart. He was willing to concede this conversation had turned out decently.

* * *

"Ike? You in position?" Ranulf asked.

"Yeah! Ready when you are!" Ike said.

"We'll leave these troops to the beorc," Ranulf said.

"Fine by me. All right… move out!" Ike commanded. His soldiers began an advance, with Mia leading Ilyana, Heather and Mist one way, and the rest of the soldiers travelling a different one. Ike watched in awe of Brom, Nephenee and Haar's improvement, as well as the efforts of his mercenaries. Particularly Lucita: the girl who had formerly been afraid of weapons was now using her archery to make short work of the enemy forces.

"What luck! The enemy comes in tiny numbers! Up and at them, comrades! We cannot let another army take reward! Cush the enemy and gain glory for Lord Seliora!" a wyvern lord named Istvan said. He flew towards Lucita, who was a distance away from the main pack, to attack. Lucita struck his wyvern head on, and Istvan careened forward. Ike ran to finish him off, but a bolt of lightning struck him. Ilyana appeared, and the rest of Mia's force came up.

"My goddess… Sheeta, how would you like to join our pack?" Mia asked.

"…That sounds great, I'd love that," Lucita said, smiling.

* * *

"You're done, too? That was fast," Ranulf said.

"It was easy work. They retreated quickly," Ike said.

"Their soldiers were well equipped and trained, but their commanders sucked," Mia said.

"I think she meant in battle, but I murdered one easily!" Lucita said.

"You're right there, Sheeta. Unless they bring a real commander, it's only a matter of time before they wave a white flag," Ranulf commented.

"Enemies to the south! The Central Army!" a Gallian said.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT!" half of the beorc, including, but not limited to, Mia, Soren and Heather, exclaimed in annoyance.

"Tibarn failed to stall them… does that mean he's dead?" Ike asked.

"Doubtful… they arrived too quickly for there to have even been a battle," Soren said.

"Well, we do know one thing. The enemy has the advantage," Ranulf said.

"Well, this turned into our worst-case scenario quickly," Mia said.

"You're right. Skrimir, we need to get the hell out of dodge. Now," Ranulf said.

"Show my back to beorc? Never! We will fight like the Gallians we are!" Skrimir exclaimed.

"Skrimir… we must retreat. This is the _Central Army_ ," Ranulf said.

"Finally… FINALLY, we get to fight the Central Army! I've been waiting for this!" Skrimir said.

"I can see you won't change your mind, Skrimir. All right, if it comes to this…" Ranulf said. He mewled, and transformed into his cat form.

"You're joking! You can't beat me, Ranulf. You know that," Skrimir said.

"I can't let our men die in vain. It's my job to keep you from doing things that unbearably stupid!" Ranulf said. "If knocking you out is what has to be done, that's what I'll do!"

"Fine, then. Try me!" Skrimir said, turning into his lion form.

"Sheeta! Aim for the spot right between his eyes!" Mia said.

"No! They need to do this," Ike said. Skrimir charged like a bull, and Ranulf lightly dodged. He flipped, and hit Skrimir. Skrimir growled, shone a bright orange hue, and blasted Ranulf into a tree so hard, he bounced right off it and hit Skrimir in the face.

"…I might have broken a few bones there, but they'll heal," Skrimir said. He reverted to base form.

"My soldiers! We head back to base camp!" Skrimir said.

"Skrimir…" Ike said.

"We return and regroup… we must. Dammit, Ranulf… he got my leg!" Skrimir said, feeling his right arm while holding the limp Ranulf in his left.

"You're willing to carry him?" Lucita asked.

"If he doesn't rest and heal, his chores fall to me. I can't have that," Skrimir said.

* * *

"Reporting, sir! The Laguz Alliance is retreating!" Levail reported to his superior, General Zelgius of Begnion.

"The enemy does _not_ persist when the situation turns against them…" Zelgius said.

"Do we pursue?" Levail asked.

"No… I hear you've taken heavy losses, Levail," Zelgius said.

"You know my name… I'm honoured to meet you!" Levail said.

"Duke Seliora informed me you had taken command… is that so?" Zelgius asked.

"On paper, yes. However, the northern force lacks order. In practice, we have no central commander," Levail said.

"Each force fought the enemy on their own?" Zelgius asked.

"Quite so… taking orders appears to be beneath the nobles, I guess," Levail said.

"Pitiful…" Zelgius said.

"A sad state of affairs, yes. But you'll be able to rectify the situation, yes?" Levail asked.

"A man can hope," Zelgius said.

"So… are the rumours true? I've heard that Begnion has split between the apostle and the senators," Levail said.

"That is true… the camps do not agree on how to deal with the Laguz Alliance. However, we shall fight them as long as they threaten our empire. That is our duty, no?" Zelgius asked.

"It is our duty, yes," Levail said.

"Do not trouble your mind with politics. The nobles can sort it out, and if they can't, I'm of half a mind to call Sir Ike and have him knock them all out. We'll focus on this war in the meantime," Zelgius said.


	20. Double Crossing

_The apostle Sanaki, empress of the Begnion Empire, does not wish for war with the laguz, and is in a feverish search for the peaceful resolution. However, the imperial senators see the war not only as a means to expand their influence but also an opportunity to exterminate the laguz once and for all. These ambitious senators are led by Vice-Minister Lekain and vigorously advocate full-scale war. Having seen their homeland invaded, Begnion citizens desiring peace are now few and far between. Against the apostle's wishes, Begnion's army is now fully committed to this war._

 _Zelgius easily escapes the talons of the bird tribes meant to delay him and the Central Army. He arrives at the Sestohl Plains to reinforce his weakened allies. The laguz forces are surprised by the sudden appearance of this new foe and seek counsel from Ranulf of Gallia. Ranulf orders a retreat, avoiding a full-on engagement with the Central Army._

 _General Zelgius elects not to pursue the fleeing Gallians. Instead, he orders his army to hold position on the eastern banks of the Ribahn. Divided by the river, the two armies are deadlocked, able to do little more than glare at one another in hatred._

* * *

"This might be the end of the war. The North and Central Armies have merged… a force that big's too powerful for us. If Tibarn and Naesala can't help, it might be a good idea to get back to Gallia. Convincing Skrimir won't be easy, but I can't let our people die hopelessly," Ranulf said.

"Understood. This is your war, so I'll follow your orders. I'll have to say, though, that retreating won't be easy. According to Soren, the Central Army has mobilised and begun preparing for… something during the last few days," Ike said.

"They brought in a competent commander… our path is blocked both ways, it seems," Ranulf said.

"Hello there, boys! It's good to see you two still hang out together!" Tibarn said.

"Tibarn! Glad to see you're still in once piece! But what happened? Didn't the bird tribes hit the supply unit? Begnion's Central Army is here and gaining on us!" Ranulf said.

"Talk later, eat now. I've gotta put something in my stomach and get some rest. Ike, where's your sister?" Tibarn asked.

"That way, third tent on the left," Ike said.

* * *

"How's Tibarn?" Ike asked Mist, as she left her tent an hour later.

"He's resting… Ike, did you see his wings?" Mist asked.

"Yeah… they were covered in blood. He's not hurt, so it's someone else's, but…" Ike said.

"I have this awful feeling… I feel something terrible has happened. I hope I'm wrong," Mist said.

"Ike! Mist!" Reyson cried out from behind them. Mist waved to him.

"Reyson! You're here, too?" Ike asked.

"Your Highness! Please wait!" Janaff said.

"I have to check on him. I'm worried about Tibarn," Reyson said.

"We're worried, too, Reyson. But please, leave him be," Ulki said.

"Janaff, Ulki, what's going on? What happened?" Ike asked.

* * *

"Naesala and the ravens of Kilvas betrayed us? _Again?_ " Ranulf asked.

"I'm so mad I can barely see straight! The ravens snitched! They told Begnion our battle strategy!" Janaff said.

"It was a trap. The supply unit we raided was the Central Army itself. They were led by Begnion's most famous general, General Zelgius!" Ulki said.

"Whelp," Mia said.

"You've heard of him?" Ranulf asked.

"We met him during the Mad King's War. He's powerful, experienced and clever. One of the best generals of our time," Ike said.

"Yeah… for a beorc, he was quite powerful. Tibarn, _while shifted_ , attacked Zelgius. He didn't even budge an inch… Zelgius, I mean. And then he stopped fighting and said 'We've delayed you long enough. If you cherish the lives of your people, return home at once,'" Gavina, the Hawk King's brains, said. "So the king made his decision. We flew night and day to reach Phoenicis, but… but it was too late. We searched high and low… and we couldn't find a single breathing hawk!"

"I can't believe it… Naesala betrayed us again. I can't believe, even if I could believe that, that he wiped out the entirety of Phoenicis!" Reyson said.

"Hey, we're not wiped out!" Tibarn said.

"Tibarn!" Reyson called out in surprise.

"I'm alive and well. All we've got are the Phoenicians in our army, but we're still alive. Phoenicis is still a country. Janaff, Ulki, Gavina, you know what has to happen," Tibarn said.

"Of course!" Janaff said.

"Begnion and Kilvas will burn," Ulki said.

"I'll personally rip Naesala limb from limb for this… this'll be an uncomfortable war," Gavina said.

"So that's the story. Sorry we're late. But we're here to stay and see this war out. I won't have you kittens retreating with your tails between your legs," Tibarn said.

"Of course you won't, Tibarn! I'll got get Skrimir right now! A slight delay, but now that we've merged with the hawks, we have the strength to fight," Ranulf said.

* * *

The main leaders gathered around a map of Begnion. Mia had placed figurines of Skrimir, Ranulf, Tibarn, Zelgius and Ike on the map, representative of each group's positions.

"Our goal is to cross the Ribahn. The core of our forces will ford the river and attack the Central Army head on," Gavina said, moving Skrimir's figurine across the river.

"Ranulf, you'll gather the Donaregin Mercenaries, and lead them behind enemy lines, undetected. Is that possible?" Soren asked.

"No sweat! We'll do some officer hunting and keep their leader's attention on us," Ranulf said, moving his figurine.

"Good. But that distraction won't get us across the river. They've got the terrain and Zelgius in their favour," Soren said.

"Use fewer words, beorc! Tell us what we must do! Some of us have a battle to fight," Skrimir said.

"I'm getting to that. These words are what will lead to our victory. As I was saying, Ranulf and the Donaregin Mercenaries sow confusion in the rear ranks… and some hawks will take the Greil Mercenaries south, further behind the battlefield," Soren said, moving Ike's figurine.

"And what will that do?" Ike asked. Mia pulled out another figurine, and placed it beside Ike's. This figurine was clad in a senator's white robe.

"Ah, I see clearly now. You're involving the senators!" Tibarn said, grinning cheekily.

"Precisely. Zelgius is the military commander, but the senators outrank him. If attacked, they'll panic and request aid. He'll be forced to return and rescue them," Mia said.

"Zelgius is a soldier through and through. He won't disobey an order, no matter how foolish it might be," Soren said.

"Once he leaves, their front line will crumble. That's when we advance!" Gavina said, pushing Skrimir and Tibarn's figurines forward. Zelgius's figurine fell over.

"Is everyone clear on their job?" Soren asked.

"I still dislike beorc tactics. I'd rather face my enemy and give my name before his neck snaps in my jaws. But to defeat these cowards, we must use their weapons. Let's go," Skrimir said.

* * *

"You know, I hired Gavina because she had promise as a tactician… but your strategist is something else! He has to have a magic hat where his crazy ideas come from!" Tibarn remarked.

"I do pay plenty for them," Ike said.

"Soren said this mission would fail without the Phoenicis Army. We're asking you to take a big risk, Tibarn," Mia said.

"We can handle it. If it involves teaching those vermin in Begnion a thing or two, we'll do the impossible!" Tibarn said.

"Soren's even been helping Skrimir about in some of his more insane requests. He doesn't listen to anything I say, but when Soren's talking, he's all ears!" Ranulf said.

"So that's why he's complained less?" Ike asked.

"He's told me that he looks forward to what the little strategist has to say next. It looks like Soren's charmed his way into the most powerful position in the army!" Ranulf said.

"Glad to hear it. He's changed, hasn't he…?" Titania said.

"Yeah… he doesn't say much, but he's a tad more at ease. He used to be completely closed off, talking only when he had something horrible to say, or to give Ike some advice. That Soren's gone, as far as I can tell," Ranulf said.

"We've lost and gained something during the Mad King's War," Ike commented.

"Do you think we'll feel the same after this war?" Ranulf said.

"Survive it first, then think about that," Ike said.

"Fair enough," Ranulf said.

* * *

"General Zelgius! The men are in position!" Levail said.

"Good work… hm, it's becoming foggy," Zelgius said.

"And the hawk tribe has joined the main force… but this fog will hinder them," Levail said.

"I'm not so sure. The fog might actually be a boon to them. We'll wait and see what move they make," Zelgius said.

"General! The Laguz Alliance is on the move!" a Begnion shouted.

* * *

The Laguz Alliance marched through the Ribahn slowly and steadily. Begnion would struggle to hold them when they arrived.

"The van's marching. Halfway across the river already. There's no point in waiting… ah, well. Enemy'll spot 'em soon," Ranulf said.

"Then it's time to fight. You should go," Skrimir said.

"Don't remind me. I hate flying. Anyway, give the word, will you?" Ranulf asked, jumping, and being grabbed by a hawk. His Donaregin Mercenaries followed him into the sky.

"No need… our friends heard every word," Skrimir said. On a nearby cliff, Tibarn had stood up, ready for action.

"Finally, it's time. I've had enough of sitting around. To wing, brothers! Keep up with me if you can!" Tibarn said. He jumped from the cliff, turned into a hawk, and began soaring. His hawks followed him, turning into hawks much higher than Tibarn had.

* * *

The hawks and beasts were attacking the enemy in force. Zelgius had left the field, having a strange feeling. However, looking up, he noticed a few cats and tigers landing in front of him.

"Well, well… look what the cat dragged in. Sorry to drop in unannounced. We decided to hunt the strongest prey first," Ranulf said.

"Interesting manoeuvre," Zelgius remarked.

"Will you draw your blade?" Ranulf asked.

"I trust you know who you face. Zelgius, commander of the Begnion Central Army. If you're not worthy of fighting me, you're only wasting my time," Zelgius said.

"My name is Ranulf. Son of Donaregin, and right hand to the future king of Gallia. Will that do?" Ranulf asked, transforming into his cat form.

"I will accept your challenge… at the ready!" Zelgius said. Ranulf and Zelgius leaped into battle.

* * *

"What's all that noise? And at this hour!" Duke McDiarmid of Barmaki exclaimed.

"A battle has begun on the other side of the woods, near the river," Veyona said.

"Tell Zelgius to wipe out the sub-humans quickly and quiet down! I can't sleep with all this racket! Don't you peasants know I need my beauty sleep? I'll have you all flogged, inconsiderate fools!" Duke Barmaki said.

"Wretched snob…" Veyona snarled.

* * *

Gavina and her small squadron dropped Ike, Titania, Soren, and Mia's force beside the senator's camp.

"OK, Soren… go over the plan one more time," Ike said.

"Burn the enemy supplies. The senators store food and personal effects in crates. Burn the crates, and the senators will pull back their own troops to protect their hides.

"So the laguz distract the enemy, we force open the gate, storm inside, and burn their supplies!" Mia said.

"And we can set the horses loose! Add to the confusion!" Titania said.

"And let's not try to hurt the senators themselves. Harming them might cause trouble later, especially after the fighting," Lucita said.

"Anyway, let's finish before the fog burns off. Let's get this over with!" Ike exclaimed. He charged forth, and burst open the gate. Heather dragged Ilyana into the shadows. She took her towards each of the crates, burning them in turn.

"Enemies in the camp! We're under attack!" a Begnion said.

"Interesting… I never expected them to attack this camp. While Barmaki may deserve a little kicking, I can't let my general down. I'll protect this camp with all my power! Soldiers of Begnion! Wipe out every last one of those bandits!" Veyona said. Titania led a charge, followed by Ike. Lucita jumped up, and opened the gates to let out the horses. They galloped around the enemy forces, helping Ike and Titania get things done.

"What is this? What a to-do… I must be going!" Duke McDiarmid said, preparing an escape. He felt a whirr, and looked into his pockets. His Ashera Icon and White Gem had been taken from his pockets. He barely had any time to cry out in indignation before being punted from the camp.

"And that's for being nasty to the laguz for no good reason!" Heather exclaimed, as Ilyana set fire to more crates.

"Protect the supplies, men! If anything is ruined, the senators will have our hides!" Veyona exclaimed. He felt a blast of wind press into him, as Mist's attack failed to harm him. Mia growled, and jumped into the fray. She performed a critical hit with her Wo Dao, stopping Veyona's attacks.

"The fog's about to clear… our work is done. Pull back!" Soren exclaimed.

* * *

Ranulf used a rending attack on Zelgius, only for Zelgius to disregard it. Zelgius swung down with his sword, causing heavy damage.

"I'm impressed with your endurance. But it's over now… good-bye, Ranulf. You're finished," Zelgius said.

"…I tried," Ranulf said.

"Farewell… what?" Zelgius said, looking up. Tibarn swooped down, only to be blocked at the last moment.

"Hey there. You look familiar," Tibarn said.

"King of Phoenicis! Why transform? Do you not wish to fight me?" Zelgius asked.

"Oh, I want your head. But I don't have the time… so I'll let you go," Tibarn said.

"General Zelgius! You must withdraw at once! Our supply camp is aflame!" Duke McDiarmid said, running up to Zelgius.

"I see…" Zelgius said, in a tone that both McDiarmid and Tibarn could take to mean that he was referring to them.

"You were kind enough to tell me of the attack on my country. I'm just returning the favour," Tibarn said.

"Understood… I accept," Zelgius said, holding out a hand. Tibarn scowled at it.

"I let you go today. Next time we meet, your sword should be drawn, and your prayers said," Tibarn said. Zelgius moved back to camp, and Tibarn turned to Ranulf.

"Thanks to Ike, the army's crossing the river. Can you move?" Tibarn asked bluntly.

"No…" Ranulf said, twitching.

"Fine, I'll carry you. Don't get thrown off, kid!" Tibarn said, flying back to Skrimir.


	21. You Screwed Up!

_The Laguz Alliance, bolstered by the hawk tribe and Soren's tactical genius, thunders across the Begnion-held river. Emboldened by success, they move east with amazing speed and capture the northern stronghold, Castle Seliora. The Laguz Alliance has made a vital step in its march toward the Begnion capital of Sienne._

 _Begnion has now lost a valuable defensive line in the Ribahn River, and the Central Army has been forced to retreat east, taking refuge in Castle Gaddos. The morale of the Begnion soldiers is kept high only by their faith in General Zelgius, while the Begnion nobles smoulder with resentment at their defeat._

* * *

"General Zelgius? Why did you retreat so quickly? Order an all-out attack!" Duke McDiarmid exclaimed.

"The Laguz Alliance inches closer after you lost us the river as a defensive line. It'd be unwise to attack head-on at this time," Zelgius said.

"At this time? The correct time is _my goddessdamn decision!_ You're a fool, Zelgius! The senate wants all sub-humans roaming our lands exterminated! I forbid you from making any more retreats! Am I understood, Zelgius?" McDiarmid asked.

"Pardon my Gallian, but what the f-" Levail started.

"I understand, my lord. I will do my best to end this fighting as soon as possible," Zelgius said, interrupting Levail.

* * *

"General Zelgius? Why didn't you object? The senator's orders are insane!" Levail said.

"We're in no position to question the orders of our superiors…" Zelgius said.

"But I thought… no, I was certain that you'd steer the military in the right direction!" Levail said.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Soren said.

"Ah, the great strategist! Don't be shy! Come sit next to me," Skrimir said, gesturing to the seat he had saved.

"Not if you begged me, Skrimir," Soren said, plonking down next to Ike.

"Soren! I'm sorry… he's rude to everyone, especially laguz," Titania said.

"You don't trust me? Then I take the first step. I admit that our last battle was won thanks to your cleverness. I underestimated the wisdom of beorc. As the general of Gallia, you have my thanks," Skrimir said.

"…You're welcome?" Soren asked.

"So, what next? We hit Begnion hard… so this is our chance to wipe out the enemy entirely?" Skrimir asked.

"Actually, it would be unwise to launch a new offensive now. I recommend that we negotiate a peace treaty with Begnion," Soren said. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"WHAT? You'd give up our best opportunity to crush Begnion for some peace treaty?" Skrimir asked.

"For once, just listen a moment, Skrimir. Yes, we crossed the river, but we haven't even touched the Central Army! Not a scratch! Consequently, Begnion has a great advantage. It'd be foolish to press on," Soren said.

"Think harder, Soren! A peace treaty? Now? My soldiers won't accept this… we need another way!" Skrimir said.

"Ranulf, do you feel the same?" Ike asked.

"I agree, Ike… but the laguz, as a species, have problems with this. Once the fighting begins, laguz can't see anything except the enemy in front of them. In a long fight like this, it's harder to keep ourselves in check," Ranulf said.

"Same for the hawks. If we stopped fighting now, I'd have to knock all of the men unconscious!" Gavina said.

"But rushing headlong into the enemy and getting killed isn't an option. Soren, can you think of something?" Tibarn asked. Soren analysed the map thoughtfully, while Mia pulled out a few laguz figurines. She fiddled with them, and Soren's plan began forming as the figurines moved.

* * *

"Oh, you have no idea how happy you've made me! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" Aimee asked.

"Hey, I've been busy… but I'm glad to hear it," Rolf said.

"Don't be so cold! You could do this for me anytime, if you want. I'll pay good money," Aimee said.

"No thanks… I'm more comfortable doing it for another girl," Rolf said.

"But I can make it worth your time, baby. You could leave your mercenary lifestyle behind, and…" Aimee started.

"What the heck are you on about?" Mist asked. Rolf's legs started shaking.

"Ah, Mist!" Aimee cried out.

"I'm… I'm outta here…" Rolf said, running.

"What about what I owe you?" Aimee asked.

"Give it to her! And don't tell her anything that'll make her draw her Runesword!" Rolf said.

"And… he's gone," Aimee said, turning to Mist. She had a hand on the Runesword.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Mist asked.

"Mist… are you feeling jealous? Don't worry, dear. There's only room for you in his heart… you and Lucita," Aimee said.

"Aimee…" Mist said warily.

"Our talk was purely business… this is for you," Aimee said. She handed Mist a blue gem.

"You heard Rolfie. I'm supposed to pay you," Aimee said.

"You're paying us? Now I'm confused… what happened?" Mist asked.

"I owe him for… oops, I shouldn't say," Aimee said.

"Aimee?" Mist asked.

"It's payment for a bow. I paid a lot for a bow he made me. I'll offer it as a one-of-a-kind bow at the shop. I've seen a bow of this calibre once before… Shinon used to make 'em like that," Aimee said.

"So Rolf learned from Shinon, huh?" Mist asked.

"Possibly. He's dead, and Rolf still hasn't said a thing," Aimee said.

"To be honest, Shinon wouldn't have told anyone he smelled smoke if they were on fire… well, maybe Gatrie," Mist said.

"Yeah… From what I heard, Shinon didn't like people much," Aimee said. "Anyway, enough talking about dead people. I assume you'll want to go after Rolf?"

"Yeah…" Mist said, running after Rolf.

"I wonder if I should pity Rolf or envy Mist?" Aimee asked.

* * *

"Hey, Captain Ranulf! The hawk king's decoy attack has got the Begnion forces on the move!" Lyre, one of Ranulf's cats, said.

"Good. Our unit hits from the north, Ike from the south, and Skrimir from the west. If all goes according to plan, Soren will have delivered an easy victory," Ranulf said.

"Captain! We have a situation! General Skrimir's forces have broken formation!" Kysha said.

"What? I told him to keep his men under control!" Ranulf exclaimed.

"An enemy commander challenged General Skrimir to a duel. He accepted," Kysha said. "The challenged was a large, dark-haired beorc clad in stunning crimson armour."

"Zelgius… Skrimir can't win! He'll be slaughtered! Send a message to Tibarn and Ike! Tell them I'm going to save Skrimir!" Ranulf said.

* * *

"Ike! Enemy troops have appeared to the south of Skrimir's forces!" Titania exclaimed.

"General Zelgius is in command," Mia said.

"Not good…" Ike said.

"If Skrimir's force collapses, we'll be penned in by Begnion. We must alter our strategy… let's help with the rescue. Assemble a strike force," Soren said.

"Got it. Titania, let Tibarn know what's going on. Mia, grab your girls and let's get going!" Ike said.

* * *

"Where's Skrimir?" Ike asked.

"He charged up the cliff, chasing Zelgius," Ranulf said.

"We have to get up there… the two of us might be able to save him," Ike said.

"Kysha, carve us a path to the top," Ranulf said. Kysha saluted, and Lethe, Mordecai, Lyre, and he all transformed. As true members of the Donaregin Mercenaries, their charge led to a massive drop in Begnion forces.

"…All right. We've got this started… Time is a factor, so let's make things quick!" Ike said. He brought his sword crashing down unto the shield of an approaching Begnion. With the archers supporting his army from behind, Ike could focus with Ranulf to climbing this mountain. The Begnions were many, and their experience showed in the discipline they attacked the laguz.

Experience that did not save many of them from the ferocity of the Donaregin Mercenaries. Ranulf himself had finished one soldier and tore apart the one that Ike himself was just about to finish himself. Having just a moment to nod his appreciation, more came down the mountain. Pazu dove between them and Ike, every feature of his face laced with the urgency that Ike and Ranulf needed to get to the Skrimir before this went from bad to worse, and a ferocity on par, if not superior, to that of the cats and tigers ahead.

His riders could handle the skirmishers, and the others would buy him enough time. Mia was right behind him, finishing off a swords master herself. She looked over and saw the unspoken command from Ike to accompany him to the summit of the mountain. Dao in hand, she followed her commander to whatever awaited them at the top.

* * *

"None shall pass! General Zelgius forbids it!" the general Callum said, blocking the path forward. Ike swung his sword from a low left to right strike, hoping to take advantage of the slow movement Callum presented. His sword hit hard against the armoured shield, sending a deafening clang through the air. Mia followed up with a quick back to forehand slash in an attempt to sever the general's sword arm at the wrist. However, the experienced fighter held both of their attacks off with ease.

He countered by thrusting his own sword forward, attempting to impale the mercenary commander on its tip. Ike stepped back and battered the sword away. Mia saw her opportunity and brought her sword down in a decapitating manoeuvre. In doing so, she opened herself up and the general slammed his full might against her with his shield. The blow collided against her head, and almost snapped her neck if she was a moment later or sooner in her attack. While not lethal, that attack bruised her skull and sent a concussion through her entire body, sending her body in to a limp state. She was flung from her feet, the Dao leaving her fingerless gloved hands. A growl of rage left Ike as he scooped up the blade and threw himself between the knight and his lover.

Swords sparked against each other the two men fought with fury unparalleled. Each one defending something they held in high regard, their skills were near equal. Though where Callum had experience, Ike had the necessary energy to continue the fight free of heavy armour. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. Callum brought his sword down to take Ike's head in one fell swoop. Ike crossed both the swords and held the blade in place, he slowly moved down the arm and before the general could realize his mistake, removed the arm at the wrist. Ike then silenced the screaming man with one final thrust of both of his swords through the chest.

Callum muttered a few words as he fell to the ground, but Ike paid him no heed. He spun around and uncapped a vulnerary from his waist for her. She staggered to her feet as she drank the foul smelling concoction, worse for looks but none of the less ready to fight. Ike held the Wo Dao before her, an appreciative smile laced on his lips. She took the sword and noticed that Ranulf had finished those who were defending their general. Now nothing stood between them and this duel.

They only hoped they had not arrived too late.

* * *

"NO!" Ranulf cried out in horror. Skrimir and Ranulf were locked in combat. Skrimir attacked Zelgius, to no avail. Zelgius shone a bright orange, and blasted Skrimir back three times his length.

"Skrimir!" Ranulf cried out, reverting. Ike had dismounted.

"Ranulf, don't get too close," Ike stated.

"Heed my words, Laguz Alliance! I am Zelgius, general of the Begnion Central Army! Your general has fallen to my blade in single combat! My army does not wish to continue this senseless bloodshed. Leave this place immediately. Soldiers of Begnion! I forbid you from attacking the fleeing laguz! This fight is finished!" Zelgius said.

"General Zelgius is amazing! He kept the damage on both sides to a minimum!" a Begnion said.

"Yeah… but I wanted to fight! How am I going to get my kid a stuffed laguz now?" another asked.

"NO! General Skrimir was defeated… by a beorc?" a Gallian asked.

"If General Skrimir is defeated, we must fight on in his name… and get our revenge! Don't be fooled by the human! Fight on, brothers!" another said.

"Stop! Fall back! Brothers, heed my words! I swear on my life I'll take Skrimir with us! Fall back!" Ranulf said.

"A wise choice. Levail, go back to base camp. I have business to take care of," Zelgius said.

"What are you plotting? You could've crushed us!" Ranulf said.

"That's exactly what the heads of the senate want. But the apostle feels differently. She wishes to resolve this conflict peacefully. Begnion is not united on the idea… so how about this? Arrange a peace proposal from your people. The apostle would accept it," Zelgius said.

"But to begin a peace talk under the current circumstances…" Ike said.

"The most favourable opportunity for a peace talk would have been when you crossed the river. You missed your chance, and now look!" Zelgius said.

"We should've listened to Soren…" Ranulf said.

"Think it over… you have three days. If you do not request a peace talk in that time, negotiations are over. I hope that won't be the case. As for King Caineghis's heir, he'll be fine. Treat his wounds, and he'll live," Zelgius said.

"You didn't finish him off?" Ike asked.

"It doesn't matter who the enemy is. If I can avoid taking a life, I will. Leave. I swear on my name that my men will not attack as you retreat," Zelgius said.

* * *

"Three days. What will the beast tribe do, Ranulf? What will become of Gallia?" Tibarn asked, when Ranulf reported back.

"I'm sorry, Tibarn… but with Skrimir out of the picture, Gallia can make no progress," Ranulf said.

"Right… too bad. I guess the Laguz Alliance has to take a break," Tibarn said.

"What about you? Will Phoenicis agree to a peace talk?" Ike asked.

"Haven't decided. Our force lacks the numbers and supplies to take them on… but I imagine that a peace talk would be far from pleasant," Tibarn said.

"General Zelgius seems trustworthy… but… nah, he's definitely a nice bloke. And I know from the Mad King's War that the apostle's not a bad person. But right now, the senate is in control of Begnion. And they killed our messenger!" Ranulf said.

"Zelgius can't disobey the senate… but what about the apostle? She's Begnion's supreme leader? Can't we contact her directly?" Ike asked.

"We tried. All our efforts were in vain. It's not just the laguz. Apparently, Tanith said that the apostle won't even meet the Holy Guards," Reyson said.

"Wait, she won't even meet Tanith? But Tanith's been at her side forever… there's something up," Ranulf said.

"What is happening in Begnion?" Ike asked.

"Well, we'll stick around for a bit. But the Laguz Alliance will make a temporary disbandment. But Gallia's retreat… You've got a lot of ground to cover before Begnion's attack," Tibarn commented.

"Yep," Ranulf said.


	22. The Senators' Influence

_General Zelgius's plan succeeds in breaking the morale and momentum of the laguz forces. Skrimir accepts a challenge to single combat with Zelgius and barely escapes with his life. His defeat sows the seeds of doubt and fear through the Laguz Alliance._

 _Ranulf, knowing the situation has turned against them, orders a full retreat, and the beast tribes use the three days offered by Zelgius to recross the Ribahn and begin the long march back to Gallia._

* * *

"Hey, have you heard? The sub-humans are retreating!" a Begnion cheered.

"General Zelgius is amazing! As long as we have him, Begnion has nothing to fear!" another said.

"Gentlemen, no time for idle chatter…. Though, I suppose praise for General Zelgius is quite all right," Levail said.

"It's true! As long as he leads us, we won't be afraid of dirty sub-human filth!" the second Begnion said.

* * *

"Gah! That insufferable fool! I can't believe he killed one sub-human and ended the battle! Who gave him an order like that, anyway? I don't care about some petty victory!" Duke McDiarmid said in anger.

"I understand, Duke Barmaki. I was too hoping that this would the end of the sub-humans. However, can we really punish him for winning the battle?" Lord Lombroso asked.

"No, you fool! That's what makes it more annoying! Zelgius and the apostle are making mockeries of the senate! They're more of a threat to Begnion than those filthy sub-humans!" McDiarmid said, stamping his foot.

"Duke McDiarmid, please allow me to fix this _painful_ situation. I shall take to the battlefield and earn us the _correct_ result," Lombroso said.

"Ah, that does sound lovely… but hasn't General Zelgius ordered a cease-fire for three days?" McDiarmid asked.

"Who's in charge here, Duke McDiarmid? Must you obey Zelgius?" Lombroso asked.

"I see. Very well, Lord Lombroso… make Begnion proud!" McDiarmid said.

* * *

"Ranulf has begun his retreat… Tibarn and his men are gathering information on Zelgius's forces. Before he left, Tibarn asked if I could take you to Gallia, where you'll be safe. Are you ready to go?" Ike asked Reyson, in the empty Castle Seliora.

"No, Ike. I won't leave this place. I've lived with the hawks for twenty years… they're family. I will remain and fight," Reyson said.

"Well, I see I won't be changing your mind… you can join us! The Greil Mercenaries can remain as long as we wish… we're not on anyone's payroll," Ike said.

"Thank you, Ike," Reyson said.

"Ike… come here! It's the Begnion Army," Mia said.

"What?" Ike asked, looking over. There were an uncomfortably large number of red-armoured men assailing the castle.

"It hasn't been three days! What are they doing here?" Ike asked.

"It seems they couldn't care less. They demand the castle back. If we don't comply, they attack," Mia said.

"They'll have been waiting for both the Gallians and the hawk tribe to leave the castle, the cowards," Reyson said.

"Oh, they think they're so strong because there aren't any laguz here? Well, they don't know who they're up against," Ike said.

"Um, Ike…" Pazu said.

"OK, there are some laguz here. But the point is, they'll remember the name of the Greil Mercenaries! Everyone, in position, and take them out!" Ike roared. Many of the Greil Mercenaries and their associates entered battle. Gatrie and Brom, aided by Haar, immediately plugged the front of the castle door. The enemy, galvanised into action, fell in vain trying to stop them. Enemies heading to the west ate Rolf, Soren and Nephenee's defence, while Mia led her squad east. Titania and Oscar were sure to keep the east exit blocked.

"Fools! Can't you see you're outnumbered? You have sided with the laguz and betrayed the empire!" Lombroso exclaimed. "The senate will be happy to see the likes of you dead and buried!"

"Same to you, buddy!" half of the defenders exclaimed. Pazu let out a mighty roar, and charged Lombroso. He had a hefty axe, and was prepared to swing. Said swing struck several cavaliers who had intended to protect Lombroso. Pazu's raw strength was unmatched. One of them managed to get a hit in, and Pazu was sent backwards only a little. Mist rushed forward, and used the Sonic Sword on a few cavaliers, opening the path to Lombroso once more. Pazu roared, and cleaved down. Lombroso was knocked from his horse, and Pazu jumped astride it intimidatingly.

"Lord Lombroso! Stop fighting at once!" Levail said. Pazu roared at him, and Mist and Lucita decided to start dragging him back to base. Ike ran out to replace him.

"You're Levail, correct? Zelgius's lapdog?" Lombroso asked.

"Commander Zelgius has ordered all forces to cease fire for three days! How dare you ignore his order! Keep your tongue behind your teeth, and pull all troops back to base camp immediately!" Levail said. "Sorry you had to endure that," Levail added, to Ike.

"Eh, no problem," Ike said.

"I'll pull back for now, but you'd better be prepared for the consequences, witless lackey!" Lombroso said.

"Sure you don't want Pazu to kill him?" Ike asked.

"…If it comes to that, we'll execute him on our own terms. But I doubt it… he's got a lot of favour among the senators," Levail said. Ike nodded, and watched the soldiers leave.

"That was close…" Ike said.

"Hey, hold a minute! What's going on here? We hurry back and you don't save us anyone to fight?" Janaff asked, flying in beside Ulki and Gavina. Tibarn followed close behind.

"Sorry about that. You came back sooner than expected. How far did you scout?" Ike asked.

"We went to enemy headquarters, Castle Gaddos. As promised, the Begnion forces were waiting quietly in the castle. Some soldiers disobeyed orders, but we can trust that the remainder will keep to Zelgius's line. I have other news, though… I bumped into the commander of the Holy Guards, Sigrun, on the outskirts of enemy territory," Tibarn said.

"General Sigrun?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, she was by herself. She seemed hesitant to approach Castle Gaddos. Odd… I figured it would be a good idea to try and wheedle some information from her, seeing as she's a friend to the apostle. She wouldn't budge. She wasn't surprised to see these three. Then she said, in a sad voice, 'Please escape at once,'" Gavina said.

"…I have absolutely no idea what that means, but it cannot end well," Mia said.

* * *

"General Zelgius. General Sigrun of the Holy Guards is here to see you. Should I let her through?" a Begnion asked.

"General Sigrun? At once," Zelgius said. Sigrun entered the room tentatively.

"Is something the matter, General? You do not look well… shall I send for something? Water, maybe?" Zelgius asked, putting an arm on Sigrun's shoulder.

"I carry an order from… from the senate… …The cease fire has been repealed. You are ordered to annihilate the Laguz Alliance and all who call them kin," Sigrun said.

"What? The enemy has lost the will to fight! The apostle and Lord Sephiran would never agree to such a plan!" Zelgius said adamantly.

"Zelgius…" Sigrun said.

"Uh-oh…" Zelgius said.

"Lord Sephiran of Persis has been stripped of his titles as prime minister and head of the senate. He is under arrest and charged with high treason and fomenting of rebellion. The apostle has gone into seclusion, with illness as the stated reason," Sigrun said.

"You can't be serious! This is utter madness… they haven't been captured, have they?" Zelgius asked.

"The Holy Guards are tearing Mainal apart brick by brick to find the apostle, but I've yet to hear positive news. General Zelgius, I beg you… follow the senate's orders. Our friends' lives are at risk!" Sigrun said.

"And Sir Ike's in the other forces…" Zelgius said briefly. He then proceeded to borrow a word from the Gallians, causing Sigrun a modicum of discomfort.

* * *

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" the General of the Daein Army asked of her prince, her head bowed.

"Oh, Micaiah, stop. It's nice to see you… you're Daein's goddess of victory! But I never see you around… are you busy in town?" Pelleas asked.

"Your Majesty, my room in the castle is much too lavish for me. I'd rather be in town, helping the reconstruction. It's good work, and it makes me happy to help our people," Micaiah said.

"How precious… still obsessed with garnering the adoration of peasants? Aren't you past that, my dear?" Almedha asked.

"Mother, please stop. Micaiah is my dearest friend. She's the only person I can turn to for a kind word after both Izuka and the Black Knight left Daein. They disappeared on the day of my coronation. Do you think they'll ever return?" Pelleas asked.

"I'm sure they were both kidnapped by those who wish harm on you, my beloved son," Almedha said. Micaiah supressed a laugh: someone tried to kidnap the Black Knight?

"Those mongrels intend to throw our country into chaos by holding its leader's hostage. But Mother will always protect you, Pelleas. I will never leave you, not for one moment. When you seek kind words or good advice, come to me, not her," Almedha said.

"I… understand, mother," Pelleas said.

"The royal blood of Daein runs through your veins. Do not fear your heritage. Reign over your people as king. Whatever popularity that girl garners from peasants is of little consequence. She is your obedient subject. Now give her your orders," Almedha said.

"Micaiah, Daein's Maiden of Dawn. Your king requires service once more. Mobilize the Daein Royal Army immediately," Pelleas said.

"Another war? Who are we to be fighting?" Micaiah asked.

"We're answering the request of the Begnion Empire to wipe out the barbaric Laguz Alliance. Your targets are Gallia's laguz!" Pelleas said.


	23. You Underestimated Us

_During the war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance, the three remaining countries on Tellius- Daein, Crimea, and Goldoa- have largely remained neutral._

 _In Daein, the war for independence is over, and Prince Pelleas has been crowned king. Daein is free form Begnion and is universally recognised as a sovereign nation. Micaiah decides to honour the promise she made and continues on as the general of Daein until the country stabilises. Most of her companions remain by her side, helping to restore their beloved country. It is their hope that Daein will recover, politically and socially. Focused as they are, they realise that they can spare no time on outside concerns such as the current war in Begnion._

 _However, King Pelleas has an odd change of heart and orders Micaiah into the war on Begnion's side._

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Micaiah? This makes zero sense whatsoever!" Sothe said, staring directly at Micaiah's wings.

"The Daein Royal Army will answer Begnion's request and attack the Laguz Alliance at the Ribahn. Those are King Pelleas's orders. We will obey them. I don't see the problem," Micaiah said dejectedly.

"Without asking why? Daein is finally on its own. Why are we even speaking to Begnion, much less taking their side against the enemy who, might I remind you, _you are one of_!" Sothe exclaimed.

"I do know that King Pelleas wants what's best for Daein, just like we do. He knows something we don't. I trust him… even if it means I have to come against laguz brothers and sisters," Micaiah said. "But he has changed… he doesn't smile or laugh."

"Who cares about Pelleas smiling or laughing? We have no quarrel with the Laguz Alliance!" Sothe said.

"…The soldiers are largely excited about hunting laguz. They've been promised a large bounty for each one they kill. It's certainly raised morale," Micaiah said.

"Listen to yourself? A _heron_ gone laguz hunting? We've gone from freedom fighters to bigots. I can't believe you'd go along with this plan! Tell me the truth, how do you feel? _You?_ " Sothe asked.

"I don't want to fight. But I have no choice. I'm the general of this army. It doesn't matter how I feel. Besides, I can't let the king or the soldiers down… my duty lies with them," Micaiah said.

"Following Pelleas's orders is the same as approving of them," Sothe said.

"Sothe, you don't have to stay here. I've heard that your friends Ike and Mia are on the Laguz Alliance's side. Fight with them. Or don't fight at all. But don't make me force you to choose," Micaiah said.

"I'm not leaving you. I swore I'd protect you, no matter the cost. I keep my promises… If I can't talk you out of this insanity… I'll fight Commander Ike. I'll defeat Dame Mia and her soldiers. I'll wipe out the Greil Mercenaries!" Sothe said.

"Sothe…" Micaiah said.

"But we'd better prepare ourselves. This fight will be harder than any we've faced before!" Sothe said.

"Thank you. I know this isn't easy. But I will do my hardest to make sure the loser is not Daein. I have no choice," Micaiah said.

* * *

"Edward, Leonardo, Nolan… my Dawn Brigade… I have something for each of you," Micaiah said.

"Really? What are they?" Edward asked.

"Gifts from King Pelleas…" Micaiah said, laying a bundle down on the nearest table. She opened it, revealing the treasures within.

"Whoa, this thing is amazing… I've never seen such a sharp blade!" Edward said, twirling about with Caladbolg.

"What a beautiful bow… it was crafted for better hands than mine," Leonardo remarked, testing the draw on Lughnasadh.

"You're kidding me… to feel the heft of such a famed axe…" Nolan said, tossing Tarvos about.

"Anyway, listen… about the war…" Micaiah said softly.

"Look, Micaiah, I don't know about them kings, or nobles, or anything. I just what want you think's best for Daein... I'm with you!" Edward said.

"You're not responsible for this war, Micaiah. We will do the best we can hope. We're fighting for Daein… the circumstances are different, but our feelings are not," Leonardo said.

"I know how hard it is to be a commander. Trust me, once upon a time, I was the commander of the Dawn Brigade, before Pelleas and Izuka and everyone else in Daein jumped to the conclusion you led us. But remember, we're the Dawn Brigade. We're your family. We're with you no matter what!" Nolan said.

"Thank you so much…" Micaiah said.

* * *

"We've begun crossing the river. The fog worries me… I can't see the other side at all," Ranulf said.

"When we first crossed this river, it was in triumph, thanks to the tiny strategist…" Skrimir said.

"Skrimir, you're hurting morale," Ranulf said.

"I was defeated. By a beorc. I can't return to Gallia with this shame… if I had just died, I wouldn't be suffering," Skrimir said.

"Skrimir, stop. If you died, Gallia would be down a brave soldier," Ranulf said.

"Brave? I'm a failure… Leave me be," Skrimir said.

* * *

"Kysha… do you smell that?" Lyre asked.

"I can't smell anything. What is it?" Kysha asked.

"Maybe it's my imagination…" Lyre said.

"Think hard, what kind of smell?" Ranulf asked, running towards Lyre.

"Oh, hi, Captain Ranulf! Let's see… what is that smell?" Lyre asked. She turned into a cat, and started sniffing.

"Ah, that's the ticket! It's a beorc torch!" Lyre said.

"What?" Ranulf asked.

"We can't be pursued! I don't smell beorc," Kysha said.

"That's because Lyre's sense of smell is more finely tuned, Kysha. Hm… the wind is blowing… from… the other side… Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this. Call a halt on the river crossing! Kysha, Lyre, get moving! I'll make a run for the lead force. I can only hope it's not too late!" Ranulf said.

"The enemy is here?" Lyre asked.

"Lyre, run to the left wing. I'll run to the right," Kysha said. Lyre nodded, and the two dashed right into each other. They shook themselves off, and ran past each other.

* * *

"Not yet… wait for them to get closer… stay quiet…" Micaiah sung softly.

"A tiger!" Sothe cried out.

"Take your positions! Attack!" Micaiah exclaimed.

The battle was fierce, more violent and chaotic than Micaiah had originally planned. Much to her dismay, the soldiers under her command misunderstood the beast laguz. In their minds, the laguz were nothing more than animals that could be routed with a few threatening gestures and large numbers. They had marched into the forest with confidence in their chest, and that along with other parts began to leave them.

Even her Dawn Brigade was suffering from their misplaced pride. Edward was forced to fall back after taking on three tigers at once, saved only by Sothe's diversion. Aran's spear was lost somewhere in the fighting and was forced to defend himself using another lancer's weapon. Meg was, unfortunately, less lucky then the others. She fell under an entire wave of beasts, her father's name on her lips as life left her. Her death was a rally for the Daiens, but deep down Micaiah knew that this was neither the time nor the place to be fighting this war.

"Micaiah…" Sothe said.

"Sothe… I wasn't ready for this…" Micaiah said.

"We must fall back. We'll do no good out here," Sothe said.

"But Begnion-" Micaiah started.

"Can burn for all I care. We're getting you out of here!" Sothe said. A runic circle appeared between them and the Gallians, and the Black Knight appeared.

"Sir Knight, you're safe! But where have you been?" Micaiah asked.

 _*I shall not ask why you choose to engage in this battle. I am merely here to protect you. Do not leave my side,*_ the Black Knight said.

"You have my thanks. I shall not ask why you've been absent. But I'm happy to see you again, safe and sound," Micaiah said. The Black Knight stepped forward, and launched a blast of Alondite. Several cats and tigers fell at once, but there were still countless more to take their place.

"…This isn't going well. The Gallian soldiers just keep coming. If this keeps up, both sides will take horrible casualties," Micaiah said nervously. She looked about.

"All troops, lower your weapons! I'm proposing a cease-fire to the Laguz Alliance!" Micaiah exclaimed.

* * *

"I know which side uses black armour… you're with the Daein army!" a cat exclaimed.

"So you're the general of this army? I am Micaiah, general of the Daein Army," Micaiah said.

"You're the one in command?" a female cat asked, eyeing Micaiah's wings.

"My king, Pelleas, has decided to answer Begnion's request for help fighting the Laguz Alliance. You have no chance for victory. Further bloodshed is meaningless. Please surrender while you can," Micaiah said.

"Do not underestimate us, tiny beorc. And we'd rather die than surrender!" the female cat said.

"Behind you lies Begnion. Before you lies Daein. You've nowhere to go," Micaiah said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to chase you down like cattle and press on. Sound good, Skimir?" the male cat asked. A striking figure roared from atop a mountain.

"Micaiah… that's a lion! Lion laguz are far stronger than either the cats or the tigers!" Sothe exclaimed. Micaiah started shivering violently.

"Hey… Sothe, is it? You look so much older. Just like Ike. Remember him, Sothe?" the male cat asked.

"Commander Ike is with you?" Sothe asked.

"Let's just say you can't see _all_ of our troops. Sothe, if you care for this heron at all, get her out of here. That's my only warning!" the male cat said, as the laguz retreated into the fog.

"Micaiah, if we chase them, they'll kill us all," Sothe said. Micaiah was shivering so violently, Sothe had to pick her up to get her anywhere.

* * *

"General Tauroneo! General Lanvega! What brings you out here? Has something happened to the king?" Micaiah asked, back at base camp.

"No. We're here to deliver supplies and see how the battle fares," Fiona said.

"You made up a clever excuse and convinced the king to let you come here? Thank you, Horsemen of Daein," Sothe said.

"Don't worry about it. I trust the fight is going well against the Laguz Alliance?" Tauroneo asked.

"…I've severely underestimated the might of the laguz. Not only that, but it seems we fought a weak battalion… we're going to need a lot of training to stand a chance," Micaiah said.

"We're on the brink of battle…" Fiona said.

"I shall do my best to defeat the Laguz Alliance quickly. When the battle is over, please persuade the king to negotiate a peace treaty. Could you do this? Could you please talk to the king and try to stop this pointless war?" Micaiah asked.

"…I shall try," Fiona said.


	24. Daein's Stand

_The Daein army takes to the field and deals a hefty blow to the Laguz Alliance. This sudden aggression shocks the Alliance like a lightning bolt on a clear day. With their only avenue of retreat blocked, the forces of the Laguz Alliance begin to despair._

 _As the last shred of hope is fading, Skrimir appears before his troops and rallies them on, bolstering their falling strength. Gallian morale is further improved by the appearance of Tibarn and Ike's forces, who aid the beast army with talon and steel._

* * *

"The Daein army working with Begnion? That's unexpected, to say the least," Ike said.

"Why would Daein join this war? I thought all resources were in reconstruction," Tibarn said.

"Yeah, that bothers me, too. And besides, didn't Daein resent Begnion occupation? They're too quick to help out their former enemy," Ranulf said.

"Why doesn't matter. We're running out of time. We must quickly handle them if we are to get home," Skrimir said.

"Skrimir! So you're recovered?" Ike asked.

"Don't underestimate the beast tribe," Skrimir said.

"All right, everyone! Let's begin the meeting!" Tibarn said.

"OK… so the immediate threat is the Daein army. They've dug in around the area we need to cross," Ranulf said.

"And, of course, we can't afford to find another crossing point. If the Central Army catches up, we're dead," Soren said.

"So, Ranulf, what does this Daein Army look like?" Ike asked.

"There weren't many of them, but they had high morale, to begin. And their commander seemed to be working something out of their bad situation," Ranulf said.

"It must be Micaiah, Maiden of Dawn. The hero of the recent Daein uprising. She has supposedly channelled the ancient power of the heron clan and performed miracles, turning many losing battles into victories," Soren said.

"Miracles! I'm finding that hard to swallow," Ranulf said.

"So do I. But Daein believes her miracles, which makes her dangerous. The Maiden of Dawn is the saviour of Daein, whose miraculous powers freed the people from tyranny. In other words, her followers are fanatics who worship her as a goddess. A formidable enemy indeed," Soren said.

"If we attack head on, the fighting won't stop until one side is creamed. We've got to avoid _that_ ," Ranulf said.

"We could use another decoy force," Mia suggested.

"The decoy only worked because the enemy didn't expect it. I wouldn't count on it working again," Tibarn said.

"…No. The empire assumes superiority over all other countries. Begnion is using Daein only as a pawn, and probably wouldn't care about what happens to it. Daein is likely uninformed of our past tactics," Soren said.

"You might have a point. They seemed unprepared to fight us. They didn't even have ballistae or fire mages," Ranulf said.

"Then we go with the decoy plan. Some of us will hit them head on, while the bulk of the army crosses the river," Soren said.

"I'll head the decoy force. Titania, Soren, and Mia's force will accompany me. Any ideas on additions?" Ike asked.

"I'll join you, Ike. And so will Donaregin. Daein will raise an eyebrow if there aren't any laguz with you," Ranulf said.

"Sounds like a plan. Take my retainers, as well. I don't want their talons getting dull," Tibarn said.

"The Laguz Alliance have lost the war of might. But they will not lose the war to save our brothers!" Ranulf said.

"Daein won't stop us now, just as they didn't stop us against the Mad King!" Reyson said.

* * *

"So, it happens that I have a very rare and precious item in my possession. And now I'm thinking… which one of you deserves a gift?" Ranulf asked, looking between Lyre and Kysha.

"Ooh! Me! I want it!" Lyre said.

"No, Captain. Give it to me! I'm your faithful servant!" Kysha said.

"What? No way! That stuffy know-it-all doesn't need it! Look at me! I'm so tiny and helpless… I need all the help I can get! You wouldn't want me getting hurt, would you?" Lyre asked sweetly.

"Stuffy know-it-all? Huff, I say! How dare you, madam! Captain Ranulf! Rewarding her behaviour will only encourage her to act up in front of others! Have I not always followed your orders without question, both quickly and effectively?" Kysha asked.

"Sheesh… You know, I personally don't actually care which of you gets it," Ranulf sighed. Lyre rounded on Kysha.

"You hold it right there! I think you called me a brat in front of Ranulf!" Lyre said menacingly.

"I'm only stating the obvious. If you don't like it, don't act so childish!" Kysha said.

"Stuck-up old alley cat!" Lyre said, transforming.

"Stuck up? Your mother would be ashamed at your lack of manners!" Kysha said, transforming.

"Stop it, already! Sorry I asked. Obviously, I have to make the decision for you… Kysha, this is yours!" Ranulf said, throwing the scroll at Kysha. Both Kysha and Lyre reverted.

"Oh, thank you! You've made me the happiest person in the army!" Kysha said.

"Why did you give it to him?" Lyre asked.

"He's higher ranked than you," Ranulf said.

"That's not fair! He's a stuffy old bore! And I'm wearing my prettiest collar…" Lyre said, rubbing her head into Ranulf's chest.

"Forget it, Lyre. The captain knows who slaves day in, day out to keep Donaregin running smoothly!" Kysha said.

"No, no, no! The captain's love is all mine! Give it to me!" Lyre said, transforming and attacking.

"You won't be able to take it from me!" Kysha said, transforming.

"Oh, you're dead!" Lyre said.

"…I have no idea how Ike manages it. Father, I may have brought shame to your name," Ranulf said.

* * *

"The laguz failed to cross the river last time… this will be their last chance to try. This time, they're bringing the beorc," Sothe said.

"Beorc…" Micaiah said.

"The Greil Mercenaries, and that's if we're lucky. I've heard Mia's reorganised her own soldiers, and added a few powerful women. Good thing they don't have all the pieces… Rolfcia and Mistll were undefeatable, and they also don't have Astrid. But it still won't be pretty," Sothe said.

"Tell me more about Commander Ike," Micaiah said. "I want to know about the man we face."

"Let's see… He's generous. He doesn't care about petty things. He has nothing against laguz, and he doesn't give a damn about nobles. He's a master swordsman, defeating even the Black Knight in single combat. He accomplishes anything he sets out to do," Sothe said.

"He sounds quite different from King Pelleas," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, they don't compare. King Pelleas lacks leadership and decision-making skills," Sothe said.

"I believe in King Pelleas. His heart is in the right place. I believe in his virtue and commitment to being a good king," Micaiah said.

"Even after he set out on this war that doesn't involve Daein at all? A war of bigotry and hate, fighting on the same side as our enemies?" Sothe asked.

* * *

"It's time… shall we?" Ike asked.

"Those two are still here… so much for friendly advice. It's friend against friend. Things are getting crazy around here," Ranulf said. Ike levelled his sword, and his forces began their charge. The Donaregin Mercenaries were cleaving through the centre of the Daein forces. Mist abandoned her horse on the wayside so that Mia's forces could take another route through plenty of Daeins. Ike and Soren made their way through the enemy, wanting to meet the commanders. Ike, in particular, had heard from Ranulf that a particular commander was on the scene.

"Here he comes…" Sothe said nervously.

"Without the advantage of an ambush, this fight'll be tough," Micaiah said. As she watched, three hawks descended upon the army, helping Mia's force clear up the left.

"Uh oh…" Sothe said.

"What?" Micaiah asked.

"Jill's over there… if she meets Mia's force… Jill was actually one of them. If she joins up with Mist, they can bring back Mistll. We'll be screwed if that happens," Sothe said.

* * *

Janaff, Ulki and Gavina spread between both forces, making short work of Daeins. Mist reached an island, and met with a familiar wyvern rider.

"Jill? I can't believe it… it is you!" Mist cried out.

"Mist?" Jill asked.

"I'm so glad to see you! I was wondering what to do if I saw you in the Daein army. I had it worked out. And here you are!" Mist said.

"Mist… we're enemies, now," Jill said.

"No, Jill. We don't have to fight. Since Daein shouldn't even be in this war, they shouldn't be here. And since you and I are friends, we can just pretend the other one of us isn't here! Isn't that great?" Mist asked.

"Mist, that makes no sense. Besides, that's not the issue…" Jill said.

"We're not fighting. And that's final. You'd never turn your weapon on me… friend," Mist said.

"That's it. I've had enough of this," Jill said. She raised her axe, and sheathed it. She held out a hand, and Mist found herself on June's back.

"Jill?" Mist asked.

"You've made my doubts fade away. I've made my decision. I'm not fighting with Daein. I'm joining back up with you!" Jill said.

"I knew you'd come around!" Mist said.

"I feel bad for Daein, but I'm going to stand by my friends. I will not be ashamed," Jill said.

"There's the Jill I know and love!" Mist said. Jill smiled, and Mist raised her Sonic Sword. Edward, Nolan and Leonardo were charging, but Mist blasted them all away. The confusion of the seeing one of their own wyvern riders turn against them was replaced by horror in the frontline soldiers' hearts. Jill was swift with her attacks and those that she missed were easy for Mist to follow up after. A sword in each hand, she swung left and right, claiming the heads of dozens of the Daeins. Arrows flew up towards the two riders thought they were easily deflected by the hide of Jill's mount and Mist's squalls. Many soldiers began to edge back whenever the wyvern came crashing down at them. Despite the barked orders and threats from their commanding officers, the lines began to falter and the arrows barrage began to abate as hawks began to fill the confusion with terror. A satisfied smile upon her lips, Jill turned her back to her once former allies and rode towards the laguz lines.

"Meep!" Micaiah cried out. She felt something on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Hm… I think I know the reason for quite a few stories about you," Soren said, shaking his hair so that his Brand was clearly visible.

"You're… one of the Branded?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes… but I've never seen a Branded with the laguz shape. In fact, I thought it impossible! But I do understand how others see us," Soren said.

"You're so cold… it's like you're cloaked in frost. Do you even have blood in your veins?" Micaiah asked.

"Blood quite similar to yours. Blood that teaches us what it means to be rejected and alone," Soren said.

"Your heart is frozen, but I feel a warm core trying to melt that ice. You have someone you cherish very much… someone you rely on," Micaiah said.

"Do not presume to read my heart, girl. You have no idea who I am or what I can do…" Soren said. "Daein has no business in this war. I will defeat you swiftly and send you back to Daein," Soren said, snapping his fingers. A tornado appeared in the palm of his hand. His magic had been finely honed to an almost infinitesimally small degree.

"I finally meet my own kind, and he is an enemy… I will not retreat. You will not go further!" Micaiah said, summoning some light. A torrent of wind blasted from Soren's hand, sending all of the loose foliage on the ground blasting through the space between the two mages. Micaiah followed up with her own blast of light, catching Soren off guard and a grunt of pain to escape his lips. Micaiah tried to follow up her attack with another but Soren was already prepared. He shouted out his attack in the language of magic and the jolt of electricity swelled through her. Fire licked the ground around her, causing her to focus on her surroundings more so than her opponent who had begun to ready another spell. In desperation she summoned a torrent of light. The rivers of radiance washed over her opponent, his black form seemingly lost in energy. Confident she had dealt with her opponent, she dispelled the malignant magical affects-

Impossible! Not only was her opponent still standing, it looked that such magic had only enraged him further. He chanted his words with sickening malice, and she muttered a few words to summon a barrier to protect herself from the magical onslaught. The wind magic blew over her defences with ease, and as she concentrated her shield with one hand, she began to recite the words for her next attack. The moment she lowered her shield, she regretted it as a fist greeted her stomach, the wind seemingly knocked out of her and she crouched to the ground, waiting for air that would not seem to come. The attack did not hurt her as much as it should have, but she could not recite magic without breath. Soren stood over her, his blood red eyes holding no sympathy for her.

"You want the winds returned to your lungs? I shall oblige," Soren said. He uttered a syllable of power and Micaiah was blasted back, her body slammed into a nearby tree. She struggled to her feet and realized that she was in no condition to continue fighting.

"I could kill you here and now, and leave Daein as vulnerable as it was three years ago," Soren said, without a hint of malice, as if he was considering the merits of what to eat for dinner. She waited for the final attack that would send her to whatever awaited her on the side.

"But if you order your army away, back to your masters with tail between the legs, I will spare you," Soren said, with mercy that surprised Micaiah. She looked around. Her army was in no condition to keep on the offensive. This was neither the time nor the place for this war. They could continue fighting, but for how long? How many more victories like this until they could bleed no more? She had them to worry about, Sothe more so.

"I have your word?" Micaiah asked.

"For what it is worth, yes." Soren responded, flaming ember of a spell in his offhand should she refuse.

"Withdraw! Withdraw and regroup!" Micaiah bellowed her orders at the top of her lungs. She looked back to the branded that stood before her. "I will not forget this mercy."

"Face me again and I will not show it. Repay me by returning to your home," Soren said. His scowl that was made of pure ice caused her to shutter as she ran, or rather hobbled, to reach her Sothe. All the while, she thought she heard an amused chuckle coming from the man who almost killed her.

* * *

Ike, meanwhile, had found who he was looking for.

"So, you are alive… I don't know how, but here you are," Ike said.

 _*Our duel is not over, Gawain. You were a boy trying to live up the memory of the greatest swordsman in history,*_ the Black Knight said.

"And yet, I walked away from Nados Castle in one piece. Seriously, you exploded," Ike said.

 _*You have your father to thank for victory. When you told me that he had crippled himself, I realised that I had never fought him at all. I saw immediately that you were not equal to your father, but one day you might have what it takes. So I did the only thing I could to keep you alive… I let you win,*_ the Black Knight said.

"You did… I've relived that fight so many times… how did I not see it?" Ike asked.

 _*You weren't capable of seeing it. But you had to live, so that you could continue training and one day be worthy of Gawain's legacy. My armour's blessing is gone… let's see if that day is today,*_ the Black Knight said.

"It will be," Ike said. He brought his sword up and around with a battle cry upon his lips. The sword cut through the air and clashed against the armour of the Black Knight. The attack sent the air rushing out of the Black Knight's lungs, a powerful blow if there ever was one. Ike withdrew his blade and aimed to attack again. This time the Black Knight was ready and parried Ike's blow as if one swatted a fly away. Alondite countered at Ike barely had enough time to perform his block and riposte. The two swords clashed again and again, steel colliding with steel. Sparks fell all around them, the rain from their storm of anger.

Few Daeins watched from a distance, but none dared to intervene as they wished to remain in the Knight's good graces. Ike was too far away from any help to hope for some relief, but he gritted his teeth and pressed his attacks. Blow after blow was struck, but each one was blocked before any real damage could be done. They continued this for what seemed like an eternity, as men rushed headlong into the fight that was being raged all around them. Reserves on both sides were being called in as the hour was beginning to grow late into the day. There was still plenty of light, but the afternoon heat was beginning to affect both of these swordsmen who were covered from head to toe in sweat.

Ike swung in low, catching the exposed flanks of the Black Knight. The blow struck and his blade came back bloody. Emboldened by his powerful strike, Ike struck out again but his blade cut through only air. There was movement from behind him, and he turned to face it but was met with a powerful fist in his face. He recoiled, his face feeling as if he had been stabbed with a hot poker. One of his hands instinctively reached for his broken nose, but the sword of the Black Knight offered no respite. The sword cut deep along Ike's chest, drawing blood and a muffled curse word from Ike.

 _*Warp dust. Allows me to be more fluid on the battlefield, although it is rather draining,*_ The Black Knight hissed under his breath as he continued his onslaught. Ike fought against the pain and tried to focus, but his vision had begun to swim with the pain. His swordplay was becoming slower, sloppier, and less agile. The Black Knight saw this and began to attack with a newfound strength. It was not long before Ike found his knees on the verge of giving out and he collapsed on his knees in the lush forest soil. The Black Knight raised his sword to deliver the final blow and Ike raised to defend himself, but the Knight changed sword hands mid attack and ran the blade along Ike's hand. Pain he thought he could never have endured wracked his body as the tips of his fingers on his right hand fell down with jets of life force flowed from his hands.

 _*Pitiful. I went through the trouble of leading an army to call you out of your fortress. Four times we have met, and four times you have been found wanting. There will not be a fifth,*_ the Black Knight said contemptuously.

"Leave him, demon!" Mia's voice filled with anger echoed above everything else. The Black Knight could only raise a hasty block as the vengeful sword maiden brought her dao down. A gasp of surprise left the armoured warrior as he tried to recover, but Mia only placed herself between Ike and the Black Knight. She rained blow after blow, setting the Knight off balance rather than causing any harm.

"If you wish to kill him, you will have to deal with me first!" Mia said, an anger in her tone that Ike had never heard before.

 _*I will broke no interference… but I do not kill young mothers… decisions, decisions…*_ the Black Knight said.

"Withdraw! Withdraw and regroup," Micaiah said. There was a growl of annoyance from the Knight as he looked at the fleeing Daeins.

 _*It seems I must depart, though every fibre of by being calls to shove you aside and finish my opponent. When next we meet, Ike Gawain, your luck will run out for good and there will be no one left to save you,*_ the Black Knight said. As the Black Knight strode away with a contemptuous stride, Mia sheathed her own sword and rushed over to Ike. She held on to him and wiped away the blood, even as the defeated army rushed away. They were defeated and if they wanted to leave with their lives intact, they would not linger. In all of the chaos, Mia helped Ike bandage his wounds until Rhys could see them, all the while telling him not to make her a widow because of his recklessness.

"Janaff… the king is calling us," Ulki said.

"Good… it looks like we did it! Ike, the main force has crossed the river," Janaff said.

"Excellent. Everyone, let's meet up with the main force!" Ike said, cautiously getting to his feet.

* * *

"Maiden, the beast soldiers are behind us! We're being attacked from behind!" a Daein said to Micaiah.

"The Gallians? How did they cross the river?" Sothe asked.

"It's not just beasts… there are hundreds of hawks, too!" the Daein said.

"The hawk tribe?" Micaiah asked.

"They got us. Commander Ike's forces were a decoy," Sothe said.

"Staying will only increase casualties," Micaiah said.

"Please give your orders," a Daein said.

"We shall retreat. Return to Daein, and train until our muscles scream for us to stop. I will not let our army wither in vain!" Micaiah said.

"General's orders. We kept our losses minimal. That's enough for this battle," Sothe said. "But Micaiah, I'm surprised… you couldn't predict the enemy's movement."

"I was… oh, right… I didn't… act normal… everyone's… watching… back to Daein…" Micaiah said woozily.

* * *

"What? Micaiah failed to eradicate the Laguz Alliance?" Pelleas asked.

"This looks bad, King Pelleas. Is this how the people of Daein repay Begnion for all its kindness? I'm afraid Daein and the senate's friendly relationship stops here," Lekain of Gaddos said coldly.

"Please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Pelleas said.

"Well… you begged, so I will consider it," Lekain said.

"Please… Daein remains loyal to the senate. We just misjudged our effort. We will train hard, and when you next set us a task, we will be up to it. Give us another chance!" Pelleas pleaded.

"Very well. We shall overlook your failure this once. But only once. Farewell, Daein," Lekain said, disappearing into a runic circle.

"Pelleas!" Almedha cried out.

"Mother!" Pelleas exclaimed.

"The man you were speaking with… a senator from Begnion, correct? Duke Lekain of Gaddos, if I remember correctly. He was a part of the empire's inspection team… he came in Duke Persis's stead," Almedha remarked.

"Yes, you are quite right, Mother. Vice Minister Lekain of Begnion. You saw us together…" Pelleas said.

"Tell Mother what happened. You look terrified. Does that man have something on you? Is he trying to hurt you? You can tell your mother…" Almedha said.

"It's quite all right, Mother. We were talking about the future of our two countries, and how we might repair our relationship. Please go back to your room. I will go rest as well… I find myself tired, as of late," Pelleas said, scratching his arm. He left, ignoring Almedha's protests.


	25. Fire-Breathing Death Trap

_The diversion created by the Greil Mercenaries allows the Laguz Alliance to slip successfully past the Daein army's blockade. Yet General Zelgius and the Central Army show no mercy and continue their pursuit of the Laguz Alliance. The weakened Alliance is forced to make a hard choice: they must pass through the northern edge of Serenes Forest. From there, they will try to make their way to a hidden road that will lead them from Begnion and into Gallia._

* * *

"How are we doing for time, Janaff?" Ike asked.

"They're gaining on us! Their lead force is about… a day off, at best," Janaff said.

"How did they cover so much ground since yesterday?" Ranulf asked.

"They're moving faster than expected. At this rate, they'll catch us soon. Any ideas?" Ike asked.

"Well, it would be unwise to use the secret passage, with the enemy so close behind us. If Begnion found it, they would surge across Gallia, and that would hand them the advantage," Soren said.

"We can't expose our country to that! We'll need another plan," Ranulf said.

"Well, we can't fight here. Despite the unfavourable terrain, the forest is also not fully healed, and I'm not going to watch it burn down. Soren, opinion?" Ike asked.

"We have profoundly limited options. It appears our last option are those caves ahead," Soren said.

"Caves? Oh, those are the Kauku Caves. We don't want to go there. It's a maze of lava and ash… not a place of rest. But there are tales that it's a three way passage to Gallia, Goldoa and Begnion. Whatever they say, though, the fact is that it's suicide to go in there without a map," Ranulf said.

"The more you hens carry on, the closer the enemy advances. They'll be less than a day away now," Gavina said.

"If the enemy catches us, we will die. The caves are known to be dangerous, so Begnion may not pursue. Even the most formidable hazard Mother Nature has to throw at us isn't as lethal as an intelligent foe. We must use the caves," Soren said.

* * *

"Did I hear that right? The Laguz Alliance entered the Kauku Caves?" Zelgius asked.

"Yes, sir. The enemy must be desperate to go into that forsaken death trap," Levail said.

"We cannot go in there without preparing. It'll be suicide. Let's not die," Zelgius said.

"Not dying is good. It helps us stay alive," Levail said.

"Then tell the men our pursuit is over," Zelgius said.

"That… I cannot allow!" a sinister chuckle sounded.

"Senator… Valtome," Zelgius said.

"Uwee hee hee. You're not even a tiny bit surprised, Lord Zelgius of Kadohl? What a frightful bore you are. I came in secret to surprise you," Valtome said.

"I always know when a foe approaches. I'm actually infinitely more surprised you'd trouble yourself to come all this way," Zelgius said.

"I'm here to deliver a decision by the senate. In its infinite wisdom, the senate has appointed me commander in chief of the Imperial Army. This army is now mine! MINE!" Valtome said.

"Then I am at your command. Orders?" Zelgius asked, not skipping a beat.

"Uwee hee hee. Oh, you are ever so serious… you haven't changed a bit. One of these days, I will catch you off guard. That impassive face must just be part and parcel of your charm," Valtome said.

"Senator Valtome. Orders," Zelgius said.

"Oh, right, orders. This battle is taking too long. We pull back and conquer Gallia by an alternate route," Valtome said.

"I will inform the men," Zelgius said.

"The northern force remains here. Tell them to comb the caves for bodies of dead sub-humans or something," Valtome said dismissively.

"WHAT? Sending them into those caves will be no better than sending them to the gallows! I implore a reconsideration!" Levail exclaimed.

"I gave my order, did I not? Get those men into the caves this minute! And Levail? Never question my orders again, or you'll be killed. Same goes for you, Zelgius. Besides, you both should be happy! You're finally going to be able to wipe out those beasts! Come, now," Valtome said. Zelgius and Levail looked between each other, thinking that one word of Gallian both of them knew.

* * *

"How are the injured doing?" Skrimir asked.

"Exhausted. Some of them can't even work up the energy to transform. The unwounded soldiers have been carrying the injured," Ranulf said.

"Good idea. Maybe I'll take a few in the caves," Skrimir said.

"You're hurt, too. Don't strain yourself and cause permanent injury, you hear?" Ranulf asked.

"Hurt? Do I look wounded?" Skrimir asked.

"That's a pool of your own blood. It hurts to even stand, doesn't it?" Ranulf asked.

"Do the others know?" Skrimir asked.

"None of them. But I think Tibarn and Ike both know," Ranulf said.

"Good. Our soldiers shouldn't know. I'm their role model. They'll see I'm wounded, yet continue to fight! That will help them carry on!" Skrimir said.

* * *

"Lyre, come on. Stop sulking…" Lethe said.

"Don't talk to me! I hate you, Lethe!" Lyre shouted.

"That's too bad. I like you," Lethe said.

"Liar," Lyre said.

"No, you're Lyre," Lethe said, causing a smile to touch Lyre's lips.

"I want you to stay safe, Lyre. Why did you even join Donaregin? You used to hate fighting!" Lethe said.

"Hmph," Lyre said, scowling.

"Was it because of Ranulf?" Lethe asked.

"…Mostly. But it was also because I wanted to stay with you," Lyre said.

"So you'll talk to me again?" Lethe asked.

"Yeah. Ranulf might like you more than me, but you're still my sister!" Lyre said.

"I'm glad," Lethe said.

"Here, take this. It's a Daunt scroll I stole from Dame Mia's packs. I thought it'd help you keep Ranulf away, and maybe he might start liking me," Lyre said.

"Did you just…" Lethe said, in utter confusion.

"Ah! Lethe's mad at me again! Stop being mean to me!" Lyre said.

"I'm mean?" Lethe asked in confusion.

* * *

Inside the Kauku Caves, the Begnion approached the Laguz Alliance.

"Why… why am I always stuck with the awful missions?" Septimus asked, taking his third dose of medication in the last five minutes. "I should've curried favour with General Zelgius. Then maybe I wouldn't have had to have stepped into these ghastly caves…"

"Ike! We have company!" Janaff said, turning about.

"Numbers? I can't see through the smoke and heat," Ike said.

"A token force, just as Soren suspected," Ranulf said.

"Zelgius isn't leading them. That's helpful," Janaff said.

"We'll keep the enemy off Skrimir's tail while everyone looks for an exit. Proceed as planned… we have enough people to deal with these clowns! Everyone ready?" Ike asked.

"Set. Let's finish this and get out of here!" Mia said, wiping some more sweat from her brow. Ike's forces stepped forward. Mia made to follow, but keeled over in the heat.

"Stay back, my dear. You're no good to us unconscious," Ike said.

"My… dear?" Mia asked curiously. Ike looked up, and defeated a pair of Begnions that had made their way forward.

* * *

The fighting was intense for the Alliance, and the volcanic heat did them no favours. Oscar and Titania, usually the juggernauts of cavalry, were forced to fight on their feet when their mounts began to become vulnerable due to the lack of water they needed to survive. Rolf and Sheeta's aim was far less accurate as their arrows began to slip from the knocked positions with all the sweat covering their hands. Despite that, Pazu and Gartie were holding their own despite the massive amount of armour they were wearing. Mist, aided by the aerial support of Jill, had managed to take the fight to the general himself while the rest of the laguz held off the rest of the goons.

With her runic and sonic sword in hand, Mist fought with every fibre of her being. Against an armoured opponent like Septimus, she had to find that weak point in the armour that would bring this fool down. However, the shield managed to block each and every one of her attacks, though she was fast enough to dodge his lance attacks. She brought up her swords again, catching the lance in between them crossed like an X. She drew both swords away, removing the point from the rest of the shaft. The General cried out in shock, giving her the opening she needed. She struck the shield with one of her swords, but whirled around with the other, driving it through a loose plate and up through the chest of the coward. The body fell limb and Mist drew her blade free as the body fell into the lava pool, and soon there was no evidence that Septimus had even existed at all.

"Ike! Ranulf! I found a way out!" Skrimir said. Ike and Ranulf nodded with joy, and the Laguz Alliance followed Skrimir from the cave, Mia on Ike's back.

* * *

"Yes! We made it through the caves!" Skrimir said in triumph.

"Looks like we lost the Begnion Army, as well. We can rest…" Ike said.

"I thought we were goners… I thought my rashness had killed us. But we got back to Gallia!" Skrimir said.

"Skrimir. Has the heat gone to that shaggy head of yours? This ain't Gallia," Tibarn said. The Laguz Alliance had time only for a brief glance between each other before someone came to 'greet' them.

"YOU! By whose authority have you entered this land?" a Goldoan asked.

"Goldoa, land of dragons… by the goddess did we mess up," Ranulf said.

"Dragons… the most powerful of all the laguz tribes. I've always wanted to fight a dragon, but I never expected these circumstances… I've got some explaining to do to the King…" Skrimir said.

"You've got to get home first. Well, I guess it's time to visit the stubborn old lizard," Tibarn said.

* * *

"And there you have it. We never intended to violate Goldoa's borders. It was an accident," Tibarn said, finishing his story to King Deghinsea of Goldoa.

"I see. I understand your predicament. However, your reasons neither justify nor change your trespass on our territory. I order you to leave immediately. Go back through the caves, the way you arrived," Deghinsea said.

"You'd have us return to Kauku Caves again? Many of my men are wounded, and you'd be sending them to their deaths! I'm not going to accept this!" Skrimir said, ignoring Ranulf's protests.

"It is… regrettable, yes, I suppose. But I cannot make exceptions. You will leave, now," Deghinsea said.

"How could a laguz be so cold to his brothers? We're your people as well!" Skrimir said.

"This isn't exactly news, Skrimir. Goldoa and its scaly old lizards have ignored the suffering of their laguz brothers for centuries. They looked the other way as birds and beasts were enslaved by beorc! Isn't that so, Dragon King?" Tibarn asked.

"…Our country is neutral. It has been since time out of mind and will continue as such," Deghinsea said.

"Then you might as well kill us now. It'd would produce the same result as sending us to Kauku Caves, and it saves us the walk," Ike said.

"You are beorc. I wouldn't expect such a short lived kind to understand," Deghinsea said.

'I don't need that understanding to see that it takes a poor king to have so little regard for fellow living creatures," Ike said.

"Your Majesty! Please hear our plea!" Ena said.

"What are you two doing here?" Deghinsea asked, looking between Ena and her grandfather Nasir.

"Please allow my grandfather and me to guide the Laguz Alliance to the borders of Gallia. I beg of you," Ena said.

"Prince Reyson of the heron tribe stands among them. The dragon tribe owes him safe passage. Please, Your Majesty! He saved the soul of your son! Would you condemn him, plus an _infant beorc_ , to die?" Nasir asked.

"Do as you like. This will be my only exception," Deghinsea said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ena said.

* * *

"Well, here we are. I suspect you know the way from here," Nasir said, as the group finished their trek.

"Thanks, Nasir! You saved our hides back there!" Pazu said.

"It's the least we could do. I will pray for your safety," Nasir said, nodding.

"Hey, wait up, you two! We haven't seen you for a long time! Don't you have the time to stay and talk a while?" Ike asked.

"A long time? We _just_ saw you three years ago!" Ena said.

"Oh, right… three years isn't that long for dragons," Ike said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Three years would probably feel longer for beorc," Ena said.

"Ike, I'd love to stay and talk, but now is not the time. In truth, we're not even allowed to speak to you at all! Now please, go," Nasir said.

"Why? Why isolate yourselves?" Ike asked.

"I don't expect you to understand. But we obey our king's decision of our own free will. That's all I have to say on the matter. You, on the other hand, should go and tend to your wounded in Gallia. Tell the Lion King what has happened," Nasir said.

"OK… I'll go now. Will we see each other again?" Ike asked.

"I hope so. You are among our dearest friends," Nasir said.

"Take care, and be safe," Ena said.


	26. Begnion's Idea of Peaceful

_Goldoa, land of dragons, lies secluded in the south-western corner of Tellius. No foreigner, laguz or beorc, is permitted to enter. The Alliance emerges from the Kauku Caves into Goldoa by accident. Dragon King Deghinsea is displeased with this trespass. However, Ike's former companions Nasir and Ena appeal to Deghinsea to allow passage of the Laguz Alliance. Reyson's actions during the last war earn them the grudging respect of King Deghinsea, who allows them safe passage._

 _Meanwhile, Begnion calls off its pursuit of the Alliance and finds its passage to Gallia locked by great mountains and deep forests. The Central Army's momentum breaks upon these obstacles like an ocean wave on solid rock._

 _Senator Valtome arrives to take command of the Central Army. He orders Zelgius to march on Gallia by way of Crimea. Observing diplomatic protocol, Valtome petitions the queen for passage, supplies and additional troops. Queen Elincia, however, goes against the wishes of the Crimean nobles and resolutely denies each of Valtome's requests. Her reply confuses and infuriates Valtome, who sees Crimea as a vassal for the empire. Ignoring Zelgius's counsel, he throws a temper tantrum and orders his army to take what they need from Crimea by force._

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Begnion army has crossed the border. They have seized food and supplies in the name of tribute to the empire. No casualties have arisen, but they're acting like bandits!" a Crimean reported to Elinica.

"I see… they ignored me," Elincia said.

"What do I tell the troops, Ellie?" Lucia asked.

"…Order the Royal Knights to mobilise. Ride out and advise a withdrawal. If they don't comply, I approve of the use of force to make them," Elincia said.

"But, Your Majesty, this is the Begnion army! It would be unwise to provoke them!" Saron said.

"I had hoped to avoid this, but the empire's attempts to strong-arm the people will not go unanswered. Deploying the Royal Knights is the only way to protect our border from incursion. I am open to suggestions, Lord Saron, so _now_ would be a good time to suggest them," Elincia said.

"…No. Forgive my impertinence. Your Majesty is in the right," Saron said.

"I'm glad we agree," Elincia said.

"This whole situation disturbs me… what is happening to the empire?" Lucia asked.

"I doubt the apostle would allow this to happen. We should prepare for the worst. I fear something horrible has happened in Begnion," Elincia said.

* * *

"If it's not one thing, it's another. First, civil unrest, and now an imperial invasion. I'm so sick of hearing about this!" Calill said, tending the bar of Ike's in an angry fashion.

"You and me both, girl. I figured I'd get some me time now that Crimea's peaceful. Invent a card game that means I always win or something," Makalov said.

"You're a Royal Knight. If the queen decides you should sweep away a bunch of imperial soldiers, you should probably go do it," Largo said.

"Yeah… we've been ordered to mobilise, but I can't figure out how to get out of it. I could fake death… any ideas, Amy?" Makalov asked.

"Don't make General Geoffrey mad! You're a Royal Knight! You'd better follow his orders!" Amy said.

"Amy! You're supposed to _help_ me! She's been spending way too much time with you, Calill," Makalov said.

"Well, a) she's my adoptive daughter, and b) It's time for you to pay up and GO," Calill said.

"What… but my stomach's acting funny…" Makalov said.

"That's enough, layabout!" Marcia said, standing behind Makalov. Makalov jumped up and stood at attention.

"Hi, Marcia! Don't surprise me like that!" Makalov said.

"Makalov! I knew I'd find you here, slacker! You're making the whole squad wait! Hurry up and get in line!" Marcia said.

"I don't know… fighting the Imperial Army means fighting my old comrades. I don't wanna fight them…" Makalov said.

"I see… you once owed them money! Is that why you don't want to see them?" Marcia asked.

"When did you learn to read minds like the herons?" Makalov asked.

"I can't, spineless sea cucumber. It's so typical that I just guessed!" Marcia said.

"Marcia, please, that's enough," Astrid said.

"But Astrid! It's despicable!" Marcia said.

"Look at how calm Sir Makalov is. He's never irritated or upset. The mark of a true knight. 'A good dame must keep her cool on the battlefield'," Astrid said, quoting Mia.

"We're in a bar," Marcia said.

"Oh, I hope I can be as good a knight as Sir Makalov one day… I dream of that day," Astrid said.

"Heh," Makalov said sheepishly.

"I don't believe this!" Marcia said.

"You don't want to take advice from me, baby," Makalov said.

"Yeah, I completely agree! You're one of Dame Mia's, not some of yesterday's garbage!" Marcia said.

"Oh, the love you two have for each other is so wonderful… I wish I were that close with my siblings," Astrid said.

"…Sure, let's go with that," Makalov said.

"I'll sell him to you. Cheap," Marcia said.

* * *

"Are you layabouts done collecting supplies? We haven't got all day!" Roark asked of his subordinate.

"No, sir. Progress is slow. These people don't have much. Something about an uprising earlier…" a Begnion said.

"Don't give me excuses! Give me results! Take anything not nailed down, and if there's a single complaint, cut 'em down! Because you can bet your sweet north Begnion bippies that Senator Culbert will do far worse to us if we're not done!" Roark yelled.

"Reporting, sir! A Crimean Army is approaching from the northeast! It appears to be the Royal Knights!" a different Begnion said.

"Crimea is moving against us? Backwater fools! All right, keep working. I'll take several men to slow their approach… I'll teach them what it means to defy the empire!" Roark said.

* * *

"Crimean soldiers! How dare you turn your weapons on us! You will pay for your betrayal! Men, burn the shanties to the ground! Show these fools what we do to traitors!" Roark said, pointing at the approaching forms of the Royal Knights. Two soldiers struck flint on steel, and set fire to a pair of houses. The other houses weren't long to catch alight either. All around the village burned, the smoke and ash choked the very air itself. The Begnion army torched without a care, though now they were more focused on the Crimean Knights that were fighting the fires as well as them. Geoffrey was running from point to point where either fighting was at the worse.

In the centre of the town, however, Marcia fought this commander. He was a skilled halberdier; she was forced to admit that. She was almost bucked from her pegasus on more than one occasion due to his talent with the weapon. He was adapted to fighting against flying opponents from the look of it. But he seemed out of place without his men around him for protection. All he could do was defend and deliver a possibly painful attack to Marcia and her mount, he couldn't press the advantage when he did gain one. Marcia was in a similar position, though she was not truly armoured and armed well enough to stand toe to toe with this brigand on the ground. She swooped in low, her spear slammed into the metal shield of the commander, who took a step back with an audible grunt. Marcia whirled around and attacked again and again, though it seemed to do little in the way of finishing her enemy off. She tried again, this time over extending her reach in an attempt to move around the shield and strike his face.

However, she opened up her own guard and this man hooked his spear under her own armour and with a tug, he pulled her from the Pegasus and she landed hard on her back, the wind seemingly knocked out of her. He pulled the spear out and stood over her, muttering something about the fate of traitors, but she didn't hear him.

She closed her eyes and awaited oblivion.

But he heard the man scream above everything, and her eyes jerked open to see two arrows lodged in his back, with a defiant Astrid not far behind him with another arrow ready to fly. Marcia saw the opening in the armour and drove her spear under his chest plate with what meagre strength she had left. His armoured form fell into the ground and Marcia tugged her spear free as Astrid road up to her, offering a hand. With a tired smile, she took it and was hauled to her feet. The Begnion forces were being routed or making a quiet retreat. The village, while burned, was still standing. The only place that looked consumed was at the top of a hill, where three homes were nothing but ashen husks. She saw Geoffrey, head bowed in slight shame, riding down that slope to discourage any second-thinkers.

"Good, the enemy's retreating… Knights! Stay and help us fix the damage that has befallen this village!" Geoffrey said.

* * *

"Good work, Geoffrey. You sent them running," Lucia said.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm here to protect Ellie," Lucia said.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your work, Geoffrey. I know this confrontation, and the signs of it that remain in this village, were not your fault. But our situation continues to deteriorate. Lucy, I appoint you as an envoy to negotiate a treaty with the Imperial Army commander. Let's see if they listen now," Elincia said.

"I leave immediately, Ellie," Lucia said.

* * *

Days later, Elincia met with Senator Valtome of Culbert in Melior.

"Senator… I sincerely regret having to meet under these circumstances," Elincia said.

"Oh, I completely agree! I never dreamed we'd suffer such mistreatment from our allies. So, you've decided Crimea will side with Gallia, and honour their alliance with those filthy sub-humans over ours?" Valtome asked.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Crimea is neutral. Crimea sides with neither Begnion nor the Laguz Alliance. That is my final answer," Elincia said.

"Then please enlighten me… why prevent us from taking what we need? Begnion is your suzerain. You should be delighted to comply with our request for supplies. But instead, you launch an ambush and inflict horrible pain on us, your loving guardians. Begnion is a patient parent, but I do hope you realise that your actions have amounted to treason and sedition…" Valtome started, before howling in pain.

"You have violated our borders, stolen from my people, and inflicted harm on every Crimean you come within fifty metres of! I will not condone of such actions, regardless of aggressor!" Elincia said, stepping back from Valtome. Every eye was turned to her, as she had demonstrated personality traits borne from the 'Greil Mercenary' chapter of her life.

"Owowow… quaint. Uwee hee heeow… Your Majesty, do you know the penalties for the crimes you've committed? I can only assume you don't, or you would not rashly endanger your life. But don't worry, Queen Elincia. Once Begnion has your crown- AND your head- removed for treason, we will take _very_ good care of your people. After the dust has settled, I'll place my portrait over your throne… It was a pleasure chatting with Your Majesty. I am now leaving! She's all yours, General Zelgius," Valtome said, leaving the room. Lucia, Geoffrey, and a few aristocrats retched.

"Your Majesty… please forgive his insolence," Zelgius said, kneeling.

"I recognise you… you came to our aid during the Mad King's War. General Zelgius, right?" Elincia asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is the second time I've had the honour of seeing you. I sincerely apologise for my army's actions during their attempts to resupply," Zelgius said.

"The Begnion Empire and the apostle gave much to support our reconstruction. Crimea will always appreciate their generosity. However, Crimea and Gallia are allies. We cannot take a side in this quarrel," Elincia said.

"I understand, Your Majesty. Our forces will refrain from levying supplies while in Crimea. However, I must ask that you agree on two points. One, the Imperial Army will be given leave to pass through Crimea to Gallia. Second, we shall be allowed to engage the Gallians near the Crimea-Gallia border," Zelgius said.

"Excuse me? This talk is meaningless! You still wish to do battle and spill blood in our borders!" Elincia said.

"This is the best I can offer, considering my… superior. Feel free to speak in Gallian about him. Anyway, it is sometimes necessary to cut your losses for the greater good. Tomorrow, my army marches toward Gallia. If Crimea does not interfere, I will take it as a sign of agreement. Fare well," Zelgius said, turning to leave.

"Please wait, Zelgius… Does the apostle know of this war with the laguz? It's hard to believe… is this what the apostle wants?" Elincia asked.

"That is not something I can answer, Your Majesty," Zelgius said.

"Is the apostle safe?" Elincia asked.

"…And now I must go," Zelgius said.


	27. Elincia's Vow

_After Elincia's meeting with Valtome, the Crimean Royal Knights return to the capital of Melior, leaving the border villages between Crimea and Gallia undefended. The Begnion Central Army crosses the border, but Crimea makes no move to march against it. Valtome sees this inaction as a sign of Crimea's capitulation to Begnion's demands. The Begnion forces occupy the Crimean castles and forts on the border with Gallia and prepare to launch their attack._

 _The Laguz Alliance finally makes its way back to Gallia, but word of Begnion's approach allows no time for rest. The news that Crimea has allowed Begnion passage through its lands comes as a great blow to the Laguz Alliance._

* * *

"So, according to our scouts, the enemy is split into two forces. One is east of the Ertz Mountains. The other's crossing through Crimea," Ranulf said.

"So they plan to flank Gallia from the north and east. This is gonna suck…" Tibarn said.

"Agreed. What is the Crimean army doing?" Caineghis asked.

"From what the scouts say, nothing," Ranulf said.

"Crimea let Begnion pass without a fight? What about their alliance with Gallia?" Skrimir asked.

"It's not that simple. Begnion is Crimea's suzerain state. It's difficult for Crimea to refuse Begnion," Ranulf said.

"Suza-what? Someone explain it to me?" Skrimir asked.

"Hm… when little baby girl Crimea grew up and moved out, big momma Begnion insisted on keeping some control over what Crimea did and did not do. Anything else, Ike?" Ranulf asked.

"I learned more from that conversation than what Ellie ever told me. The whole idea sounds completely ridiculous," Ike said.

"Never mind what it means? Has Crimea broken her treaty?" Skrimir said.

"Yes… and no. It ain't right, but it's complicated," Ranulf said.

"There's no two ways about it, Ranulf! Crimea betrayed Gallia! We can't let this pass!" Skrimir said.

"Control yourself, Skrimir. You're acting like a fool," Caineghis said.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Skrimir said.

"I doubt Crimea sided with Begnion. Elincia is quite clever, and I won't stop trusting her judgement. She likely allowed the Imperial Army passage to avoid a slaughter," Caineghis said.

"So who is this beorc queen to warrant such trust? Please enlighten us," Lady Nailah asked.

"…She is a delightful woman, both in manner and reign. Her late father, King Ramon, and I forged an alliance between beorc and laguz. We sought to bring our peoples closer. She has taken on her father's ideals and strives to create a country where anyone can live free and in peace," Caineghis said.

"How times have changed… I could never have dreamed of a time where such a beorc ruler exists. I must admit, I still have doubts," Rafiel said.

 _"_ _I don't blame you, brother. Change has been mind-numbingly slow, but the circle of acceptance in Tellius has widened,"_ Leanne said.

"Both Leanne and I have many beorc friends. Queen Elincia counts as one," Reyson said.

"Both the king and Reyson speak well of this woman! Is she truly so special?" Skrimir asked.

"She truly is. But right now, that is beside the point. The important thing is, Ellie would never betray her allies in Gallia," Ike said.

"Or you," everyone who fought in the Mad King's War present in the room said in unison, to Ike's befuddlement.

"…We can trust her," Ranulf said, breaking the silence.

"All right. Removing Crimea from the equation completely… Hawk King, what are your thoughts for our plan of attack?" Caineghis asked.

"Well, if Crimea doesn't make their move, I see no reason to wait for the empire to reach Gallia. Let's hit them now!" Gavina said.

"Very well. Ike, do the Greil Mercenaries have anything to add?" Caineghis asked.

"I agree with Gavina. Strike while they're chopped in half!" Soren said.

"Very well. Hawk King, your forces should protect the eastern border. But I want you to lead our strike force north. Add Ranulf to your team," Caineghis said.

"Send me too, Your Majesty! Let me reclaim my honour!" Skrimir said.

"I second that," Ranulf said, to Skrimir's confusion.

"Very well. Will you watch over him, Hawk King?" Caineghis asked.

"Sure, he'll be a piece of cake, after you," Tibarn said.

"Well, he's all yours. Now, everyone, be prepared to leave before daybreak. We're all depending on you," Caineghis said.

* * *

"Welcome back, you two," Giffca said to Skrimir and Ranulf in a back room.

"Giffca. Apologies for worrying you," Skrimir said.

"You persevered through many battles. We're glad to see you in one piece," Giffca said.

"Each and every soldier in the army helped me. When I acted alone, I was no match for the enemy," Skrimir said.

"Good. If that is what you learned, it was not a wasted effort for Gallia. Good work, Ranulf," Giffca said.

"Thank you, sir," Ranulf said.

"Skrimir, I have something from the king. A Satori Sign… it is said to bring out hidden power in the laguz," Giffca said.

"Amazing… Ranulf, you take it," Skrimir said.

"But the king said it was yours!" Ranulf said.

"Yes, but you've been looking after me. It's a sign of my appreciation," Skrimir said.

"Very well, Ranulf. This is yours to use as you see fit," Giffca said.

"Thank you, sir," Ranulf said.

"Skrimir, you reply," Giffca prompted.

"You're welcome. I'm grateful for the support," Skrimir said.

* * *

"Mia? Are you all right?" Ike asked, entering the room set aside for her. She was highly embarrassed by the fact that she was the only person to faint from Kauku Cave's heat, and that extra temperature was keeping her down. Her uniform was taken off, and a bunch of wet towels replaced it.

"Yes… I'm all right, Ike…" Mia said woozily.

"Are you sure? You don't have to help us," Ike said.

"But… but I do… Ike…" Mia said. She leaned forward, and let out a slew of nausea.

"Look at you, Mia. You're in no shape to fight a sparrow, much less the Begnion Army. Just this once, take a break," Ike said.

"Ike, I've gotta… help you! You're hurt!" Mia said irritably.

"Mia, you stay here. That's an order!" Ike said. Mia tried to sit up, before plonking down back on the bed. Ike edged closer to her.

"...Say… I'm actually a tad curious. While I'm here, what exactly did Greil tell you about me?" Ike asked.

"…He said 'If you head south, you'll meet up with Ike. You can trust him until we can take you back home. In the meantime, Ike's been a little bit high-strung… I trust you'll be able to help him with that,'" Mia said.

"That's what it was?" Ike asked. Mia nodded vaguely, before her eyes closed.

"Ah, Mia…" Ike said, before tousling her hair. He turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Ike… take the Wo Dao… defeat Ashnard for me," Mia said. Ike took the Wo Dao from Mia's pack, and buckled it to his own belt.

"Just in case we weren't sure you're unfit for battle," Ike said, smiling. He turned, and left the room. Mia smiled vaguely after him.

* * *

"Insects of Begnion! We'll show you the power of the beast tribe!" a Gallian exclaimed, as their team marched on Begnion's force.

"Beorc scum! For the razing of our homes and families, we'll make you wish you'd never been born!" a Phoenician added.

"Filthy sub-humans! This war ends now. Prepare yourselves!" a Begnion said.

"A beorc army is approaching from the hill to the left… the Crimean Army!" a Gallian exclaimed. A slew of tentative muttering sounded from both sides, as they wondered which side Crimea would join.

"Ellie? What are you doing?" Ike asked, as Elincia soared in the exact centre of the two forces.

"Uwee hee hee! Finally, they see the light and come to join us! Excellent! Took them long enough. I suppose that when you have the brain of a gnat, these things take some time to sink in," Valtome said. A halberdier lanced him, and Valtome used 'light' magic to retaliate.

"I am Queen Elincia of Crimea! I have a message for the commanders of both armies! I am here to declare the will of Crimea and its people! Crimea has followed the ideals of peace and equality since the reign of my father, King Ramon. As such, I cannot and will not allow blood to spill on our land. I demand that _both_ the Laguz Alliance and Imperial Army get the goddess-darn _hades_ out of Crimea at once!" Elincia proclaimed.

"Withdraw? Foolish girl! We are not ordered about by the proclamations of a peasant like you! Puppet rulers like yourself should stay in their pretty castles and play dress-up. Begnion's patience has worn out. After the slaughter is over, we come for you in Melior," Valtome said.

"Commander of the Laguz Alliance. How do you respond?" Elincia asked.

"You have serious guts, jumping into the middle of a battlefield all by yourself. But your high-and-mighty beliefs don't change the fact that Begnion must answer for its crimes. Step aside," Tibarn said.

"Very well. I've heard from both commanders," Elincia said. She knelt down, and laid Amiti on the ground.

"This is Crimea's answer! We will not sway from our ideals! My countrymen stand united!" Elincia exclaimed. "We will not use force. But we are willing to do whatever it takes to end this here and now!"

"What? Are you out of your feeble mind?" Valtome asked. Tibarn, however, had started laughing.

"Ike, I thought you were the craziest beorc I'd ever met, but you have serious competition! Crimea's queen is one dynamite gal… Your Majesty, I like your gumption! Skrimir! I'm not letting a pretty woman down. We are out, peace!" Tibarn said.

"I agree. The beast tribe does not claw unarmed beorc. Back to the forest!" Skrimir said.

"Thank you, King Tibarn," Elincia said.

"This is only temporary. We're not done with Begnion yet," Tibarn said.

"Yes, I understand. I'm just laying down the law with Crimea," Elincia said.

"…Hey, you and I should get together and chat sometime, especially since Ike's settled for Dame Mia. See you later!" Tibarn said.

"General Zelgius, what are your orders?" Levail asked.

"We withdraw," Zelgius said.

"Are you certain?" Levail asked.

"Could you cast aside your weapon surrounded by armed soldiers?" Zelgius asked.

"I don't know… not likely," Levail said.

"Elincia has done something I'd be hard pressed to do. We must show respect," Zelgius said, turning and leaving.

"Stop this instant! Where do you think you're going? Attack the mangy beasts!" Valtome said.

"Forgive my audacity. However, we are withdrawing. Every battle ebbs and flows. To ignore the tides is unwise. Understand, senator," Zelgius said.

"Self-righteous fool… oh, you'll understand, after this battle," Valtome said.

"I don't wanna go back yet… can we talk to Elincia?" Mist asked, as the Greil Mercenaries lagged.

"It has been a while since we last saw Queen Elincia. We should at least say hello," Titania said.

"Sounds good to me. There's probably not much time for small talk, but we'll do our best," Ranulf said.

"…Soldiers! Kill the queen of Crimea! She's a traitor to Begnion!" Valtome said.

"Oh, this ain't good…" Ranulf said.

"So much for imperial honour. Greil Mercenaries, we haven't finished our old job… Protect Ellie!" Ike said.

"Knew it. Follow me, my knights! We defend Her Majesty! Geoffrey said.

"Kill everything that stands in our way! Show them that I control this pathetic land!" Valtome said.

"Of course, Senator Valtome. I'd be happy to kill the wench," Sergei said.

The Begnions charged the Queen and those surrounding her. Ike drew his sword and ordered his mercenaries to attack. Haar, not far away, swooped in low and brought himself next the queen with axe in hand. Ike held the pommel of his own Ettard out to Elincia, while he himself drew the Wo Dao from the scabbard attached to his belt. Elincia took the sword with an appreciative nod, knowing looking for Amiti would be fruitless in this climate, and readied herself for the oncoming horde of disorganized Begnions.

Without Zelgius to lead them or with his own personal army to reinforce the Senator's, the attack soon fell into disarray. Ike and his Dao blade hacked soldiers apart effortlessly while Haar took care of those riders in the air who were foolish enough to try and pass him. Lazy he might have been, but in the face of battle, he was a monster to behold.

* * *

"General Zelgius! Senator Valtome is running down the queen of Crimea!" Levail said.

"Useless parasite. Attacking an unarmed woman… this is beneath even his pathetic little mind," Zelgius said.

"The Crimean Army and a part of the Laguz Alliance have joined the battle to rescue the queen, fighting Senator Valtome. Shall we assist?" Levail asked.

"We are not fighting," Zelgius said.

"But that would mean we abandoned Duke Culbert's forces…" Levail said.

"We'd be on the Laguz Alliance's side anyway. I don't want Begnion fighting Begnion in armour of the same colour… I'll take responsibility for this. Make my command clear to the men. No more units will join the fight," Zelgius said.

* * *

Elincia herself was fighting against this bow wielding general who led the troops in Valtmore's stead. The tension and frustration that had long since crept its way under her skin threatened to boil over and Elincia fought like a woman possessed. She brought her blade up and down, crashing into the defences of this commander, who could do little more than raise his silver bow to defend himself. Ettard thrusted forward, and pierced the shoulder plate, forcing a scream of pain to escape the general's lips.

He dug into his quiver and thrusted an arrow out like a dagger in desperation. The arrow missed her eye that it was intended for, but it cut her check and drew blood. Elincia was momentarily distracted, her spare hand feeling her blood run down her cheek. It lasted for less than a moment, and when she surfaced she was burning with shameful anger. She brought the hilt of her sword crashing down onto his skull, denting the helmet, and sending this man into a confusion. She followed it up by bringing her sword around, and cleaved his head off in one final strike of her blade.

At the sight of their general falling, the last of the morale shattered and the troop ran back to the safety of their camp. With the sight of her enemies retreating, the anger bled away from Elincia. She took a deep breath before heading back to the ground, where Ike had a vulnerary at hand. There was going to be a lot to discuss, and if there was hell to pay to this pompous senator, she hoped with her whole heart she would be there to see it.

* * *

"Phew… Begnion's given up. That took some doing," Ranulf said.

"Tell me about it. But we did get good information on this. We know for certain there are leadership problems in the Imperial Army. I'm glad General Zelgius, at least, had the honour to withdraw. If the full strength of the two armies had clashed, Ellie's effort would have been for naught," Ike said.

"Sir Ike! Sir Ranulf! Thanks for saving Ellie when I couldn't," Geoffrey said.

"Geoffrey. I'm surprised you let Ellie do something like this. You must be more relaxed these days," Ike said.

"It wasn't easy for me. But I couldn't say no to Ellie. We had no choice, anyway, and it wasn't like I'm the greatest knight in the realm," Geoffrey said.

"Yeah… you did what was needed to be done... but you're a fantastic knight. There's no reason for you to be down on yourself. I'm impressed, though… Crimea has become quite strong," Ike said.

"Don't talk like a stranger. The Greil Mercenaries are Crimean. You're part of that strength," Geoffrey said.

"True. I'm proud of my homeland," Ike said.

"Let's go see Ellie. You do have the time to meet her, right?" Geoffrey asked.

* * *

"I shall now dispense punishment for disobeying my orders! General Zelgius! Do you have anything to say? I would hear your pleas now," Valtome said, in the Begnion camp.

"I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions," Zelgius said.

"Admirable sentiment, General. Though I imagine you ought to have thought about the consequences before you abandoned your allies. On your knees, time for an execution. Good bye, Zelgius!" Valtome said.

"Senator! I implore you to reconsider! To execute Zelgius himself without trial? This is madness!" Levail said.

"Ah, ah, ah… this is simply Begnion. Wait… did you just question a senator? I have the right to punish a prisoner as I see fit! I'll make sure to tell our people the general was cut down in battle after felling hundreds of sub-humans. The people won't trouble themselves with details they couldn't possibly understand that way," Valtome said.

"You'd bury the truth? Do you think the apostle is easily fooled by your lies?" Levail asked.

"I doubt the apostle will ever hear them… all right, I've waited long enough. Execute him!" Valtome said. A general approached Zelgius.

"Don't worry, Zelgius! I'll make sure that your lands are looked after. Of course, they'll be mine! MINE!" Valtome said. Zelgius looked down, and heard a cry of pain from his would-be executioner.

"What?" Valtome asked.

"Silence, Valtome! All soldiers loyal to Begnion are to stand down immediately!" a voice said. Tanith descended down besides Zelgius, and put away her bow.

"Hello, Valtome," Tanith said.

"You! You're a Holy Guard!" Zelgius said.

"The apostle will be here shortly. Soldiers, sheathe your weapons and kneel before the apostle!" Tanith said.

"What? This is impossible!" Valtome said.

"There's no doubt about it!" a Begnion said.

"The apostle is here!" another said.

* * *

"My soldiers. I apologise for my sudden disappearance. I am here today to explain things, and to bring news from home of utmost importance. My soldiers, listen carefully: I never wished for this war. It was started by those who wanted me dead! It was spurred on by their desire to rule Begnion themselves! This was the work of the senate, and was organised by Vice Minister Lekain of Gaddos!" Apostle Sanaki said, laying down the law.

"The senate wished harm on the apostle?" a Begnion asked in confusion.

"No! Impossible!" another said.

"…She lies! Do not be tricked, soldiers of Begnion! She is not the true apostle!" Valtome said.

"I see. Then we are not the Holy Guards? Is that what you are trying to say?" Sigrun asked, drawing her lance.

"No! This is a farce! You cannot trick us! You are using a fake apostle to disable the senate and take over Begnion! We must act! That vile Sephiran is their leader! The fact that he's been put in chains is our proof!" Valtome said. Zelgius stepped up right next to him.

"I will not allow you to disgrace my master's good name," Zelgius said. His right hook came before anyone could react, and was followed by a left jab that sent Valtome into his own overly elaborate tent. Valtome took no more interest in the proceedings.

"Next time, it will be your neck!" Zelgius said. He turned to Sanaki.

"Apostle. Words cannot express how good it is to see you alive and well. We have awaited your return," Zelgius said.

"Thank you, General Zelgius. You and I have much to discuss, and none of it about what I just witnessed," Sanaki said. The Begnion army began cheering.


	28. Because I Said So

_Apostle Sanaki arrives without warning at the Central Army's main camp in Crimea. With a strength born of conviction, she exposes the senators' vile plot to undermine and usurp her. Valtome counterattacks with a claim crafted by the senate- that the apostle is a fraud who, along with her prime minister, Sephiran, is attempting to deceive all of Begnion and lead them away from the goddess's graces._

 _To the citizens of Begnion, the senators are chosen by the goddess, and are thus worthy of the same respect given to the apostle. As for the apostle herself, her image is tarnished when the senate imprisons Prime Minister Sephiran in her name. An ever-growing number of Begnion are willing to believe the senator's claim that the apostle is an agent of evil attempting to deceive them._

 _And thus the Central Army is divided. One camp believes the apostle, the other the senate. This new turmoil fans the flames of chaos into a mighty conflagration, burning across Tellius._

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today, everyone. I am in your debt… all of you," Sanaki said, looking about. King Caineghis, Queen Elincia, King Tibarn, Prince Reyson, Sir Ike and even Dame Mia were congregated to hear out Empress Sanaki.

"Before we begin, allow me to clear up a few details about this war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. When we received your letter about the senate killing Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, and framing the herons, Prime Minister Sephiran and I decided to investigate this claim, and prosecute if needed. The senators made their move… They imprisoned me in Mainal Cathedral, in a long-disused room. They forged an arrest warrant for Sephiran and threw him into the dungeons… I admit there were rifts between myself and the senators. This? I wasn't expecting it… I ought to have known," Sanaki said.

"We didn't think you'd be the one behind this war. We'd pretty much already guessed the gist of the thing," Tibarn said.

"I have been forced from my country, but that doesn't change the fact that I am the empress of Begnion. I will not permit the senate to claim otherwise, and I will not stand by and watch them seize and ravage Begnion. I will return to my country, save my people, and take back my birthright. To accomplish this, I would like to ally myself with the laguz tribes. Help me save Begnion!" Sanaki said.

"I will accept, if you agree to a few conditions. First, the immediate and total emancipation of any laguz remaining in slavery. Second, new diplomatic relations between our people will start with a clean slate; no bias against laguz, or beorc, will be tolerated. Lastly, a full alliance between our countries, to solidify this agreement. I will offer my support should you agree to these terms… I hope that the long held dream of both King Ramon and I can come to fruition," Caineghis said. Mia was hurriedly writing his terms down on a piece of parchment.

"I agree with King Caineghis completely. If these conditions are agreed to, Crimea would like to join in this alliance as well," Elincia said.

"Do you intend to return Serenes Forest when you resume your throne?" Tibarn asked. Reyson and Leanne were ready to go home for a few months, but the senate had taken that land away prior.

"Of course. The goddess loved the forest because that was where the herons made their homes. I will see to it that you can return home," Sanaki said.

"…We can finally go home! Our family can be together, in our own homeland, for the first time in forever!" Reyson cheered.

"All right… I didn't need much convincing, but I'm for this. I want to rip the senators in half, one by one," Tibarn said.

"OK… so, if I have this right… Gallia, Phoenicis, Serenes, Crimea and Begnion shall hereby make a pledge. Skip the conditions… ah, here we are. We will wholeheartedly support your effort to return home, so long as we stand united in our ideals," Mia said, pushing forward the parchment. The monarchs looked at it.

"…Ah, perfect, Mia. I had just been considering that," Sanaki said. She added her signature to the bottom, and Caineghis, Tibarn, Reyson and Elincia followed suit.

"Now that we have that settled… Each of you. You all have my deepest gratitude. I will accomplish the goal of bringing peace to our lands," Sanaki said.

"Well, it sounds like everyone's on the same side…" Ike said.

"It's lovely news, all right, but it's too early to celebrate. I won't be happy until I take back my country. How we fate in the battles to come will be of the utmost importance," Sanaki said.

"The Greil Mercenaries would be glad to help. We're a small unit, but we'll do our best to get the job done right," Ike said, smiling.

"I certainly hope so. Especially since you're the commander of our combined forces," Sanaki said. The monarchs all smiled, but Ike and Mia had different responses.

"Wait, what?" Mia asked.

"Listen, Apostle, I'm really flattered, but General Zelgius is much more qualified!" Ike said.

"Zelgius has returned to the empire to rescue Prime Minister Sephiran. Our army consists of his troops, and the armies of Crimea, Gallia, and Phoenicis. Ike… you're probably the only person in Tellius who commands respect from all four of the above countries!" Sanaki said.

"Ike, I know you're not happy about this, but you're the only person who can bridge this rift between laguz and beorc," Elincia said.

"I'm not happy about this. I thought my days of being general ended three years ago! But I won't refuse. If you think it's up to me, Mia and Soren to lead this army, then I'll do my best to make sure you chose wisely," Ike said.

"Thank you, Ike… well, let's meet the armies you'll be leading. They'll want to meet their new commander," Sanaki said, leading the laguz royals from the room. Ike, Mia and Elincia lagged.

"Not again…" Ike said. Mia slumped into Ike's shoulder, half from sickness, and half for comfort.

* * *

After a short while of Mia getting reacquainted with her stock (and Astrid and Marcia, in particular), it was time to move out.

"Do we have a target?" Sanaki asked.

"First, we head for Flaguerre. The Laguz Alliance has fought in Flaguerre before, so we're familiar with the lay of the land," Ike said.

"Good plan. Do you resent your choice to command this army?" Sanaki asked.

"You didn't exactly give me a whole lotta choice, there. Besides, if I'm not committed, I can't exactly expect the troops to be!" Ike said.

"Just remember though… when this is all over, you'll be getting one hades of a bill!" Mia said in a rather ill fashion.

"And you'll be worth every gold piece. Speaking of which… a down payment," Sanaki said. She turned around, and took a scabbard from Sigrun. Ike drew the sword, and inspected it.

"No way…" Mia said.

"The holy sword Ragnell… I want you to take it," Sanaki said.

"Are you sure about this? I returned it after the Mad King's War because you said it was one of Begnion's national treasures," Ike said.

"Indeed. It was one of the swords wielded by Empress Altina herself. She used it to fight the dark god… I can think of no one more fitting to wield it," Sanaki said.

"Ah, thanks. I'll be happy to use it again," Ike said.

* * *

"A false apostle? Is that what we're going with this time?" Sothe asked, watching Micaiah carve pitfalls into the Riven Bridge.

"Yes. We've got to capture her and bring her to justice," Micaiah said, flying over to another part of the bridge.

"…You know… arresting a corrupt figure in Begnion… finally, something I can kind of get behind," Sothe said.

"Thank you, Sothe. Now, who's going to stay behind and help Daein guard this bridge?" Micaiah asked. Nolan stepped forward, and raised his hand.

"I will, Micaiah. Trust me… that fake won't know what hit her," Nolan said, pulling out the crossbow Aqqar from its hold.

* * *

"Excuse me! I bring urgent news to Queen Elincia and General Ike!" a Crimean shouted, running up to Ike as he delivered his pronouncement.

"What happened?" Elincia asked.

"We've received a report that the Daein army has appeared near the border between Daein and Crimea! They demand custody of the apostle on behalf of Begnion! They will not hesitate to resort to force!" a Crimean said.

"Daein again? Perfect…" Ike said.

"…Why does Daein support the senate? …Eh, doesn't matter. Although, Ike, we must change the target," Sanaki said.

"Agreed… we've got to do something about them first…" Ike said.

* * *

"So, Daein refuses to negotiate?" Sanaki asked, as they looked over the Riven Bridge.

"They either believe the senate's lies, or the senate is pulling strings," Sigrun said.

"Well… we can't exactly attack Begnion without solving this, first," Ike said.

"I won't give up, Ike. I won't stop sending messengers until they respond. Ike, you rough them up in the meantime!" Sanaki said. The main soldiers remained behind, while Ike and his troop stepped forward.

"Ah, they are here…" Nolan said.

"Sir Nolan? Your orders?" a Daein lancer asked.

"We stop them here!" Nolan said.

Mist looked at the field. The Daeins had begun charging, taking loops around patches of bridge. Mist rolled her eyes, and shot a blast of wind across the bridge. Not only was Daein blasted back a few feet, but the new pitfall traps that had been installed were all diffused.

"Great work, Mist…" Rolf said. Mist giggled, and Mia looked about.

"I had been worried about that… Marcia, Sigrun, Tanith, you fly around. We press on this side, and you three press on that," Mia said.

"No, _we_ will. Mia, you stay behind," Ike said.

"But Ike, I'm perfectly fine! I'll show Kilvas what for!" Mia said.

"…No, you're still delusional," Ike said. Mia pouted, and sat down. Marcia, Sigrun and Tanith took off, with Rolf on Marcia's back, and everyone else charged forth.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting! I had a little thing back at camp to deal with," Tibarn said, appeared behind Mia.

"Eh, no problem! Ike's not letting me fight Petrine either," Mia said. "Oh, and where's Reyson?"

"He was twice as exhausted as you, but twice as insistent on coming. I had to tie him to a bed to keep him there," Tibarn said.

"Why doesn't Ike do that with me?" Mia asked.

"…I was kidding. He passed out on his own. I have a different anchor with me," Tibarn said.

 _"_ _Tibarn! How rude! I'm not a… anchor!"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne?" Mia asked.

"I will fight, yes?" Leanne asked.

"She makes Reyson look like a pushover. Listen, lady, you herons are supposed to be Rafiel. Quiet, graceful, etc," Tibarn said.

"Don't mind Tibarn, Leanne. We're honoured to see you here," Mia said.

* * *

This was a foolish endeavour. Nolan should have realized that when Micaiah ordered him to defend this bridge. He was expected to fight a small skirmish, and was given a decent defence force, though considering this bridge and the value he wanted more than what he had. Nolan was to expect some light guard duty and some fighting to scare the beasts away.

What he was not expecting was practically half of the Central Army, Laguz Alliance and the Crimean Knights attacking this position. His defences were thrown up and his men were doing and admirable job of holding the line, though he did not know how much longer they would be able to hold up against the battering tide. Even though Daein's strength was considerably greater than their last meeting, the Laguz Alliance's strength was greater still. He fired his crossbow at an oncoming pegasus rider, sending the rider tumbling to the ground. This weapon, given to him by the King at the ceremony of his promotion had a long history of fighting Begnion royal guard and he could not help but think that it caused more pain to the winged riders. He had plenty of bolts to use for it, and there were plenty of targets flying.

Something caught his eye however, as he saw a pegasus with two riders on it. He brought up his crossbow and aimed it at them. One was a striking woman with short pink hair and the other one was a…child, well one that looked as if he had just entered adulthood. His finger hesitated. What was this war coming to? First he was fighting for the nation his own had just liberated themselves from and now he was pitted against soldiers almost as young as Sothe. His thoughts were interrupted when that green haired boy loosed an arrow, cutting the cord on his crossbow. The taut straight snapped across his face, painful but nothing more. He tossed the weapon aside and pulled free an axe just in time to have a black armoured woman dismount from her wounded pegasus and draw her own sword.

"Fall back, dog of the Senate. You face Tanith, Deputy-Commander of the Holy Guard," the woman said, ferocity in her eyes.

"I take my orders only from the Maiden of the Dawn. I will obey no other order," Nolan responded swinging his axe at the lithe woman.

"Naive simpleton," Tanith said, blocking his axe blow with a parry of her own sword. The two fought each other with all of their strength and all of their fury. Sparks rained down all around them, each one shoring up their own defences while looking for a weakness to exploit in the other. Nolan may have had the reach with his axe, Tanith on the other hand had the flexibility to adapt her combat stance and style. The two locked weapons and bared their teeth in anger at each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Nolan saw that his defensive lines were crumbling. There were too many, even for the army they had in reserves. His men had the spirit to continue fighting but spirit could not fight fatigue, broken weapons, and vastly superior numbers.

He pushed back against the woman and brought his axe in for a low chop. She could not defend herself from the attack, but turned the chop into a hammer blow, knocking the wind out of her and setting her feet off balanced and sent her tumbling to the ground. Nolan was about ready to press his advantage when he saw two more pegasi come before him. One was the same one who he hesitated to fire upon with the lad and lass aiming their weapons at him, and the more ornately armoured woman above the wounded Deputy Commander. It was her who spoke to him.

"Nolan, commander of the Dawn Brigade and General of the Daein army, I strongly advise you to consider retreating," the woman said. He was momentarily surprised as she knew him.

"You know I cannot do that. I will not-" Nolan began

"Cannot, or will not," she interjected. "You would willingly lay down your life for a pointless last stand? What would that cost us, what would that cost your army? You could rob us of a soldier or two but we would take a mighty general. Is that wise?"

Nolan looked back, and knew that they would need to fall back soon.

"There is no shame in retreating in the face of certain defeat," the young marksman said. Nolan was forcibly reminded of Leonardo. He growled with a bit of anger, and joined the retreating soldiers. Sigurn helped Tanith back to her feet. The Deputy Commander had a wounded side, but a very bruised ego as well.

"The Daein army is much stronger than it was three years ago…" Marcia remarked.

"Yes. Even after the situation turned against them, they all fought quite impressively," Sigrun said.

"They kept muttering about the power of their general on the way here… Maiden of Dawn. They seem obsessed," Tanith said.

"Think of it this way… they believe in her like you Holy Knights believe in the apostle," Rolf said, remembering Mist talk about Micaiah back at the river.

"Hm… they are formidable… and deluded. I shall exercise caution…" Tanith said.

* * *

"Micaiah… I apologise, but it is over. Our front line is down… the apostle's army is crossing the bridge," Nolan said.

"Order a retreat, Sothe," Micaiah said.

"What? No! Simpleton… just destroy the bridge and get it over with!" a Begnion inspector said.

"With all due respect, Daeins will die if we destroy the bridge," Micaiah said.

"Those are acceptable losses, and all losses by your men are acceptable if it stops the army! As a representative of the senate, I forbid you to retreat!" the inspector said.

"I respect your opinion, but the final decision is up to me… I am commander in chief of this army. Sothe, get those men out of here before they're routed!" Micaiah said.

"Insolent sub-human! How dare you disobey me!" the inspector said.

"We could leave you here, inspector," Sothe suggested.

"I will report this incident to your king and the senate! Start thinking of excuses, whelps!" the inspector said, turning and leaving.

"Pompous fool…" Micaiah said, watching him go.

"I'll go order the retreat…" Sothe said, turning and leaving. Micaiah watched him go, and collapsed.

"Micaiah?" Nolan asked.

"I'm sorry… I was doing so well… for a while… and now I feel like… there's a fog… clouding my mind… am I… what's happening? I always wished… I wished I didn't have that farsight… such a burden… but this clouded vision… it's so strange… I miss the clarity…" Micaiah said.

"Ironic, yes… we've got to find you some help!" Nolan said.

* * *

"Hm?" Rafiel asked, sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"What's wrong, Rafiel?" Nailah asked, raising her head. She tended to sleep like a wolf at the foot of a bed, rather than at the head.

"I sensed… something strange. Out of the blue… it was some sort of voice," Rafiel said. There was a knocking sound at the door. Both figures jumped, and Reyson barged into the room, hurriedly slipping on some daywear.

"Brother, did you call for me?" Reyson asked.

"I did not… you heard it, too?" Rafiel asked.

"What's going on here? What was that voice?" Nailah asked, looking between the two.

"I don't know, but it's calling for us… it sounded like… it was coming from Daein," Rafiel said.

"I have a bad feeling about this… Rafiel, prepare to head to Daein. I'll go talk to King Caineghis… and I'll need to grab the medallion, too…" Reyson said.

"I hope nothing has happened to your sister…" Nailah said.

"With the way she talks, I'm more worried about her assailants… but we must go there nonetheless. That much is certain," Rafiel said.


	29. Kill It With Fire

_Apostle Sanaki's army, led by General Ike himself, win a great victory over Daein at Riven Bridge. Apostle Sanaki does not pursue the retreating forces, however, instead petitioning King Pelleas for permission to pass through Daein. After waiting several days, she receives no reply, and Sanaki reluctantly orders a march. Avoiding Daein's heart, the army skirts along the mountains and heads south._

* * *

"Micaiah? Are you all right? I heard you took ill on the field…" Pelleas said, looking over Micaiah. Sothe was at her side, Tauroneo and Fiona stood guard at the door, and the Dawn Brigade were trying to distract themselves. Almedha had accompanied Pelleas.

"What do you think she is, genius? Micaiah fainted because you've been pushing her too hard! She's terrified she won't live up to your expectations," Sothe said.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry, Micaiah!" Pelleas said.

"The doctor said she's suffering severe exhaustion and chaos overdose. It's quite common among herons, but Micaiah hasn't been exposed to it before. She'll need a few good days of rest before she can do anything," Fiona said.

"I'm glad she's all right… but a few days? We need to stop the laguz!" Pelleas said.

"OK, that's it, are you out of your mind? Micaiah is facing DEATH (probably)! She's not going to be cooking up any miracles from here! I'm not letting her see another battlefield. When Micaiah's well enough to move, I'm taking her and bolting," Sothe said.

"You can't leave!" Pelleas said.

"I'd like to see you stop me. I held out, thinking you knew what was best for Daein. I was wrong. We're finding Micaiah's heron siblings. To borrow a word from the Gallians…" Sothe said, taking in a breath.

"Sothe, please don't! Micaiah can't leave!" Pelleas said.

"Not changing my mind, buddy!" Sothe yelled.

"King Pelleas, I side with Sothe. Let Lady Micaiah go," Tauroneo said.

"She's been carrying a tremendous burden for so long. It would be unkind to push further," Fiona said.

"I'm begging you! I need Micaiah to stay!" Pelleas said, kneeling and clutching his hands together.

"Pelleas? You can't kneel before these commoners!" Almedha said.

"Our army can't function without Micaiah! I can't let that happen! The army must continue to fight!" Pelleas said.

"Listen… I don't know what deal you struck with those Begnion senators, but we'll have no part in it. If I have to lose Micaiah to support Daein, I don't give two flying pigs about it," Sothe said. Pelleas got to his feet, and drew an unsteady breath.

"If Micaiah leaves the army… she will die," Pelleas said. Sothe pulled out his knife, and levelled it at Pelleas.

"So the king shows his true colours… Pelleas, that crown is not a shield. Threaten Micaiah again, and you will die where you stand. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Sothe asked, ignoring everyone else.

"Micaiah won't be the only one. You. Me. Everyone in Daein. Every last man, woman or child. And it's all my fault," Pelleas said.

"Your Majesty!" Tauroneo exclaimed.

"…I'm going to not count that as another threat to Micaiah," Sothe said.

"Pelleas… did you sign a blood pact?" Almedha asked. Everyone turned to Almedha in curiosity.

"You signed a blood pact with the senate… that's why you've been so scared, so terrified…" Almedha said.

"What's a blood pact, anyway?" Edward asked.

"I swear… before you hear anything I say, that I had no idea… not one clue," Pelleas said.

* * *

 _"_ _I really don't know why you had to come calling at this hour… but our answer is no. Send my regards and my answer to the apostle, along with my sincerest apologies, but Daein is in no position to accept at this time," Pelleas addressed the messenger._

 _"_ _King Pelleas… prepare to receive Vice-Minister Lekain," the messenger said._

 _"_ _Really? I did say-" Pelleas started, before being interrupted by Lekain. He had appeared amidst a runic circle._

 _"_ _How do you do, King Pelleas?" Lekain asked._

 _"_ _How did you get here?" Pelleas asked._

 _"_ _Our empire's magical research has made leaps and bounds… meet the rewarp staff. With it, one can reach any desired destination in a jiff. Once it hits the mass production phase, we'll be the most feared force on the continent! Before this… we used ghastly warp powder. It did the job, but it was exhausting on the user. Why travel when you're too exhausted to do anything? The rewarp staff patches that problem," Lekain said._

 _"_ _Err-hem," the messenger coughed._

 _"_ _Ah. Sorry, I can't help myself. I love innovation so," Lekain said._

 _"_ _About your request for Daein to support your efforts…" Pelleas said._

 _"_ _Oh, yes. So you've heard that we have a favour to ask. There's that army of sub-humans that are threatening the peace of our lands. We require Daein's help to wipe out this 'Laguz Alliance'. Seriously, what in hades is a 'laguz'? Anyway, would you kindly help us?" Lekain asked._

 _"_ _I'm afraid we cannot help you at this time. We are busy rebuilding from the recent Daein Revolutionary War. Please understand," Pelleas said._

 _"_ _Ah, yes, the Daein War of Independence… so, you rejected? Then I have no choice but to watch you and your people slowly perish," Lekain said._

 _"_ _What? You declare war on Daein?" Pelleas asked, horrified._

 _"_ _Hardly! Our country's hands are tied with those sub-humans. There's no point foolishly wasting resources starting a war with Daein. No, if want Daein dead… I can just use this pact!" Lekain said, holding up a document._

 _"_ _That's the loan contract I signed on my coronation…" Pelleas said._

 _"_ _Yes, the same document. An informal signing on behalf of the senate as a sign of goodwill," Lekain said._

 _"_ _That document states that the empire would loan a billion gold to Daein, no interest and no specified payback date. You claimed that, although it was technically a loan, we could treat the gold as compensation for the misdoings of the occupation army and did not have to pay it back, am I not correct?" Pelleas asked._

 _"_ _Yes, that is true," Lekain said._

 _"_ _If you want to use the loan as a basis for threats, then I will gladly return your gold. A huge sum has been spent on Daein's restoration, but all billion gold pieces will find their way to your coffers, no matter how long it takes!" Pelleas said._

 _"_ _Naïve king… you signed the contract believing it was a simple loan. Sadly, however… would a loan contract really require a signature in blood? Did you not suspect a thing?" Lekain asked._

 _"_ _Izuka said it was standard practice for a contract of this type!" Pelleas said._

 _"_ _You are correct again! And to the victor go the spoils… this is a blood pact," Lekain said._

 _"_ _Then… Izuka…" Pelleas said._

 _"_ _Izuka is one of us. To control Daein, we needed the perfect king to execute our will. For you see, once you sign this paper in blood, you can never break the terms and conditions listed!" Lekain said._

 _"_ _I refuse to believe it! I can't!" Pelleas said._

 _"_ _You've heard stories of blood pacts, have you not? A marvellous tool used by the wise to control the foolish. A ruler agreeing to such a pact is bound to it… absolutely. Once sworn, transgression will be punished by the complete destruction of his country. …Sit back, and I'll tell you an old wives' tale. Long ago, a foolhardy king signed a blood pact with the empire to win back his lost kingdom. In exchange, he vowed complete obedience. However, he soon broke the terms of the pact, and disobeyed the empire. Presumably he didn't understand what he was getting into. Would you like to hear the story?" Lekain said._

 _"…_ _No, but tell it anyway…" Pelleas said, not even trying to hide his fear._

 _"_ _It was quite tragic. One man died on the first day. He was a mere peasant, so no one cared. Two more fell on the second day. Three more perished on the third. I don't think I have to spell out where this is going. These mysterious deaths spread about the kingdom like a contagion. After thirty days, or under five hundred deaths, the king finally realised that this was the curse of the blood pact, the price of infidelity. He apologised to the empire and pleaded with them to lift the curse. His plea was accepted on the one hundredth day. For those of you keeping score at home, that's over five thousand deaths. This figure included about half of his subordinates, his beautiful wife, and his adorable little child. The senate controlled that particular country for quite a long time," Lekain said._

 _"_ _How…" Pelleas said. "How…"_

 _"_ _I hope I've made myself clear. No matter your motive, defiance against the empire will result in the slow, inevitable, and painful demise of Daein. Never forget. And don't even think about contacting Ike, or the herons, or anybody who you think has a snowball's chance in a dragon's fire of doing a thing about it. Spies and informants are littered all over Tellius. The government sees all. We will know if you tell anyone. Even a little slip," Lekain said, vanishing with his rewarp staff._

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Everyone in Daein will die if you disobey the senate?" Sothe asked.

"What a heavy burden…" Tauroneo remarked.

"What a load of cat crap! How do I know neither you nor the senate are lying?" Sothe asked.

"Show Mother the mark of your pact," Almedha said. Pelleas breathed in, and slid his left sleeve up. A curly scar in the shape of a signature marked it.

"The mark of a blood pact… it's all true! My son has been deceived!" Almedha cried out.

"Oh, give it a rest, woman! You expect us to believe that ghost story? It's like 'Lekain' said, it's just an old wives' tale. An old fable to get little kings to eat their greens. Before you go making us shine Begnion's boots, get some proof!" Edward said.

"I'm with him. We're done here, Micaiah. We're outta here!" Sothe said, reaching under Micaiah to lift her.

"It's all true, Sothe…" Micaiah said, not even opening her eyes.

"Micaiah!" everyone in the room exclaimed. Micaiah's eyes opened, and she looked directly at Almedha.

"…King Pelleas and Queen Almedha are telling the truth. It's hard to believe… but I can see it in her heart. I am still a heron. I'm not any weaker from exhaustion… but now it seems that we cannot be free from the senate's leash," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, we don't have to go to war again. We're leaving Daein!" Sothe said.

"Without me, who would hold our forces together? I am not abandoning the people of Daein to save my own wings," Micaiah said.

"I… I'm sorry, everyone… so, so sorry… I didn't know…" Pelleas said.

"What do you propose we do?" Fiona asked.

"Obey the empire, of course. We have no choice. As long as I follow the senate's orders, no one will die on my hands," Pelleas said.

"No! No, I refuse to accept that! We've got our country back… I'd rather die than bend to the will of the empire! What are we, dogs?" Edward asked.

"And now that Begnion is ordering Daein troops into battle, we are treated as disposable pawns. Many Daeins will die of this pact, whether it is obeyed or not," Leonardo added.

"It would appear that I am the last king of Daein. Follow or fight… we face the gallows as a country," Pelleas said.

"With all due respect, Pelleas, we can't give up!" Micaiah said.

"She's right! The only way to really be doomed is to give up!" Nolan said.

"Micaiah, there's no way out of a blood pact. What do you propose we do?" Pelleas asked.

"Look for one!" Micaiah said.

"Duke Lekain said the pact can't be broken, but of course he'd say that!" Edward said.

"King Pelleas, you have the resources of an entire country to draw upon, and the best of reasons to do so," Leonardo said.

"Check the royal library! Check the archives! Surely, in however many years they have been maintained, some mention of the blood pact would crop up!" Nolan said.

"Ah… Micaiah, forgive me. I was so overwhelmed that I had given myself in to despair. But you're right. We can't give up. We have people to save," Pelleas said.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much time. Begnion will not put off triggering the blood pact until after we've figured out how to break it," Fiona said.

"We can make time. We'll just take on the empress and the laguz forces, and appear to obey the senate," Tauroneo said.

"Of course! I'll use that time to research the pact! Just buy as much time as possible!" Pelleas said.

"Whatever it takes, I swear we'll hold them back!" Micaiah said.

* * *

"Hey, Nolan. Say, did you mention something about the libraries back there?" Sothe asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite an avid reader… it is in human nature to crave knowledge, you know. So, does Micaiah feel well?" Nolan asked.

"…Well, yeah. She's alert, she seems stronger… she's not as heavy to lift," Sothe said.

"That's good. I was just ensuring," Nolan said.

"Oh… and as a reward for holding the bridge as best you could," Sothe said, holding out a Tomahawk.

"Hey! This is a good axe! Thanks… and listen. You look like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. The best thing to do is to think it over, and give it time to sit. Remember, I am the captain of the Dawn Brigade. If you feel as if you would like to tell me about your woes, you know where to find me," Nolan said.

"Thank you, Nolan," Sothe said.

"Anytime!" Nolan said.

* * *

Once Micaiah was ready to roll, the Daein army gathered at the edge of a deep canyon.

"It appears as if the apostle's forces are using this road to avoid a head-on confrontation. It seems they do not necessarily want to fight. Taking the Great Wall of Ivelt was a wise move to preserve soldiers. …Micaiah, are you set for this?" Sothe asked.

"Are the rocks at the ready?" Micaiah asked.

"They're in position. For all the good it will do," Tauroneo said.

"We're stopping their advance, not necessarily hitting them," Nolan said.

"General Lanvega's forces have encountered General Ike's laguz! The battle has begun! The decoy is a success. The apostle and the Holy Guard head this way," a Daein said.

"All forces, in position! The target is the apostle! Attack her while General Ike is distracted! If we let her past, the army will cross into Begnion, angering the senate and destroying Daein! We must fight so that Daein will live on!" Micaiah said.

"Is this really necessary, Micaiah? Can't we avoid the fighting and pretend to obey the senate?" Leonardo said.

"I wish there was another way, too. But remember: Micaiah hates this plan more than anyone else," Sothe said.

"The apostle has numbers on her side. We don't stand a chance head-on. They'd march right through us like butter. We give Pelleas his time, but we can't hold back," Micaiah said.

"If I could choose one side to be victorious, I would choose Daein!" Edward said.

"Micaiah, this is what you believe? Compared to you, I am an immature kid," Sothe said.

"Don't say that, Sothe!" Micaiah said.

"Your strength moves me. I will not falter," Tauroneo said.

"Let's do this… for our friends. And for our country," Micaiah said. She steeled herself, and watch the apostle's army approach. When they arrived, the Daeins shoved the rocks down the cliff in a haphazard fashion.

"An ambush! I ought to have suspected as much!" Tanith said.

"What's happening?" Sanaki asked.

"We happen to be under attack. We'll engage them now. Stay inside the carriage, Your Majesty," Sigrun said.

"Someone, tell General Ike!" Tanith commanded. A pegasus knight detached from the group. Nolan, Aran and Volug darted forward, attacking soldiers one or two at a time, and left the canyon. Micaiah, Laura and Sothe threw light magic and knives into the pit, while Edward, Zihark and Tauroneo remained in wait. Leonardo had gone to set up the second phase.

"We're in position at the top, and the Holy Guards at the bottom. Nolan, Aran and Volug have been given the order to tactically retreat," Sothe said.

"Just as planned. Thank you," Micaiah said.

"Second phase is go. Micaiah, give the order. There's no turning back now," Leonardo said.

"I know," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, my efforts are done! General Ike and the Laguz Alliance are on their way!" Fiona said.

"…Next phase, go! Leo, get your archers at the ready!" Micaiah said. Edward and Zihark pushed a barrel, and several Daein trueblades and marshalls followed suit. Oil poured down the cliffs at an alarming rate. A ring of pegasi appeared, and soared high into the sky.

"Leonardo! Bring down that pegasus!" Micaiah commanded. Leonardo raised Lughnasadh, and aimed at the apostle. Micaiah felt a push on her side, and a whoosh on her cheek. She looked up, and noticed Sothe dangling from the talons of a gruff man.

"Don't move! I see one arrow fly, and I teach this chap how to fall!" he said.

"Tibarn!" Sothe cried out.

"Sothe! Leonardo, relax your bow!" Micaiah commanded. She turned around, and saw General Ike, Dame Mia, Mia's Forces, and a hefty amount of laguz.

"Good plan, there. Listen to the general, and don't make any moves I don't like. I can see every twitch… hey, swordmaster! I saw that!" a hawk said.

"I'm a trueblade, hawk!" Edward said.

"General Ike… we have failed," Tauroneo said.

"Micaiah… I want you to listen to me, very carefully," Mia said. "You have two choices. Surrender now, or fight us. And I guarantee that latter one won't end well."

"We can't. We won't retreat or negotiate. …We have one choice. And that… is the latter," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah, are you insane? Look around! Everyone in this army will die! Do you care that little for them?" a cat said.

"Drop your weapons, and we'll talk peacefully. Our enemy is the senate. If Daein pulls out now, we'll turn a blind eye to what you've done," Ike said.

"…I will not repeat myself again. We have no choice… If I am to be reviled for doing what's best for Daein, then so be it. If I am to be as hated as the Mad King for looking out for my people, so be it. I will save my people… and I'd rather the dark god take my soul than face Daein's destruction," Micaiah said.

"Admirable sentiment, heron," Ike said.

"Enough! Stand down!" a voice exclaimed. Micaiah turned about, and saw the apostle on the back of a pegasus.

"I've seen enough bloodshed for one day! That's enough. No more!" Sanaki said.

"We retreat today. Just remember, girl… You do the same. Ike can't keep the laguz back forever," Mia said.

"I keep telling you, that's not a path that's open to us!" Micaiah pleaded.

"Fine. His death is on your hands, then. Sorry, little Sothe, your friend just killed you," the gruff hawk Tibarn said, letting go of Sothe. Micaiah jumped from the cliff, and focused. She lowered her headband, and prayed to the goddess with all her heart. When she opened her eyes, she could see. She spread her wings, and held out her talons. She grabbed Sothe, and began trying to fly. Her flight was highly limited, but two pairs of talons appeared. One grabbed her, and another Sothe. They were both dropped beside the Daein army, and Micaiah reverted to base form.

"Thank the goddess…" Micaiah said, ignoring the Daein army's looks of befuddlement and congratulations.

"…Take this as a lesson, laguz. Next time, it's your job to save him!" Tibarn said, flying away.

"Lady Micaiah… are you all right?" Fiona asked.

"General Tauroneo… I don't want to fight Daein. Talk sense into that heron, all right? She's worse than what I hear Leanne is," Ike said.

"…We will not pursue you. However, Micaiah speaks the truth. That is all I will say on this matter. I'm sorry for this, General Ike," Tauroneo said, turning to Micaiah and Sothe. The two remained on the ground, clutching each other.

"What is with you people?" Mia asked.

* * *

"What's our situation?" Ike asked.

"Awful. The Begnion Central Army and Crimean Royal Knights are almost completely obliterated. There are barely any knights who can still move. Many of the Holy Guard are fine and well… but the oil that Daein used injured the Holy Guard's pegasi, all but grounding them. At the very least, they didn't fire the flaming arrows," Soren said.

"…Yeah, awful's a nice word for it. Thoughts?" Mia asked.

"Thoughts? Daein must answer for this! We attack!" Skrimir said.

"We can't. We can't deal with Daein and take on the senate's army. We have to get Daein to listen," Ranulf said.

"Confusion is Lekain's goal. Daein is a pawn in his scheme. But there's one thing I don't get… their tactics. Oil and fire? Daein's almost all finely honed reavers! Trueblades! Lancers! What is Micaiah thinking?" Sanaki asked.

"Micaiah? The Imperial Army has Micaiah?" Rafiel asked.

"Rafiel? When did you get here?" Tibarn asked.

"Just now, with Reyson and Queen Nailah," Rafiel said.

"Reyson went straight to Leanne. He's the only one of us three who tolerates her. They'll be here in a moment," Nailah said.

"Is it all right for all three of you to be here? What of the medallion?" Ike asked.

"It's with us," Rafiel said, holding it out. The chaotic energies emitting from it nearly overtook the room when it was taken out from under Rafiel's shirt.

"We're near the point where galdrar won't be able to contain its power. The dark god is almost sure to awaken," Nailah said.

* * *

 _"_ _Please save him… please save my son! Come save my Pelleas… I beg of you…"_ Almedha's voice echoed.

"Prince Kurth?" Ena asked. Kurthnaga looked up, hiding his sending stone.

"Hello, Ena!" Kurthnaga said, flushed.

"What are you doing out so late? Looking for something?" Ena asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking at the moon… it's reflection on the lake is quite lovely, isn't it?" Kurthnaga asked.

"Quite…" Ena said.

* * *

"You! How did you get in? Help!" Begnions said in scattered unison. The soldier smashed them all to smithereens, and turned. He performed the same on the cell, and let out the prisoner.

 _*My apologies for the long wait,*_ the knight said.

 _"_ _Is the apostle safe?"_ the prisoner asked.

 _*She fled to Crimea, and exposed the senate's plot. She now leads the apostle's army through Daein in an effort to storm the empire,*_ the knight said.

 _"_ _I see… it is time for us to make our move,"_ the prisoner said.

 _*As you wish, my master,*_ the knight said, bowing.


	30. Category Three Crisis

_Daein launches a surprise attack against the apostle's army, devastating her forces. It is all Apostle Sanaki can do to allay her remaining troops' burning desire for revenge. She knows there is no hope of victory if her weakened forces are divided. However, she cannot move forward with danger lagging behind at her tail. This dilemma weighs heavily on the apostle's troops, crushing their morale._

 _The Daein forces pull back to the fastness of Nox Castle. Micaiah, unable to explain her mission to her soldiers, keeps Daein together through sheer force of will._

* * *

"A rebellion? Is this true?" Tauroneo asked.

"That's what I heard from Tormod. The empire has been thrown into chaos when General Zelgius freed Duke Persis. The two appeared on the streets and incited peasants by asking 'who should you believe? Senate or apostle?'" Sothe said.

"And people have chosen the apostle, correct?" Nolan asked.

"Yes. They're rioting day and night. To welcome the true ruler, the whole empire has burst into rebellion. The senate is trying to quell the masses," Sothe said.

"That's great news for the country! If the senate was defeated, our blood pact would dissolve!" Edward said.

"That's not possible," Pelleas said, in deep thought.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Duke Gaddos would not offer us that mercy. If the senate was destroyed, he'd drag us with him. In fact, we'd go down before them. Slowly," Pelleas said.

"No matter what happens, Daein is just a pawn…" Leonardo said.

"We can't attack, and we can't ask for help? This is nuts!" Edward said.

"Where's Micaiah?" Pelleas asked.

"She's taking a rest in another room. Why, should I call for her?" Fiona asked.

"Please do. I know of a way to break the blood pact," Pelleas said.

"I'll get her right away," Sothe said.

* * *

"You have got to be joking!" Micaiah said loudly, after Pelleas told her the solution to the problem. The Dawn Brigade, the two Horsemen, and Sothe were equally dumbfounded.

"I'm not joking. This is how we save Daein!" Pelleas said.

"…Where did you find that book? It sounds untrustworthy," Nolan said.

"It was in a book hidden in a secret room, a room containing many treasures belonging to previous kings of Daein. I think we can trust it," Pelleas said.

"So you're saying there's a chance it won't work?" Leonardo asked.

"You've got to try something else, Pelleas! This can't be the solution," Edward said.

"We can't afford to wait. Daein's destruction is on our doorstep… we must try," Pelleas said.

"…I can't…" Micaiah said, beginning to tear up.

"Micaiah, the lives of everyone in Daein depend on this! Edward, Leo, Nolan… Sothe… if this works, you'll all be freed from the senate's shackles and quit this war, preferably shouting the time-honoured Gallian word in Lekain's ear. Everything will be all right. I know this will work! Please do this, Micaiah!" Pelleas said.

"I can't! I'm only a heron. I thought I'd do anything for Daein… even resorting to the coward's tactics. But then I saw Sothe taken from me, and I saw him fall… even me, Daein's only flyer, couldn't save him! I'd taken so many lives as a general, but thinking of Sothe dead…" Micaiah said. Sothe approached Micaiah gently, and stroked her wing. Micaiah lightly smiled.

"Even if it hadn't been Sothe, you'd have acted as you did. That's who you are. People, beorc or laguz, are selfish. Individual lives taken before you with more heavily than the lives taken in the chaos of war. If that is a dear life, the burden is far worse. Micaiah, it's your caring soul that I admire. That's why I want it to be you," Pelleas said. Micaiah took in a breath.

"…You want me to kill you," Micaiah said. "Don't make me… please…"

"'The blood pact breaks when the pact-maker is killed by a third party.' That is how it is written. Ending one's own life, the ultimate gift of the goddess, is the greatest taboo. Fortunately, committing suicide isn't the answer. That's a tad relieving," Pelleas said.

"Please! I'm a heron; I wasn't built for this sort of thing!" Micaiah said.

"This is my duty, Micaiah. If you cannot do it, I must simply ask another," Pelleas said. Micaiah took in a long breath.

"All right… for Daein. I'll do it," Micaiah said.

"Thank you, Micaiah," Pelleas said. Sothe handed her his favourite knife. Micaiah's gentle hand surrounded the grip, and Micaiah approached Pelleas.

"General Tauroneo… look after the people of Daein," Pelleas said. Tauroneo nodded.

"Sothe, I'm sorry for all I put you and Micaiah through, including this," Pelleas said. Sothe nodded.

"Fiona… give this ring to my mother. Tell her I loved her dearly," Pelleas said, throwing her a ring. Fiona nodded. Micaiah approached Pelleas, and touched her lips to his. Pelleas closed his eyes, and smiled. He didn't open them again before Sothe's knife found itself in Pelleas's heart, ending his life quickly and painlessly.

"Your Majesty… *sniff*… What have I done…" Micaiah said, pulling Sothe's knife from Pelleas's chest. Pelleas dropped to the ground, his contented smile having not been wiped away, even in death.

* * *

"Pelleas? Is he here? NO! Pelleas!" Almedha cried out, entering the hospital wing. Pelleas was laid to rest on a bed for his mother.

"Queen Almedha… Pelleas loved you dearly…" Fiona said, holding out Pelleas's ring. Almedha knocked it away.

"Who did this? Who killed my son?" Almedha asked, looking around.

"…I ended his life… as humanely as I could…" Micaiah said softly.

"It was the king's wish. He sacrificed himself to make Daein free. He asked Micaiah to end his life," Sothe said.

"In death, His Majesty accomplished his goal. An honourable, and as Micaiah said, humane death for a magnificent king. Thanks to what he did, Daein is saved," Tauroneo said.

"Fools! Daein is not yet saved!" Almedha said.

"…What did we do wrong?" Edward asked.

"Take one look at Pelleas's arm," Almedha said. Gently, Micaiah pulled Pelleas's left sleeve up again. The signature marking the blood pact was still there, bright as day. Micaiah gasped in pain, and the mark appeared on her own arm.

"My son's death was in vain!" Almedha said.

"No! It… It can't be! Sothe… please!" Micaiah cried out.

"Murderer! Give me back my son! You took my only son! Give him back!" Almedha cried out.

* * *

"Welcome back! What's going on with Daein?" Tibarn asked.

"They're holed up in a big castle to the east. I'd say ten thousand soldiers, give or take. They're looking desperate," Gavina said.

"To the east? As Soren said, Nox is next," Tibarn said.

"Ten thousand? They aren't really planning to fight us with only ten thousand beorc, are they? That's suicide!" Ranulf said.

"Daein should know about the rebellion in the empire. We should speak with them. They have nothing to gain siding with the senate. Why continue fighting?" Sanaki asked.

"We can't afford to lose troops or time here. Sephiran's rebellion is a perfect window of opportunity. We should be at the senate's doorstep by now," Ike said.

"Agreed. Sephiran has earned time for us. We can't afford to lose the advantage. We must press on quickly and be on our way!" Sanaki said.

"General Ike… please allow us to join you on the battlefield," Rafiel said.

"Shouldn't you be watching over the medallion with your brother and sister?" Ike asked.

"They can manage for a while. I must see Micaiah… I want to save her. I can reason with her!" Rafiel said.

"If we talk face-to-face, maybe she'll understand. It's also for our peace of mind," Nailah said.

"All right. Come with us. It's not like we're in trouble, anyway. We'll try to avoid firing at Micaiah while you execute that plan," Mia said.

"Thank you," Rafiel said.

* * *

"The outer gate has been breached! The apostle's army is storming the castle!" a Daein reaver said.

"It all ends here…" Micaiah said. "We will not lose! We cannot lose! If we do lose, Pelleas's work will have been in vain! Everyone, give it your all! For Daein, for Pelleas, for our future!" Micaiah said. She closed her eyes, and sung the song of Vigor. The Dawn Brigade, the Horsemen and all of the Daein army were invigorated and ready to take on General Ike himself, the figure who happened to be at the doorstep of Nox.

As far as last stands were concerned, Micaiah believed that she might actually be able to walk away from this one the victor. The walls of Nox were impressive, and were thinning the tides of the beasts who came in a seemingly endless number. Leonardo led the archers in selecting their targets, trying to prioritize the enemy so their arrows would be efficiently spent. However, the Daeins under his command would just be happy to see any laguz dead on the ground regardless. One such marksman, bolder than most, was even going into the thick of battle to snipe laguz from the ground.

Edward and Nolan were holding the gate with the rest of their forces while Tauroneo barked orders from behind the lines along with threats of showing the men how to fight if they didn't put their backs into it. Micaiah herself stood above the parade grounds and directed crossbow fire while Sothe continued to survey the battlefield. He mentioned something of reinforcements, and he mentioned names like Ranulf and some other ones. Micaiah sighed in annoyance, just how many laguz were there? No matter, they would hold the line for their King. Aran and his lancers were beginning make a counter attack, providing the much needed relief for the soldiers. Micaiah continued to give commands and coordinate for the heavy weaponry with these newcomers. Volley after volley were fired, and the foot soldiers began to push back against their enemies. All was going well.

That feeling lasted for only about three more minutes before Sothe breathed out the word in shock and horror that Micaiah did not want to hear: mercenaries. She stole the eyeglass and spied the violet haired sword maiden that was often so close to Ike leading a sizable force into the fray. Among those she had brought were a pegasus and a wyvern rider. Their presence had stopped the counter attack, but no matter. Micaiah ordered for the reserves to be sent into battle. Though Sothe did not looked convinced, despite how calm she felt about the whole battle.

Then the arrows began to fall all around them. More had arrived, in particular two individuals mounted on a single pegasus who had begun to take care of their weapon engineers. Micaiah bit back a curse word as she deflected the arrows with her spells. The reserves had begun to make their way forward and were meeting the skilled soldiers in combat. They had fire in their bellies, but they were out classed when the new onslaught of Apostle and Crimean forces arrived. The gains they had made mere minutes before were being lost at an astonishing rate. Leonardo was the last of the archers and the soldiers on the parade grounds were fighting in a despite back to back situation. Outside the fortress, Ike and his mercenaries were removing the last of the resistance.

So this is how it would end. In a castle, fighting for the mistakes of her ruler and another nation. Somehow she was accepting of that fact, she had long since realized that she was never going to be dying in her bed. Micaiah took a deep breath and readied herself to be taken in battle.

"Our defences… we did everything we could… Sothe, I suppose all we can do is huddle and pray," Micaiah said.

* * *

"The inner gate has been breached! It's only a matter of time before they break through the inner walls!" a Daein said.

"…That was fast. Well done, Commander Ike… we couldn't even hold the castle," Sothe said.

"We tried out best… it sure is quiet… Daein is going to fall… it will disappear under another country… this is how Daein dies. Even so… it's better than the blood pact snatching our lives one by two. Battle after battle… 'til we're on death's doorstep, we've been able to experience life's sensation… though we ought to apologise for dragging the Apostle's Army with us," Micaiah said.

"In the end, it's their fault for allowing the senate to do what they pleased. As we clashed blades, it's nice to think this war was their punishment…" Sothe said.

"Sothe… thank you… for accompanying me up until now…" Micaiah said. She leaned in, and kissed Sothe.

"What are you doing, Micaiah?" Sothe asked, after Micaiah broke away.

"I always wanted to know how that felt… after all, it's now or never, isn't it?" Micaiah asked. Sothe hugged Micaiah tightly.

* * *

"Break down the gate! If they don't come out, we'll let ourselves in! All forces, advance!" Mia said.

"Mia, we've got a big problem!" Ike said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"The chaos on this battlefield's beginning to affect the laguz," Ike said.

"Yeah, Lucita's not doing much better, either. I'm starting to bet she's a laguz, but I can't quite tell what. I mean, Nasir could hide it… anyway, how's Ranulf?" Mia asked.

"He's holding together. He's always been a little different… he's still able to speak intelligible sentences," Ike said.

"Can we stop fighting, then?" Mia asked.

"I can't stop them, Mia! They're laguz! And besides, when they find Micaiah, she'll be torn to pieces!" Ike said.

"Blast! Where's Skrimir? Tibarn? Anyone who can put these cats on a leash?" Mia asked.

* * *

"Hey, Ulki? What's that?" Janaff asked, pointing. Ulki strained his ears.

"That sounds… it's flying… but its wingbeat… that's heavier than a wyvern," Ulki said.

"There's only one thing that could be," Tibarn said.

"ALL UNITS, DOWN, NOW!" Gavina yelled. A black dragon flew forth, and shot a blast of blue breath. One of the turrets of Nox was blasted away, dropping where Daein lancers and laguz had been fighting.

"All of you are ordered to throw down your weapons and cease fighting for your own welfare!" Ena cried out.

"My Lord Ike! Members of the Apostle's Army! Listen to Ena's request and retreat!" Elincia added.

"Ena! Ellie! What's going on?" Ike asked.

"A black dragon of Goldoa…" Mia said.

"Tibarn?" Ike asked.

"Don't look at me! I'm not about to step up to a black dragon! Did you see that blast?" Tibarn asked.

"…Point taken! We'll need to hustle our bustles!" Ike said.

* * *

"What just happened? Why did the apostle's army… leave? What was that horrible sound?" Micaiah asked, looking over Sothe's shoulder.

"Micaiah!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Kurth came running up to the pair.

"Kurth! Where have you been? Why did you even come here?" Micaiah asked.

"I came to save you… all of you. I'm glad you're safe… right?" Kurth asked.

"No… just confused…" Micaiah said, clinging to Sothe. Two more figures appeared, as Nailah came beside Micaiah, carrying Rafiel.

"Queen Nailah! Rafiel! Thank you… Thank you…" Micaiah said.

"It'll be all right, Micaiah… It'll be all right…" Rafiel said.

* * *

"That black dragon's Prince Kurthnaga? I thought the lions got big…" Ike said.

"Yes… that dragon is our prince," Ena said.

"Ah, the son. I thought the dragon king had shrunk a bit in old age," Tibarn said.

"You know the dragon prince of Goldoa?" Skrimir asked.

"Yeah… three years ago, Goldoa hosted a meeting of laguz royalty. Tibarn and I met him that day," Ranulf said.

"Ellie, Ike and I met him about the same time. He's a nice kid, if not for being older than the three of us together… plus a few of my troop!" Mia said, smiling.

"The dragon prince of Goldoa… why did he stop the battle… personally?" Sanaki asked.

"The prince desires the avoidance of the destruction of Daein and its people. We would like to ask that you implement a cease-fire and hold a peace talk," Ena said.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE'VE NOT TRIED THAT?" They REFUSE to listen to reason, and instead choose to FIGHT! If the dragon tribe can persuade them, FINE BY US! We've no time to waste on people who choose war over peace AT EVERY TURN!" Sanaki said.

"…Harkens back to the day I did that to you…" Ike said in awe.

"Your people await you in Begnion. Does that press you?" Ena asked.

"It's not just that. This strife and chaos has affected the medallion. It shines brighter by the day," Ike said.

"Meep!" Elincia said.

"Yes, Ellie… just like the Mad King's War. The chaotic energies gathered in the medallion. It's the same, but far stronger," Ike said.

"The blue flames of the medallion burn once more. The Fire Emblem… the flames on the Fire Emblem indicate the awakening of the dark god. If the war is allowed to continue, nothing can stop the dark god from awakening," Ena said.

"How do we stop the fighting, though?" Mia asked.

"We must prevent the Apostle's Army and Daein from fighting. Then we must quell the Begnion rebellion…" Ena said.

"If we can stop the rebellion, then that is what we shall do. We have pursued this peace since the war began," Sanaki said.

"Then let us wait for Prince Kurthnaga to return from speaking with the Daein commanders now. He's familiar with Micaiah…" Ena said.

* * *

"Hey, Ellie," Ike said, talking to Elincia on his own. Elincia jumped.

"I've heard you've been doing well… sorry about what has happened to your soldiers," Ike said.

"Yeah… they had to fall eventually. At least they have been buried… all I have to do is tell the families… I will be strong," Elincia said.

"Well said, Ellie," Ike said. "Oh, and what are you doing here?"

"We're in Daein to look for Count Bastian of Fayre, Lucy and I," Elincia said.

"Lucia's here, too?" Ike asked.

"Lucy couldn't let me out of her sight… for that, I am grateful. But Bastian… he's been so good about sending me reports until recently," Ike said.

"He was looking for the Black Knight, right? Did he find any leads?" Ike asked.

"According to Bastian's information, the Black Knight had long since left Daein," Elincia said.

"So the count's been looking for him?" Ike asked.

"No… he had temporarily given up pursuing the Black Knight, and began investigating something else regarding Crimea. That was the last I've heard of him," Elincia said.

"Bastian likes his secrets. He's probably laying low somewhere," Ike said. "How long's he been missing?"

"…Four months, give or take. Geoffrey's watching over Crimea while I search for him," Elincia said.

"…You'd better join us, though. We wouldn't want you getting into danger on your own," Ike said.

"…Thank you… my Lord Ike," Elincia said coyly.


	31. The War To End All Wars

_Queen Elincia and the dragons of Goldoa persuade both armies to accept a temporary truce. The blue light that burns within the Fire Emblem grows fiercer with every passing day. To prevent the awakening of the evil trapped within, the fighting must stop. However, the apostle and her army refuse to abandon Sephiran's forces in Begnion. They had hoped Daein would cease fighting, but alas, that was not to be. Bloodshed begins anew._

* * *

"A blood pact? You're hopelessly outmatched because of a bloodstained piece of parchment?" Nailah asked. Micaiah nodded.

"How terrible… I am sorry for you, Micaiah," Rafiel said.

"The uprising in the empire rages. The people await their apostle as they fight the senate. Casualties mount daily… we know the apostle's army urgently needs to reach the empire, however, if we let their army pass through Daein, the senate will invoke the blood pact and destroy us," Tauroneo said.

"Is there anything we can do, my queen? Inform the apostle's army, perhaps? Surely an alliance could allow us to overcome the senate!" Rafiel said.

"That's not an option. It doesn't matter if our armies join forces in a cease fire. That is the outcome the senate wants to prevent most. If they discover that the apostle's army and Daein's army have united…" Nailah said.

"The senate will invoke the course and make us dead. No matter what happens, Daein's obliteration is inevitable," Sothe said.

"There's nothing we can do… we've only got one option… our destruction," Micaiah said. She sunk into Sothe's arms in tears.

"There may… still be hope," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Lady Almedha enter the room.

"Queen Almedha!" Micaiah said.

"…You can take the throne, wench… I don't want it… anyway…" Almedha said.

"Are you feeling all right?" Kurth asked with concern.

"Apologies… can I… rest?" Almedha asked.

"Of course, Almedha!" Kurth said.

"Anyway… where was I… ah, yes… Begnion era, 626… a terrible plague swept through Daein… killing over a thousand people…" Almedha said.

"Ah, yes, I remember that horror. King Ashnard took the throne when the plague took most of the royal family, including his father. Both of my parents and my older brother died to that… the horror is fresh on my mind, even all these years later…" Fiona said.

"That was no disease… that was the curse of a blood pact!" Almedha said.

"What?" Tauroneo asked.

"It was a plot… by my husband… to claim the Daein throne… He used the curse… to steal the lives of his family…" Almedha said.

"King Ashnard… did kill his own father?" Tauroneo asked.

"Now do you see why I gave up his court?" Fiona asked. Tauroneo nodded.

"Ashnard… he was worried of a future… a world without equals… he was an outstanding man… wise beyond his age… he could never be king… to shape his ideal world… he decided to resort to underhanded schemes… He tricked his father… into signing a blood pact… with a travelling wise man…" Almedha said.

"Who was the wise man?" Sothe asked.

"I know not… to cure my illness… that main gathered bizarre people about the continent… Izuka was in there… a scholar studying the properties of wildlife… hah… in truth… he was a madman… hell bent on developing bioweapons… I feel he boasted about this somewhen…" Almedha said.

"Um, Almedha?" Fiona asked.

"Ahem… I seem to have strayed… what I wanted to say… Ashnard broke the curse…" Almedha said.

"What?" Sothe asked.

"Does that mean…" Tauroneo added.

"I speak no lies… I watched it happen… Ashnard killed his father… before my eyes… the mark faded from the dead king's arm…" Almedha said.

"Yet, Pelleas's mark…" Micaiah said.

"Yes… That I do not understand… why was that mark… given to you… heh heh… on second thoughts… if you were to die now… maybe the mark might disappear… do you want to try it… you sacrificed my Pelleas… it's fitting you should follow suit, girl! If nobody has the heart… I'll do it myself!" Almedha said.

"Stop!" Kurth said.

"Hm?" Almedha asked.

"…If you kill Micaiah, it won't bring Pelleas back! Now is when you must be strong! To put Pelleas's spirit to rest… to carry out his dying wish… and ensure his homeland's safety…" Kurth said.

"Kurth… that child was my everything… I lost him once… and finding him wasn't easy… and he ended being taken again… how can I go on?" Almedha asked.

"I received your message, sister, and am here to help. I will protect Daein for you and for Pelleas. Don't lose hope. You aren't alone, and will never be alone again!" Kurth said.

"Oh… Kurthnaga… thank you… I'm sorry for everything… you and Father suffered… so, so sorry…" Almedha said.

* * *

"So, what does Kurth have to say?" Ike asked.

"He has told me something… but it's bad. Like, really, really bad. Like," Ena started.

"Give me the news. I haven't got all day," Ike said.

"Prince Kurthnaga has joined the army of Daein," Ena said.

"Wasn't this the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen? He was supposed to stop this! And now he wants a fight? What is Goldoa thinking?" Ike asked.

"This turn of events… is against my country's wishes. King Deghinsea doesn't even know we're here. Prince Kurth actually has a good reason to side with Daein… but I can't say why," Ena said.

"Great… just great. Daein's still there, and now we've got to fight 'how-is-that-not-the-most-powerful-beast-in-Tellius' Kurthnaga, too?" Ike asked.

"I apologise… I will attempt to reason with Kurthnaga again. For a prince of dragons to stand on a battlefield… I must talk him out of it," Ena said. She raised a stone to her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"You're talking through the stone?" Ike asked.

"Dragons have the power to sense the presence of our kind. If we share blood ties or a strong bond- like, for instance, close siblings-in-law- we can know their condition and thoughts, even across extreme distances," Ena said.

"So, when Nasir felt your presence in Crimea… and Reyson sensing Leanne… that's this ability?" Ike asked.

"Yes. The heron clan also possess this ability. The sending stone boosts the natural strength of the power, so that no distance is too great," Ena said.

"That's an impressive stone… it's almost dawn. We'll be leaving this castle and beginning the march to Ivelt. I owe Kurth a favour. Do what you can to convince the prince to stay out of this. I'd rather avoid a fight, but Micaiah isn't giving us that choice," Ike said.

* * *

"What's this? A bag of spirit dust?" Mist asked, accepting the pouch.

"Yeah… you said you wanted one, right?" Rolf asked, smirking.

"And you found one? Thanks, Rolf! You're the greatest!" Mist said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, well… what's wrong, Mist? You look a little pale…" Rolf said.

"Yeah, I haven't felt too well lately," Mist said.

"You can't fight like this! Riding a pegasus takes concentration! You should rest," Rolf said.

"No! I'm staying with everyone! I'm not getting left behind!" Mist said.

"But you're in no condition to fly!" Rolf said. "You've barely even practiced!"

"Dad never came back! He died somewhere, and I wasn't anywhere near saying goodbye! That's why I'm not staying behind! I'm staying with my family to the last! Please, Rolfie… don't stop me," Mist said.

"All right, my queen… You can come to the field. I'll be sure to feather anyone who gets too close!" Rolf said.

"Thank you…" Mist said.

* * *

"Hm…" Lucita said.

"You secure it there, and… there, it's finished!" Rolf said, putting the final touches on the bow.

"Wow… I've always been taught a different way… maybe that's why our bows aren't as good as yours!" Lucita said.

"Aw, I can't be that good!" Rolf said.

"No, you are! You're amazing… I'm glad I could learn from you," Lucita said.

"You exaggerate too much," Rolf said.

"Are you selling this one, as well? Can I come? Please?" Lucita asked.

"I'm not selling this one," Rolf said.

"What? Oh… you're using this one. Can I fight with you again? I want to see that trick where you shoot them in the neck!" Lucita said.

"We'll talk about that one later. This is yours, Sheeta," Rolf said.

"But…" Lucita said.

"Ever since Mia took a shine to you, you've been running around with a silly grin on your face. All this fighting's wearing us both down, though… I can't tell you to get a good night's sleep, or to eat… *bleh*… greens… but I can make sure your bow is decent," Rolf said.

"Rolf…" Lucita said.

"I don't know why we're fighting this war, but I'm not about to die like a dog. And you're too young to be pushing up the daisies…" Rolf said.

"…But I could never pay you back for everything you've done! A great bow… what can I do? You taught me how to shoot! How to make a bow! You've given me so much… and I could never pay you back…" Lucita said.

"Of all the stupid… quit your whining!" Rolf said, swinging his bow at Lucita. Lucita dodged.

"You didn't have to swing with the bow!" Lucita said.

"Did I ever ask for repayment? Did I ever say my help had any strings attached? No! Kids should be kids and learn from their elders!" Rolf said.

"But…" Lucita started, unsure of how to phrase her response.

"If you want to pay me back, be better than me! I don't care if you're using a bow or just making one! Do it better! Then I can point at you and say 'That's the best student I ever had!'" Rolf said.

"Rolf…" Lucita said.

"I look after you because you have talent. I like watching you, kid. I like watching you shoot better and better every day… you remind me of me, back when I learned archery from another great sniper. But if someone sticks an arrow in your eye, I ain't gonna have a way to pass the time. Well… let's ignore Mist in the context of this conversation. Stay sharp!" Rolf said.

"…Fine. Thanks, Rolf! I'll do my best to surpass you!" Lucita said, running from the tent in joy.

"…Master Shinon? Am I doing good?" Rolf asked the heavens.

* * *

"The apostle's army has left the castle!" a Daein gold knight said.

"All right. All units are to stand by until an encounter with the enemy," Micaiah said.

"Understood!" the Daein said, returning to the field.

"How are you feeling?" Sothe asked.

"I thought we were facing our final day only this morning… but today, I am at peace," Micaiah said.

"Me too… we have no reason to hold back," Sothe said. Micaiah let out a quavering note, and transformed into her heron form. Volug, Nailah and Rafiel joined them.

"Queen Nailah!" Micaiah exclaimed.

"The apostle's army is strong enough. You could use a hand on this side," Nailah said.

"I can't allow that… what about Rafiel's brother and sister?" Micaiah asked.

"Reyson and Leanne fight for the people they love… I will do the same, even if I must fight against them. I shall fight for Daein on your behalf," Rafiel said.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me… but are you sure? This seems a hopeless battle…" Micaiah said.

"It is too soon for you to give up hope. You have the dragon prince of Goldoa on your side," Nailah said.

"Kurth is the prince of Goldoa? A laguz…" Micaiah said.

"A black dragon. There is no stronger laguz tribe. Kurth may be young, but he is magnificent on the field of battle. We have a chance," Nailah said.

"Almedha's brother… the strongest of all laguz," Micaiah said.

"Seems like some good old 'noble talk', as Ike would put it. But he is a powerful ally. We have no reason to not pull our weight to the end," Sothe said.

"Onward, brothers! I will bolster our strength by giving this battle 120%!" Skrimir said.

"Uh oh… Prince Rafiel is on the other side," Janaff said.

"It's his choice. We can't change it," Ulki said.

"But at least things can't get worse that the black dragon," Gavina said.

"His choice or not, things just got complicated," Tibarn said, suddenly appearing.

"Your Majesty! Don't do that! You know I hate having my feathers ruffled!" Gavina said, smoothing out her feathers.

"He's sided with our enemies? Has he lost his mind?" Reyson asked.

"The White Prince? What about the medallion?" Ulki asked.

"Leanne watches over it now. But we need to convince Rafiel to re-join us! Tell everyone on our side that if they even lay a finger on him, they'll get an impromptu lesson in flying! Got that?" Tibarn asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Janaff said.

"So… I guess peace is out of the question?" Ike asked.

"I apologise…" Ena said.

"What of you? Will you join them, too?" Ike asked.

"Deghinsea has forbidden us from choosing sides. Loudly. Dragons must not fight. I will attempt to stop the prince," Ena said.

"Hey… weren't you fighting us three years ago?" Mia asked.

"We had no other choice," Ena said.

"There's no choice now!" Mia said.

"Do as you need. Just be careful," Ike said. Elincia flew over to beside Ike and Mia.

"Please stay back, Ellie. I know it's unlikely, but if we can peace talk these fellows, you'll be mediating the show. You haven't fought the enemy yet, so you'll be a great third party," Mia said.

"I understand. I pray that we may resolve this peacefully," Elincia said.

"Let's get this mess over with," Ike said.

* * *

Rolf laid his stake in a tree. From here, he had a great view of Micaiah, singing her song to her soldiers. Rolf smiled, and pulled out his bow. He fired an arrow, only to see it get shot out of the air. Rolf fell out of the tree, and ran towards the spot. A marksman approached him.

"You're good… what's your name?" Rolf asked.

"I am Leonardo, of the Dawn Brigade," Leonardo said.

"Rolf, of the Greil Mercenaries. You're going down," Rolf said, firing five arrows. Leonardo pulled out his bow, and shot all five out of the air. Rolf stepped back, and watched Leonardo shoot five arrows of his own. He shot three of them from the air, the last two being accounted for by another arrow. Rolf shot an arrow into the air, and waited. He fired another five arrows, and Leonardo shot them all. The arrow in the air fell, crippling his arm.

"I can't hold him off… Sorry, Micaiah. I'm falling back for now," Leonardo said.

* * *

"Hello there… Micaiah," Mia said, approaching Micaiah carefully. She raised her sword, and deflected a knife. Sothe approached Mia.

"Dame Mia… you will not threaten Micaiah!" Sothe said.

"I won't? And who might you be?" Mia asked.

"I am Sothe. I am to Micaiah as you are to Ike. And it is on that claim that I fight you!" Sothe said, pulling out his knife, and approaching Mia. Mia hurled herself at Sothe, a battle cry escaped her lips as she did so. Sothe raised his short sword to defend himself, though it was all he could do. This was not the Mia he had known three years ago.

This one was better.

Mia's dao blade slashed at Sothe again and again, blow aft blow struck his defences. Sothe, try as he might, was not a swordsman to match this woman's ferocity. He was fighting out of his element of surprise. He preferred an uneven fight so he could take care of the individual in three seconds or however it took for them to bleed out from a slashed throat. Here, he fought on her terms. She attacked him with a passion tempered by experience. He was able to stave off her attacks with his gifted agility and reflexes but her training prevented him from gaining a lasting advantage.

It was hopeless, they were evenly matched and he was already winded from the trek here. She was at her peek of physical stamina, and could easily out last him with her skill as well as the energy. Still he would fight on to the bitter end. He would not fail Micaiah no matter what.

* * *

"Still no word from the battle? What's going on out there? I should go to my people… they might need me," Sanaki said, wandering about camp.

"Where are you going? Do you really think miss high-and-mighty apostle should be traipsing about a battlefield?" her companion asked.

"Oh… it's you. Don't you DARE sneak up on me!" Sanaki said.

"That beauty of the Holy Guards told me to keep an eye on you. And that's just what I'll do!" her companion said.

"But I can't see anything… I can't bear not doing anything! I have to know how my people fare!" Sanaki said.

"You may have a point," her companion said.

"I have an idea. Carry me to a place where I may observe the battle. Come on, let's get moving!" Sanaki said.

"Isn't that a tad dangerous?" her companion asked.

"You agreed to guard me! Are you going to obey me, or will I chase you back home in a cloud of feathers?" Sanaki asked.

"I get it, I get it, as you wish, Empress. My back is yours," her companion said.

"It would have been a lot easier had you listened from the start," Sanaki said, clambering aboard his back.

"My goddess… what have I gotten myself into?" Naesala asked.

* * *

"Another lancer?" Aran asked, watching a woman approach him.

"Lancers are quite common, wouldn't you say?" Nephenee asked. "Especially with all your promotions."

"Not quite what I meant… you're one of the Greil Mercenaries?" Aran asked.

"No. I'm close enough to, though… I'll be taking you out either way anyway," Nephenee said. She swung her lance overhead, and Aran blocked it. Aran mirrored her move, and Nephenee focused. She spun her lance in a circle, before piercing Aran with an Impale.

"I'm wounded… I must retreat for now. Tell the general… our front line is collapsing," Aran said.

"I'll get on that," Nephenee said.

* * *

"What… what did you say?" Micaiah asked, reverting, and looking around in curiosity.

"Micaiah?" Sothe asked, looking about.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Micaiah said, walking in an inadequately defined direction. Sothe followed her.

"Not so fast!" Mia cried out.

"Even less fast, trueblade!" Edward said, approaching Mia. Mia met this new opponent with a disappointed look on her face. This new upstart was not really aiming to fight her; he was just a roadblock between the two generals of this army. Well, it looked like this one would be plenty of a challenge.

She swung her sword against his, the clash of steel echoed in the air as the two sword masters fought each other. Mia was quick to note the young man lacked in real experience he made up with unbridled enthusiasm. And his sword… Mia felt her skin turn green with envy of the weapon if she did not already have the Wo Dao. He slashed from left to right, sending her stumbling but she managed to recover herself just in time to see the next attack coming. She raised her sword and blocked it with ease, and looked for another crack in his defences. She thrusted her sword forward, tearing open some armour on his chest but failed to draw any blood.

When he attacked again, Mia saw Sothe and Micaiah retreat to some far off corner. Though she could still see them, they were at the far edge of her sight. She needed to end this now. Edward chopped down and she took a step back from him, allowing his sword to slice the mud. When he attempted to recover, she used her free hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him in and slammed her forehead on his nose. The sound of bones cracking filled the air and the boy fell back holding back a geyser of blood from erupting.

Mia stole one final glance as to where the two commanders were before running back to tell Ike and change his battle plans accordingly. As she did, she resisted the urge to take Edward's sword from him. One powerful sword was enough.

* * *

"Jill… I have waited for this moment… well, rather uncomfortably," Nolan said.

"Ditto. I guess it had to come to this eventually," Jill said. Nolan launched a hefty swing of Tarvos, which Jill dodged. She raised her axe, and swung. Nolan rolled away.

"All right… let's see if this still works…" Jill said. She reached into her satchel, and pulled out a lance from the days of the Mad King's War. She shot a burst of flame at Nolan, setting his coat alight. He missed Jill's regular axe attack.

"They have the superior numbers… I'm retreating for now…" Nolan said, rushing for the snows to put out his coat.

* * *

"Prince Kurthnaga!" Pazu exclaimed, looking up.

"My body… It's like it's on fire… I can hardly breathe…" Kurthnaga said.

"It's uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it," Pazu said.

"Wait… Pazu? It that really you?" Kurthnaga asked.

"Yes it is… my Prince," Pazu said.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you two!" Kurthnaga said.

"Really? We had just gone hunting… but I suppose it was to be expected. We fell down a cliff, and got lost in unfamiliar territory. I don't know much for sure about what happened next, but suffice it to say we joined the Greil Mercenaries. Don't worry, Kurth, no one knows we're dragons," Pazu said.

"Ouch… well, then… Pazu, can I see you fight… in dragon form?" Kurth asked.

"Dragon form? I haven't done that in months… but sure. Let's see what I can do…" Pazu said. He roared, and turned into a massive, red dragon. Kurth smiled, and launched his blast of ice. Pazu dodged to one side, feeling the strength of his dragon tribe blood course as it should once more. He prepared and fired his fiery breath, sending it spinning in the direction of his prince. Kurth took the blow, and shook it off. He tried to prepare another blast of ice, but felt a little woozy.

"You sure you're up to this?" Pazu asked.

"I'm sure… I have to help Micaiah," Kurth said. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to draw in cold from his surroundings. Kurth send the ice bolt flying at Pazu, who took it in stride. Pazu created another jet of fire, and used it to form a wall of flames in front of Kurth. Another breath sent the flames licking forward.

"Wow… this is how a dragon fights…" Kurth said. He shook, before reverting. Pazu looked at his flames, before Lucita came up. Transforming into her white dragon form hurriedly, her blast of ice smothered the flames to little more than a small, controlled campfire. Both she and Pazu reverted, and ran to their prince.

"I'm fine… that was a battle… Pazu, thank you," Kurth said.

"Just doing my job… but maybe you're not so cut out for battle," Pazu said.

"It doesn't matter. You're still a fine prince. Leave the fighting for the dragons who are OK with it," Lucita said.

"Thank you, Lucita. Stories of your kindness weren't exaggerated after all," Kurth said.

* * *

Tauroneo watched a general in blue armour approach him.

"Who are you to challenge me, Tauroneo of the Four Horsemen?" Tauroneo asked.

"My name is Gatrie. And I am the world's toughest marshall!" Gatrie said.

"Another marshall, eh? Don't think that'll be enough," Tauroneo said. He put on his helmet, and lowered his lance. Gatrie let out a large roar, and slashed at Tauroneo thrice. He was blasted back, and Gatrie looked down.

"Impressive! Most impressive!" Tauroneo said, trying to get to his feet.

* * *

"Hello there…" Astrid said, looking at another cavalier uncertainly. The silver knight turned to Astrid, bowing.

"So you're one of Dame Mia's girls, aren't you?" Fiona asked.

"My name is Astrid Damiell… I am a platinum knight serving Dame Mia, yes," Astrid said.

"Platinum knight? What class is that?" Fiona asked. Astrid unsheathed an axe, and Fiona nodded in realisation.

"I didn't realise you could learn axes when you changed class," Fiona said.

"You used to be able to… but now, bow paladins are supposed to get lances. I turned mine down… I'm more comfortable with an axe," Astrid said. She charged forward, and cleaved down. Fiona backed off, and glowed. She slashed twice, before rearing back. She stabbed down with her lance, and Astrid found herself knocked off her horse. Astrid got to her feet.

"I was taught archery by Rolf himself… ooh, I hope this works…" Astrid said. She threw an arrow into the sky, and jumped. She found herself dragged down by her armour, so decided to fire the arrow on the ground. Fiona fell off her horse, and into a slumber.

* * *

"…I must confess; I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you. I can hardly hold myself back right now," Nailah said, looking at Tibarn. Tibarn smirked.

"Feeling's mutual, lady. Why do you think I winged over here? It looks like we can have a nice, private time here. Just you and me," Tibarn said.

"Hawk King Tibarn, I think a few more scars on your face will complete that rugged look you're going for," Nailah said.

"For a beautiful woman like you, I'd gladly offer my head. Of course, you'll have to reach it, first," Tibarn said.

"Challenge accepted. Though once I get your feathers, you might regret it. Oh, and let's not tell Rafiel about this, agreed? He wouldn't understand these urges of ours," Nailah said. Ranulf looked between them, shaking his head. Another wolf appeared, and Ranulf turned into cat form, seething at him.

 _"_ _Well… I suppose you're one of the really good cats on the apostle's army?"_ Volug asked. He turned yellow, and savaged Ranulf. Ranulf was blasted back, landing on his feet.

"Thrown about by Skrimir, cornered by General Zelgius… _twice_ … and now this. Why do I always pull the short straw?" Ranulf asked.

Tibarn lashed out the wolf queen with an almost unsurpassed fury the likes any had never seen before. All of the anger and laguz rage was being let out of the two royal members. Talon battled claw, fang against beak, and it was an impressive sight to see. Tibarn dove down on the wolf again and again, though unlike some of his other opponents, she was more than a match for him. She knew that he had the advantage of height and was doing everything in her power to prevent him from keeping it. Her howl unnerved him, and soon he was being forced to ground when she attacked his wings. He would not stay long but he felt an almost admiration for how the woman fought. It had been too long since he had a decent challenge. The two continued to fight with their soldiers did the same far away. This was a battle of royalty, and none would dare look or intervene.

Ranulf himself was having a less than stellar time fighting the bodyguard. The strength of this one was strong and skilled. The strength was impressive and Ranulf felt as if he was being tossed around like a ragdoll to the wolf. But Ranulf still had some tricks up his sleeve for the occasion. He may not have had strength or reach, but he had flexibility. And in that fight he managed to dig his fangs into the side of this beast of a laguz. They were crippling wounds, far from lethal. But each time he did so, the strength bled away from his attacker. Soon the opportunity would arise for Ranulf to finish this fight. He could only hope that he would survive that long to see it.

* * *

"Oh my… why is it that the goddess sees fit for me to do battle?" Laura asked, stepping backwards. Mist approached Laura, raising her Sonic Sword. Laura seized up, before Mist groaned.

"Hm?" Laura asked. She watched as Mist fell from her pegasus, and onto… wait, she was caught.

"Well done! You have saved a life!" Laura said in excitement.

"Whoa! Uh… it was nothing. Ike! IKE! Mist!" Rolf cried out.

"Mist! What's wrong?" Ike asked, running up to Mist.

"My head… it hurts… the medallion…" Mist said.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"The medallion… calls me… please, Ike… to the medallion…" Mist said.

"Mist!" Ike cried out.

"I'm on this! Take Mist with you, and run!" Rolf said. He got on Mist's pegasus, and began the shooting.

"Rolf…" Mist said.

"I'm not going to die here. You take care of yourself, OK?" Rolf said.

"I promise…" Mist said.

"Look after her, Ike. Make sure she's OK," Rolf said.

"I will, Rolf. Thanks," Ike said.

* * *

"What's all this light? The medallion?" Ike asked, looking around the room.

"Her, too?" Nailah asked, looking at Ike.

"I see it… anyone with the spirit of order is affected by this light," Tibarn said.

"Tibarn! Nailah! What are you two doing here?" Ike asked.

"Well… Reyson collapsed suddenly. This was the best place I could think of off the top of my head," Tibarn said.

"Rafiel went down, too. I thought to take him to Leanne, but she collapsed, too," Nailah said.

"And we blame the medallion?" Ike asked.

"There's not really any other explanation," Tibarn said. Ike thought it over.

"The seal… is about to break… it can't be controlled… my song won't work… we can't break the seal… through the spirit of chaos… call the apostle… sing the galdr of release… before it is too late… I hear a voice… don't awaken the dark god… through war…" Mist said.

"Mist! Hang in there!" Ike said in panic.

"ULKI! I need the apostle over by the medallion! Stat!" Tibarn said.

"Thank you… Tibarn…" Mist said.

"Are you sure? Mist is saying to sing the galdr of release… and wake up the dark god!" Ike said.

"Well, that's about to happen anyway! If that's what's going to happen, then let's roll the dice and see if we win. Maybe we can fix this mess!" Tibarn said.

"I agree. It is too late to calm the warring laguz and the cornered Daein rats," Nailah said.

"You know, now that we mention it… I was always curious why Heron Princess Lillia had a galdr of release… the galdr passed down by Altina," Tibarn said.

"Will we be safe if the dark god awakens?" Ike asked.

"It's in the air. Lillia must have left behind the galdr for a good reason. I'd bet my beak on it," Tibarn said.

"It's our last hope. We don't know how this'll work," Nailah said.

"…Let's do this," Ike said.

* * *

"I have the apostle," Ulki said, escorting Sanaki into the room.

"Excellent work," Tibarn said.

"And we have this load of bird poop, as well," Janaff said, dragging Naesala into the room by the ear. As soon as Naesala's eyes lit up on Reyson and Leanne, he pulled away, and ran up to the two. Leanne quivered at Naesala's touch. Tibarn softly cawed.

"Now, now… I know you're upset, but we'll work this out later," Naesala said.

"Not a chance, Naesala. I don't care what Leanne thinks… I hope your prayers and farewells have been said. After every single one of your hollow bones have been shattered, I'm going to rip off your wings one by one and feed them both to you at once. And then, if I'm feeling merciful, I'm going to kill you," Tibarn said.

"Hawk King Tibarn, please be patient. He serves my command," Sanaki said.

"I don't care, child. This is a laguz matter. Show yourself out of it very quickly…" Tibarn said.

"Explanations will be given later. Put aside past quarrels for now. Not to repeat King Kilvas, but there are more pressing matters. And don't ever call me child again," Sanaki said.

"OK, Naesala. You can keep your life. Once this is over, you're going on the corpse pile," Tibarn said.

"So what is it I am to do? I will use all of my power," Sanaki said.

"Sing the galdr of release for us," Ike said.

"The song passed from the heron princess to your mother?" Sanaki asked.

"The very same. From my mother, to Mist, to Sephiran, and then, with any luck, to you," Ike said.

"Correct. I remember it, right as rain. The galdr that only works if I, the sole descendant of Altina, can sing. But before the medallion… it will awaken the dark god," Sanaki said.

"With the current state of affairs, that'll happen if we just leave the medallion alone," Tibarn said.

"Mist and the Serenes herons' collapse is testimony to how vast the chaos is now," Nailah said.

"My sister said not to awaken the dark god using the spirit of chaos. We must use the galdr of release instead. There must be an adequate reason. So, if you'll please, sing the song," Ike said. Sanaki took in a deep breath, and hummed the melody. Everyone waited.

"That's it?" Ike asked.

"It's not working! But why?" Sanaki asked. A small bird flew into the room, landing on the medallion. Sothe entered the room, carrying another heron on his back.

"Sothe! Why are you here?" Ike asked.

"Commander Ike! Queen Nailah! Both Bird Kings… And the Apostle? I thought you'd be on the battlefield! Things just got bad…" Sothe said.

"Mist and the other herons collapsed because of the medallion," Ike said.

"Ah… I hear the voice, at last. At last we meet… I have been guided by you for so long… I know my purpose," Micaiah said, looking at the medallion. "Galdrar consists of melody and lyrics. I learnt this under Rafiel. Without both, the songs have but a fraction of their power," Micaiah said.

"Maiden of Daein, I was taught only the melody. I cannot even sing the lyrics, even if taught," Sanaki said.

"The words to this song are passed down through the ages like a bloodline. Though time passes, their meaning doesn't wither. I heard the melody, and the words came to me…" Micaiah said, jumping off Sothe's back.

"Micaiah?" Sothe asked nervously.

"Shut up and watch…" Ike said.

 _Irawoahirumenikagan;_

 _Erufairakihodohiuyabam;_

 _Emuyemuyunetahimikayagak;_

 _Ekuyekuyuzawoyamitadibat;_

 _Inetonokukosukay;_

 _Usemisitinuomonuobik;_

 _Ukakatukooteokesakibih;_

 _Eogatuonirot;_

 _Arosakurah;_

 _Arosakurah;_

"I heard the melody… and the lyrics felt as they poured out from deep within me… I know this song…" Micaiah said, watching as the medallion's light vanished. Everyone shivered, looking about in curiosity.

* * *

A figure kneeled before a large bed. The woman in that bed sat up, and looked around. Her half-droopy eyes lit up on the figure, and she stood up. Three metres tall, the woman was truly a sight to see.

 _"_ _Good morning to you, my goddess,"_ the figure said.

 _What has happened? A thousand years haven't passed. Why am I awake now?_ the woman asked.

 _"_ _Indeed, my goddess. You have been asleep for little under 780 years. During that time, the world kept its promise to you a mere two hundred years, at best. As you said, neither the laguz nor the beorc could resist the urge to fight. They are too weak. There may be 220 years left until Year 1000, but there isn't a need to wait,"_ the figure said.

 _That is your analysis?_ the woman asked.

 _"_ _Indeed…"_ the figure said.

 _I shall pass down my judgement. I shall save them from themselves,_ the woman said.

* * *

"Ugh…" Mist said, stirring.

"Mist! How do you feel?" Ike asked.

"Ike… you're so worried… what happened? Where am I? This isn't the battlefield…" Mist said.

"You don't remember?" Ike asked.

"I had a horrible headache, my stomach hurt… and now they don't…" Mist said. Mist turned, and watched two other herons stir.

"Reyson?" Tibarn asked.

"Tibarn… where am I? Did I cause trouble again?" Reyson asked.

"Don't worry. The important thing is that you are OK," Tibarn said.

"Are you all right, Leanne?" Naesala asked.

 _"_ _Naesala… NAESALA! You betrayed the hawks, didn't you?"_ Leanne said.

"I had my reasons. Reyson will never forgive me… but I hope you can find it in your heart to do so. The explanation itself can wait, though," Naesala said. Leanne bowed her head, and shed a few tears.

"You think I won't forgive you… I will if Tibarn does first," Reyson said.

"Tibarn and I will work out our problems first. You go take Leanne and get some sleep, all right?" Naesala asked. Reyson nodded, and escorted Leanne from the room.

"All right, start talking, before I pop off your arms!" Tibarn said.

"You won't forgive me, whatever the reason. I know that. But put your feelings aside. We're both worried about the herons, right?" Naesala asked.

"Spineless piece of trash! You used that line before, remember? And now look what happened to my people! All of them, gone! Gavina's been crying like mad, though I'm sure that's because everyone in the goddess-damned _army_ knows she's the only way the hawks get to reproduce. You live only because I say it is so. Once this mess is sorted, your beak will be my trophy. Now get out of my sight," Tibarn said.

"Rafiel is still out cold, though… will he be all right?" Nailah asked.

 _"_ _No need to worry, worry, worry! He's not used to the spirit of chaos being so near, near, near. He'll wake up soon,"_ an unfamiliar voice said.

"Huh?" Nailah asked.

"Micaiah! Where's the dark god?" Sothe asked, looking at Micaiah. Micaiah was stretching her arms, and staring at her legs and wings.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm not Micaiah… I don't know where, where, where you got that idea. Micaiah's sleeping right now,"_ Micaiah said.

"What? Really? If you're not Micaiah… then where is she?" Sothe asked.

 _"_ _Don't disturb me, thing! Now, where's Ashera? Ashera? Ashera? We need to hurry and make our judgement… wait, wait, wait! What on Tellius are you doing! BITCH! You must, must, must consult with me first! DON'T!"_ Micaiah said. Everyone was taken aback, wondering what Micaiah was saying.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Skrimir asked, looking at Ranulf.

"It's weird… but I feel great," Ranulf remarked, smirking.

"Like a weight's been lifted from our shoulders," Skrimir said.

"But the battlefield hasn't changed a bit. And yet… all the negative energy is gone. How?" Ranulf asked.

"No matter. So long as things on the battlefield go well," Skrimir remarked.

"You're right. But what if… what if we could end this now?" Ranulf asked.

"If we could? What then? War is simple. What comes after… that is hard. Diplomacy is a battle I have never known how to fight," Skrimir said. Ranulf smiled, and looked up.

"What? Do you think it will rain?" Skrimir asked.

"No… not rain…" Ranulf said. He watched the sky. With a sharp, high-pitched sound, a small orb of golden light appeared, a twinkle in the sky. Soundlessly, it dropped onto the battlefield, enveloping all of Tellius in a golden dome.

* * *

"Mist? Are you all right?" Ike asked worriedly.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. But what happened? What was that light?" Mist asked.

"I don't know… things are quiet… too quiet…" Ike said.

"What's going on out there?" Tibarn asked.

"I can't hear a thing! Either the light took my hearing, or there's nothing out there," Ulki said.

"What do you mean? There were thousands of troops," Gavina said.

"I'll take a look," Janaff said. Ike turned, and ran from the room. Everyone followed him nervously.

* * *

"What… what happened? They're…" Ike said, looking around the battlefield. He looked from beorc to laguz. They were frozen, locked in battle. Ike went to touch one, and felt the cold feeling of stone.

"Anyone! Can anyone hear me?" Ike asked. Snow began to fall. The snowflakes landed on the statues of the combatants, and none made a move to brush the snow away.

"Is anyone here?" Ike asked, one final time.


	32. Splitting Heirs

"As far as I can see and Ulki can hear, it seems we're all that's left," Janaff said, looking about. Everyone in the Apostle's Army and Daein's Army had joined together, not battling. They barely numbered one hundred, if at all.

"Odd. I guess only those of great might didn't wind up as statues," Gavina suggested.

"Looks to be the case. Anyone in that building was safe, too. But other than that…" Ike said.

 _"_ _Wow… wow… wow… that's quite a few more flesh creatures left than I dared hope. That's good. Good. Good. Maybe that means we'll stand a chance against her,"_ Micaiah said.

"Micaiah! Are you feeling all right?" Sothe asked.

 _"_ _No, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Micaiah!"_ Micaiah said.

"Well, if you're not Micaiah, then who or what are you?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _The name's Yune. Pleased to meet you, you, you!"_ Micaiah said.

"Yune? Like Micaiah's bird? What happened to Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

 _"_ _Micaiah's here with me, me, me now. Don't worry. She knows you need, need, need me. So, so, so, she let me use her body to talk to you,"_ Yune said.

"All right, there, Yune… if you don't have your own body, then what the hades are you?" Tibarn asked.

 _"_ _I've been asleep in the medallion for a long, long, long time. Longer than any of you could possibly imagine. That galdr woke, woke, woke me up. And now I'm lonely, lonely, lonely…"_ Yune said.

"You were inside Lehran's Medallion? Does that mean you're the dark god?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Hm… Dark god, dark god, dark god… Don't think so. I'm neither holy nor base. Neither angel nor devil. Freedom. Chaos. Transformation. Future. Mystery. Yune. That's me, me, me,"_ Yune said.

"I don't care what they call you. Did you turn the beorc and laguz into stone?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Oh, no, no, no, that wasn't me. I haven't done much of anything. I just woke up, ya see, so I don't have that power, power, power yet. That's Ashera's doing, there. It was her judgment upon the world,"_ Yune said.

"…What?" Ike asked.

"Could you possibly be referring to… The Goddess Ashera?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _That's right, right, right. Ashera decided to destroy, destroy, destroy mankind. That's why everyone's turned to stone, stone, stone,"_ Yune said.

"NONSENSE! Holy Ashera would never harm us! She is the one and only perfect being, the mother who gave birth to all life in this word. She protects us at all times and guides us to the right path," Sanaki said.

 _"_ _Oh, you've got it all wrong, wrong, wrong, meatling. Ashera is neither kind nor loving to the beings of this world. She is neither holy nor base, neither angel nor devil. Restriction. Order. Stability. Past. Certainty. Restraint. Ashera. That is her, her, her,"_ Yune said.

"I don't get it… why would Ashera try to destroy us? If anyone's going to be doing the Tellius Massacre, shouldn't it be you, dark god?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _You called me dark god, dark god, dark god! How would you like it if I called you a dark bag of organs? I'm not talking to you, you, you anymore!"_ Yune said. She turned on her heel, and her eyes lit up on a small girl about Micaiah's height.

 _"_ _I'll talk to you, you, you!"_ Yune said.

"Me?" Mist asked, looking around.

 _"_ _Ashera hates me, but I like, like, like her. You've got plenty of her in you. I'll talk to you. Besides, you kept me company so, so, so well as a medallion… even if those great Order heron folk didn't fall, fall, fall unwell about me, I think I'd talk to you, you, you, cute girl,"_ Yune said.

"OK… So, you're Yune?" Mist asked.

 _"_ _That's right! Right! Right! I am Yune. Ashera is order. I am chaos. We are sisters, opposite in all, all, all things. We are linked, though. When I sleep, sleep, sleep, she sleeps. When I wake, wake, wake, Ashera wakes,"_ Yune said.

"So… you're a goddess? Wow…" Mist said.

 _"_ _Yeah. Talk to me as you wish, wish, wish, though. Don't stand on ceremony with me. I like freedom, freedom, freedom. Formalities are detestable to me. Eurgh… humans can't get enough of formalities,"_ Yune said.

"If you insist… so you were sealed inside the medallion, but now you're inside Micaiah? And the goddess Ashera turned everyone into stone… and you want to tell us how to save them… wait, you spoke to me! You told me to wake you up with the galdr of release, not war!" Mist said.

 _"_ _Yes, yes, yes! I'm glad you understand! I awoke to prevent something like this happening. I'll explain the short version… Long, long, long ago, your ancestors made a promise to Ashera. They promised that no, no, no World Wars would begin for at least one thousand years. If the promise was broken, broken, broken, then Ashera would just throw this world in the trash can and try again, again, again. Despite your promise, you silly bone cages just fought, fought, fought! War and conflict spread about the world… and now everyone are statues! Statues! Statues!"_ Yune said.

"…Wow…" Mist said.

"But there's one thing I don't get. Why would it make a difference how you woke up? How were you planning to stop Ashera passing down her judgement?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _I'm not talking to you, you, you!"_ Yune said.

"Brother, please let me talk…" Mist said.

"Oh, by all in the name of… Can you stop acting like a child, Miss Goddess?" Ike asked.

"Yune… there is a difference, right? That's what you told me. As long as we listen to Yune… then we can save the people who have been turned to stone. You want to help us, Yune, don't you?" Mist asked.

 _"_ _Yes. First of all, because of our link, both of us awaken at the same time, time, time. Well, if Ashera had been awoken by chaos, none, none, none of us would be standing here right now. By the terms of the promise, she was supposed to destroy, destroy, destroy, no hesitation, no discussion. But if the galdr of release was to awaken her, she was supposed, supposed, supposed to consult with me first! She wasn't supposed to pass down her judgement until she heard from me. The bitch went and turned everyone to stone without asking me, me, me! That is so unfair, unfair, unfair! But I'll show her. I'll turn them all back! But I can't do this myself. I need your help, help, help. Will you help me?"_ Yune asked.

"Of course we'll help. It's strange, but I trust you. And I'm sure everyone else would, as well. We all want to save the people who got turned to stone," Mist said.

"We'll do whatever it takes," Ike said.

"Who, or why… it doesn't matter. That can wait until after everyone's been freed from their stone prisons," Tibarn said.

"That's right! Nothing will stand in our way! We will fight to the end!" Skrimir said.

"It's all so confusing… but we must do everything in our power to save the people," Elincia said.

"I'm here now, at this time and place. That is what the fates have determined. I acknowledge my fate," Nailah said.

"What say you, Apostle?" Naesala asked.

"…To be honest, my life has been spent teaching that the goddess Ashera watches and protects us all. This is a tad difficult to accept," Sanaki said.

 _"_ _You don't have to believe me. You could let her destroy the world, world, world…"_ Yune said.

"… I will do what it takes to save the people who were turned to stone. I will join your efforts!" Sanaki said.

"Well, I'll do whatever helps my employer," Naesala said.

"So, all you're saying is that we have to play nice and work together. Just forget about everything that has happened?" Sothe asked.

"Sothe, open your eyes and take a look around. There _aren't_ many people to fix this mess. We need everyone to pitch in and win the day. Saving the world is something I think we can all agree upon," Ike said.

"You're right, Commander. This was all our fault. I guess flag-waving on either side isn't too beneficial. We'll just have to un-petrify everyone… I'm kind of relieved. Now I'm not worried about fighting you or Mia anymore," Sothe said.

"After our little spar, I'm grateful, too," Mia said.

 _"_ _Well, it's settled. Let's begin by dividing the army into three, three, three teams,"_ Yune said.

"Why would we do that?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _Ashera's going to notice what we're up to, to, to,"_ Yune said.

"Ah. You're reducing the risk we all get killed at once," Mia said.

 _"_ _She did just release great amounts of energy, energy, energy… I don't think we're in too much danger yet,"_ Yune said.

"Wait… so after enough time has passed, she can start petrifying people again?" Ike asked. Yune nodded.

"We've got to hurry. I'll need everyone's names, quickly, and then I'll get down to divvying us all into these teams!" Mia said.

 _"_ _What's your name, name, name?"_ Yune asked, looking at Mia.

"I am Dame Mia Catana, mistress to Sir Ike Gawain. He's that guy, over there," Mia said, running off to start gathering names.

 _"_ _All right, mister sur ayk gawayn… uh… hold, hold, hold on… Sir Ike Gawain..."_ Yune started.

"Just Ike will be fine," Ike said.

 _"_ _Well then, Ike, Ike, Ike. You're not going to call me a dark god again, will you?"_ Yune asked.

"Not if you don't like it. So, do I stick with Yune?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _I'd like, like, like that. I guess I can forgive you, then… you know, now that I look, look, look closely… you're kinda familiar… you look a lot like the other girl, Mist?"_ Yune asked.

"She's my younger sister," Ike said.

 _"…_ _As a sign of my forgiveness, I'm going to make sure that you reach, reach, reach your destination safely, and protect your sister. This is a little exhausting, but… hold still, still, still, and close your eyes,"_ Yune said.

"I'm ready…" Ike said, complying nervously. A blue light shone over him, and Ike reappeared with a brand new attire. The goddess's blessing was a powerful thing.

 _"_ _How do you feel, feel, feel?"_ Yune asked.

"…Strong. Like I could take on anyone," Ike said. Mia came up behind him, and her jaw dropped.

 _"_ _Wow, you've got a lot of confidence for a being that can die, die, die! That puts me at ease…"_ Yune asked.

"Oh, and Yune? I've got the teams," Mia said, holding out a piece of parchment. Yune took it, and looked at it.

 _"_ _You did this fast, fast, fast…"_ Yune said.

"I'll confess to using a certain percentage of randomness. I did take care to group people by their affinities and how they best work… but yeah, there's a lot of randomness in there," Mia said.

 _"…_ _Well, if it works, works, works. Now, can somebody who can read, read, read get the sorting done?"_ Yune asked, holding up the parchment. Mia took it back, and began dividing the soldiers.

"Am I with Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"Of course, Sothe," Mia said.

 _"_ _Micaiah said she wants, wants, wants that,"_ Yune said.

"Can I talk to her?" Sothe asked.

 _"_ _Not right now. There's still things I, I, I need to do. So, where do we stand?"_ Yune asked.

"All right… so what are we doing?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _The three teams will take a different route, route, route, but you will all head south to the gigantic tower, tower, tower in the middle of the land you named Begnion. Tower of Guidance, I hear it is called, called, called. Go there…"_ Yune said.

"All right… then the Silver Army, led by Micaiah, will head directly south. The Greil Army, led by Ike, will head south-west. And finally, the Hawk Army, led by Tibarn, will head south-east. Luckily, our numbers... roughly divide into three. I did take a few liberties, remember," Mia said.

 _"…_ _I'll take your word for it. It sounds soundly sound. I'll be waiting for you,"_ Yune said. A bird burst from Micaiah's chest, and flew away.

"Micaiah!" Sothe cried out.

"Oh… hey, Sothe!" Micaiah said.

"Hey… if the bird was Yune… where is she?" Ike asked.

"I don't know, but she must have gone to look for something," Micaiah said.

"Leaving us alone?" Ike asked.

"Hey, she can't join all of us. We move out. Are you ready, all?" Tibarn asked. A murmur of assent echoed about the crowd.

"Oh, and can I take a moment? Kurth has requested that I pass these to the herons," Ena said, holding three stones.

"The sending stones…" Ike said.

"You don't see these grow on trees," Tibarn said.

"Correct. I asked Dame Mia if she would assign the three herons to different teams for this reason. Tibarn, this one is for Reyson," Ena said.

"Thanks. We can communicate with the teams with these stones… great brainwave," Tibarn said.

"Queen Nailah, this one is for Rafiel," Ena said.

"I will take it," Nailah said.

"And the last one's for Princess Leanne," Ena said.

"She's on the Silver Army. I'll take it for her," Naesala said.

"Friends… please take care. I hope we'll meet again," Elincia said.

* * *

Just before everyone parted, Ranulf, who was assigned to the Hawk Army, met with Ike, who led the Greil Army.

"What is it, Ranulf?" Ike asked.

"There's no real cause for concern… but don't die," Ranulf said.

"That's seriously not it, is it?" Ike asked.

"No. We're on different teams, so there's some important beans I need to spill," Ranulf said.

"What is it about?" Ike asked.

"When you get to Begnion, if you happen to meet General Zelgius… nah, you'd be better not meeting him…" Ranulf said.

"He's a match for the Hawk King. He wouldn't be a stone statue. I'm sure one of us will meet him," Ike said.

"Exercise caution about him, Ike. He's no friend of yours… far from it," Ranulf said.

"What? What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"He's the man you're looking for. He is the Black Knight!" Ranulf said.

"Him?" Ike asked.

"Zelgius is the Black Knight. I'm certain of it," Ranulf said.

"Impossible…" Ike said.

"I got an idea when we were on the river. I wasn't going to say for certain without concrete proof… but we're out of time. Sorry I didn't say it before…" Ranulf said.

"General Zelgius killed my father?" Ike asked.

"Ike… we're off. Tibarn's a harsh taskmaster. Be careful, Ike," Ranulf said.

"Zelgius… the Black Knight…" Ike said, turning to lead his own men.


	33. Goddess's Blessings

_Ashera, Goddess of Order, has awakened. Her righteous fury has turned nearly all warring soldiers into stone. Luckily, Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, has also awakened. Freed from Lehran's Medallion, she counsels Ike and his companions to split into groups and make for the Tower of Guidance._

 _Micaiah is joined by her constant companion, Sothe. General Skrimir also accompanies her, along with King Naesala and Princess Leanne. Apostle Sanaki joins this team, travelling with chief bodyguards, Sigrun and Tanith. Also among her team are Chamberlain Nealuchi, Donaregin Mercenaries Lethe and Mordecai, Dawn Brigade members Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, Aran, Zihark and Laura, Crimean civilians Calill and Largo, and Daein wyvern master Haar._

 _The Silver Army takes the southern route, setting out for Begnion. Save for the sounds of local wildlife, their path is eerily silent and empty. It's as if they have stepped into a vast, desolate monument to war._

* * *

"Blessed servants of the goddess! I bring dire news! The dark god has awakened and made its wrath manifest in stone! Each and every one of you once suffered this fate! Yet we stand here today, made flesh by the power of the goddess! Why? Why is that? It is because we are the chosen ones, selected by Holy Ashera herself! Ashera loves only us and only we can live in her utopia for ever and ever. Yet fiendish villains who would destroy us and our happiness are afoot… the despicable dark god and her servants still lie in wait on this continent, threatening harm on our goddess! We faithful servants of Ashera must punish the dark god and her followers! Go forth, Disciples of Order! Deliver her divine judgement upon the dark god and all those who worship it!" Vice Minister Lekain said, delivering a speech to his men.

* * *

"All right, everyone, let's spend the night in this town. Same as always, if anyone needs to replenish food supplies, they may freely do so. Empress Sanaki will reimburse the townsfolk later, so take as much as you need. Disperse, get some rest, and be prepared for tomorrow!" Sigrun said, addressing the Silver Army. Everyone nodded, and made for the town. Naesala and Leanne remained in the courtyard.

"Hm… I don't like this air. It's too pristine, too clean. I feel as if I befoul it just standing here," Naesala said.

 _"_ _Really, Naesala?"_ Leanne asked. Naesala said nothing, and Leanne pushed her head onto Naesala's shoulder.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, nestling? I'm almost finished…" Nealuchi said, looking between the two.

 _"_ _Well… I suppose I might as well help now,"_ Leanne grumbled.

"Leanne, you don't need to do that," Naesala said.

 _"_ _Well, our moment was ruined! I can at least find a few tasty seeds… I can see three such seeds now!"_ Leanne said.

"I'm not like you, Leanne… I don't quite enjoy seeds as much as you," Naesala said. Leanne made to go around Naesala, before jumping.

"Skrimir! You look terrible… cat got your tongue?" Naesala asked, watching Skrimir approach.

"Lethe's got nothing to do with this! We might be on the same team, but I don't trust you. You're a traitor to the laguz!" Skrimir said.

"You're right. But it's not like I'm begging for forgiveness," Naesala said.

"You… you have no shame?" Skrimir asked.

"Young master!" Nealuchi cried out in shock. Leanne stepped in front of Naesala.

 _"_ _You won't lay a tooth on my Naesala!"_ Leanne proclaimed, one hand extended out.

"Princess Leanne, move aside!" Skrimir said.

 _"_ _If you harm my Naesala, I will sing you to within an inch of your life, and then beat that inch out with a stick!"_ Leanne said.

"I don't speak the ancient tongue, girl!" Skrimir said.

 _"_ _Um… crap, how do I say that… their language is foul on my lips… um… ah!_ Don't harm Naesala… or… I'll harm you!" Leanne said.

"Ha! Do you think I'm threatened by you? This worm has nearly caused the Laguz Alliance to lose the war, wiped out every last man, woman or child on Phoenicis, and a Gallian said Naesala punched him," Skrimir said.

"I never punched a Gallian! Horrible, horrible plan… if I wanted to attack one, I'd use my talons, like a raven!" Naesala said.

"Please… I can hurt… Naesala hurts… very much… Um… _I'm trying to say that you suffer just as much. Did I get it right?"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne, please refrain from blabbing about the contents of my soul to everyone," Naesala said.

 _"_ _So… I'm still free to look at it myself?"_ Leanne asked.

"…Don't ever change. But there's no reason for you to roll up your sleeves and get dirty. This is my responsibility, Leanne. I did what I believed was right. If I get torn apart by Skrimir, I have no regrets," Naesala said.

"So you've seen the light… let me fulfil that wish. I'll undo you here!" Skrimir said.

 _"_ _You mustn't! My Naesala!"_ Leanne said.

"Don't harm my young master! Take me instead!" Nealuchi said.

"Get out of my way, crow, or you'll die like your master!" Skrimir said.

"Wait a minute! Blast it all…" Naesala said. He grabbed Nealuchi's collar and Leanne's dress, pulling them both into the sky.

"You run! Traitor!" Skrimir cried out.

"Sorry… changed my mind. There's someone else who wants my head. If you kill me, he'll never find an outlet for all that anger," Naesala said.

"You have a point. Tibarn will kill you far more painfully than I. He'll do the punishing," Skrimir said.

"Standing down… I'm surprised. Do you tire as the hot-headed lion prince, Skrimir?" Naesala needled.

"Don't push me…" Skrimir said.

"He's gone? Goodness… from the look in his eyes, I thought he'd eat us all!" Nealuchi said.

 _"_ _That was very brave, Naesala…"_ Leanne said. She approached him, and kissed his cheek. She smiled cheekily, and headed back into town.

* * *

"Excuse me," Sanaki said, calling to Naesala.

"Oh… it's you?" Naesala said, turning to Sanaki.

"I saw you arguing with General Skrimir," Sanaki said.

"Oh… that happens sometimes," Naesala said.

"I knew your only choice was to betray the Laguz Alliance. If you wish, I can speak to him about that," Sanaki said.

"No. Whatever the circumstances, that was completely unacceptable. The pieces fall wherever they may," Naesala said.

"You'd carry your burden alone? That's selfless of you," Sanaki said.

"My priority is my people. Then Leanne. As long as those two things are safe, I don't give a whit what the rest of the world thinks," Naesala said.

"You are a good king. I have no doubt… but will history say I was a good empress of Begnion?" Sanaki asked.

"The people of Begnion rose up and overthrew the senate. Is that proof enough?" Naesala asked.

"That's because they thought I was the apostle…" Sanaki said.

"You're worried about the galdr of release?" Naesala asked.

"Yes… it can only be sung by the direct descendants of Altina. Why could that girl sing it and I couldn't?" Sanaki asked.

"You could just ask," Naesala said.

"I can't work up the courage. It doesn't matter who she is… she possesses the powers that I lack. I'm frightened of the truth," Sanaki said.

* * *

"Micaiah? Are you tired still?" Sothe asked.

"No… I'm fine. The air is nice out here… it's calm. Quiet. I don't remember the last time it was quiet. It's almost… relaxing. I hate to say it, but I feel that the world is back to the way it ought to be. I know that sounds horrible. But that's how I feel. Like all our debts have been settled, and everything is properly arranged," Micaiah said.

"I think I understand…" Sothe said.

"Sothe… I'm scared. I don't want to get used to this… it's too comfortable…" Micaiah said.

"It's like a mother who'd smother her children to protect them… Micaiah, do you remember what Pelleas said when he asked you to kill him?" Sothe asked.

"How could I forget? He admired my caring soul…" Micaiah said.

"That's right. I thought Pelleas a coward. I thought that was why he preferred his death to saving Daein… but now I understand why you believed in him. As you can use Sacrifice to save the dying, he wanted to offer a Sacrifice to save his people. He wanted to be like you," Sothe said.

"I know…" Micaiah said.

"I've always fought for just myself and my loved ones. No one else. You saved Nico in Nevassa, and I saw that as both courageous and foolish. Now I understand what it means to feel responsible for the lives of all those innocents… thanks to you and Pelleas," Sothe said.

"My dear Sothe…" Micaiah said. "…wait… get everyone at the town square! Enemies!"

"I'm on it!" Sothe cried out.

* * *

"Have the enemies arrived?" Sigrun asked, watching Micaiah look about with concern.

"Not yet… they're coming…" Micaiah said.

"I can't smell troops or weapons…" Skrimir said.

"And who is the enemy?" Naesala asked.

"I don't know… but they're certainly not friendly… and they come in great numbers!" Micaiah said.

"I will not ignore the words of one who has spoken with the goddess's voice…" Skrimir said.

"Danger is at our doorstep…" Tanith said.

"Micaiah… guests…" Naesala said, pointing. A heavy squadron of trueblades, reavers, lancers, marshalls, gold and silver knights, archsages, marksmen, and more were all assembled outside the town, all clad in golden armour.

"This will be a fierce battle… the weak should hide," Skrimir said.

"Empress Sanaki, leave the fighting to General Skrimir. I will take you to safety," Tanith said.

"No. I will stay and fight!" Sanaki said.

"With all due respect, I cannot allow this! You are of the utmost importance! What if you are injured?" Sigrun said.

"I am of great magical skill, Sigrun. The world has come to this point," Sanaki said. "If Micaiah, an untrained street urchin heron of Daein fights, then I shall stand my ground," Sanaki said.

"Empress…" the Holy Guards said.

"You just can't win an argument with royalty… don't worry for her. I'll keep one eye open," Naesala said.

"A kind offer, but we will decline. It is the first, most sacred duty of the Holy Knights to protect the apostle. Empress Sanaki fights. We will fight," Sigrun and Tanith managed to say in unison.

"We'll leave it at that. King Naesala, you focus on defending Leanne. Besides, the enemy is about to take this fight from our hands," Sanaki said.

"I'm grateful for your kindness," Naesala said.

"Stop talking! Take your positions!" Skrimir said, roaring.

 _"_ _Are you all listening? Here are the minions of the dark god! Vile betrayers of the goddess! Go forth, disciples, and eradicate the dark god! Deliver the holy light of the goddess! Destroy them!"_ the gold knight leading the charge said.

"All of you… Begnion citizens! I'm so relieved you're safe! You're not foe!" Sanaki said.

"Sanaki, be careful…" Naesala said. Sanaki raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Minions of the dark god. We are the Disciples of Order, led by blessed Lord Lekain. We have been charged by the goddess Ashera to cleanse your taint from the world,"_ all of the Disciples said in unison.

"What? Take a good look at me! I am the empress of the Begnion Empire, Apostle Sanaki!" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _Death to the tainted souls!"_ the Disciples said.

"Listen to me!" Sanaki begged.

"Empress Sanaki… these fellows must have sided with the senate in the coup," Tanith said.

 _"_ _Apostle Sanaki is a fraud. Any apostle who defies the edicts of the goddess is an enemy to the people,"_ the Disciples said.

"What?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _Our goddess has given her orders to her true disciples! Accept your punishment! Death to the heretics that oppose the goddess! Punish the minions of the dark god!"_ the gold knight said.

 _"_ _Punish them. Punish them,"_ the Disciples began chanting.

"No…" Sanaki said.

"Don't just stand there! They're not going to listen to them. Nothing's trickier than dealing with crazed fanatics," Naesala said.

"As a soldier of the same nation… I pity you," Sigrun said.

"How dare you accuse the empress? Whether you're insane or not, it is unforgivable! I am Tanith, deputy commander of the Apostle's Holy Guard! You who dare betray the empire, treason is punishable only by death!" Tanith exclaimed.

 _"_ _Punish them. Punish them,"_ the Disciples continued to chant. So this is who they would be facing against, the 'Disciples of Order'. Not a very unique or threatening name, Micaiah thought as she summoned up a searing ball of light and enveloped one of the foot soldiers. She casually dismissed the spell as the rest of her soldiers began to engage the others-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soldier she had though she had dispatched with her magic. His armour was unharmed and she saw that the exposed flesh that was charred beyond recognition began to heal itself at a sickening speed. Before she could draw another breath, that soldier was beginning to make his advance on her. In desperation, she casted yet another spell, one of much more power and let loose the blast of holy energy at him. The soldier took in stride, though she saw his arm dislocate from the power of the blast. His arm began to reknit itself back into place. She swore aloud, and readied yet another blast of energy.

The rest of her army was similarly taken by surprised, none more so than Edward whose usual strategy was to make the enemy bleed before landing the killing blow. But these soldiers bled little and wounds were healed before the injuries could heal up. Their weapons were also surprisingly deadly. Nolan received a nasty gash across his left arm, and though Laura casted her spell on it, the wound remained albeit not as lacerating as it was before. Damnation, this went against the natural order of everything! How could they win a war if their enemies would not die?

Micaiah took a deep breath of air to calm herself down and let loose another bolt of magic, hitting the unarmoured head of a combatant. The neck twisted two hundred degrees and fell to the ground. Micaiah readied another bolt of energy, but the body did not stir again. So, that is how they would be destroyed, an instantaneous death. Difficult to be sure, but it would be done. It appeared her soldiers were getting the idea themselves. Leonardo was taking his time aiming for the vital kill spots on individuals, while the others traded their fast attacks for much more methodical and calculated strikes.

She was surprised that the apostle herself was in the thick of the fighting, of course surrounded by her guards but still she was an impressive sight to see. Fire came from her tome and hands, engulfing the surrounding enemies as if they were little more than insects as her guards finished them off before their accelerated healing could kick in.

The leader of this branch of disciples entered into the fray and began to hack his way to Sanaki, calling her the false shepherd among other less suitable things. Skrimir bashed his body guards away with a fury none had ever seen before. The Raven King was helping how he could by eliminating the mages and archers well beyond Leonardo's range along with the Heron Princess. Sanaki summoned up all of the power she could muster and unleashed torrent after torrent of flames at the commander Yuma. He seemed unperturbed at first but soon realized that his armour was not able to protect him from all of his damage and he began to scream. Aran was gracious enough to end the man's suffering with one final lance blow through the heart.

Something changed in the air the moment Yuma died, the other Disciples stopped attacking for an instant before they resumed attacking on anything in their sight. This was not the controlled and methodical attack they had encountered earlier, this was far more random and sloppy. There must have been some sort of a connection for these soldiers and the commanders. Something that made them fight as a more cohesive unit but when severed it proved to be disastrous. Micaiah gave a curt signal to mop up the survivors and press on. They had lost precious time with this skirmish, a luxury they could not afford to spend with careless battle.

"Hmph. They were strong… for beorc. Has the senate held back elite forces?" Skrimir asked, chewing down the last of them.

"No… that's not it. There is special armour and badge that shows rank… most of them are new recruits. I can't imagine how they got all that power…" Tanith said.

"They came charging as if they didn't fear death. They're crazy, but they must also be said to be strong. How did they get all that power?" Naesala asked.

 _"_ _Simple, simple, simple. They were protected by Ashera,"_ Yune said.

"Oh, well… here's the Goddess of Chaos," Skrimir said.

"Lady Yune? When did you return?" Naesala asked.

 _"_ _Well, first I sent a message to Micaiah about the attack, and then rushed here as fast, fast, fast as possible. Ashera freed, freed, freed petrified soldiers who would pledge their loyalty. By themselves, however, they were no threat to you, you, you, so she blessed their armour and weapons. Now, they're true disciples of Ashera. The Disciples of Order, Order, Order. Their power will grow stronger as we get closer to the capital. The battle will only get harder, harder, harder! The closer, the stronger,"_ Yune said.

"Their weapons and armour… blessed by the goddess herself?" Sigrun asked.

"That reminds me of the fellow in the black armour… the Black Knight, as I recall… and also, those swords you beorc treasure. Alondite and Ragnell, I believe. They look valuable… so are they the same as those weapons?" Naesala asked.

 _"_ _Same idea. The swords were originally wielded by Lady Altina, of the Three Heroes. In comparison to that, the Disciples' blessings were much, much, much weaker. However, they are still, still, still blessings,"_ Yune said.

"So that is how they stood against us…" Skrimir said.

 _"_ _Poor souls… when they turned back from stone, stone, stone, they were probably deluded to think they were chosen, chosen, chosen. No one is good enough for her. Anyone who follows Ashera doesn't stand a chance. When she's done killing, killing, killing, they'll all be stone creatures again,"_ Yune said.

"Pardon my impertinence, but if they have a blessing, couldn't we get a blessing too? Like… a Yune's Blessing?" Naesala asked.

 _"_ _That's a great, great, great idea! Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of power… I think Ashera's cheating, cheating, cheating. Give me more time, and then I should be able to do it,"_ Yune said.

"Understood," Naesala said, nodding.

"Micaiah!" Sothe cried out.

 _"_ _Oh, it's her shadow. I'll check on you later, later, later. But for now, I must go,"_ Yune said.

"Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"What?" Micaiah asked, looking around.

"Glad to have you back! We'll tell the other teams what happened," Naesala said.

"Good idea. We'll tell everybody that the Disciples of Order are attempting to obstruct us," Micaiah said.

"Leave that to me. Leanne can communicate this to Reyson and Rafiel," Naesala said, taking wing.

"Thanks…" Micaiah said.

"I beg your leave," Sigrun said, flying back to the apostle.

"I am going to sleep. I dislike being awakened so early," Skrimir said, going to find somewhere comfortable.

* * *

"Yune was here again? I don't like her taking over your body. She should stick to being the bird," Sothe said.

"Birds can't talk," Micaiah said.

"I know, but still…" Sothe said.

"Please don't say mean things about her. She's like an older sister to me," Micaiah said.

"An older sister… in a goddess?" Sothe asked.

"Remember the voice that warned me of impending danger? That was Yune! I finally realised it this morning!" Micaiah said.

"Isn't that strange? The dark god was sleeping in the medallion before being released by the galdr. If that's the case, how could she warn you of danger and fly about as a bird?" Sothe asked.

"Don't forget: Yune is a goddess. It wouldn't be surprising if her powers were beyond that of what we could dream. She watched us as she slept. She loves beorc and laguz with all her heart. I can feel it as she speaks through me," Micaiah said.

"Then why is she called a dark god?" Sothe asked.

"I don't know for sure… but she doesn't like it when she's called that," Micaiah said.

"Sorry… I won't use the term again, then," Sothe said.

 _"_ _You mean it? Really, really, really?"_ Yune asked.

"WHOA! Is that… Yune, that was fast!" Sothe said, clutching his heart.

 _"'_ _Sorry… I won't use the term again, then.' Why, why, why can't you be that nice with me?"_ Yune asked.

"You're not that nice either… forget bothering Micaiah. When I feed you, you never look straight at me!" Sothe said.

 _"_ _That's because, because, because… well… to be honest… I know Micaiah likes, likes, likes you more than she likes me. I'm jealous, jealous, jealous…"_ Yune said.

"…That's not surprising. I've been with Micaiah for a long time. But Micaiah does still like you, Yune," Sothe said.

 _"_ _I suppose. Sothe, you're smarter, smarter, smarter than I thought, child,"_ Yune said.

"Child?" Sothe asked indignantly.

 _"_ _I know Micaiah needs, needs, needs you. That's why I can't let you die… come closer to me,"_ Yune said.

"What are you doing?" Sothe asked.

 _"_ _Don't jump, jump, jump. I'm giving you the power, power, power to protect Micaiah,"_ Yune said. She winked, and Sothe shone with a blue light. When he reappeared, he too was sporting a new outfit, just as Ike had. Sothe vaguely wondered whether that meant Yune was changing them during the blessing.

"Wow… amazing… I feel like I could arm wrestle Ike and Skrimir at the same time!" Sothe said.

 _"_ _Good, good, good… stay by Micaiah's side,"_ Yune said. She stepped forward, and gave Sothe a kiss. When Sothe broke away, he was staring at Micaiah, and not Yune. Micaiah blushed, especially as Sothe started nervously tracing Micaiah's wings.

"It really suits you… the costume…" Micaiah said, giggling.

"Are you sure…?" Sothe asked. Micaiah nodded.

"I'm sure Yune's secretly watching us, wanting us to get together… but I do wish she'd let me thank her," Sothe said. Micaiah blushed even harder.

"It would've embarrassed her… You know… you're very much alike. Both stubborn," Micaiah said.

"How many times have I told you? Quit treating me like a child!" Sothe said.

"I'm just teasing you, silly! Anyway, hear what the enemy said before the battle?" Micaiah asked.

"Yeah… they mentioned Lekain. No mistake about it. He's alive. And he's probably not petrified. We'll bump into him, surely. That'll be our chance," Sothe said, breaking away from Micaiah to pace.

"Right… we have to break the blood pact. No matter what it takes. Of course, our first goal is to save everyone from the goddess's judgement. But we have to break the pact while they're stone. If we don't, we save the world and lose Daein," Micaiah said.

* * *

"…I don't think we're going to get to speak with her," Tanith said.

"What a remarkable girl… Lady Micaiah can hear the voice of the goddess Yune and learn of impending danger. Much like you, Empress Sanaki. It looks like she's close to your age. You two would make great friends… I'll call her," Sigrun said.

"Let us head back," Sanaki said, shaking her head.

"You said before that it was imperative you speak with Lady Micaiah," Tanith said.

"It's not that important. She and Sothe can have their fun. Forget it," Sanaki said, turning away.


	34. The Dragons

_Ike's group heads west on their way to the Tower of Guidance. Accompanying him are the heron prince Rafiel and his wolf friends, Queen Nailah and vassal Volug. Also joining him are dragons Kurthnaga, Ena, Pazu and Lucita, alongside Greil Mercenaries Titania, Soren, Oscar and Gatrie. Mia joins the ride, bringing along her forces of Mist, Jill, Astrid, Ilyana and Heather. Crimean soldiers Brom and Nephenee round out the group. They have received a warning from Leanne about the Disciples of Order, and thus stay alert as they cross into Seliora._

* * *

"Amazing… we've been travelling for miles, and there hasn't been a single moving person," Ike remarked.

"And yet the other plants and animals seem completely unaffected. The only creatures turned to stone were laguz and beorc… a miracle, indeed," Nailah said.

"My sister sent warning about some 'Disciples of Order'. Ashera freed them from stone to fight for her. She's gone and blessed their weapons and armour, too. They'll only get stronger as we approach the tower. They gave Leanne's team a run for their money," Rafiel said.

"They can attack at any moment, and we don't know where they are. I'll work on contingency plans," Soren said.

"We'll take a break here. But be sure to keep your weapons and supplies in easy reach!" Mia said.

* * *

Rafiel groaned, as he sat at the campfire. Ike peeked around, and had a look at him.

"What's wrong, Prince Rafiel? Are you feeling sick?" Ike asked.

"No… I'm all right. Thanks for asking," Rafiel said.

"You're a puzzle, you know," Ike said.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Rafiel asked.

"You look like your brother Reyson, but you're nothing like him. Reyson appears delicate, but on the inside he's all iron. You, though… I worry I kill you if I shout too loudly or something silly," Ike said.

"…Sorry…" Rafiel said.

"That's what I mean! You should be mad at me for saying that! 'I'm sorry'? Come on!" Ike said.

"That is enough, Ike. Rafiel is everything that herons are expected to be. Quiet, elegant and delicate. These are the words used to describe the herons, and Rafiel fits all three," Nailah said.

"None of those words fit Reyson. Or Leanne. I don't know for sure, but Micaiah isn't some of them, either," Ike said.

"True… Reyson and Leanne certainly don't have the characteristics herons are known for. …I'm pretty sure Leanne even taught me a new curse word in Gallia," Nailah said.

"…King Tibarn did mention that 'real' herons are more like Prince Rafiel," Ike said.

"Prince Reyson spent a long time in the care of the hawk tribe. No doubt he's picked up all sorts of quirks. Leanne's foul mouth can also probably be traced to the same point. Micaiah has had a rough life in Daein's slums, so it was either toughen up or get killed. Though, I will say… people with Reyson's looks, and especially Leanne's, talking and acting like Tibarn? The sight never fails to amuse me," Nailah said.

"Yeah, Reyson mentioned wanting to be just like King Tibarn. Leanne… I can't tell, but even when he was an enemy, Leanne was gawking the hades out of Naesala," Ike said.

"Reyson admires Tibarn?" Rafiel asked.

"Yeah… you?" Ike asked.

"…Sure. I suppose it'd be nice to be more like Tibarn," Rafiel said.

"Looks like you two are brothers after all," Ike said.

"Ike, please don't. You're a bad influence! I want at least one of the herons to be a proper heron, and it sure as hades isn't going to be Reyson, Leanne or Micaiah," Nailah said.

* * *

"Ena, how is Prince Kurthnaga?" Ike asked.

"Not good… he's staring into space, not saying anything, and he hasn't touched his food," Ena said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wanted to ask some questions… but it can wait," Ike said.

"Ike, I just wanted to let you know… we're surrounded," Soren said.

"How did this happen?" Ike asked.

"I don't know… I didn't smell them. I wonder if they materialised from nowhere," Nailah suggested.

"Ena, stay here, and protect Kurthnaga's tent!" Ike said.

"Understood," Ena said.

"Everyone, watch the perimeter! There may be a ton, but focus on one at a time!" Ike said. He led his mercenaries and allies into the fray against this new group of disciples. The information Leanne sent them back was proving extremely valuable to them, as they made sure to begin exploiting the Disciples' few weaknesses. The abundance of flying units were making this military venture a pain in the rear, though, even if they weren't dealing with these dangerous foes.

Thankfully, his two unique new mercenaries, Pazu and Lucita, the dragons, were making progress against these flyers. Ilyana proved to be a valuable asset against the few mages the enemy had, and she often coordinated with Heather, whose skill with a dagger silenced those who were proving to be an immediate threat. But he was most thankful for the collaboration between his cavalry and laguz units. Titania, Oscar, and the wolves were working together and not trying to compare their kill tallies. If that was the case, their army would have been defeated already and Ike would be dead at best, a stone statue at worse. He shook the thought from his mind as Mist and Mia stood next to him against the commander of this army.

 _"_ _Pawns of your execrable goddess… die! You are a festering wound in the flesh of the world! Die, and let it heal!"_ she said. She was a seraph knight, and her tirade about her being in the right wasn't anywhere near finished here.

"No good trying to talk it over?" Ike asked as he drew his sword from his back. Catalena swooped down, and the three evaded her strike. Mist slashed out with her swords, catching the general by her arm. But like Micaiah had forewarned them her injuries were healed in less than a breath's time. Mia leapt up and tried to strike her, though she was battered away with her spear and shield. Ike tried a similar attack, though fell short and sliced the Pegasus.

There, that is when he noticed it. The rider may have been blessed by the Goddess of Order, but her mount was not. Mia saw it too, and yelled for Rafiel. The heron swooped down and slammed right into the flanks of the mount before the rider realized what had happened. The claws had pierced the flesh of the pegasus, but it did not kill it nor was it intended to do so. The flying horse bucked the general from her saddle and she fell to the ground, the sound of snapping bones filled the air.

Yet still she rose, the healing factor knitting the bones back into place, though the pain was evident across her face as well as the misguided anger. She charged with a reckless abandon at them, slashing out at the three with her spear and battering them away with her shield. But she was still outnumbered, and against three heroes, she only proved so much. With one final strike, she impaled her spear unto Mist's exposed shoulder. She cried out in pain before the corpse of the commander fell for the last time, her head severed from the body.

"Mist, you need to heal." Mia said as she caught her breath. Mist nodded, and raised her staff. It did not light up with the light of regeneration.

"This is not the time for melodramatics, you need to heal!" Ike said urgently, looking at his sister with concern.

"Brother," Mist looked as if she was on the verge of tears and it was not from the wound. "I can't."

* * *

"That looks like all of them… fanatics that appear from the darkness of nowhere… this'll be fun," Soren said, looking around.

"Ena! Why didn't you transform?" Mia asked, eyes alit on Ena.

"I didn't want Prince Kurthnaga to be frightened, so I tried holding them off in this shape. He hates blood," Ena said.

"This can't go on… I'll talk to him," Ike said.

* * *

After dispensing with Ragnell, Ike entered Kurthnaga's tent warily.

"I want to talk to you a little, Kurthnaga. Do you remember me?" Ike asked.

"Of course I do. It was only three years ago… we met in Goldoa. I'll never forget you… or Mia," Kurth said.

"You helped us when our ship ran aground, and gave us food and water," Ike said.

"Yes… you were the first beorc I ever met… and Mia…" Kurthnaga said.

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves here!" Ike said.

"You're right… sorry. I have not been exposed to many people who aren't dragons," Kurthnaga said.

"Well… I'm glad we got the chance to meet again. We didn't have much time to talk, that day. However, thanks to you, our voyage was safely completed. I've wanted to thank you for three years… thank you," Ike said.

"It was nothing at all… I had only read of beorc in books. Meeting one was a rare privilege… hugging one was even rarer. I wasn't really myself… I hope I didn't say anything rude or anything. It embarrasses me to no end, thinking of that day," Kurthnaga said.

"If anything, I was the rude one. Back then, I was an ignorant hothead with no manners, gratitude, or knowledge on any sort of relationships. You laughed and forgave me…" Ike said.

"I'm glad I could be of service…" Kurthnaga said, smiling.

"Prince Kurthnaga… there is something I must ask. Before Yune awoke, why did you take Daein's side to fight against us? Dragons are neutral… well, dragon royalty, mostly. I don't know why Pazu and Sheeta joined us if they're dragons, too. As the prince, I don't see why you'd do it," Ike said.

"I owe you that explanation, don't I? First of all, dragons had nothing to do with this. I disobeyed my father, and the laws of Goldoa. I joined the battle against my training, of my own free will. Ena saw me leave. That's why she's here. I just wanted to help my sister…" Kurthnaga said.

"Sister? You have a sister in Daein?" Ike asked.

"My sister's name is Almedha. She was the wife of Daein's late King Ashnard," Kurthnaga said.

"Mad King Ashnard married a princess of Goldoa?" Ike asked.

"Yes… my brother, Rajaion, went to save her before. Ashnard held his own baby hostage… my sister's baby. He took Rajaion and used him as a common wyvern," Kurthnaga said.

"Your siblings… I had no clue…" Ike said.

"Ike, you saw my brother's final hour. I'm sorry to ask… but was it a peaceful one?" Kurthnaga asked.

"Yes. Before he died, Reyson undid what Ashnard had done to his body, and he died in his reverted form, in Ena's arms. He had a contented smile…" Ike said.

"It's a tremendous relief to know that… my sister was tangled in Ashnard's schemes, our brother killed, and my nephew taken away… Almedha could not return to Goldoa and consult my father… she has suffered so much. I wanted to help her," Kurthnaga said.

"So that's why you joined Daein… I'm sure that was a difficult story to tell. Thank you," Ike said.

"It actually makes me feel a little better talking about it," Kurthnaga said.

"The dragon tribes… the Black Knight… it all ties back to Daein. Something about that doggone country just keeps pulling me back!" Ike said.


	35. Lesson Learned

_Tibarn's army takes a long and circuitous route east around the lake Semper. Accompanying him are his four famed aides, Janaff, Ulki, Gavina and Reyson, alongside Elincia and Crimean Knights Lucia, Makalov, Kieran and Nadved. Ranulf of Donaregin and his two subordinates Kysha and Lyre add their might, as do Horsemen Tauroneo and Fiona, accompanying Lady Almedha. Rolf and Marcia tag along this group, as does the shy healer Rhys of the Greil Mercenaries. Although this team has received reports of the Disciples of Order, they have yet to meet any sort of resistance, and have travelled in peace._

* * *

"King Tibarn! Queen Elincia! We'll need to halt for a bit," Ranulf said.

"What's the problem?" Tibarn asked, suspecting the answer.

"We've got some stragglers," Ranulf said.

"Almedha again? We have to reach the Tower of Guidance as quickly as possible. We can't afford her to keep hampering our progress!" Tibarn said.

"We don't know when the Disciples of Order might attack, Tibarn. We need to keep everyone together, for safety," Elincia said.

"Reyson! We rest here. You can land and give your wings a break!" Tibarn said.

"Reyson… wow. I remember the time when this trip would have exhausted you. You're handling this well," Ranulf said.

"Physically, I'm in prime condition. But I don't like that… herons can feel the energies of others. In times of war, negative energy is the dominant one, and we sicken. With the entire world turned to stone, such negative energy is gone and I feel better. It's unsettling, knowing that your perfect health is due to something that sad," Reyson said.

"It's a terrible irony… we have the peace we've prayed for, at the cost of freedom everywhere…" Elincia siad.

"Could this truly be the world Goddess Ashera wants?" Reyson asked.

"No… this is the world we got landed with when hers was ruined," Ranulf said.

"…Any sign of the Disciples of Order?" Tibarn asked.

"No," Janaff said.

"I don't like this. Why are we being left alone?" Tibarn asked.

"I don't see the problem, Tibarn. If we can just stroll on through, that would be ideal," Gavina said.

"Not me. I would prefer a stand up fight… right now, even!" Tibarn said.

"What are you saying, Tibarn? How could you wish such misfortune?" Elincia asked.

"Right now… this world is calm. Peaceful. Eerie. It almost feels… *shudder*… comfortable. If this goes on, we'll relax. Lose our edge. I'm worried we'll become careless," Tibarn said. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear. This is not a natural peace. This is Ashera's work. Don't forget for an instant that the world isn't supposed to be like this. It should be vibrant, noisy, and chaotic."

"You're right. A peace built on the sacrifice of this many lives is monstrous and unjust. I will not allow it to stand," Elincia said.

"Before we started talking about this… I felt a little complacent. Is it just me?" Ranulf asked.

"This spirit of order is hanging heavy across our land. When we fight, we get a dose of chaos, which helps us get back in touch with our true selves. If the enemy has figured that out, that might explain why they stay away," Tibarn said.

"…Tibarn, you have your wish. There are enemies to the southwest," Ulki said.

"…How did they get so close? Ulki…" Tibarn said.

"No… they suddenly appeared with a sharp *ring* noise," Ulki said.

"That's a good thing about fighting a goddess… things are getting exciting," Tibarn said, wringing his neck.

"An entire legion that can appear from nowhere? Who are these Disciples?" Gavina asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I want a little bit of disorder in this world!" Tibarn said.

* * *

Valtome himself had come prepared for them, his vanity was only matched by that keen tactical mind Elincia expected was sloshing around in his skull. There were archers, dozens of them and behind them were enough arms men to outnumber them three to one.

"Well… that is a lot of zealots," Ranulf said, shaking his head.

"We've survived worse odds." Tibarn said in a deadpan tone, as he took to wing as Elincia did so with her mount. "Be cautious though Elincia, I would like to see you lead Crimea to a new era when this is over."

"The pirate king lectures me on restraint? The world must be coming to an end." Elincia said, shock in her tone, but a quick smile passed over her lips before she gave the order to divide the troops. Their attack would be two pronged, with the Crimean Knights and Horsemen of Daein assisted by the beast Laguz, while the rest of their army would take to the sky and eliminate the reservists behind their lines.

A sound plan. They just hoped that in execution it was practically sound.

Ranulf and the other beast laguz were making quick work of the archers, who seemed as if they were trained for the hawk army. The hawks along with Marcia and Rolf were destroying the massive amounts of reserve soldiers behind the enemy lines before they could support the archers. Elincia breathed her thanks for the wisdom of Mia for dividing the army thusly, despite any feelings she still held onto for Ike. She cleaved another soldier down and saw Valtome on top of a hill, mocking her. She tightened her sword hand and she saw that Tibarn was about to attack the mage himself. When he saw Elincia's eyes, he shook his head.

"I want Zelgius' head on a plate, not this foolish monkey who dishonoured you. Do with him what you wish. Just… make him regret crossing you," Tibarn said.

"My lord Tibarn, I believe that goes without saying. Please make sure Kieran doesn't get himself killed, I doubt he could survive an axe blow to the head twice." Elincia saw Tibarn giving her a nod with a two finger salute. Encouraged on, Elincia separated herself from the rest of the army and met on the hill. She shooed her pegasus away, no need to threaten harm to an old mount. She swung her sword to the left and right, and pointed it at her foe. She clashed against the senator, her sword and training against Valtome's dark magics. Plague winds passed over her, sickening her but she fought on with all of her strength. This was her world, and no one would take it away from her. Valtome's magic was powerful, and soon with a gust of wind sent her sprawling.

 _"Beg little wench. Hehehe. Beg for mercy,"_ Valtome cackled.

"Sorry, I don't grovel on command." She was back on her feet and dodging the second blast of light. Her sword thrusted forward, rupturing the stomach cloth and emitted a cry of pain. Elincia grabbed the collar and slammed her forehead into the nose of Valtome, forcing him to the ground as she pulled her sword free. Elincia kicked the tome aside from the grasp of Valtome. She stood over him and planted her left foot over the exposed throat of the disgraced Senator. Not enough to choke him, but a clear sign of dominance and power.

"Do you still have that tongue of yours in there?" Elincia asked. Valtome was about to respond with another tirade, but Elincia applied a little pressure to make him think that it was a bad idea.

"I cannot believe I am going to wish it, but I want to hear your gloats right now. I want to hear you taunt me. To call me a porcelain princess, that I do nothing but lock myself away in a tower while I play dress up with my consort of the month, desperately awaiting Ike to come along and do my job for me. Now that our positions are seemingly reversed, I want to hear you speak those words," Elincia said. She looked around, her sword ideally passing above his face. She gestured to the wound in his stomach.

"That wound doesn't look good. It must be painful. How long do you think you have left unless you get a healer or a potion? An hour, maybe two? I hate to see an animal suffer. This left foot that is on your throat could crush it as if it was nothing more than a twig. Then you could live for ten more minutes, gasping for air that would never come," Elincia said, thinking of some of the things Soren and Mia discussed in her time with the mercenaries. She saw that the rest of the Disciples of Order were being destroyed, and none thought to come and help their fallen brain.

"Listen to your men and their chants. Faith and honour, faith and honour! Do you know what those words even mean? Faith means accepting an ideal you believe in by your own accord and you will carry it out to seek self-improvement, not the destruction of others. Faith is to promote the good in the world, not the worst of it. You know nothing of faith," Elincia said. She felt her grip tighten on the hilt of her sword. "And honour… It is standing against a tyrant or a self-deluded maniac rather than suckling and growing fat on their hypocrisy. You know nothing of honour!"

She leaned in closer, her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "The worst part of it all… I don't think you even realize it. You are so deluded and self-absorbed in your own little world you don't even know what is going on. You are a slave, Valtome. A slave to your desires and vanity. Too spiteful to learn, too arrogant to prosper." She released her foot and delivered a brutal kick to the side of his head, causing him to roll over twice.

"Die or crawl away to the furthest corners of the land. But if I see you again, I will kill you where you stand," Elincia said, turning away to see the wounded from the battle. Thankfully, no wounds were serious. Rolf was nearby, along with the rider Fiona. She gave each of them a motherly smile and began to attend to their wounds. She chastised Rolf mockingly for getting hurt because Mist would find a way to kill him if he died on her watch. For Fiona she commented on her attack style and how she lived up to the title of Horseman. Or Horsewoman.

Behind them, Valtome slowly rose to his feet. He clutched his stomach with one hand and drew a knife with the other. He was going to die, but he would take this peasant ruler with him. One clean strike was all he needed, and then even that blasted shy redhead wouldn't be able to save her. He was about to bring his dagger down on her back when Elincia spun around with her sword extended. The strength of the sacred Amiti cut through the meagre knife before she rammed it into his chest. He gasped put and she twisted the sword.

"I am appalled by violence for the sole sake of violence. But I will use it to protect myself and my kingdom if all other options fail. Idle threats are empty threats," Elincia said. She pulled the sword free and threw the corpse down into the earth, sparing one last moment before returning to her ministrations.

"And with that, the world is a better place…" Elincia said, watching the Disciples of Order begin to walk into trees.

"Ashera really needs to step up her game if she wants us dead…" Tibarn remarked. "Are you hurt, Queen Elincia?"

"…No. I'm not fond of war… but I can certainly see that we could always use a helping of chaos now and again," Elincia said.

"I understand. Your path is important, too. You can leave the rough stuff to us," Tibarn said.

* * *

"Pelleas?" Almedha asked, looking up.

"No… Queen Almedha, you shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's dangerous," Elincia said.

"Oh… Queen Elincia," Almedha said.

"I was worried when I didn't see you at supper, so I came looking," Elincia said.

"Hmph. I didn't think anyone in this band cared for me. After losing my son… I didn't think anyone would care for me again," Almedha said.

"Don't say that… this is a confusing time for us all. A lot of things have happened… but once this is all over, you'll certainly have your brother to fall back to," Elincia said.

"I hope you're right… but what of you? What of your family? Were they turned to stone?" Almedha asked.

"No… my mother, father and uncle were killed by King Ashnard three years ago. All I really have are Lucy and Geoffrey… and Ike, sometimes," Elincia said.

"Ashnard… I'm so sorry for your loss," Almedha said.

"You were King Ashnard's wife, correct?" Elincia asked.

"There was never a formal wedding ceremony… to use an example you'd be familiar with, I'm as much Ashnard's wife as Dame Mia is Ike's. However, unlike him, I'm the only woman who could ever be considered Ashnard's wife, and the mother of his child," Almedha said.

"…Pelleas," Elincia said.

"Yes, Pelleas… we were separated for so long… losing him again was torture beyond compare," Almedha said.

"Forgive me for asking, but do you know why Ashnard decided to invade Crimea? I want to know why my parents died," Elincia said.

"In truth, I don't know. I didn't see Ashnard for more than twenty years. I don't know too many state secrets after that point," Almedha said.

"But… why?" Elincia asked.

"You look surprised. We had a falling out and began living separately… you clearly haven't seen too much of that," Almedha said.

"It's just… you said Ashnard had no other wives or children. I assumed you'd always been by his side," Elincia said.

"There was always gossip, of course. Everyone with even the slightest hint of a romantic relationship has that. I hated it all… but I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Ashnard had no relationships with any other woman. That is what I say," Almedha said.

"So he did love you… in his own way," Elincia said.

"You call that love? There was no love between Ashnard and I. Strong mutual attraction between us, resulting in a child, yes. But all I was to him was a source of power. A black dragon. After the pregnancy, I was useless to him. Bereft of strength, and all my presence served was an irritating distraction to him. After Pelleas was born, Ashnard was obsessed with the boy. But after he realised that Pelleas had no special powers, Ashnard rejected him, and used him as bait in a cruel trap for my brother…" Almedha said.

"Almedha?" Elincia asked.

"Sorry… it's just that… oh, Pelleas… Mother needs you… please…" Almedha said.

"Oh my…" Elincia said, looking around for something to satiate her.

"Rajaion… forgive me…" Almedha said.


	36. Lost In The Desert

_The journey to the Tower of Guidance becomes more difficult, as Ashera's Disciples of Order hound the travellers' every step. Micaiah's ability to sense danger proves invaluable, as it gives her allies advance warning of attacks by the Disciples. Thus prepared for each battle, the group keeps casualties to a minimum._

 _As they travel south through Begnion, Micaiah and her company clash repeatedly with the Disciples of Order. Eventually, they pass through the central mountains and into the lonely wastelands of the vast Grann Desert. They are sustained only by their faith that they will reunite with their companions at the Tower of Guidance._

* * *

"The dark god's tainted minions have defeated us at every turn… Now they have set foot on our holy ground itself! We must lead the army ourselves and destroy them once and for all! We are the chosen ones! Our will is the goddess's will! With us at the head, our army is invincible!" Lekain said.

"Yes, Vice-Minister. As you say, Vice Minister," Hetzel said.

"When I've beaten that Sanaki brat, she will kneel and plead for her life! Heh heh heh!" Lekain said.

"The vice minister… says he hears the goddess's will… yet I've heard nothing of the kind… why would the goddess… choose Lekain and me… we have the things to atone for…" Hetzel murmured.

* * *

"Ah! …Hello, Silver-Haired Maiden…" Sanaki said.

"Hello, Sanaki. It's me, Micaiah… can I sit next to you?" Micaiah asked.

"What? Oh… of course," Sanaki said.

"Thank you… this is awkward. I'm sorry. I know you're not overly fond of me, but I wanted to talk to you," Micaiah said.

"It's not whether I like you. I like you quite fine for someone who tried to set me ablaze in oil. No, you make me feel inadequate," Sanaki said.

"It's because I can sing the galdr of release and hear Yune's voice, isn't it?" Micaiah asked.

"How did you know?" Sanaki asked.

"I can sense the flow of people's thoughts. By seeing the movement in a person's mind, I can usually deduce what the person is thinking," Micaiah said.

"You can read minds? Of course… what a boon that would be to running a country! If I could read people's minds, I could tell what all those nobles and senators were _really_ thinking behind their smiles. I wonder why the goddess didn't bless me with such power," Sanaki said.

 _"_ _Micaiah was born, born, born with her power. We didn't give, give, give it,"_ Yune said.

"Ah! Yune, goddess of chaos? Oh… um… let me ask you one thing, Yune. Why can Micaiah sing the galdr of release, yet I can't?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, empress. I don't have a clue. But I knew Micaiah could sing, sing, sing it. That's why I stayed close,"_ Yune said.

"I don't understand… you're a goddess, and you don't know? I thought the gods were perfect beings who knew everything!" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _Gods? Perfect, perfect, perfect? Where did you get that idea? You haven't met a lot of gods, gods, gods, have you?"_ Yune asked.

"Well… admittedly, no. But divinity created life from nothing! Surely that's a task only a perfect being is up to!" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _We created, created, created life, and can do things creatures of flesh can't, can't, can't. But that doesn't make us perfect. It just means we make mistakes on a grander, grander, grander scale. We're not as you've been taught, taught, taught. We're closer to you skin-wearers than some will admit. We do make mistakes, mistakes, mistakes… terrible mistakes. All it takes is one, one, one emotional outburst, and the entire world is drowning, drowning, drowning…"_ Yune said. A sandstorm heavy enough to block the sun from view appeared.

"Ow! Where's this sandstorm coming from?" Sanaki asked, trying not to let her mouth get filled.

 _"_ _I wish we were perfect, perfect, perfect. There wouldn't be war, war, war, and no one would die, die die…"_ Yune said.

"I understand, Yune! Calm down!" Sanaki said. The sandstorm quelled, and Sanaki and Micaiah found themselves spitting out the desert sands.

"Yune?" Sanaki asked.

"She's gone now. She got upset. That hasn't happened to her for a long time," Micaiah said.

"Micaiah… I'm supposed to hear the voice of goddess Ashera. Yet I've never once heard her speak. What is she like?" Sanaki asked.

"We might find out before all this is over," Micaiah said.

* * *

"King Naesala… you're by yourself today?" Micaiah asked, bumping into Naesala.

"Yeah… how about you? Where's that stone-faced sidekick of yours?" Naesala asked.

"He's hesitant to show emotion," Micaiah said.

"Hey, I'm only joking. No need to get so defensive," Naesala said.

"Don't insult my family," Micaiah said.

"Hmph. You say you're brother and sister, but there's as much resemblance between you two as me and… oh… Lekain?" Naesala asked.

"We're not related, but we're close. Try you and Princess Leanne," Micaiah said.

"You didn't…" Naesala said.

"I can sense your emotions… you also closed up to keep me from looking in," Micaiah said.

"It was foolish of me to let my guard down in front of a known heron. What else did you sense?" Naesala asked.

"Pardon me?" Micaiah asked.

"What else do you know about me?" Naesala asked.

"No. My powers as a heron aren't as fully developed as Leanne's, or anything… I could just see your feelings for Princess Leanne were very warm, and to be honest, it doesn't take a genius to see the opposite is true," Micaiah said.

"You sure? Fine… you're like me. I'll let you off the hook today… and take this!" Naesala said, handing Micaiah a book.

"A tome of light," Micaiah said.

"We need you alive, all right? See you later?" Naesala said.

* * *

"Yune paid us a visit, hm? Did she say anything interesting?" Sothe asked.

"Sort of… she might have been responsible for the ancient flood that sank all other continents," Micaiah said.

"Sorry to break up your alone time, but a few Disciples of Order are here again," Naesala said. Sothe looked around, and spotted a familiar figure amongst the golden troops.

"Hey!" Sothe cried out.

"I knew this would eventually happen…" Sanaki said. A golden glyph appeared at his feet, and Vice Minister Lekain rewarped to in front of the party.

"Ah, dearest Sanaki, false apostle! What a pleasure it is to see you again… and this time, I have an army of sane people with me, ready to strike you down!" Lekain said.

"Vice Minister… you are the foulest man known to this earth. You are beyond forgiveness," Sanaki said.

"Amusing. You see, forgiveness from a fraud is of no value to anyone," Lekain said.

"Empress, please don't force me to listen to him any longer! I will silence him for you!" Tanith said. Sothe threw a knife at Lekain, which he easily deflected.

"Hold, Tanith, Sothe. I want to understand… why do you claim I am not the true apostle?" Sanaki asked.

"The apostle of Begnion will be the firstborn daughter of each generation in the line of Altina, the first empress. She will give voice to the goddess, pass judgement, give prophecy, and protect her people and lands. Sanaki, you have never once heard the voice of the goddess, have you?" Lekain asked.

"That is because… because… I have not yet come of age!" Sanaki said.

"A hysterical coincidence! That's just what the senate said! 'Apostle Sanaki is too young to hear the goddess. Give her more time.' The lie you've lived is the same one we've told," Lekain said.

"Explanation!" Sanaki said, raising the already high heat of the desert a few degrees.

"Poor apostle… no one told you of your older sister, did they? She's the true apostle," Lekain said.

"I had a sister?" Sanaki asked.

"She died before you were born. Assassinated along with Apostle Misaha by the heron clan. The senate installed you, second daughter, as the apostle instead," Lekain said.

"You lie! You impugn me and the noble herons! And when we mention the great Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, we give our prayers, thank you very much!" Sanaki said, performing a sloppy gesture to accompany Misaha's name.

"I'm glad to have exposed the secret. Maybe you'll be able to accept the truth now…" Lekain said.

"The lying tongue of a treacherous senator proves nothing!" Tanith said, drawing her sword.

"You seek proof. We shall settle this the ancient way… a battle to the death! Whomsoever the goddess sees fit to win the day is in the right!" Lekain said.

"Lekain! Sothe… we've gotta get that blood pact!" Micaiah said.

"Right," Sothe said.

 _"_ _Crush these heretics, champions of the goddess! Give them the reward for rebelling against our goddess!"_ the saint in charge of the Disciples, Duke Numida of Seliora, said.

* * *

"Where are you…?" Lethe asked, looking around.

"Hello! Looking for me?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Stefan. Could you aid us once more?" Lethe asked.

"…Of course. That girl is of the same fate as I. Attacking my kin in the desert is the same as attacking me. None shall leave this place alive," Stefan said.

"Thank you, Stefan…" Lethe said.

"Now… watch this. I've been practicing… my name… is Stefan!" Stefan said. A burst of sand appeared behind him, blasting three lancers into the air.

"They'll come back down when hades freezes over. Most likely," Stefan said.

* * *

"Ugh... are we destined to perish here?" Micaiah asked, as the Disciples marched on the slowed Silver Army. Another glyph appeared, and another fighter joined the fray.

 _*My Maiden, hold on just a little longer. I am here,*_ the Black Knight said, immediately taking out a few Disciples. Micaiah was not sure what she was more thankful for, the fact she had strong allies on her side or that the senators were bumbling idiots whose forte was not that of the field of battle. Their initial surprise of seemingly invulnerability gone and new strategic positioning on their flanks, the Disciples of Order proved to be difficult combatants with mighty weapons that were the antithesis of magic and the spirits, but were not the avatars of war they proclaimed themselves to be. That hubris proved to be their downfall and her advantage. Stefan and Edward were working like a duo of veterans of a thousand battles together, the rest of her army were scattered across the desert sands. Holding their rear guard was the Black Knight, taking on at least three dozen soldiers of the Goddess in single combat.

The Empress and her retinue of bodyguards were fighting with Caili and Largo in the centre where the fighting was at its thickest. Sothe was doing his best to eliminate the archers were feints and cruel blade work. Nolan and Leonardo were holding off the other disciples on the left, each one clearly shown signs of adaptability in the face of such over whelming odds. Despite their initial string of bad luck on their previous engagements, the Dawn Brigade always did find a way to adapt for the next battle.

The senator in charge of this sect, a fat oaf called Numida, was well behind his soldiers, a line of gleaming shields prevented any individual soldiers from reaching them. Thankfully, the beast laguz were harrying them, drawing them into the fight. It was not going to do much against the defenders for sure but it opened up their defences to allow the Raven King and the other flying companions in. Haar swooped in low in an attempt to take the head from Numida, but was rebuffed by powerful magic causing the general to slump in his saddle, asleep for sure. The heron princess enacted her own version of magic to counteract Numida, causing the senator to throw a considerable among of power to gain an advantage against the heron. Naelsea saw this opening and swooped down with his talons, clutching both arms of the oaf and pulling him up towards the sky. Being separated from their leader and said leader under a great amount of distress caused the lines of Diciples to waver, making them far easier targets to kill. Micaiah saw their lips moving, so she reached out with her increased hearing. She caught their conversation, and hoped to make use of it.

"Put me down, feathered thief!" Numida screamed at the top of his laboured lungs.

"Duke Numida… I was wondering why someone like yourself was turned from stone, considering your rather… impious crimes." The Raven King said as he began to move as graceful as the night winds clutching his heavy burden.

"Silence! I am a senator in high standing! You will put me down! Your slander will not save you," Numida commanded.

Naelesa chuckled. "Really? I may have a leash around my neck, but just about each of the spies that report to your precious senate report to me as well. They passed on some very damning information. I know of every deed you have done since you annexed Daein. A pity all that talent, coin, and time will go to waste because no one will be able to see you fall from grace and into despair."

"I said put me down!" Numida said.

"Gladly." Relived to remove his burden, the Raven King threw the man down twenty feet into the warm inviting sand. With a bone shattering thud, the senator rolled over and looked into the eyes of the Dawn Brigade members. Edward asked who this fat husk of a man was, to which the raven swooped down and hovered three feet above where Numida laid.

"Nothing too important. Only record of note is that he was the de facto governor for Daein after the Mad King's War," Naesala said. Despite Numida's pleads for mercy and platitudes of apology, the members of the Dawn Brigade descended upon the man like mad beasts released from their cage. Finally, after years of waiting, they finally had their vengeance. Micaiah smiled at the sight, and turned to the Black Knight.

"Sir Knight! You always save me from danger!" Micaiah exclaimed.

 _*Maiden, I have a favour to ask. Will you… come with me? My master awaits you at the Tower of Guidance,*_ the Black Knight said.

"The Tower of Guidance… who is your master?" Micaiah asked.

 _*You will see when we get there. Take my hand. We will be there in the blink of an eye,*_ the Black Knight said, holding out one hand, and kneeling.

"I… I can't. I can't leave everyone behind. We have to get to the tower together," Micaiah said.

 _*Your allies will turn to stone with the light of judgement. I do not wish for you to see it…*_ the Black Knight said.

"The light… it will strike again?" Micaiah asked.

 _*Maiden… I will come for you again. Make up your mind by then,*_ the Black Knight said, vanishing into a runic circle.

"He's gone again… I knew we couldn't count on him!" Sothe said.

"Oh… Lekain got away, the bastard!" Edward said.

"Yes… but we'll have another chance," Leonardo said.

"I'm sure of it. He'll attack again. I don't know whether that is good or bad news," Nolan said.

"I know. We'll have to be ready," Micaiah said.

* * *

"Sigrun, Tanith…" Sanaki said, looking between her guards.

"Empress. Why so serious? Whatever it is, Sigrun and I can help you," Tanith said.

"Tanith, allow her to speak," Sigrun said.

"When the last apostle Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, was assassinated… and I was not yet born… Begnion went a long time without central authority. People were frightened, both by the murder and the power vacuum. Without the goddess's voice, Begnion was lost. Sephiran once said that when the senate confirmed my appointment as the next apostle, it was as if a sigh of relief spread about the country," Sanaki said.

"It's true. I remember you coronation… the day I first saw you. With your tiny hand in Sephiran's, you stumbled as you walked… a little girl, barely visible in the grand hallway of the cathedral. A moving sight," Sigrun said.

"I remember that well… the empress stepped on her cape and tripped five times," Tanith said.

"Tanith…" Sigrun said.

"The country's sigh of relief was unwarranted. I cannot hear the voice of the goddess. I never could. This perplexed me for years… at first, I thought it my youth. But this excuse grows thinner each year. There is no clear age when previous apostles first heard the goddess, but all of them have heard it by now," Sanaki said.

"Empress… if this is about Duke Gaddos…" Sigrun said.

"If I am not the true apostle, would I have betrayed my people? Even if unknowingly? You two are my trusted friends… how would you feel if I were not the apostle?" Sanaki asked.

"It would change nothing. If you thought our allegiance was to the office of apostle, you were wrong. Even from a young age, you worked with Lord Sephiran to fight the senate on behalf of the people," Sigrun said.

"Our loyalty lies with you, Empress Sanaki. You are our empress. Do not forget," Tanith said.

"I am blessed… not with the voice of the goddess, but with your loyalty," Sanaki said.

"Be strong, Empress Sanaki. Even if you are not the apostle, you are still the one and only empress of Begnion," Sigrun said.


	37. Unforgivable Senator

_Prince Kurthnaga tells Ike of the connection between Daein and Goldoa. Ranulf unmasks the Black Knight. The revelations presented send Ike's mind spinning in a whirlpool of confusion and doubt. Ike is convinced that the answers to his questions lie in the Tower of Guidance, and he is determined to reach the tower at any cost. His group arrives in the duchy of Tanas, near the imperial capital. Caught in a sudden downpour, they take shelter in the duke's deserted villa._

* * *

"This is great… I can't remember the last time we got to sleep indoors! We can be thankful for this rain, I guess!" Mist said excitedly. The rest of the Greil Army murmured dull assent. Mia was just using the chance to snuggle up to Ike.

"The decorations are a tad overdone. But the beds will be warm and dry… I'm glad I remembered this mansion," Ike said.

"Presumably, we're the first people to set foot here since Oliver's posthumous guilty judgement of trading heron slaves. I understand that the senate confiscated his land and property immediately after the Mad King's War," Soren said.

"Someone's living here… the place is spotless! By law, this house should be empty… I wonder if someone's squatting," Titania said. Rafiel shivered.

"Is something the matter, Rafiel?" Nailah asked.

"I feel as if we are being watched… I sense no malice… but there definitely is a presence. Perhaps the master of this house?" Rafiel asked.

"We will find out soon…" Nailah said.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Volug. What can I do for you?" Ike asked. Volug remained silent, and Ike looked around nervously. He started whistling, looking back towards the room where Mia was changing, before Nailah arrived.

 _"_ _Volug, speak aloud. Ike is confused by your silence,"_ Nailah said.

 _"_ _But, Your Majesty… he doesn't speak our language!"_ Volug said.

 _"_ _It's better than staying silent._ Sorry, didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation," Nailah said.

"It's fine. I'd be confused either way. I didn't know you spoke ancient tongue," Ike said.

"The common language of Hatari. The Tellius language is unknown to us… Rafiel was the first person to step foot in Hatari and speak Tellius language," Nailah said.

"Tellius language?" Ike asked.

"The language we use now is called the Tellius language. You'd call it modern speech, I guess. Long ago, beorc created Old Tongue. The ancient speech is what laguz call it. It was too difficult for laguz to master, so the Tellius language was invented to replace it," Nailah said.

"I never heard that one before. The only people I know who speak ancient speech are heron laguz… maybe Nasir of Goldoa… and a few mages," Ike said.

"Laguz with large longevities, like dragons and herons, have all the time in the world to learn it. Beorc possibly left the ancient speech behind for the new language, except to cast spells," Nailah said.

"Makes sense. Mordecai said that speech allows you to avoid fights. He said that's why it's a good idea to know many languages," Ike said.

"Did he, now? Volug, it might be possible for you to learn Tellius language with Mordecai," Nailah said.

"I will… I will…" Volug said nervously.

"Hatarians understand modern speech fine, mostly. But I'm the only one who can speak it," Nailah said.

"You don't need to feel obligated. It's not like I understand ancient speech," Ike said.

 _"_ _Here… I want you to take this,"_ Volug said.

"Oh… I understand that… thanks?" Ike asked, taking the Elixir Volug presented.

 _"_ _Not before damn time!"_ Volug said.

"I think I understood that. You were happy I understood you," Ike said.

 _"…_ _Sure, let's go with that,"_ Volug said.

"Good. As long as you desire to learn, words will follow," Nailah said.

"I see. I will try to learn a little ancient speech. Volug, you can teach me, and I can teach you," Ike said.

 _"_ _It's a deal,"_ Volug said.

"And Ike? Once you learn the language… try to tune Leanne out," Nailah said.

"Everyone says that… I kinda feel like I should hear her out now," Ike said.

* * *

"Disciples of Order are here! They have just appeared in rooms not far from here!" Nailah said, later that night.

"Come quickly! Our friends are in trouble!" Rafiel added.

"Friends? I'll get the troops…" Ike said. Everyone was woken up, and led to another part of the mansion, where Tormod was using Bolganone on everyone in range.

"Hey! Isn't that…" Ike said.

"It's Tormod! We haven't seen him since the Mad King's War!" Mist exclaimed.

 _"_ _Extinguish them. Extinguish them,"_ the Disciples of Order chanted.

"Funny you should choose that turn of phrase, cinder!" Tormod said, casting Forblaze. Only one of his three targets died.

"What the… that should've worked better… who are these guys?" Tormod asked.

"Tormod, your backup has arrived! Hold position!" Ike said.

"Much appreciated! We're not going anywhere… wait, Ike? What happened to you?" Tormod asked.

"That's Sir Ike… he's just grown. Beorc growth is always amazing. It's like looking at another person!" Muarim said.

"Between him and Sothe, I'm feeling a tad inadequate! That settles it! I've got growing to do, so I will survive to do it! I'm not going to die here!" Tormod said.

Perhaps it was to be expected that this abandoned villa was not as it seemed, but Ike hated fighting inside buildings. Especially when there was practically an army fighting another one inside of it. Ragnell was not suited well for this given the length of the weapon. It was a cleaving weapon almost as tall as he was, so he resorted back to fighting with a short sword. Thankfully the rest of his army had quickly adapted to the fighting, even though the former riders were on foot fighting as opposed to on top of their mounts. The army of the disciples were also much clearer in their preference to an outside fight judging from the awkward way they moved on the rugs and stairs, so they did not really have the upper hand that they usually would have.

Mia, Jill, and Astrid were holding the front part with Gatrie flanking them. Ilyana was channelling he storm outside into her hands and unleashed torrents of lightning upon the awaiting army. Titania, Oscar, Soren, and the dragons were taking care of those who were well out of their mages range. Ike himself was near by the laguz and Tormod taking care of the elite line breakers of marshals. Ike swung his sword down onto the shield of one while the beast laguz battered against them. The strength on both sides of the exchange was incredible, but whereas the Disciple was unflappable, the Tiger laguz had the ability to think quickly and capitalize on his gains. Ike worked the opening created and brought a quick end to one of the marshals.

Tormod summoned a gout of flame and melted the armour of one soldier before doing the same to another soldier by turning their entire frame into a molten slurry. Before he could repeat the process, a sword master knocked aside one of the enflamed soldiers and stabbed Tormod through the side. The young mage cried out in pain and before Ike could intervene, blood and something that could only be described as liquid fire covered the blade. Ike brought his sword down again and again on the sword master, hacking the head off as the Disciple stopped to admire his handy work. The sword dropped to the ground, and Tormod stared at it in shy shock. That blade had taken away Pyres, and the emotions rushing through him were… mixed. He hadn't felt the way he was in a good long while. And he kind of liked it.

 _Tormod Laguz… the time has come for you to take me back into your body,_ Pyres said, shattering the blade. Tormod nodded, and pulled up his robe to expose his mark of the spirits. As Pyres entered it once more, voices started up in his head.

 _"_ _Wonderful, little one… you'll be outrunning me soon!"_

 _"_ _Master… thank you. Thank you for everything."_

 _"_ _Well done. That's everything I need to get started on busting Lekain!"_

 _These voices… Laguz, what is the meaning of this? Shut those damn voices up! It's… it's weakening you!_ Pyres's voice said inside Tormod's head.

"…No. Those are my friends. And if you can't handle them, I think it's time we cut off this deal!" Tormod said. Pyres exited his mark, and appeared in front of Tormod. The room darkened at once, leaving Pyres the only source of light in the mansion. Tormod idly wondered what this meant for the others, before Pyres began changing shape.

Long, flowing tresses. A wide, sweeping robe. And a slight height deficit. Tormod realised that Pyres was taking on Sanaki's shape, if not her hue.

"What's going on?" a voice cried out.

 _"_ _This cannot be…"_ the echoes of the Disciples of Order said.

"Pyres… what do you plan to do?" Tormod asked.

 _It should be obvious, Tormod Laguz. The deal is over… I lay claim to your soul…_ Pyres said.

"…Calill warned me never to make a pact with spirits… I'm not afraid of you," Tormod said.

 _Idiot… you have every reason to fear me. Tee-hee… Rexflame,_ Pyres said, summoning a large torrent of lava. Tormod waved his cloak, and came out of the attack no worse for wear.

 _What?_ Pyres asked.

"When a man has a woman to protect, he gains powers far beyond that of a simple Spirit Charmer, Pyres. Forblaze," Tormod said. Pyres's disbelief, and his inability to expect that Tormod would use a spell weaker than Rexflame, caused him to take the fire spell to the head. He shook himself, and growled.

"Oh, right, forgot. You wouldn't be affected much by fire, right? Thoron," Tormod said. A mighty bolt of lightning cleaved down on Pyres, and when it cleared up, he vanished. Whether by defeat or retreat, Tormod didn't care. The lights turned back on in the manor, and Tormod checked his leg. All that was left of his brand was a minor scar. Still, they would fight on.

 _"_ _Ah! I have seen death's vistas and returned an even wiser, more exquisite man! Take it in! Bask in the beauty!"_ Duke Oliver said. Ike could barely gasp before Oliver, and he approached Rafiel.

"Ohhh… you truly are a banquet for the eyes and the… spirit… I am quite overcome!" Oliver said.

"Unhand me!" Rafiel cried out.

"But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if something marred you?" Oliver asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rafiel asked.

"Don't worry, pretty bird. I'll save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection… someone like me. I'll take you away from these savages! I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no… these jealous cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather… I'll have to kill them. Come now, come to daddy!" Oliver said.

"Wait… hold on a second… you'll fight your own men?" Ike asked in confusion.

"It's a simple reason, really. A true guardian of beauty stands with those who are beautiful. If your exquisite heron prince will not stay here in my home, I must follow him. I have seen death… it holds no mystery to me. Only my pursuit matters. Rest at east… friends," Oliver said.

"Look… would you mind re-joining the enemy?" Ike asked, before Oliver cried out. Mia pulled the Wo Dao from Oliver using a degree of effort, and turned to Ike. She seemed framed in a great light, as she looked at Ike in adoration.

"Finally… I had wanted to do that since he kidnapped me!" Mia said.

"…I think he was on our side," Ike said.

"…I had wanted to do that since he kidnapped me!" Mia repeated, stabbing Oliver again. The Disciples of Order lost their minds, and began running into walls. It was a simple matter to finish them all off.

"Well… that's another storm weathered. It's late… everyone try and get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow," Ike said. Mia nodded, smiling at Ike. A runic circle appeared, and Hetzel appeared.

"Wiped out… not a man left standing… the will of the goddess…" Hetzel said.

"You!" Rafiel cried out.

"Rafiel! You're still alive… I'm so glad you're safe…" Hetzel said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Rafiel said.

"So you know… what we did… it was unforgivable… I was against it… from the beginning… I argued with the others… time and time again… what's the use… it doesn't matter what I say… Rafiel… despite everything… I'm happy to see you… but I beg of you… stay away from the capital… you must not anger the goddess…" Hetzel said, warping away.

"I've seen him before… he's an influential senator, is he not?" Ike asked.

"Hetzel… duke of Asmin. I owe him my life," Rafiel said.

"Ike, I'm sorry, but can we talk later? Rafiel needs rest," Nailah said. Ike nodded.

* * *

"So… why are you lot here?" Ike asked.

"You won't believe me, but it came in a dream, Ike. Shortly after everyone got turned to stone, I had a strange dream… It was like a voice whispering encouragement… in my head… When I woke up, I knew what I had to do. I knew everyone not petrified was heading to the Tower of Guidance, and from there I knew we'd all be saved," Tormod said.

"I had the same dream. I thought it divine revelation, so we left the desert to make for the tower," Muarim said.

"Sounds like Yune's been at work," Ike said.

"Agreed… this is how she's gathering able bodies. A goddess of chaos must do things her own way…" Nailah said.

"Yune? The dark goddess I've heard about? Should I be listening?" Tormod asked.

"I hear you're listening to Spirits, Tormod. After them, someone like Yune… well… I know listening to her is the right thing to do. Like your dream," Ike said.

"Laguz are intuitive. I feel in my blood that Yune is the goddess of our ancestors…" Nailah said.

"All right… that makes things easier to come to grips with," Tormod said.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Ike asked.

"Yes, very. Sorry if I concerned you… that was a shock," Rafiel said.

"No problem… can I ask you about you and that man?" Ike asked.

"Hetzel… some time ago, a little while before the Serenes Massacre… I was alone outside the forest. I was found and captured by beorc slave traders. The slavers sold me at auction, and the winner was Lord Hetzel. I didn't know until later, but the bidding among senators was extremely competitive. Lord Hetzel spent much of his fortune on my purchase. He took me home… and then I fell deathly ill. Mostly desperation. Lord Hetzel was moved by my plight… he brought me to a temple and spent many days nursing me back to health. He doubtlessly saved my life, but my wings never made a recovery. I haven't flown since. Lord Hetzel felt terrible… he told me, however, that once I fully recovered, I was free to return to the forest. The heron clan can look inside people's hearts… I knew the truth in Lord Hetzel's words. He was being absolutely honest. I could trust him…

"Then… the Serenes Massacre. I didn't need to be told. I would have felt the suffering of so many brothers and sisters from anywhere in the world. Lord Hetzel never said anything, but I knew the senators murdered the apostle and blamed my clan. Because of their monstrous ambition… my entire race was burned to ash. Late that night, I returned to the temple. Something happened there, though… some force took a hold of me. Next thing I knew, I was in the sands. If Nailah hadn't come, I would have died there. I didn't even know how far I was from home," Rafiel said.

"So Duke Hetzel is both saviour and enemy," Ike said.

"Hetzel was not directly involved, nor did he command anyone to those who did. He still troubles me… whenever I think of him, chaos boils up from his heart. I sense it myself, as well. Feelings of that nature well up within me. I suppose that's why I accept it in him," Rafiel said.

"Your people, the heron tribe… they've changed. Reyson, Leanne and Micaiah are far from typical herons," Ike said.

"Yes… I was surprised when we met again. They're all strong… and vitality shines forth from them," Rafiel said.

"It makes you wonder if chaos is a bad thing, doesn't it?" Ike asked.

"I'm starting to think the world needs a balance between order and chaos," Rafiel said.

"I'm going with 'We shouldn't understand this heavy stuff'," Ike said.


	38. Even Fouler Feral

_Tibarn's group passes quickly through Semper, drawing steadily closer to the imperial capital. The hardships of the journey allowed the group to overcome any racial differences, and forge bonds of friendship and trust. However, Almedha, the queen of Daein, remains alone and aloof, lost in thoughts of her own._

* * *

"I hope Lady Almedha's all right. How's she doing?" Elincia asked.

"Reyson's song seems to have calmed her for now," Tibarn said. "You know, at first, I doubted her claim that she was the daughter of that useless old lizard. But _I_ have trouble holding her down! She's certainly no ordinary beorc woman."

"I agree. Lady Almedha and Prince Kurthnaga share a striking resemblance. Not just faces, but mannerisms, too," Elincia said.

"That's how beorc spot blood ties? The laguz stick to scent. Speaking of which… Almedha. She has no distinct scent. It's like she's neither beorc nor laguz," Tibarn said.

"She told me something I wanted to ask about. She said that she lost her power when she became pregnant with King Pelleas," Elincia said.

"Hm… the ancient songs are true… it is said that the goddesses forbid that laguz and beorc procreate. If a couple breaks the taboo, the punishment is dealt to the laguz parent. He or she loses the power of the laguz and becomes something belonging to neither species," Tibarn said. A twig snapped, and Tibarn turned about.

"Halt, who goes there?" Tibarn asked.

"If those lyrical compositions indeed hold truth, then my duty is to keep the honourable king of the hawks from being on his lonesome with my bewitching beorc queen. Are you not in agreement, Ellie?" the man asked. Elincia smiled, and beckoned for Bastian to approach.

"My apologies for the lateness of this hour. The proper social graces are always at their most difficult to observe during the game of war," Bastian said. "I have been absent for a time period of great length, Ellie. I apologise again from a place deep within my heart."

"Bastian… you're all right! Oh, how I worried for your safety!" Elincia said.

"Sorry to interrupt such a tender reunion, but… _where on Tellius have you been_ , Lord Jester? What have you been up to? OUT WITH IT!" Tibarn said.

"I suppose one with the swiftness of the skies is highly unlikely to consider patience as a virtue. But fear not! Everything shall be told in a lovely, circuitous fashion! First, I must ask of you that you step away from other ears. And, if it is possible, would you kindly arouse the prince of wings purest white?" Bastian said.

"…You want me to get Reyson? Fine. But only if you talk like a normal person," Tibarn said.

"He's right… this is a terrible habit of yours, Bastian. You always use ten words when two will do," Lucia said.

"Ah, dearest, beloved Lucy! It pains me to imagine the piteous tears that you shed during cold, lonely nights spent without my presence! Be of good cheer, little one! This day, tears of joy will be shed in a loving embrace of my own creation!" Bastian said.

"…Ever the optimist, eh?" Lucia asked, shaking her head.

"And Geoffrey! Is that you?" Elincia asked. Geoffrey nodded, grappling with a hooded man in a concealing robe.

"Ellie… I swear that I shall never… ever… leave your side… again!" Geoffrey said, his grip on another figure in an impressive cape. Elincia smiled, and hugged him.

"…Hello," a voice said from the shadows.

"Don't sneak up on me, Volke! Oh, Ellie… this is Volke. He is a spy… no, a 'fireman' in Count Bastian's employ. He worked for Ike in the Mad King's War, perhaps you remember that?" Geoffrey asked.

"Our captive has disappeared. He has not shown himself for approximately half an hour," Volke said casually.

"He has made an escape? To borrow a word from the Gallians…" Bastian said.

"Um, Bastian, I tried that in Ranulf's presence. Apparently, it's a Begnion word," Geoffrey said.

"IT MATTERS NOT! Volke, your next assignment is to find the escaped prisoner with all due haste!" Bastian said.

"Two thousand," Volke said.

"Do it before the night is out and I'll double it," Bastian said.

"Understood," Volke said. Tibarn appeared, escorting Reyson.

"Oh my… this is quite rude of me, after I hastened you here, but we have an emergency. Would you gather after the escapee has been regathered?" Bastian asked.

"Fine by me. I'm not fond of darkness, anyway," Reyson said.

"And Geoffrey? Give me a hand, would you? I would like to take _him_ to the carriage," Bastian asked. Geoffrey nodded, and the wrestled the man in the cape away.

"Lucy… who's the man in the black cape?" Elincia asked.

"I asked, Ellie. Neither of them would budge," Lucia said.

"Geoffrey? I didn't think he kept secrets," Elincia said.

"A mysterious escaped prisoner… a man shrouded in black… my, this is quite the big night for secrets," Lucia said.

* * *

"Oh! Aunt Ellie!" a small little girl said. Amy had appeared, escorting the young Elena.

"Oh, Amy! Elena! You're safe… I'm so glad to see the both of you!" Elincia said.

"I came here with General Geoffrey!" Amy said.

"Geoffrey?" Elincia asked.

"I was outside the day the bright light engulfed everything. I thought time had stopped, at first… but then I realised everyone had turned to stone. I rode around the city to investigate, and I found the little one running around outside Ike's," Geoffrey said.

"Did you find anyone else, maybe?" Elincia asked.

"…No," Geoffrey said.

"How tragic… well…" Elincia said. She knelt down, and hugged both children.

"Where's Mommy? I want to see mommy!" Amy said.

"I'm sorry, Amy. Your mommy is somewhere else," Elincia said. "Yours too, Elena." Elena began crying, with Amy putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy… isn't here?" Amy asked.

"No… she isn't. But they'll all be doing well…" Elincia said.

"Mommy… Daddy…" both Amy and Elena cried.

"Hey, now, don't cry! Mommy told you not to cry, Amy? Remember?" Ranulf asked, appearing behind both girls.

"Kitty cat man?" Amy asked.

"Unkie Ranul! Unkie Ranul!" Elena said.

"Good… you remembered me! Now listen carefully… if you're good and travel with us without complaining, you'll both see your mommy and daddy really soon. Sound good?" Ranulf said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Would I lie to you two? And I'll tell you a secret… if you're patient, we can get all your friends back to normal, too!" Ranulf said.

"I'll be patient! I'll watch over Elena! I promise!" Amy said.

"Good girl…" Ranulf said, tousling both of the girl's hair.

"Amy, Elena, it's late. Let's go to my tent and get some sleep. All right?" Lucia said.

"…Unkie Ranul come?" Elena asked.

"Sure! I'll even let you sleep on my furry belly!" Ranulf said.

"Yay yay yay!" Elena said.

"Don't tell anyone, Amy, but my belly's super comfortable! You'll fall asleep in no time!" Ranulf said.

"Great… Amy, Elena, let's get going," Lucia said.

"Yeah! Kitty cat pillow! Kitty cat pillow!" Amy said.

"…Thank you, Ranulf," Elincia said.

"Don't mention it. I'm a sucker for kids. And Largo, Calill, Ike and Mia have all been good to me. I'll catch up later," Ranulf said.

"How unusual… I can't believe small children like them have been saved from petrification. That'd be a first," Reyson said, walking in with Tibarn.

"King Tibarn, Prince Reyson…" Elincia said.

"I'd assumed that only people with some power were safe from petrification. I must've guessed wrong," Tibarn said.

"I'm wondering if there are even rules at all," Reyson said.

"Well… Calill and Mia will be so happy once you break the news, at any rate," Elincia said. Reyson nodded, and grabbed the sending stone.

* * *

"Sheesh… all I'm saying that you should take it, Ulki!" Janaff said.

"No… you're older than me. One should respect one's elders. It's yours, Janaff," Ulki said.

"Ulki, how come I've never heard you use that line before? Besides, you two are five years apart!" Gavina said.

"Five years is five years. You deserve the perks of old age. Take it," Ulki said to Janaff.

"Did you call me an old codger?" Janaff asked.

"…I don't care who keeps it. Just make a decision already! It's annoying, listening to you pigs bicker away like mad. Repopulating the hawks is going to be a living nightmare…" Gavina said.

"…SHUT IT, Gavina! This is strictly between me and Ulki!" Janaff said.

"Should you really address the hawk king's brain with words like those?" Ulki asked.

"Who cares? It's not like Tibarn can hear!" Janaff said.

"Selfish magpie…" Ulki said.

"Solitary peacock…" Janaff said.

"All right, Janaff, that's enough," Gavina said, taking the gift.

"You're scolding me?" Janaff asked.

"You too, Ulki. You press his buttons too much. Don't egg him on," Gavina said.

"…What are they fighting over?" Reyson asked, approaching.

"They're arguing over who would take Tibarn's gift. Neither of them seem willing to take it," Gavina said.

"Really? How uncharacteristically selfless of you, Ulki," Reyson said.

"What do you mean, White Prince? Ulki's an ungrateful wretch who doesn't appreciate my thoughtfulness! He'll never understand!" Janaff said.

"Since the item is so nice, I thought you should have it. I'm not the stubborn one," Ulki said.

"Well, since neither of you want it, I'll take it," Reyson said, grabbing the gift.

"What?" Janaff asked.

"Prince Reyson?" Ulki asked.

"It'll come in handy during a battle, right? Then I will wear it and fight by Tibarn's side. It's good to be thoughtful and giving, but if neither of you appreciate it, there's no point," Reyson said.

"Reyson's right, there. All right, Reyson, you can take it. Reyson can be my one and only aide from now on. Shoulda thought of this sooner!" Tibarn said, walking up behind the four.

"I'll take it!" Janaff said.

"I will take it. And then we will discuss who will wear it," Ulki said.

"…Do you agree, Janaff?" Tibarn asked.

"…I have no problem with that," Janaff said.

"Reyson?" Tibarn asked.

"Fine with me. As long I can stay nearby, I'm all right with whatever you decide," Reyson said.

"It's a deal. Now, do you two feel stupid for arguing in front of Gavina? And, after that, being lectured by _Reyson_? …Gavina, sorry you had to see that," Tibarn said.

"It's all right, there. I'm used to this stuff," Gavina said.

"Sorry, Ulki…" Janaff said.

"I apologise, Janaff," Ulki said.

"I've been with you and Tibarn since before our feathers grew in. I guess we know each other a little too well… well, the White Prince reminded me of who I am. I am an aide to the King of Phoenicis!" Janaff said.

"…I was reminded, too. Janaff, you take it," Ulki said.

"Hey… wait a minute! You think you pulled a fast one? Get back here!" Janaff said, running after Ulki, and dropping the gift. Gavina picked it up.

"…You might as well, Gavina. Like you said earlier, this is going to be a rough life, and I don't know if the hawks will make it out alive," Tibarn said.

"…Thank you, Tibarn," Gavina said, smiling nervously.

* * *

"…So, we have a bit of a predicament… I know it is none of your affair, but we would greatly benefit from laguz assistance in our hunt for last night's escapee," Geoffrey said, looking between Tibarn and Ranulf.

"No problem. I could always use some exercise before breakfast," Tibarn said, stretching.

"Thank you, King Tibarn. Please follow me," Geoffrey said.

"…Why are the others up so early?" Lucia asked, walking up with Elincia.

"Are we under Disciple attack?" Elincia asked.

"No, Ellie… it's not them… it's something worse," Geoffrey said, turning and running towards his horse.

"Geoffrey!" Lucia cried out.

"Get on the pegasus, Lucy. We'll follow him!" Elincia said.

* * *

"Bastian? What in Ike's name is going on? And I want an answer this century!" Elincia said.

"Ellie! Lucy! What are you doing here?" Geoffrey asked.

"That's of no importance. Explain what the Feral Ones are doing here!" Lucy said, looking over the group's shoulder to see a gathering of cats, tigers, ravens, hawks and red dragons.

"See the odious man joining with them? He controls them. He uses fell magic to summon poor laguz souls which had been turned into the Feral Ones. He is the man who escaped our custody… Volke found him just now. His name is Izuka. He designed the process to create Feral Ones," Bastian said.

"He's the butcher of my laguz brothers and sisters? He won't die quickly. I'll make sure his screams echo about Phoenicis, Gallia… and even Goldoa and Kilvas. They'll echo for years!" Tibarn cried out.

"Dare not speak of me that way! My work is humanity's greatest triumph! Depraved? Show them the meaning of genius! Come, my children! Come, my Feral Ones!" Izuka said.

"We can't let him roam free! We must fight!" Elincia said, raising her sword. This scene of so many feral laguz was unnerving to the army, from Geoffrey to Tibarn. These may not have had the blessings of the Goddess of Order, but they were their own kind driven to insanity. Hawks, ravens, tigers, and cats showed signs of the foul magics pulsing through their veins. There could only be one mercy for them, they were too far gone for any antidote to cure.

With great sorrow and anger in their hearts, the Hawk Army collided with the Ferals. Geoffrey and his sister stood alongside the rest of the Crimean Knights in a shield formation around their Queen, who had more than enough to contend with the mad hawks. Thankfully Janaff and Uliki were there to give her an aid against their wayward cousins. Pushing forward with Ranulf, Kysha and Lyre were the two riders of Daein. They fought hard, they fought with all of the skill and fury of one freed from the trappings of mortal flesh, but the Feral Ones fought without a care for the wounds they suffered. Urged on by their master's nasally orders, and with more seemingly coming from nowhere, desperation began to set in for those carrying Yune's blessing.

Thankfully Rhys was there to keep the calm with his powerful healing abilities reaching those who were wounded with ease and providing some reassurance to those who feared of being wounded. Tibarn himself was at the front, tearing his way through tigers and beasts with his talons. A look of pure murder filled his eyes, and Izuka was their target. Marcia and Rolf were also providing some much needed support to the ground forces, the agile pegasus managed to get through the opening left for them by the maddened birds. Her spear and his bow offered the much needed shoring up for defences of the other fighters.

Bastian surprised everyone by using his magical ability along with Volke seemingly fading in an out of existence delivering well placed blows by the dozen. Spurred on by the bard's theatrics and bravery, the Hawk Army began to make headway into the army. Before long they were next to Izuka, fighting off his most prized of maddened pets.

"Please, have a care, Crimean count. If I die, you lose your only hope of curing that man," Izuka pleaded with Bastian as the two mages stood ten paces away from each other. Bastian did an exaggerated thinking expression while he thumbed through his tome.

"True… your vast knowledge is most valuable to my grand efforts," he said in his thickened accent.

"My lord… you are most kind," Izuka said. Those who were close enough to hear the exchange clenched their teeth in anger. Here they had the bastard in their hands and Bastian was going to let him live?

"I seem to have prominent recollections of some of my anatomical knowledge. Perhaps, when you have been murdered most efficaciously, I can probe the deepest lobes of your odious brain and identify the root and source of your arcane knowledge," Bastian said casually, as if he was deciding how he would like his meat cooked for dinner.

"Wh…what you suggest is monstrous!" the summoner blurted out with a cast of electricity at the count, who flicked it aside with the back of his hand.

"Yet you would not make any hesitation at all to do activities much worse to a laguz. Now I will speed you to the afterlife, where you have eternity and a half to contemplate your egregiously misbegotten deeds," Bastian said, a ball of wind and kinetic energy formed in his hands. Letting the power pass through his hands, the count threw the might of his Arcwind at the mad alchemist. Izuka tried and failed to completely defend himself. By all rights he was a powerful wizard, though he was not prepared for the onslaught. Rolf took occasional shots at him when he had the chance, and more and more of his Ferals were dying to the terrible onslaught of the army. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucia come towards him, but by the time he had the chance to fully comprehend what was happening she was bringing her sword slashing down. He threw up his arms in defence, but the blow cut through his book and drew copious amounts of blood. He stumbled back into the earth and was soon surrounded by half a dozen points of iron aimed at his vulnerable parts of his body.

"If you kill me, you are killing the remaining untested subjects as well!" Izuka said desperately. There was a bit of hesitation as Geoffrey dismounted and walked closer, his spear still aimed at the chest.

"What do you mean 'untested'?" Geoffrey asked.

"Do…do you really think these are all of the half-breeds I have?" He coughed up a lungful of bloody mucus. "I was trying to find a way to see if I could create ferals without the needs of a potion. There are probably fifteen young female hawks who are almost dead from starva-hurk!" Before anyone could react, Gavina was upon Izuka, her hands clamped around his throat.

"If this is a lie to let you live, I will kill you by tearing off bits of your flesh slowly and over a prolonged course of time," Gavina said, eyes narrrowed. Despite himself, Izuka laughed.

"Why would I lie? They are only females, and I know how desperate you are for them. You need them for breeding stock. But if I die you…" He stopped speaking as Gavina took in a deep smell of his clothes. The other beasts did the same.

"We now have your scent. We will find out where they are. But now, for exploiting my fear that I am to be the mother of an entire nation… whatever will find your corpse to eat will not have to chew," Gavina said. With talon sharp nails, Gavina began to tear Izuka apart like she promised. Bit, by bit, by bit, by bit. Lucia, despite the damage and suffering this monster of a man caused, looked slightly green. Janaff leaned in and shook his head.

"As unusual as it sounds, our females do have quite the temper," he said. Lucia could only smile weakly, her eyes still trained on Gavina's rage.

"Disgusting filth. I can't kill him enough for what he has done," Tibarn said, watching the pieces drop to the ground like confetti. The Feral Ones, like the Disciples of Order, had dropped upon the loss of their leader.

"At least he is finally gone. No one else will suffer by his hands," Elincia said.

"That's all there is, then…" Reyson said. He stepped away, and hummed a peaceful tune. The Feral Ones all smiled, disappearing into white lights.

"Laguz brothers and sisters… may your souls find peace," Ranulf said.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! I can't hold down that man in the black cape! Please, follow me!" Daniel said, beckoning. Bastian jumped, and hastened his pace. The man was writhing on the floor, frothing at the mouth.

"Shush… calm down, sir… it's all right, sir. You are a strong man… you will pull through. Please, you must calm yourself, Duke Renning!" Bastian said. The man threw off his cowl, and Renning's face was recognisable.

"It cannot be… Uncle Renning is alive?" Elincia asked.

"Ugh… Argh… Grr…" Renning said.

"What's wrong, Uncle? Speak to me! It's me, Ellie!" Elincia said, approaching Renning.

"It's no use! Your noble uncle's mind has been broken by the Feral drug," Bastian said.

"No! How… Uncle! Uncle Renning! Hold on!" Elincia said. Bastian grabbed Renning, and pulled him away to a more comfortable spot.

"Forgive me… I must collect myself," Elincia said.

"What happened? Who is he?" Tibarn asked.

"That is Duke Renning, the younger brother of Crimea's King Ramon, and Queen Elincia's uncle. He was next in line to be seated upon the throne of Crimea, but he was believed to have been killed in the last attack by Daein, three years ago," Bastian said.

"What's wrong with him now?" Tibarn asked.

"No more secrets, Bastian. Tell us everything," Lucia said.

"Duke Renning was apparently killed three years ago… but he is still living. Duke Renning was one of Crimea's mightiest warriors, and when Daein attempted to make him a corpse, their efforts failed. The Mad King heard of his skill, and had Renning kidnapped and given the Feral drug. The drug boosted Renning's might, and shattered his mind. He became Bertram, one of Ashnard's Four Horsemen," Bastian said.

"…But… oh, Renning…" Elincia said, looking at Amiti.

"After he was defeated by… uh… Lady Mist at Pinell, I had him taken back to my castle of residence. I intended to find a cure for his brain, but in the desire to not raise false hope, I kept the experiment a secret. His mind continued to wither, however, and there were no signs of improvement. I hired Volke to investigate the cure… Volke discovered that Duke Renning's transformation had become engineered by a man called Izuka. This man was the aide to the new king of Daein, and was thus not difficult in the slightest to isolate. We kidnapped him to learn more of the condition with the utmost in speed. We returned to Fayre, and interrogated Izuka at greatest lengths. Surprising no one, beorc are affected differently by the Feral drug to laguz. Izuka offered to create an antidote in exchange for freedom," Bastian said.

"Did you agree?" Geoffrey asked.

"Certainly not! Such a monster cannot be allowed to roam free! Besides, there is a more certain way to cure Lord Renning," Bastian said.

"Of course!" Lucia said.

"Prince Reyson… I beg of you. Please save my uncle!" Elincia said, turning to Reyson. Reyson nodded solemnly.

"I can't guarantee it will work… but I will try. Please give me a moment," Reyson said.

"Are you sure, Reyson? I thought the galdr of rebirth was too powerful for one heron," Tibarn said.

Normally, yes. But right now, Ashera has infused this world with order. I've never felt stronger. And as if that wasn't enough, Renning seems to be in a weaker condition than the Ferals. I think I can do this…" Reyson said. Bastian laid Renning down, and Reyson began to sing. The galdr of rebirth's complex notes were struck perfectly, and Renning began to glow.

"…It worked. He sleeps peacefully. When he wakes, he should be back to normal," Reyson said.

"Thank you, Reyson!" Elincia said.


	39. The Tower

_Micaiah, Ike and Tibarn's respective teams manage to evade their persistent foes, finally arriving in Sienne, capital of Begnion._

 _The Tower of Guidance. According to the creed of the goddess, which has been taught across the continent by Begnion, this is where the goddess Ashera will appear during times of crisis to lead the people to safety. As even the smallest child in Begnion knows, the tower is sacred, and mere mortals are not permitted entry._

 _With the world edging toward catastrophe, the tower glows like a pillar of pure light, as though to pierce the very heavens._

* * *

"That's…" Ike said, looking up.

"The Tower of Guidance," Soren said.

"It's so bright, I can hardly bear to look at it! What's happening?" Titania asked.

"That must be Ashera's doing. We've seen so many odd things, this seems kinda normal… if still unbelievable," Mia said.

"We need to hurry, Ike. The glowing is hardly a good omen. We're running out of time!" Soren said.

* * *

"The city gate is shut," Ike said, pushing against the gates.

"We've followed Yune's orders and reached the Tower… now what?" Mia asked.

"I don't know…" Ike said.

"Ah! Hey there!" a voice called out.

"Oh, hello, Skrimir! I didn't realise you lot had already arrived!" Ike said.

"We've been here for quite some time. I've been itching to go inside and see what the bad guys have in wait…" Skrimir said.

"He listened to reason, however, and agreed to wait. The entire capital is protected by a powerful magical barrier… so we can't know what's inside. We know nothing of the enemy's number or strength," Sanaki said.

"In any case, we thought it prudent if we could come to a decision as a group," Naesala said.

"I see…" Ike said.

"It seemed safest to wait for all groups. Our tents are over here," Micaiah said, gesturing.

"Oh, hey, Micaiah. Any word from Yune?" Mia asked.

"She came back a number of times, but not often in the past few days," Micaiah said.

"I see… where's the Hawk Army?" Ike asked.

"No word… Ike, there's something I wish to discuss… should we really wait for the Hawk King? Why don't we have a look inside?" Skrimir asked. As if on cue, the gate opened.

"What's happening?" Skrimir asked. Two figures walked out, both incredibly familiar.

"Lord Uncle!" Skrimir called out to Caineghis. Tibarn smirked.

"In an occurrence I'm told is increasingly common, we heard a voice in our dreams and followed it here," Caineghis said.

"I should have known you'd get here first," Ike said, looking at Tibarn.

"We joined King Caineghis and mopped up the Disciples of Order. They were oddly leaderless," Tibarn said.

"Wasn't there that senator McDiarmid?" Caineghis asked.

"As I said, they were oddly leaderless," Tibarn said again.

"The only people in the city are those that have been petrified," Elincia said, breaking up the squabble.

 _"_ _You're all really, really, really bold, aren't you? If there was an unstoppable foe in there, everything would have been for naught, naught, naught,"_ Yune said.

"Ah, Yune! What do we do next?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Good, good, good! Gather round… you'll need to hear this,"_ Yune said. All of the teams reunited, and faced Yune.

 _"_ _You broke through Disciples of Order, Order, Order, and all three teams arrived faster than I dared, dared, dared hope. While you travelled, I went around and recruited help of those who weren't petrified. Powerful, powerful, powerful warriors led by King Caineghis have all joined us now. All of this has surpassed my initial expectation. That's way I wanted to say, say, say… but…"_ Yune said.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _Ashera had the same, same, same idea. When I arrived in Goldoa, there wasn't a soul, soul, soul in sight,"_ Yune said.

"What?" Kurthnaga asked nervously.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, we have a big problem. Lots and lots of very big problems," Tibarn said.

 _"_ _I don't know for sure, Tibarn… but none save a few elders among the dragons turned to stone, stone, stone. There aren't many, many, many, but their strength is unparalleled, and each one seems to have joined, joined, joined Ashera,"_ Yune said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ike said.

"How could this be?" Lucita asked.

 _"_ _I haven't seen, seen, seen them on Tellius. They must, must, must be in the tower. It's getting dark, so let's camp here, here, here. Ashera's influence has spread, spread, spread about the capital. If we don't make proper preparations, then we could face total, total, total annihilation,"_ Yune said.

* * *

"We've almost there… tomorrow, we start climbing the tower," Elincia said.

"Do not worry, Ellie. We will be right beside you," Geoffrey said.

"Though long tested by trials granted by goddess Ashera, we have overcome our challenging tasks, and our mission is to be laid to rest," Bastian said.

"What we do now, we do for the people of Crimea… no, Tellius!" Lucia said.

"Yes…" Elincia said.

"You are a courageous queen, indeed…" a man said. Elincia looked around, and saw Duke Renning standing at attention.

"Uncle Renning!" Elincia said.

"Don't I look ready for battle? I stand before you in full health because of your efforts," Renning said.

"I'm so relieved, Uncle," Elincia said.

"Duke Renning," Lucia said, bowing.

"Lucia, you have my gratitude for looking after Ellie diligently. Bastian, Geoffrey… you too have my thanks," Renning said.

"Please, Duke Renning. It is our joy to serve Ellie. Our loyalty extends beyond that of our queen. Do not forget that," Lucia said.

"Thank you. I appreciate the concern. Especially you, Bastian," Renning said.

"I will stand at your side, my lord," Bastian said.

"You have ever been my most loyal and clever confidant. Was it possible to acquire the things I desired?" Renning asked.

"Indeed, my lord. For you, my many talents in arts such as those in the esoteric and arcane fields are at your command. No task has too high a difficulty. Your sword, your armour, and your faithful steed stand ready, so that the battlefield may again hear tales of your valour," Bastian said.

"You haven't changed a bit, Bastian," Renning said, smiling.

"Uncle! You intend to join the fight? Please don't push yourself!" Elincia said.

"My my, how things have changed! Am I seriously to take orders from my own niece on what battles I shall fight? I'm not a princess to be coddled and be kept safe behind the vanguard, Elincia. I am a knight, and that is how it will be until I die. As long as I draw breath, as long as I ride, I shall fight. It is my duty!" Renning said.

"I understand. Swear to me, then, that you won't die…" Elincia said.

"I swear unto you that I will never leave you behind. I swear upon my pride as a knight and upon my love for my country. Now, Ellie, please grant me the honour of protecting you in battle," Renning said.

"Uncle… I think you'll have to compete for that role," Elincia said.

"Duke Renning… I will not give up my place as commander of the Royal Knights, even to you," Geoffrey said.

"Hm. Let us take it outside, then. Perhaps I will remind you why you have never won a match against me," Renning said.

"As you wish, Duke Renning. I will show you that I have spent three years preparing to defend the queen from harm. I have made it my life," Geoffrey said.

"Uncle… Geoffrey… Bastian, do something!" Elincia said.

"Truly, doing something is something that I will have to do! After all, such a match between stalwart warriors requires a judge. I believe I shall volunteer my services. Excuse me; I must conserve my silver tongue for this…" Bastian said.

"You too?" Elincia asked.

"Your Majesty, let them be," Lucia said.

"Lucy?" Elincia asked.

"This reminds me of a scene in Melior years ago. Tomorrow is full of uncertainty… we may live. We may die. Yet here we are, enjoying a scene of high drama. I'm glad of it," Lucia said.

"That's true… we ought to follow them. We should enjoy our final night together," Elincia said.

"Of course, Ellie," Lucia said.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Goddess Yune?" Stefan asked, looking at Yune.

 _"_ _You're very strange, strange, strange. What are you?"_ Yune asked.

"Strange question, coming from our beloved creator," Stefan said.

 _"_ _I didn't create, create, create. Not laguz or beorc. But I know what they are, because I've watched, watched, watched their change and growth. You're not something I've seen, seen, seen,"_ Yune said.

"I'm the same as the girl you dwell within," Stefan said.

 _"_ _I thought Micaiah was the only, only, only one. She could hear my voice and sing, sing, sing the galdr of release. But I learned that others, others, others existed. There's the boy who's with Ike. The little girl who cares for the infant,"_ Yune said.

"There are several in my village. We are comrades. We live under the same fate, and carry the same curse," Stefan said.

 _"_ _What do your words mean, mean, mean? Why are you cursed, cursed, cursed?"_ Yune asked.

"We carry the blood of beorc and laguz alike. Beorc call us the Branded. Laguz call us the Parentless," Stefan said.

 _"_ _Are your parents beorc and laguz?"_ Yune asked.

"Not necessarily. It just means that one ancestor was a beorc and another was a laguz. Beorc and laguz rarely have romantic inclination. For them to conceive a child is even rarer. The child normally doesn't display laguz characteristics… Micaiah must be different. However, the laguz blood lies asleep, waiting in the child's veins. One day, the laguz blood manifests itself, marking the child's body with a brand. How old is that girl? She's certainly not as young as she appears. Our other curse is our slow aging. It depends on the laguz blood, but it always slows our aging. The laguz blood also gives unnatural powers. Beorc are fearful and distrusting because they cannot understand. The laguz are worse. They treat us as phantoms, refusing to acknowledge us.

"It's easy to hide among beorc. Cover the brand, avoid close relationships, and don't settle down. Pretend your normal… but laguz are different. They can sense us for what we are… they have an instinct. Not all laguz are certain, but the sharp ones figure it out instantly. Others just feel uneasy. Some never figure it out, but they're surrounded by those who do. A laguz would never talk to us of their own free will. Why pay attention to someone who doesn't exist?" Stefan said.

 _"_ _Why, why, why? That doesn't make any sense. How, how, how did things get like that?"_ Yune asked.

"I desire to know. It is said that a union between laguz and beorc is a crime against the goddess," Stefan said.

 _"_ _That's silly, silly, silly. I've never heard anything of the sort,"_ Yune said. Stefan began laughing.

"It's been a lie! For hundreds of years, we faced persecution, abuse and isolation… for a lie! What's not to laugh about?" Stefan asked.

 _"_ _What happened… this is wrong, wrong, wrong. How did history get distorted? What place, place, place? What time, time, time? I don't understand… I've slept, slept, slept for too long,"_ Yune said.

* * *

"Almedha! You're safe!" Kurthnaga said, looking at Almedha. She smiled at him and his companions, Pazu and Lucita.

"Kurthnaga…" she said.

"Almedha… what's wrong? You're so pale and thin…" Kurthnaga said.

"Pelleas… Pelleas… why?" Almedha asked.

"Almedha! Pull yourself together!" Kurthnaga said.

"Prince Kurth…" Ena said, looking about.

"I'm a little busy, Ena," Kurthnaga said.

"Ena… it's been a long time. I felt your presence, but you never came to visit…" Almedha said.

"Lady Almedha…" Ena said.

"I understand if you want nothing of me. I'm sure you hate me for what I did to Rajaion… he died because of me," Almedha said.

"That's all in the past," Ena said.

"How could you pretend like nothing happened, Ena? I know you hate me! You have to hate me! Blame me for what happened! Insult me! Do anything, as long as you hate me!" Almedha said.

"I don't hate you, Almedha. It was Rajaion's choice to save you and his nephew. Did you know that? He was prepared to sacrifice himself for you. I can't blame you for that. That would be insulting my beloved for his sacrifice and nobility… Prince Kurth, Lady Almedha, Red Pazu and White Lucita… my grandfather is here to see you, beyond the king's knowledge," Ena said.

"Nasir?" Kurthnaga asked.

"Prince Kurthnaga… Lady Almedha. I'm glad to see the both of you are safe," Nasir said. "It has been a long time… over ninety years, I believe."

"Nasir! You returned to Goldoa?" Almedha asked. Nasir nodded.

"Nasir… why has Goldoa sided with Goddess Ashera? What is Father thinking? The laguz and beorc banded together to save the petrified! Why not Goldoa?" Kurthnaga asked.

"Lady Almedha… are you aware that everything that has transpired is due to you leaving Goldoa? King Deghinsea forbade the dragon tribe to use transformation for war. Almedha, your departure was due to disagreement with this policy, right?" Nasir asked.

"Yes," Almedha said.

"Shortly after you left, you met Ashnard in Daein, and united with him. Your union begat a chain of tragedies," Nasir said.

"The red dragon platoon who went to search for you is entirely how Ashnard got his hands on dragon Ferals!" Pazu said.

"Relax, Pazu… Ashnard needed Goldoa to get involved in the war. He did everything in his power to provoke King Deghinsea. Even more than other laguz, the dragon tribe loses control once they taste battle," Nasir said.

"…It's a scary sensation…" Lucita said.

"Near the end of the war, we found Prince Rajaion unable to be saved. I thought the king would go on a rampage. We didn't know Lady Almedha was still alive. The king thought he'd lot not only his dragon soldiers, but also his children," Nasir said.

"If the war had ended any later… if Commander Ike hadn't killed Ashnard… Goldoa would have joined the war. And we would have killed. We would have destroyed Daein to tiny little smithereens. Then Crimea. Then Gallia. Then Phoenicis. Then Kilvas. Then Begnion. The entire continent would have been turned to ash," Pazu said.

"The spirit of chaos would have spread across Tellius, awakening the goddess and destroying the dragons. That was what we faced in the Mad King's War," Nasir said.

"But Ashnard was defeated. Rajaion regained his sanity thanks to the herons," Ena said.

"We escaped annihilation once. We took Rajaion back to Goldoa. The king did not shed a tear, nor fly into a rage. He endured his loss alone. He endured it for the sake of his last child and his people. Goldoa remained neutral," Nasir said.

"But… all that effort was wasted… the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion spread through Daein and Crimea," Lucita said.

"Correct. Although you two, Pazu and Lucita, were quite safe in fighting under the Greil Mercenaries' banner as an unassuming reaver and marksman, Goldoa could not stay neutral once Prince Kurthnaga joined the fray!" Nasir said.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Kurthnaga asked.

"No, Kurth. This was all my fault!" Almedha said.

"This was not Prince Kurth's fault. Besides, the goddess Yune was awakened by the galdr of release, not chaos," Ena said.

"Are you certain? Strange… nevertheless, the end result is the same. Goddess Ashera has rendered her judgement. We must comply with her decision," Nasir said.

"NASIR!" All of the dragons exclaimed.

"I've come here as a favour for the king. Prince Kurthnaga… return to us. At once," Nasir said. "Of course, the rest of the dragons are welcome to come too."

"If we accept Ashera's judgement, we'll all be turned to stone! Boom! There goes history! Do you expect me to lie down and accept that? You're asking insanity of me!" Kurthnaga said.

"I feel as Kurth does," Ena said.

"Ditto," Pazu said.

"Likewise," Lucita said.

"…I have no more words. But I hope to avoid breathing upon dragons if possible," Nasir said.

"Nasir…" Ena said, watching him go.

"What of you, Kurth? Will you face your father in combat?" Almedha asked.

"…I will do as I need," Kurth said.

* * *

"Tormod!" Sanaki cried out. Tormod looked up, and beamed at the apostle.

"Hey, Sanaki! You hold up OK?" Tormod asked.

"Of course I did, Tormod. But where have you been?" Sanaki asked.

"Oh, you know… me and Micaiah have history. Fought by her side to restore Daein to its former glory. Especially after Izuka went AWOL, I didn't feel as if I could properly take a side," Tormod said.

"Oh… so why fight now?" Sanaki asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're on the same team. For another, there's nobody else _left_. And third, I really did kinda miss you," Tormod said.

"Ah, Tormod… don't ever change," Sanaki said.

"Yeah… I'm starting to feel like me again," Tormod said.

"Has the spirit…" Sanaki started.

"Yup. Into a puff of smoke. Those Disciples of Order are good for something, at any rate… I feel like a new me!" Tormod said.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Sanaki said, looking at Tormod's scar. She had to admit, the scar still had good memories alongside it.

"…You know… this could be our final night…" Tormod said.

"…Sure, Tormod. After all, who is there to stop us?" Sanaki asked, smirking.

* * *

 _"_ _Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_ Yune exclaimed the following morning.

"What is it?" Ike asked in concern. A flash of light appeared, and a group of marshalls, seraph knights, and lancers appeared in front of the tower's entrance. All in gold armour.

"Not good," Caineghis said.

 _"_ _A miracle of Ashera… all of these soldiers have already been killed, killed, killed. Reborn in flesh, not spirit,"_ Yune said.

"Brought back from the dead…" Sanaki said.

"This is in her power?" Elincia asked.

"A huge joke!" Tibarn said.

"No reason anymore…" Naesala sighed.

"A miracle of the goddess…" Nailah said.

"A blasphemy! How could the goddess of order violate the most fundamental law of nature?" Caineghis asked.

"Philosophy later, everyone! They're attacking!" Ike said. Everyone began the fight, and Mia turned to Yune.

"…These dead soldiers getting to you?" Mia asked. Yune watched a marshall go down to Lyre and Kysha, only to reanimate on the spot.

 _"_ _We can't win, win, win! We kill the flesh, the flesh returns… we need more time, time, time…"_ Yune said.

"Yune…" Mia said.

 _"_ _There is no more time, time, time! Everyone will turn to stone, stone, stone… and I will be lonely forever, forever, forever… there's nothing I can do, do, do… I've failed, failed, failed…"_ Yune said.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman!" Mia said, slapping her.

 _"_ _OW! What was that for?"_ Yune asked.

"Yune… the goddess of chaos… the warm-hearted being whose courage and love gives us the will to go on… but it seems not everyone can come to the tower. We need to support this position. How many shall we bring?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _Hm… we'll be in more trouble in, in, in the tower. We'll bring… the four dragons… a heron… the empress… Sothe, Sothe, Sothe, for sure… Ike… and then add a reasonable chunk of your own choosing, among your best, best, best,"_ Yune said.

"Understood," Mia said, pulling out her notepad, and immediately writing down the people she most trusted to enter the tower.

 _"_ _And, of course… Micaiah will be fighting in the tower, not Yune,"_ Yune said. She focused, and spun on the spot. She had blessed Micaiah herself, changing a third outfit. Although she didn't actually see the blessed one change, she did find a guilty pleasure in doing it.

 _"…_ _This should, should, should work,"_ Yune said.

"I'm ready, Yune…" Mia said.

 _"_ _Who, who, who is coming?"_ Yune asked.

"As per your request, we first have Ike, Micaiah, Sothe, Sanaki, Kurthnaga, Ena, Pazu and Lucita. I have chosen Soren, Mia, Elincia, Mist, Jill, Astrid, Ilyana, Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, Rolf, Marcia, Nailah, Tibarn, Naesala, and Caineghis," Mia said.

 _"…_ _A little, little, little bigger than I had thought, but there are still great soldiers to hold the outside. And who, who, who among the herons did you pick?"_ Yune asked.

"Leanne," Mia said.

 _"_ _All right. Tower of Guidance… here we come!"_ Yune said.


	40. Senator

"It's… so quiet… the goddess is here?" Ike asked, leading the party.

 _"_ _Yes. She's up at the top, top, top. Be careful, everyone. This is Ashera's home, home, home. She's certain to have powerful troops waiting ahead. We must proceed with caution, caution, caution. After all, this is where her powers, powers, powers are greatest,"_ Yune said.

* * *

 _"_ _So, you were the companion to the first Empress, Altina, bless her soul and all who follow her? I am honoured that you have chosen to speak with me," a woman asked, performing a sacred gesture._

 _"_ _You would trust the word of a stranger?" a man asked._

 _"_ _Yes… I can see into your soul. I know you cannot lie," the woman said._

 _"_ _Is it possible… do you share my power?" the man asked._

 _"_ _I do, as did my mother… generation after generation, each apostle has been blessed to hear the voice of the goddess. We know of impending doom, how the harvest will go, the scores of sporting events… all revelations originally intended for your eyes," the apostle said._

 _"_ _The children of my union with Altina… I had no idea… I thought we had cursed them," the man said._

 _"_ _Look at this… all apostles have been born with this brand. It is our greatest secret, one which the senators hid for us. Because of this brand, I thought my birth was some great sin. It plagued me… always. Guilt tore at me as I hid my mark from my people, deceiving them constantly," the apostle said._

 _"_ _Oh, child… how can I apologise?" the man asked._

 _"_ _And yet… now that I've met you, I now understand. There is no shame in my heritage. Not one iota. I will not live in hiding. I will reveal to the world that I am one of the Branded. They must see there is no shame in that," the apostle said._

 _"_ _You mustn't! You have no idea of the danger you face!" the man said._

 _"_ _Oh… I do. The senators will do their utmost to rally the people against me, as they did when I freed the laguz slaves. But I will not be deterred. If I am to lead this nation, I cannot allow corruption through prejudice and hatred to run rampant. I can put the life the goddess granted me to no greater good than this," the apostle said._

 _"_ _Such determination… your eyes much resemble Altina's…" the man said._

 _"_ _I will stand before my people and proclaim the truth. And then I will guide them to a future of justice and honesty. This is my promise to you," the apostle said._

 _"_ _Thank you… your strength of will… the truth that guides you… you have shown me the way back to myself. I shall return to Goldoa and tell my friends of what you have done! I will tell them that the day laguz and beorc can live together in peace is upon us! There is hope, Apostle Misaha… bless your soul and all who follow you," the man said, performing the gesture._

 _"_ _Thank you, father of my mothers. I strive to be worthy of this gift," Misaha said._

* * *

Beyond the first door they entered, their first challenge awaited. A whole lot of Disciples of Order, led by a very familiar, corpulent figure.

 _"_ _Well, well, well… 'Apostle' Sanaki. What a surprise to see you here. Frankly, I'm amazed that you, of all people, would dare set foot in the most holy Tower of Guidance,"_ Lekain said.

"Lekain… we've been looking for you for a long time. You bound Daein to an awful pact, hounded noble King Pelleas, and stole countless lives in an appalling war… you are beyond redemption!" Micaiah exclaimed.

 _"_ _Beyond redemption? My, does that sound dreadful. Whatever will you do? Oh… and the blood pact is still in effect. You would do well to remember that. I think you know what will happen to Daein should you oppose me,"_ Lekain said.

"Enough. We fear your threats no longer! No more do we bow to your every whim! Now that we've found you, we will exact justice upon you, destroy the blood pact, and end its power!" Edward said.

 _"_ _You figured it out? …Well, it doesn't matter. It changes absolutely nothing. Here is the scroll which you've so diligently been searching for… in my hands,"_ Lekain said, holding up the blood pact. Leonardo fired an arrow, which a marksman shot from the air.

 _"_ _None of you will ever lay a grimy finger on it! I have been blessed by the goddess herself! Her protection will not allow you fleas to approach me!"_ Lekain boasted.

"Cease this travesty at once!" Sanaki exclaimed.

 _"_ _What have we here? Oh, right, the apostle. So sorry, I must have completely forgotten you. Well, since you're here, let me share a bedtime story._

 _"_ _The year was 640, Begnion era… the empire had been without an apostle for fifteen years. The senators were being harassed by complaints from the people. There had been nothing like it in history! The cries for somebody, anybody, to be crowned grew louder by the day!_

 _"_ _You had just turned five years old when the senate welcomed you to the throne as the new apostle. Ah, young mistress Sanaki, what a difficult child you were. After your separation from your mother, you threw tantrums, you screamed, and you cried constantly. Hardly the conduct of Begnion's empress… everyone was at a loss. You didn't even stop your crying for official proceedings!_

 _"_ _And then Duke Persis, our youngest senator, arrived. He took you into his arms, and you immediately stopped crying. You even smiled. We had to take advantage of the miracle. In an unprecedented move, we elevated Sephiran to prime minister, keeping him serving as close to you as possible. This plan proved more effective than we dared dream. A young, handsome prime minister and a moppet of an apostle brought the people's support to magnificent new heights! It seems the common citizenry is gullible enough to blindly follow any leader who is sufficiently attractive. Enamoured as they were, no one cared whether or not you could hear the voice of the goddess._

 _"_ _With the new apostle and prime minister, the political landscape was unrecognisable! In the face of overtly unreasonable legislation, the two of you would stand on the balcony, smile and wave, and then the people would cheer and go on with their lives._

 _"_ _It was too good to be true, though. You were both meant only to be puppets! Every year you interfered with our government more and more, imposing soft-hearted ideals over sovereign rights. Were trivialities like sub-human slavery, Crimean aid and Daein occupation worth making issues of? The pair of you became bothersome thorns in our side._

 _"_ _And then the war against the sub-humans… you went so far to expose our previous indiscretions and demand reparations for the sub-humans. How unforgivable. You both had to be removed. Sephiran could be falsely accused and jailed, necessitating removal from office. The apostle would suffer a sudden illness, and be excused from official proceedings._

 _"_ _That is what we intended, but despite the extraordinary plans of great men, here you are standing before my very eyes,"_ Lekain said. The group woke up with a jolt, realised that Lekain had finished, and glared daggers at him.

"If Sephiran and I hadn't been freed… you were just waiting for the chance to kill us? Just as you killed the great Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her… and my sister?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _Out of respect for the imminently deceased… I'll be honest. Yes. Apostle Misaha's assassination, and the plot to frame the Serenes herons, was enacted by the senate. It was my idea entirely! Following that… your older sister what's-her-face had experiments performed on her to lock her shape into that of a sub-human, and was thrown into Daein to be killed by the sub-human hunts because no one had the heart to kill an infant. Seriously, guys, was it really so hard? You… you would have just starved in your room,"_ Lekain explained.

"Thought as much," Sanaki said. Most people had one eye glancing at Micaiah.

 _"_ _Impressive, Sanaki. When you were first crowned, you would have cried your eyes out! You've grown… somewhat,"_ Lekain said.

"Lekain, Duke of Gaddos! You are a vile criminal who brought misery to Begnion and its citizens! On behalf of the thirty-seventh empress of Begnion, you will be judged harshly!" Astrid said.

 _"_ _Ah, Dame Damiell… how lovely to see you here,"_ Lekain said.

"I cannot say the same," Astrid said.

 _"_ _An amusing game, child. But there is nothing you can do against me! I am the greatest servant of the all-knowing Ashera! I am her chosen champion! Listen well, mortals! It doesn't matter how many men you bring… wait, there's seriously twelve of you? This'll be easy… you can't scratch I, who have received the goddess's divine protection! Ashera's judgement is upon you! You won't live to become stone! You will die here!"_ Lekain said, rewarping away.

Astrid led the charge up the west side, followed by Mia's Forces. The laguz went east, accompanied by Rolf and Marcia. Ike, Soren, Sanaki, and the Dawn Brigade went north. All three forces immediately made short and easy work of the Disciples of Order, proving why they, of all of the soldiers who had survived petrification, had been chosen to enter the Tower of the Goddess. Fighting as individuals, fighting as teams... despite Hetzel shooting sleep and silence spells at them, they were proving themselves as powerful soldiers, and a mighty army. After the Disciples had made them fear for their lives before, it was nice for the shoe to finally be on the other foot.

 _"_ _Bathe in my radiance!"_ Lekain commanded, creating a massive blue triangle. The voices of all of the Chosen had suddenly disappeared. The mages were unable to perform spells, and made their way further back along the rear lines. Astrid shrugged, not needing her voice to swing an axe, and charged through some men to meet Lekain.

 _"_ _Dame Damiell… so we do face each other after all…"_ Lekain said.

 _Everyone was right. Marrying you would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I really regret throwing away that Devil's Axe… but no matter. This ends here, senator,_ Astrid thought, unable to voice her sentiment. She did, however, shoot Lekain one of the meanest glares she could. She dismounted, and pulled out a Silver Poleax. She charged forward, spinning around, only for Lekain to rewarp to one side and allow Astrid to pass by harmlessly. Her poleax bit into the armour of an enemy marshall, who removed it from its armour and knitted the wound together cleanly. Astrid gasped, and jumped back from the sudden swing, teetering at the edge of hades.

 _"_ _Enough,"_ Lekain said. The Disciple wordlessly rejoined the battle with its comrades.

 _"_ _Penniless wretch… all bark and no bite. Well, no bark, because of my Silence, but… details. I will personally take the life of one of the dark god's faithful, and send a shiver of fear down your cowardly friends' spines,"_ Lekain said. Astrid was ignoring Lekain, preparing her bow.

 _All right, Rolf… time to make you proud or die trying!_ Astrid said, shooting Lekain dead on. Lekain was too busy boasting to notice Astrid's arrow until it struck him right between his eyes. He let out a long, drawn-out scream, pulling out the shaft, but leaving the head shoved deep into his face. Astrid used the opportunity to charge forward, pushing Lekain towards the opposite end of the floor. With one final push, Lekain began to fall into the depths of hades. His screams died down, although that was probably mostly due to the drop.

 _Did he seriously expect the goddess's blessings would protect him from my wrath?_ Astrid thought. After about five seconds, a burst of flame appeared from where Lekain fell, and a skeleton dropped down in front of Astrid, forming the shape of a human. The jaw opened, as if in laughter. Astrid kicked it into the air, and Naesala smashed it. The Disciples of Order lost their order, and dropped like flies, some to follow Lekain into hades.

"I… I was only following Lekain's orders… I never meant any harm. Please… forgive me! Please!" Hetzel said, as he realised his precarious position. Sanaki took in a breath, and shrugged off the Silence.

"Your crimes will be punished in due time. Just wait here until then. I need to go see the goddess and save Begnion," Sanaki said. She approached Lekain's skeleton, and Micaiah followed.

"The blood pact?" Micaiah asked. She looked down at her arm, and noticed that the mark had faded.

"It seems the blood pacts were incinerated in the fire of hades… appropriate," Naesala said.

"Wait, blood _pacts_?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes… we're finally free, Micaiah. Daein and Kilvas need not fear the retribution of a blood pact," Naesala said.

"Thank you…" Micaiah said, turning to Astrid. Astrid gave a curtsey.

"But our job is only halfway done. We must still take on the goddess," Naesala said. The Chosen nodded, and pressed on past the first floor.

 _"_ _Humans are so, so, so strange… is being chosen by the goddess such a huge, huge, huge deal for you? If you're not chosen, does that mean you can't, can't, can't obtain happiness? That man, to make himself chosen, hurt, hurt, hurt and manipulated so many. If doing that led him to happiness… I might, might, might understand. However, even before death, his heart was filled, filled, filled with doubt and unhappiness…"_ Yune remarked.

"Lekain… to think that his warped dreams along could corrupt the entire nation…" Sanaki said.

"Apostle… no matter how ambitious he was… there's no way he could have done everything… right?" Ike asked.

"You're right… like Hetzel here, there have been too many bent to his will. Those who openly volunteered to follow him, and those who supported him unknowingly. Everyone's actions caused this mess. I must never forget this lesson…" Sanaki said.

"I agree…" Ike said.

 _"_ _You creatures are made of some tough, tough, tough meat, all right. I don't even think that girl needs, needs, needs the divine word. My word… Ashera's word… we aren't needed. People can face this world, world, world… on their own two feet. Whether they are right, right, right or wrong, wrong, wrong, people will continue living on this world,"_ Yune said.

"And you're certainly a mystery, Yune. It almost sounds as if you're happy to see people don't necessarily need you," Ike said.

 _"_ _The one constant truth of people, people, people, is that nothing can stop their change, change, change. Thinking back to the distant past, the life we created… it never stopped changing, changing, changing, until it became the Zunanma. People sometimes do things, things, things that even the highest divinity couldn't imagine. That makes me sad, sad, sad… but it also makes me happy, happy, happy! That's why I love, love, love people!"_ Yune said.

"There are some changes that even goddesses can't predict… perhaps Ashera resented that," Ike said.

 _"_ _I don't know, know, know… but I do know that Ashera loved people,"_ Yune said.

"It would be best if that were true… we best move on," Ike said.


	41. Knight

"Is this the right way?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Yes. Ashera is up, up, up. We're going up, up, up. This is definitely the right way,"_ Yune said.

"I'm a little disoriented because this is so much bigger than it appears from the outside… I'm not seeing things, am I?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _To be honest, don't look, look, look carefully. Miracles can overwhelm and terrify mortal minds, minds, minds. If you dwell, dwell, dwell on what you see, you may stop climbing… mostly. You're all exceptions. You're focused on one, one, one goal, and you won't die, die, die until you achieve it. That's what you think, right? Desire propels people forward, forward, forward. That's how it has been since the beginning of your kind. Strong people that realise their ambition, weak people that give up halfway through, people who relentlessly pursue a goal and yet fail, those who don't care about consequences, and people who pass an uncompleted goal to another… Hope, take, give, fight, struggle… of all these desires and needs… hate, hate, hate and strife, strife, strife are born. That's all right. You should all strive to want, want, want. Sometimes, there is no option but to strive for that want. Even though there are endless choices, choices, choices… there is one, one, one path you can cross. So long as you live, live, live, you should challenge fate and keep going. When all else fails, fails, fails, you can still die fighting,"_ Yune said.

"Your philosophy is quite extreme… Ashera doesn't forgive imperfection. She uses destruction as a mean to punish. But you embrace both good and evil, enjoying internal struggle… good or evil doesn't matter to you," Ike said.

 _"_ _A straight road is boring, boring, boring. Defeat and destruction are more interesting than stasis, stasis, stasis,"_ Yune said.

"Is there a goddess who goes down the middle?" Elincia asked.

 _"_ _Well, long, long… stop! A strong presence… the next one to stand in the way is deeply tied to you,"_ Yune said. Ike stepped forth, and opened door number two on floor number 2764.

* * *

 _*Welcome, son of Gawain! Welcome all, courageous warriors!*_ the Black Knight said, his arms outstretched. Ike grunted, and charged. He activated Aether, and slammed down on the Black Knight. The Black Knight parried it, sending Ike flying a distance away. Ike looked up, just in time to clash blades with a charging Black Knight.

"How did I not notice? Your composure, bearing… it seems somewhat obvious in retrospect. I wish I had the chance to fight you… or see you fight. Then I would have known sooner," Ike said.

 _*Unfortunately for the both of us, that opportunity never came,*_ the Black Knight said.

"So it really is you… General Zelgius," Ike said. The Black Knight dropped Alondite into the ground, and pulled off his helmet. General Zelgius's face poked out from the armour.

 _*Ike… I have long looked forward to the day we would fight again. Now that it is here, let us not delay any longer. Raise your sword… and begin!*_ Zelgius said, the Black Knight's menacing voice at odds with Zelgius's appearance.

"Let's finish this!" Ike said.

"Hold it! I have a debt to settle with this scum!" Tibarn exclaimed, rushing forward.

 _*King Tibarn. You are correct, of course… your revenge remains incomplete. But please step down for now. Ike and I both learned the way of the sword from the same master. Three years ago, I challenged said master to a duel, and was victorious. But something was wrong… the fight was too simple. My master, Horseman Gawain, had severed all tendons in his right hand, and swore never again to draw a blade. Can you imagine my joy when I heard the news? I_ knew _a swordsman of his stature couldn't have been so easy to defeat! My master's skills were passed down to his son, Ike. I will defeat him, and finally surpass my master! I trust you to understand. Once I'm done, I will allow you to settle your quarrel, Hawk King,*_ Zelgius said.

"I see your point. …Fine," Tibarn said.

"Sorry about this…" Ike said.

"I remember the day his armour was blessed… but no matter. If you're taking my place, you'd better win!" Tibarn said.

"Of course… he won't walk away," Ike said.

 _*Let us begin!*_ Zelgius said. He slammed Alondite to the ground, and this time, a large, blue barrier appeared. Mist, Elincia and Mia charged it at once, and were plonked off with a deep, reverberating gong sound.

 _*I will permit no interference with this fight,*_ Zelgius said.

"Agreed… this is better. I can focus on you!" Ike said.

 _*No draw. No escape. One wins… one loses… one lives… one dies,*_ Zelgius said.

"Agreed. Goodbye, General Zelgius," Ike said. Zelgius tapped Alondite to the ground again, and Levail appeared on the other side of the barrier, as well as a disorganised rabble of Disciples of Order.

"Zelgius…" Levail said, looking at the other side.

 _*Do not concern yourself with our fight, Levail. You have been a good friend… I would be honoured if you would defend Lady Micaiah in her pursuit,*_ Zelgius said.

"…Really?" Levail asked.

 _*If she will not listen to reason, then it is useless to fight her. Keep her unharmed, as we discussed,*_ Zelgius said.

"…All right," Levail said.

 _*As for you lot, amuse yourself with these Disciples. Or watch us. Whatever you find more suitable,*_ Zelgius said, putting on his helmet, and readying Alondite. Ike pulled out a Hammer, and cleaved down.

"Ow… wait, a Hammer?" Zelgius asked, some of his armour crackling with lightning.

"Just to get rid of the Black Knight's voice…" Ike said, tossing the hammer away. He pulled out Ragnell.

"Oh, right… forgot about that," Zelgius said, as Ragnell and Alondite clashed. Mist, Mia and Elincia watched in fear, while everyone else was having fun poking the leaderless Disciples. Ike performed his signature strike, the Aether. He flew into the air, and cleaved down on Zelgius. Zelgius blocked the strike with his left hand, and grabbed the blade. Ike watched in horror as the Alondite flew to his side. Making a split second decision, he let go of the Ragnell and jumped away.

"Foolish, Gawain…" the Black Knight said, spinning Ragnell around so that he had the hilt in his left hand.

"Ike…" Mia said in horror. She stepped back, and tossed the Wo Dao at the barrier. The gong-like sound echoed, and the blade bounced back. Ike heard the sound, and smiled at the sight of the blade on the ground.

"Gawain is not my name. Gawain is a legend. The only weapon I need, Zelgius… is right here…" Ike said, drawing another weapon from his cloak. A gleaming edge… a long shaft…

Urvan.

"Do you… want to die?" Zelgius asked.

"…I know who you are, General Zelgius. Everyone does, now. Our teachers were not the same: I've learned bladework from more masters than just my father. Come try me," Ike said. The Black Knight charged, both the Alondite and Ragnell raised. Ike readied Urvan, and the two figures met…

"NO!" Mist cried out. She ran into the barrier repeatedly, ignoring the futility of her efforts. Rolf rushed forward, and took her into his arms.

"That's all there is and ever will be? No challenge at all? No defences to speak of?" Zelgius said, looking at the figure of Ike, impaled upon the Ragnell. The shocked look on Ike's face suddenly turned to a devilish grin, and Zelgius realised he had been tricked. Ike tugged the Ragnell from Zelgius's shocked grip, and pulled it from between his arm and body. He made a show of checking that side of his body.

"No wounds… I'll need to mend that cape, though…" Ike said. He switched his grip on Urvan to his left hand, and held Ragnell in his right.

"YES! GO IKE!" the three girls cheered. Ike turned to them, and smiled. He raised Ragnell and Urvan together, the blade of the father, the blade of the son. Zelgius charged once more, and swung. Ike parried the blow, and forced Alondite into a blade lock. Zelgius's face intensified, and he pushed forward. Ike grinned, and Zelgius realised, only too late, that Ike still had Urvan free.

Clattering to the ground, Zelgius dropped the Alondite from his grip. Ike jumped atop Zelgius's armour, and pushed Alondite far away from his clutching hand.

"You've… you've won…" Zelgius said.

"…No, I haven't… Zelgius, you have seen me survive worse. Much worse. In this battle. I have seen you survive exploding, shattering into a thousand pieces, and then having those pieces crushed in the destruction of Nados Castle. By now, there is only one way to ensure that one of us lives without the other," Ike said.

"I understand, just as you do. I have met your mother, Ike… and I know you've inherited her big heart. You could never kill me while I'm disarmed like this…" Zelgius said.

"…True…" Ike said to himself. He turned to the girls watching him. "But I have people who need me. A sister who has surpassed me on the field of battle. A deputy who admires me. A princess whose kingdom exists on the basis of my exploits. And a daughter who needs a father… General Zelgius, if this is what it takes to be the one who remains standing, I will not hesitate." Ike took in a breath, and swung Urvan down into Zelgius's spine.

"Impressive… most impressive…" Zelgius said, the barrier disabling. Mia, Elincia and Mist all swamped Ike immediately.

"Haah…" Ike said, breathing. The girls immediately pulled back, and turned to Zelgius. They helped him sit upright, and Ike faced him.

"You are stronger… much stronger than before," Zelgius said.

"I have you to thank. I grew stronger through our previous fight," Ike said.

"…You stole my swordsmanship?" Zelgius asked.

"Not particularly… to be honest, actually… once it sunk in, that the Black Knight had survived… I was overjoyed. I didn't feel sadness… nor hate… just joy. My hands were shaking in anticipation… I couldn't wait to confront my most formidable foe again!" Ike said. "Your swordsmanship was fearsome… Fiercer and more powerful than any I've seen. After our duel, I trained hard, ingraining your skills and techniques into my style."

"Not surprising… Horseman Gawain was invincible when he trained me. To surpass him was my ultimate goal as a swordsman," Zelgius said.

"Was I as skilful as you remember my father? Did you see his shadow in my bladework?" Ike asked.

"I certainly did, Ike. Thanks to you, I could fight my master at the height of his days," Zelgius said.

"Black Knight Zelgius… you were my father's killer. And my finest teacher," Ike said.

"I spent my life shrouded in darkness… but my life had meaning… I'm certain of it," Zelgius said. "I will await you in the afterlife…" Zelgius shone a bright colour, and faded from existence. All that was left was the sword Alondite. Mia picked it up.

"…Let's move on. We don't have much time left…" Ike said.

"Ike… how do you feel? Happy or sad?" Mist asked.

"…I can't say for sure… both?" Ike asked. Alondite began to glow, and Mia dropped it. Ragnell shone a similar colour.

"The swords are calling to each other…" Elincia said.

"The holy sword Alondite… the counterpart to Ragnell… the sword that took my father's life…" Ike said. He knelt down, and touched it.

* * *

 _"_ _What happened here?" a monk asked. He looked around, to see a village littered with corpses. His companion, a heavily armoured knight, knelt down beside one._

 _"_ _We have arrived too late… General Gawain…" Zelgius said. He touched Gawain's body._

 _"…_ _Thank the goddess… he's still alive… but Elena! Did he… did he kill her?" Zelgius asked. Sephiran looked down at Elena's body, clutching the medallion tightly._

 _"_ _It must have been the medallion. He touched it, and the chaos sent him into a rage beyond reason. …How tragic," Sephiran said. He looked up, to see a little girl running up to a little boy._

 _"_ _Ike… ah! Father! Mother!" the girl cried out._

 _"_ _The general's children…" Zelgius said._

 _"_ _What's wrong with them? Are they asleep? …Father? Mother?" the girl asked._

 _"_ _They are very tired, child. Let's not disturb them," Sephiran said._

 _"_ _We can't leave them asleep out here! It's cold out! We'll take them home! Ike, help me!" the girl said, grabbing her mother. Ike stayed still. Zelgius knelt down, and scooped up Greil._

 _"_ _I'll take them home. Show me the way?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _Yeah! Come with me!" the girl said, gesturing. Sephiran looked down at Elena, and cast his staff._

 _"_ _May your final slumber be a peaceful one… it appears the medallion was too much for Lord Ashnard. It would be unwise to allow him access to it," Sephiran said._

 _"_ _Hey! That's mother's medallion! No one's supposed to see it!" the girl said, running towards Sephiran._

 _"_ _Don't touch it!" Sephiran cried out. But the girl had slipped the medallion from her mother's fingers, and slipped it around her neck._

 _"…_ _We're not letting it get lost. I'll keep it," the girl said._

 _"_ _You're… you're unchanged?" Sephiran asked._

 _"_ _You said you'd take mother home, too, didn't you?" the girl asked._

 _"_ _Of course…" Zelgius said, adding Elena's body to his load._

 _"_ _Ike… what's the matter? Why are you just standing there? You hurt?" the girl asked._

 _"_ _He saw everything, didn't he… poor child," Sephiran said. He waved his staff, and Ike fell to the ground, clutching his head and screaming._

 _"_ _Ike? Ike?" the girl asked._

 _"_ _What happened?" Zelgius asked, looking up._

 _"_ _Give me a moment…" Sephiran said, waving his staff again. Ike fell to the ground, and began to snore._

 _"_ _What did you do?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _Allowed him to forget. I really shouldn't, but I could not leave this memory to haunt him," Sephiran said._

 _"_ _And the medallion?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _The girl seems safe from it… we'll leave it with her," Sephiran said._

* * *

"What… what was that?" Mist asked, looking at Ike. He had frozen up, staring at Alondite.

"I was there… in that place… my mother… tried to stop my father… I saw it all…" Ike said.

"Is that what happened?" Elincia asked with concern.

 _"_ _If it's any help, help, help, I did not know what had happened there,"_ Yune called out, approaching the group.

"Can you still fight?" Mia asked.

"Yes… I will keep fighting," Ike said. Mia picked up Alondite and, noticing it did not harm her to touch, tossed it towards Marcia to wield.

* * *

 _"_ _This brand… do you know of a way to remove it?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _That's your secret… the blood of a laguz runs through your veins," someone said, tracing the mark._

 _"_ _Yes. There was someone on my father's side who was with a laguz," Zelgius said._

 _"_ _So your ancestor's mistake left this incriminating mark on your body… how pitiful," the other man said._

 _"_ _I'm an outcast in my family! I joined the military to escape their shame and hatred… I live in fear of discovery. When I think I might see shame and hatred in another's eyes… I come closer to despair. I have lived my life alone, unable to trust or become close to anyone. …If you could help me remove this brand, my life would change for the better," Zelgius said._

 _"_ _Poor child… it pains me to say that I do not know how to remove such a brand. No one even knows why they appear in the first place," the man said._

 _"_ _I understand… it was a foolish question, I apologise… but I cannot give up my dream," Zelgius said._

 _"_ _Ever since I met you, you had not removed your armour, even when indoors. Is there a reason?" the man asked._

 _"_ _I don't like people seeing my face… around five years ago, I realised that I was aging more slowly than others. I'm afraid people will take notice and question the fact… but my ruse will not last indefinitely. In a few years, I will be forced to leave this army's service. I don't care for being alone, that's my fate. So long as I am alive, I will be unable to escape my destiny. My only hesitation is that I will miss studying the sword under commander Gawain," Zelgius said._

 _"_ _When the time comes to leave… will you come to me? We share a similar condition. I, too, am far older than my appearance belies," the man said._

 _"_ _You are one as well?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _No… my situation is similar, though. I can understand your pain and isolation," the man said._

 _"_ _Why me?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _I have a task I must accomplish. With you at my side, I feel confident in my success," the man said._

 _"_ _A task? …If I join you, will I be redeemed?" Zelgius asked._

 _"_ _I cannot say. At the very least, however, you will not be alone. And neither will I," the man said._

 _"_ _That is enough. When I leave here, I will find you," Zelgius said._

 _"_ _I will be waiting," the man said._

 _"_ _I am the soldier in the Daein army. I serve the command of Horseman Gawain. My name is Zelgius. May I ask your name?" Zelgius asked._

* * *

 _"_ _Whose, whose, whose memory was that… one of many that swirls about… the tower resonates with their strength, strength, strength… but who do they belong to? Such sadness… Zelgius met someone… one lonely, lonely, lonely soul calling to another… Micaiah… you're sad, too, that the knight is gone, gone, gone. He treated you warmly… you wish that he might have remained, remained, remained. But he is gone, gone, gone… Zelgius is gone. And now the soul that remains is again alone, alone, alone…"_ Yune said.


	42. Dragon

"This isn't good… everywhere looks the same, like we're going about in circles!" Mia said, glancing from side to side.

 _"_ _How dull, dull, dull… there aren't even enemies. I know, I know, I know! How about a story?"_ Yune asked.

"What kind of story?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _One from long, long, long before the grandparents of anyone here were born... in the beginning, beginning, beginning of this world… there was only water, water, water… until a girl appeared. The girl was clever, clever, clever, and she forged the first land… then came trees and flowers, and then came beings, beings, beings! Fish, beasts, birds… so many in one go!"_ Yune said.

"Oh, it's the story of the grand creation? Heard it. Wake me when we're done," Tibarn said.

"That girl was you, right, Yune? Or Ashera?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Both, really, really, really… and neither, actually, actually, actually… At first, the girl was excited, excited, excited by her new world, and thought of little else. Then she began feeling lonely, lonely, lonely… Everyone, every being she'd created, was different, different, different… not a single person could understand her. All alone, she grew sadder, sadder, sadder, crying for thousands of years, years, years… and then the creatures began to grow and change, change, change. They became clever and sophisticated. They tried to comfort the girl and grew close, close, close to her… that was the birth of the Zunanma. The ancestors of all: beorc, laguz, everyone,"_ Yune said.

"In Begnion, we were taught that the Zunanma were beorc ancestors," Sanaki said.

"Hmph… probably to help justify laguz slavery or something dumb like that," Naesala said.

"It makes me wonder what else my country has been warped beyond recognition," Sanaki said.

 _"_ _It seems laguz aren't much better… dark god, dark god, dark god… but let me continue… the Zunanma worshipped me as their own goddess, goddess, goddess… her hair was as striking a colour as dawn's first light, light, light, so they gave her the name of the Goddess of Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. She was a much-much-much-loved goddess,"_ Yune said.

"Goddess of Dawn…" Ike said.

 _"_ _The goddess loved the Zunanma dearly, dearly, dearly… to make their lives fulfilling, she shared, shared, shared with them muck knowledge and ideas. The Zunanma rapidly increased in number, number, number… giving rise to a variety of tribes and races. Naturally… each race thought their own was better, better, better than others, and conflict arose. Conflict gave rise to hate and anger, anger, anger… and this only caused the conflicts to grow larger in scale. The goddess tried to make peace among her people, people, people, but nothing could stop the warring Zunanma. Trying to separate the factions, the goddess gave different names, laguz and beorc… but this only intensified the conflict, conflict, conflict. And then… the great flood. The goddess only wanted an end to the fighting… but her fourty-four day outburst was so great that all, all, all of the continents drowned bar Tellius,"_ Yune said.

"This story is vastly different to the histories we've been taught," Ike said.

"In my country of Hatari, we learned that the flood was a punishment… but this sounds unintentional!" Nailah said.

"Among beorc nations, we only know a vague fairy tale of a dark god stirring up disaster," Elincia said.

"We were told it was caused by the very dark god resting in the medallion… that's why we tried to stop it waking up! Laguz rulers have been taught this for generations, but in times of war, the Black Dragon King was most adamant about it," Caineghis said.

"Neither the laguz nor the beorc have an accurate depiction of history… where did the story get twisted?" Kurthnaga asked.

 _"_ _There is another, another, another… he might be able to tell us…"_ Yune said. Kurth froze up.

"Kurth?" Ike asked.

"Father… just beyond those doors, my father waits, along with Goldoa's dragons," Kurthnaga said.

"Deghinsea… he's supposed to be one of the three to defeat the dark god," Ike said.

 _"_ _One part of the story is true, true, true… he has the blessing of Ashera. Not only that, but it is a powerful, powerful, powerful, resilient blessing… he may be nearly impossible to defeat,"_ Yune said.

"Yikes," Mia said.

 _"…_ _Everyone, gather here on floor 8888. There's no better time than now… I was hoping to avoid this until we reached Ashera… but there's no choice, choice, choice in it. I will grant you the blessings of Yune, Yune, Yune, goddess of chaos and freedom,"_ Yune said.

"Blessings?" Mia asked.

 _"_ _In their natural state, attacks of mortal, mortal, mortal beings have no effect on the divine. Ashera and I cannot harm each other. So when Ashera wanted me dead, dead, dead, she used people. She gathered her three strongest, strongest, strongest warriors and bestowed her power… the Goddess's blessings, blessings, blessings. She empowered the dual swords of beorc swordswoman Altina, the mighty claws of the laguz warrior Soan, and the breath of the great warrior Deghinsea. I blessed my soldier's armour… but it was useless, useless, useless… but this will be different. I'll use Ashera's tricks, and I won't lose… take the time to ready, ready, ready yourselves. Beorc, choose your best, best, best weapons. When everyone is ready, ready, ready, I begin,"_ Yune said.

* * *

"Are you all right, Micaiah?" Sothe asked, taking this chance to talk with Micaiah.

"Yes, I'm fine, fine, fine… how about you, Sothe? Are you all right?" Micaiah asked.

"…Yes… I'm fine," Sothe said.

"Can I please, please, please see your hand?" Micaiah asked. She took hold of one.

"Wow… they're so big, big, big now… they were small, small, small when we first me," Micaiah said.

"Um, Micaiah… I think Yune's rubbing off on you," Sothe said.

"No, I'm just teasing!" Micaiah said.

"Am I interrupting?" Ike asked, looking at the two.

"It's all right, Ike. How can we help?" Micaiah asked.

"I found some extra medicine. I figured I'd ask around and see if anyone needed it," Ike said.

"…We were just reminiscing on the time we first met," Micaiah said meekly.

"How long have you two been together?" Ike asked.

"A long time. I was hiding in the back alleys of Nevassa, over ten years ago. I found this fellow hiding under my robes… his hands were so gentle when he found my wings. When he came out… his gaze was so piercing… I wondered how a young boy could look like that. I held out my hand… he was suspicious of me. He looked like a scared animal. Then his little hand slipped into mine… his hand was so nice… I couldn't let go. We travelled together, all across the continent," Micaiah said.

"When I first met him, he was hidden on a ship we took. He was looking for someone like family to him. He was looking for you, wasn't he?" Ike asked.

"…After a while, I got scared and tried to leave him. I split away from him. But then war had broke out between Crimea and Daein. I had to go back to Daein… but I couldn't find him. So I checked Crimea… no luck there. We finally found each other again after the war, in Daein. In the back alleys of Nevassa, where we first met," Micaiah said. "Oh… when I told him why I left… he got so upset. I'd never seen him like that before."

"I can't say I blame him. I was quite furious when I heard that Mist had left with Jill of… some level of her own accord. And we were always in the same country! Besides, I'm sure he'd hidden his feelings about being abandoned until he saw you again," Ike said.

"I thought I was reaching the limit of how long I could stay with him… he grew each day, but I remained the same… I didn't want him to be harmed by my curse. Can you imagine how hard it would be on him?" Micaiah asked.

"You mean the laguz blood?" Ike asked.

"You knew… did you find out from the boy who's always beside you?" Micaiah asked.

"Soren? Yeah… I guess you two can piece together how to recognise people with a similar nature," Ike said.

"Yes… he and I are both Branded," Micaiah said.

"Don't say that. You and Soren are both people. Just like everyone else," Ike said.

"Just like Yune… you both call laguz and beorc people, people, people," Micaiah said.

"Why should I care about hair, eye or skin colour? Or the presence or absence of ears, wings, or tails? No matter your lifespan or powers, we're all the same," Ike said.

"Sothe says the same things… thank you, Ike. I've made up my mind," Micaiah said.

"About what?" Ike asked in surprise.

"I thought to travel to a faraway place after this. But I won't. I'm going back to Daein, with Sothe by my side. I have nothing to fear as he stands with me," Micaiah said.

"It seems your feelings run both ways… but that's the wisest choice for Daein, and Sothe. Anyway… here's that medicine. Survive, Micaiah. We need you, and the goddess you host, to save Tellius," Ike said.

* * *

 _"_ _I think we're ready, ready, ready… I'll need the laguz to transform,"_ Yune said. Kurth, Ena, Pazu, Lucita, Tibarn, Naesala, Nailah, Caineghis and Leanne complied, and Yune set forth a blast of blue light.

 _"_ _OK… I'm done now. That was hard, hard, hard… I think I need to rest,"_ Yune said.

"Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"Sothe…" Micaiah said woozily.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sothe asked.

"Of course," Micaiah said.

"I'll stick by your side…" Sothe said.

"Thanks… Yune is asleep… we will take it from here…" Micaiah said.

"All right… move out," Ike said.

* * *

"Father!" Kurthnaga exclaimed when he entered the room. The four dragons immediately bowed, and Deghinsea, Nasir and Gareth looked down to them.

"Kurthnaga… I didn't expect this… have you come prepared to fight?" Deghinsea asked.

"Listen, father…" Kurthnaga said.

"Silence, Kurthnaga. I have something to ask of you all, fellow laguz kings… how many times did I have to say it? How many times have I warned about starting a war?" Deghinsea said.

"I know, old friend… I'm disappointed, too…" Caineghis said.

"Don't you dare preach to me, dried up fool," Tibarn said.

"Since when have I ever listened to the likes of you?" Naesala asked.

"I told you not to awaken the dark god asleep within the medallion. But look what happened! We have betrayed our vow to the goddess. We should have learned, but the fighting never stopped! We must atone for our sins. We must accept responsibility, and accept judgement," Deghinsea said.

"You don't understand! It wasn't a war that awoke the goddess! It was my song… the galdr released the goddess!" Micaiah said.

"Little heron… you can't expect me to believe that. We wait here patiently for our punishment. If you are unwilling to await judgement… you stand against the greatest of all dragons!" Deghinsea said. A golden spiral appeared at Deghinsea's feet, and a gold light enveloped a great distance above him. A giant dragon appeared in his place. It was black, flying, and staring at the group with an intimidating glare. Several white and red dragons appeared around them.

"Father! We can talk this out!" Kurthnaga cried out.

"It's no use, Kurth… we must fight, and reach the goddess. Not even the Dragon King can stop us now," Ike said. Everyone readied themselves for battle.

Everyone knew the dragons were tough. They just weren't counting on _how_ tough. Micaiah and Sothe were taken out in one strike with first dragons' initial blast, and everyone else managed to make it out by the skin of their teeth. Ilyana, Sanaki and Soren hurriedly began casting various Thunder spells, bolts of lightning cleaving down on Goldoan scales. Despite the tremendous bonus thunder magic had against dragons, the Goldoans seemed to be gaining on the mages, rather than losing ground.

"My lord, please stop this madness!" Pazu said, transforming as he ran to Deghinsea.

"Stop? You are more foolish than I had counted on," Deghinsea said.

"…The Greil Mercenaries showed me what beorc and laguz are really like. I don't care about your philosophies, Deghinsea. I'm going to thwart you here and now, and hopefully, you'll learn a thing or two about what it means to be Zunanma," Pazu said.

"I should know what that means better than anyone, red dragon," Deghinsea said. Pazu spread his fire along the ground, and sent it spinning towards Deghinsea. Deghinsea's Blessed Black Breath blasted into Pazu's flames, dousing them from a bushfire to a controlled bonfire.

"Impressive. For a Red Dragon, you show promise," Deghinsea said. Pazu quickly fired a bolt at Deghinsea's chest, drawing his ire. Deghinsea fired an impressive bolt at Pazu, followed by a second, followed by a third. Pazu was sent spinning down from Deghinsea, reverting and landing on Lucita's lap, throwing off her aim.

"All right, _Deghinsea_ , it's time you learnt a lesson…" Lucita said, transforming into her white dragon form. She fired a bolt of ice at Deghinsea's jaw, freezing it shut, and unleashed her ire. Her White Dragon Breath blasted at Deghinsea once, then twice, then-

Deghinsea's Blessed Black Breath shot into Lucita's face, past her jaw and into her stomach. Lucita quivered and shook, letting out a burst of smoke before reverting and landing on top of Pazu.

"You ought to have known better than to better your king," Deghinsea said, rearing up one last Blessed Black Breath.

"STOP!" a girl cried out. All eyes, dragon or otherwise, were drawn to the speaker: Ilyana, the Thunder Archsage.

"…Excuse me, young beorc, but this is a dragon matter," Deghinsea said.

"No, it is not. That is Lucita Toel-ul Laputa, one of Dame Mia's hand-picked girls, and one of my friends. I will not allow you to lay another breath on her!" Ilyana said. Astrid and the Dawn Brigade took that as a cue to start running for cover.

"Cute. But beorc matters are ultimately trivial in the grand scheme of time. This will be final moment in which I ask that you retreat, or my breath will come," Deghinsea said.

"Trivial? TRIVIAL?" Ilyana yelled. Everyone else took the cue to start scurrying for cover, even the dragons. "Mia's Force is a close-knit band of girls who fight alongside each other as friends… as sisters! They're the closest thing I've got to friends, let alone a family! They fed me, defended me, and taught me everything I needed to know about thunder magic, about knives, about healing staves! I will not stand idly by as you breath the life out of MY friend to deal with YOUR stubbornness! REXBOLT!" Ilyana said. Like in that jail all that time ago in the Daein slums, the sheer power of thunder and lightning came surging forth. Rather than attacking everyone near her, however, Ilyana focused her lightning, and sent it all in one powerful surge in one direction.

Deghinsea.

Deghinsea was sent to the ground, staggering about. Ilyana drew a knife (Sothe took a moment to realise that it was _his_ blessed knife), and dug it deep into Deghinsea's hip. She stepped away, and nodded contemptuously.

"No… Unh… Has my body grown old? Or is it… my heart?" Deghinsea asked, drawing out Sothe's knife. Ilyana tossed it back to Sothe.

"Again, they laughed when I learned how to use knives. _Who's laughing now?_ " Ilyana asked. Deghinsea reverted, and Kurth stepped up to him.

"Well done… you have beaten me," Deghinsea said.

"Father!" Kurthnaga said.

"Don't lose your head, boy… this wound is nothing…" Deghinsea wheezed.

"That's right, Father… you're ten times stronger than us, if not more…" Kurthnaga said.

"Your power… how could you defeat me… I've still got Ashera's blessing…" Deghinsea said.

 _"_ _I gave, gave, gave them my blessings,"_ Yune said.

"Yune? Is that you? After all this time, you still insist on that?" Deghinsea asked. "…Ah, it just pleases me to see you."

 _"_ _Then why, why, why did you choose Ashera? I had hoped, this time, you would join, join, join me and protect the people. Did you think I had come to cause trouble, trouble, trouble for Ashera, and fought us because of that?"_ Yune asked.

"I could never doubt your divine word… long ago, we made a vow before Ashera herself… we vowed that the laguz and beorc would never commit these genocidal sins… we didn't keep our promise… and that is why I am committed to accepting my punishment… Opposing Ashera is not something I could even bring myself to do," Deghinsea said.

 _"_ _Silly, silly, silly, stubborn old bag of scales! You just don't know when to quit, quit, quit… lighten up!"_ Yune said.

"…To convince the laguz kings to follow my example, I declared you dark god. Please forgive me," Deghinsea said.

 _"_ _Don't worry, worry, worry, Deghinsea. You and I have known each other for a long, long, long time, so I'll forgive you this once,"_ Yune said.

"I'm pleased to hear that… but how to proceed from here… Gareth! Gather our survivors… Kurthnaga is their commander," Deghinsea said.

"Understood, sir!" Gareth said.

"Nasir… you followed your sovereign far for someone who left in disgust… I offer my sincerest thanks…" Deghinsea said.

"No, my lord… Unaware of my king's heart, I did what I thought I needed to do," Nasir said.

"Pazu, Lucita… I give you my blessings to continue with the Greil Mercenaries. Not like you'd have needed it, but I thought I'd say it…" Deghinsea said.

"Your Majesty…" Pazu gasped.

"…Thank you, King," Lucita said.

"Ena… I would like to say only that I wish you the greatest happiness in life. If the end of man does not arrive, and the future still comes… live happily. My dear, departed son would have desired that, too," Deghinsea said.

"Thank you… sire," Ena said.

"Kurthnaga… get moving. I will remain here… I cannot move," Deghinsea said.

"Yes, father… we will stop Ashera. Be strong. Wait for our return. Promise me," Kurthnaga said.

"Yes, my son… I will wait…" Deghinsea said.

* * *

 _"_ _We must save them! Even now, countless laguz slaves endure Begnion chains! They suffer horribly!" a man pleaded in the Goldoan court._

 _"_ _We have done all that we will do," Deghinsea said._

 _"_ _All you've done is shaken your claw in a scolding manner! We've chased a fleeting dream with the senate… we've lost hundreds of years. Now, the dragons must take action! As long as the dragon tribe stands with us, Begnion can't turn a blind eye to the situation!" the man pleaded._

 _"_ _Goldoa does not interfere with the outside world. I am the king of dragons, and I will not allow my people to fan the flames of war. Conflict on the scale you describe will wake the goddess and call down her judgement. This is the path of destruction. You surely remember our covenant?" Deghinsea asked._

 _"_ _Of course I do. Altina and Soan have passed on… we're the only ones left who can speak with the goddess directly," the man said._

 _"_ _So why persist?" Deghinsea asked._

 _"_ _When the goddess awakens, what will she think of the world we have to offer, the world where there exist laguz who are treated as less than livestock?" the man asked._

 _"…_ _All we can do is look on. Even though they are enslaved, the laguz still live. There is no reason to escalate the conflict. The goddess has not yet slept one hundred and fifty years. The laguz dominated beorc, in the days before weapons of iron. Eight hundred and fifty eight years remain until the goddess awakens… following the flow of time, the situation will change. Goldoa will not move. Since the beginning, when I chose isolation of our nation, I had made my choice. Only if either laguz or beorc are destroyed, or when the continent is engulfed in large scale war, will the dragons of Goldoa move," Deghinsea said._

 _"_ _Tell me, do you care nothing of the laguz who suffer today? Will it comfort them to know that you condone their misery?" the man asked._

 _"_ _All things require sacrifice," Deghinsea said. The man huffed, and turned away._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Deghinsea asked._

 _"_ _To Begnion. I will find a solution without you," the man said._

 _"_ _You, who have lost your birthright? All you will accomplish is your own destruction," Deghinsea said._

 _"_ _It that is so… then I will go," the man said._

* * *

"So that's why… old friend, that silver-haired girl is your… no wonder… goddess Yune… I see… there is still hope… my queen… Rajaion… I will join you… Almedha… cherish life… there goes… another promise…" Deghinsea said. He slumped down, and vanished to dust. The last of the Zunanma had finally moved on.


	43. Heron

"Oh, Goddess… will you please stop? Is this not enough? Your sister regrets all she has done. If you look closely at Yune's actions, and their unintended consequences, you will see that they were all borne of fear. Fear that you would expunge her! If you would but allow her back within you, this would surely never happen again!" _Lehran pleaded to the goddess Ashera._

Yune is chaos. She is an imperfection to my being. It is because of her that I have done this thing that cannot be undone. No matter how I admonished you, you would not stop fighting. There was nothing I could do. Every day my beloved children were killed by my beloved children. With every death my rage and sorrow grew until I could control myself no longer. My emotions burst forth and I razed the land. Furious storms savaged the heavens. Waters rolled in tremendous floods. Lives were lost beyond counting. I will purge chaos from within myself. Never again will I commit atrocities. I will become a goddess to properly guide and protect my people. I will become perfect, _Ashera said._

"But… to nullify half of your being… we should never have brought you to drown this world. You shouldn't have to bear the weight of our foolish actions," _Lehran said._

I… I was just… lonely, lonely, lonely… My other half spent all her time worrying, worrying, worrying about laguz and beorc… she said she would erase, erase, erase me… I was only playing… I never meant to hurt, hurt, hurt so many… _Yune said, looking between the two._

"I understand, Yune," _Lehran said._

I won't, won't, won't do it again. I love, love, love all of you. I want to be with people. I don't want to go away, away, away… I don't want to become nothingness. I want to stay here, here, here, with all of you, _Yune said._

 _"…_ _Goddess, I have a suggestion. If we here, of our own will, made a pledge to coexist, there would be no need to erase Yune, would there? We give our solemn oath… never again will either the beorc or the laguz seek the extermination of the other. Beast Soan? Dragon Deghinsea? This is agreeable, is it not?" Altina asked._

 _"_ _It's quite fine, my Dame Altina…" Soan said._

 _"_ _This covenant will surely last us a thousand years…" Deghinsea said._

I do not accept this pledge. I cannot believe you. You are living creatures created in our image. Your instincts will not be sealed away with reason. You are like us. You feel sorrow. You feel anger. You feel fear. A conflict will arise to overwhelm your reason and discipline. You will be unable to master your emotions. And I will make the mistakes that have led us here. The only way to prevent this is to expunge chaos completely. Yune must not exist. My decision will not change, _Ashera said._

"In that case, Goddess… would you consider this alternative? We shall use the power of seid magic to seal Yune in… um… this medallion I have here. Someday, and it may be in the far, distant future, we may be able to earn your trust, Goddess… in the hope of that day arriving, please refrain from annihilating Yune. Please," _Lehran said, holding out a medallion._

In my eyes, imprisoning Yune and destroying her are the same thing. If the chaos and disaster that Yune begets can be averted, I have no objection. I do not know if Yune will submit to such confinement, _Ashera said._

"Goddess Yune… please hear me. I will never give up. Someday, I will see you restored to yourself… do not look so sad. I will always be with you. I will sing to you. You will not be lonely, I promise," _Lehran said._

* * *

 _"_ _They're getting stronger, stronger, stronger… whose memories are those… Ashera is nearby… just beyond those doors, doors, doors, is where we'll find her,"_ Yune said. They had arrived on floor 9999, and were ready to get to the ten thousandth floor.

"Finally," Mia said.

 _"_ _Ever since we entered the tower, I've sensed Ashera's presence. More than that… I've felt her thoughts, thoughts, thoughts… Ashera may have changed. That may be why she betrayed, betrayed, betrayed her covenant with the people and turned everyone to stone, stone, stone,"_ Yune said. _"During our time of separation, separation, separation, we left a powerful influence on the other. As the years, years, years passed… Ashera became order, order, order… order and chaos are meant to be in balance. Taking one away loses, loses, loses that balance. I don't expect that Ashera will have a shred, shred, shred of compassion. Talking will likely do no good."_

"We don't have much of a choice. We'll use force if talking doesn't work anyway," Ike said. "Anyway, what of you? Are you completely chaotic? You appear fickle… you speak childish about deadly serious things. You're a goddess with this tone and attitude. You don't seem to lean far either way," Ike said.

 _"_ _Ashera and I see things differently… during my long sleep, I was wrapped in sweet, sweet, sweet music,"_ Yune said.

"The heron galdrar?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _And your mother Elena, and your sister Mist. The song was never the important thing, Ike, Ike, Ike… it was the singer. I was never, never, never alone. Someone always comforted me…"_ Yune said. _"Ashera became lonely and bitter, bitter, bitter in isolation. She lost her touch, touch, touch…"_

"Ike… gate won't open," Mia said, pushing on the door.

 _"_ _These doors cannot be opened,"_ a voice said, approaching the group. Ike turned, to see Sephiran. His sense that allowed him to learn names was acting up, however, as his name appeared jumbled.

"Sephiran! I'm so relieved to see you!" Sanaki cried out, running up to Sephiran.

 _"_ _I'm sorry to have been a cause for concern, Apostle… forgive me,"_ Sephiran said.

"Sephiran… I'm not a true apostle. I didn't mean to abuse your trust," Sanaki said.

 _"_ _I've known that for some time, Sanaki… don't forget that I was almost a father for you. It doesn't make any difference to me whether or not you can hear the goddess,"_ Sephiran said.

"Sephiran… thank you… for being there for me. I have so many words to say… I need to tell you everything…" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _No need to rush, dear Sanaki. I won't be leaving your sight anytime soon,"_ Sephiran said.

"You're right… where should I start?" Sanaki asked.

"General Zelgius, maybe?" Ike asked.

"Ah, yes… Sephiran, Zelgius is dead… I know you put trust in him, but he was also allied with Daein. I'm sure you've heard of the Black Knight… well, the Black Knight was Zelgius," Sanaki said.

"But that's not news to you, is it?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _He was a great friend… perhaps greater than Sanaki. Of course I knew of his second identity,"_ Sephiran said.

"After all, he was taking orders from you!" Ike said.

"Ike? What are you saying?" Sanaki asked.

"A man like Zelgius couldn't have a conflict of interest. Everything he did was for one master… Sephiran," Ike said.

"I think I get it… you wanted to monitor Daein! You sent Zelgius as a spy! Please say I'm right!" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _You are correct. I felt it important to observe King Ashnard carefully… To hide his true identity, I procured special electric armour dating back to the great flood. He was clad in black, a Daein soldier. It was rather simple to get an outsider close to the king at the time. Ashnard was famous for employing men based on power rather than background,"_ Sephiran said.

"Obviously, he didn't need convincing after seeing General Zelgius's bladework," Ike said.

 _"_ _It seems that the king suspected the Black Knight, but allowed him to remain by his side. According to Zelgius, Ashnard seemed to enjoy having a blackheart at his side, so that he could feel his life was at risk at all times,"_ Sephiran said.

"They did call him the Mad King," Mia said.

"The Black Knight tried to take the medallion from my father. Whose plan was that? Ashnard's or yours?" Ike said.

 _"_ _Mine. I planned to retrieve the medallion and give it to King Ashnard,"_ Sephiran said.

"Why? Why do that?" Ike asked.

"You did it to gain the king's trust… to show the Black Knight would faithfully follow the king's orders, right? You never intended to kill Ike's father… please say that's so…" Mia said, on the verge of tears.

 _"_ _Dame Mia, your theory is half correct only. Sir Ike, your father's death was an unfortunate result of Zelgius's personal agenda. At the time, I did not have a vested interest in Gawain's survival. I did ask him to seize the medallion and give it to Ashnard, but not for his trust,"_ Sephiran said.

"Then why?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _Because the medallion belonged to me. Twenty three years ago, I gave it to Princess Lillia of Serenes,"_ Sephiran said. As he said it, Ike's senses finally settled on a name.

"Come again?" Sanaki asked.

"…Lehran?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Everything was planned by me, Sir Ike. Attend… and learn… my aim has been to wake Ashera so that I might pass judgement on all people of the world. I needed a war to spread over the continent… how? I turned to the young Daein prince. I could use Ashnard for my purposes. Ambitious, a fierce warrior, and more than anything, he desired to change the world. I allowed him to know of the goddess within the medallion, and became determined to set her free. We could use heron galdrar… or a massive war on a continental scale to throw the world into chaos,"_ Sephiran said.

"Lord Sephiran, I think you need some rest. Seriously, you wanted this? You must be delusional," Sanaki said.

 _"_ _I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sanaki. To fulfil my ambition of destroying everybody, I had to use you… betray you,"_ Sephiran said.

"This is a monstrous joke…" Sanaki said.

"You've been pulling the strings all along?" Ike asked. "Beyond Empress Sanaki, you were trusted by many, Sephiran. Did you betray them all?"

 _"_ _You are correct, Sir Ike. I betrayed them all,"_ Sephiran said.

"Then, as painfully as I know how, I will make you dead. You are foe, Sephiran… why wake the goddess to pass judgement?" Ike said.

 _"_ _It wouldn't make a difference to say. You would have to live centuries to understand,"_ Sephiran said.

"Years ago, my father went into hiding with the medallion. You and Zelgius helped him. Does this and that have any correlation?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _You've sparked a distant memory of mine,"_ Sephiran said.

"Answer me… why?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _I can't tell you in a fashion that will let you understand,"_ Sephiran said.

"Then I'll make you talk!" Ike said.

"Ike, stop it! This can't be happening… I won't fight you, Sephiran! I can't!" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _Poor Sanaki… you have no choice. The doors to Ashera are sealed by an ancient spell… killing me is the only way to break it,"_ Sephiran said.

 _"_ _So… since we entered this place, place, place, I've been seeing your thoughts, Lehran. Give, give, give up,"_ Yune said.

 _"_ _I discarded that name long ago, Yune. Please don't insist on calling me that. This is the end of all that is… Lehran is a thing of the past. Please don't stop me,"_ Sephiran said.

"Sephiran!" Sanaki exclaimed.

 _"_ _You're running out of time… just a few more hours and Ashera's power will peak. Our battle starts now. I shall mention now that… if you defeat me, there's no way to match Ashera. Although, since you've come this way, you should all enjoy yourselves. My plans have been revealed, and now we can have a final struggle! You know why you're here… I guess that just leaves the fight to the death to take care of,"_ Sephiran said.

Sephiran's first attack was to summon Spirits. The spirits were curious little things, green, red, yellow, white and black. They teleported around the field, attacking any unit they so desired, and then retreating just as quickly. Mia struck one of the spirits as it appeared before her, and completely disintegrated it.

"Try to get any hit in!" Mia exclaimed. Everyone took note, and started swinging at the spirits, trading power for speed.

 _Foolish… their time would be better invested against me,_ Sephiran thought.

 _"_ _I thought so,"_ a female voice said. Sephiran blinked, and realised Leanne was standing in front of him.

 _"_ _What the… go back to the forest. This isn't the place for herons,"_ Sephiran said.

 _"_ _Everyone says that. I don't think they would if they knew what I was capable of. I'm going to stop you here and now, Lehran. If you can fight, heron…"_ Leanne said. Sephiran hurriedly cast a Creiddylad spell, surrounding Leanne with orbs of light. Leanne smiled, and started singing. Her galdr interrupted the spell, and followed up with knocking Sephiran off his feet. This had the side effect of causing the spirits to lose their speed.

"How did… Leanne, how long have you been over there?" Naesala asked. He glided forward, and spread his wings.

 _"_ _Ah, Raven King Naesala… I notice that the blood pact no longer affects you,"_ Sephiran said.

"Yes, for which I'm thankful. We no longer suffer the curse for opposing the edicts of your corrupt, bloated senators. Present company included. Your insane agenda has turned my nation to stone, and you vastly underestimated Leanne," Naesala said.

 _"…_ _Ah, right… I am a heron. I have spent far too long otherwise to remember that,"_ Sephiran said.

"So you won't object too much when Leanne tears your lungs out here and now?" Naesala asked.

 _"…_ _That's an exaggeration,"_ Sephiran said confidently.

 _"_ _It always is… but…"_ Leanne said. She transformed into her heron form, and shrieked. Her talons, feeble talons that would never have harmed a fly, struck true, clawing at Sephiran's chest, legs and arms, causing blood to fall all over the field.

* * *

 _"_ _What? It can't be true! Our apostle…" a civilian said._

 _"_ _Can't believe it myself. But the senators themselves announced it. Must be true," another civilian said._

"Pardon my intrusion… has something happened to Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her?" _Lehran asked, making a gesture._

 _"_ _My lord sage! Misaha… she's dead!" a civilian said._

 _"_ _It's a recent announcement… we don't fully know the details," another said._

 _"_ _She was assassinated! By the Serenes herons!" a third said._

"Peace, peace… that's not possible. The heron tribe could never assassinate anyone," _Lehran said._

 _"_ _Everyone's heading for the Serenes Forest! Grab a weapon!" a civilian said._

"No… you mustn't…" _Lehran said._

 _"_ _Avenge the apostle!" a civilian said._

 _"_ _She's dead… damned sub-humans… they've all gotta go!" another said._

 _"_ _That's the truth! They're nothing but monsters… I'd like to kill them myself!" a third said._

"How could this…" _Lehran asked._

 _"_ _What's wrong, my lord sage? You're not looking well… do you feel all right?" a civilian asked._

 _"_ _AH!" another cried out._

 _"_ _Wings! He's one of them! He's a monster!" a civilian cried out._

* * *

"The medallion must be quelled… or there will be disaster _…" Lehran said, pulling the medallion from Lillia's hands. He hid from some Begnion civilians, and made a break for the altar._

"I must quell the chaotic energies…" _Lehran said, before keeling over._

Deghinsea: "You, who have lost your birthright?"

Misaha: "And yet, now that I have met you, I understand. There is no shame in my heritage. None at all."

Ashera _: In deference to you, I place my faith in your kind one last time._

Altina: "You… you're the gentlest soul of them all, sweet Lehran…"

"Why? My power… my tribe… has been stolen…" _Lehran said._

 _"_ _What's with this guy? He's been standing there, frozen, for a while…" a Begnion said._

 _"_ _We won't let you have a painless death. You need to know true pain…" a second said._

 _"_ _Yeah… you don't take blows well. One, two, you're dead. How do we punish them like this?" a third asked._

 _"_ _We can't let the apostle's killers get away easily… torture them, bleed them dry… then kill them!" a fourth said._

"Humans… three hundred and fifty remain… there's no need to wait. This world does not need beorc… nor laguz… both are deeply flawed… awaken, goddess… awaken… and judge…" _Lehran said, falling to his knees._

* * *

"Sephiran!" Micaiah cried out.

"Sephiran! Open your eyes!" Sanaki cried.

"Yune… whose memory was that… what? I'll try, then…" Micaiah said, looking at Sephiran's wounds.

"Sana-ki…" Sephiran said.

"Sephiran! You can hear me? That's… Micaiah, please Sacrifice to save Sephiran…" Sanaki said.

 _"…_ _The seals on the doors won't break, break, break while he lives… I can't save him,"_ Yune said.

"Correct… thank you, Yune. I am sincerely grateful," Sephiran said.

 _"_ _Death is all you wanted since this started… I'm sorry, sorry, sorry that this was your goal, but happy, happy, happy to help you achieve it,"_ Yune said, tearing up.

"Are you crying? You've changed…" Sephiran said.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry… during your darkest hour, I couldn't, couldn't, couldn't help! I'm sorry!"_ Yune said.

"Forget me. This was my decision… my tragic mistake," Sephiran said. "Lady Sanaki… take this…"

"What is this?" Sanaki asked, looking at it.

"It is the Rudohl Gem. Wear it in my memory… it will protect you. Forgive me… I can't accompany you to the end… and I'm sorry I lied to you," Sephiran said.

"Don't worry… we have the time we spent together… no one can steal that," Sanaki said.

"I'll be leaving now… thank you… Zelgius… Altina…" Sephiran said.

"The doors are opening…" Mia said.

"Sephiran…" Sanaki cried.

 _"_ _Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye…"_ Yune said.

"Don't die! You can't die…" Micaiah said, using her spell. The doors continued to open.

"He's… breathing? Sephiran?" Sanaki asked. Micaiah smiled, and Sothe grabbed her.

"You saved him! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sanaki said.

 _"_ _Micaiah is spent. She won't be able to fight, fight, fight in the next battle… we must hurry, hurry, hurry,"_ Yune said.

"Goddess Yune… have you told us everything of Sephiran?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _He saved, saved, saved my life,"_ Yune said.

"He saved the life of a goddess? Who… who is Sephiran?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _In a moment, he'll wake, wake, wake up. And then you can ask him,"_ Yune said.

"I'll do that…" Sanaki said.

"Why did you save him?" Ike asked.

 _"_ _Why? Shouldn't Micaiah have, have, have?"_ Yune asked.

"I can think of a few reasons why not, yes!" Ike said. He turned to Sephiran, and kicked his head.

 _"_ _Take it easy, easy, easy!"_ Yune shouted.

"Huh? I'm… I'm alive…" Sephiran asked.

 _"_ _Lehran, Lehran, Lehran!"_ Yune cried out.

 _"_ _Goddess Yune… why? Why did you…"_ Lehran asked.

 _"_ _I want you to live, live, live! We haven't accomplished anything, and I couldn't bear it if this is how it ended, ended, ended,"_ Yune said.

 _"_ _I've lost all hope… all hope in the world and the people… Let me die. Please,"_ Lehran said.

 _"_ _I won't, I won't, I won't!"_ Yune said.

"If death is your desire, I'm not letting it happen on my watch! I don't care what you've suffered! What you've gone and done is unforgivable! Ashera awaits… it is time for our final confrontation. You can come if you so desire," Ike said.

 _"_ _You… you ask me to turn my back on goddess Ashera?"_ Lehran asked.

"If you want the extinction of beorc and laguz, lie here like a lump. If not, this is when you can rectify your mistakes. Think hard," Ike said, entering the door to floor ten thousand. Everyone followed him, except for Yune.

 _"_ _I will await you, Lehran,"_ Yune said, following.


	44. Goddess

I will not countenance this plan, _Ashera said._

"Hear me, Goddess Ashera… Yune's imprisonment has begun to change you… a part of you is in slumber, and thus the other part must follow… you are still one being in two parts!" _Lehran said._

I will not return Yune to this body. It is as I have decreed. Yune must be destroyed, _Ashera said._

"Ashera! You mustn't! You can't survive losing your opposite! You can't do this! The world still needs you!" _Lehran said._

Lehran. You have ever been a wise child. You have guided me through good and bad times alike. I will defer. I will place my faith in your kind one last time, _Ashera said._

"Then… you agree to free Yune from her containment?" _Lehran asked._

That is not what I meant. I shall join Yune in sleep for the next thousand years. I expect to see a world of peace and order when I awake. A world where all prosper as equals. I will know that you have advised me well if I do. I will reward your counsel. I will allow Yune to return to me. I will again be the goddess of creation. Ashunera, Dawn Goddess. Your ancestors gave me that name. I should like to hear it again, _Ashera said._

"Ashera…" _Lehran said._

However, if one tribe bathes in glory to the other's detriment during this thousand years, or if the chaos of war never ceases… I will know you have strayed from your path. I will punish your failure as I would reward your success. You will know my judgement. Every last one of you will pay for your sins. Both tribes will be erased from this world, _Ashera said._

"That…" _Lehran said, unsure of his opinion of this agreement._

Laguz and beorc must not fight. Chaos of war will disturb Yune's sleep. You must not allow her to fully awaken. I will awaken with Yune. I will know you have lost your way if I awaken before Year 1000. You will pay for your sins with your lives, _Ashera said._

"Ashera… Yune is sleeping thanks to my galdrar. If the galdr of release is sung, what would you do?" _Lehran asked, looking down at the medallion._

You sang the galdrar to save Yune. You should be able to control Yune's emotions as an avatar of order. You may sing the galdr of release to awaken us both if you require us within the thousand years. Sing to awaken us and tell your tale. Tell us of the world your two kinds have built in our absence. We shall judge fairly and impartially based on your findings, _Ashera said._

* * *

"It's her…" Ike said, looking forward. The Chosen had finally ascended to floor number 10000, and were facing Ashera.

 _"Ashera! It's me, me, me, Yune! Please, please, please listen! You don't need to pass more, more, more judgement! You can return, return, return the people to normal!"_ Yune said, approaching Ashera.

 _I cannot. There are still people in my world made of fallible flesh. This imperfect world has passed beyond control. I shall pass my final judgement,_ Ashera said.

 _"Wait! You can't, can't, can't destroy mankind, Ashera! One thousand, thousand, thousand years still haven't passed! We were awoken by galdr, galdr, galdr, not war, war, war! Mankind has a chance, don't judge, judge, judge!"_ Yune said.

 _It does not matter. Beorc and laguz continued to war during my sleep. The children of flesh neither learn nor grow. Time will pass and nothing can change mankind's destiny,_ Ashera said.

 _"How could you say that, that, that? Who can pass judgement on the future, future, future? The first judgement didn't turn everyone to stone, stone, stone, and I'll tell you why. People have changed, changed, changed! They are not the people we know, know, know! The Zunanma are the living creatures of this world we didn't create, create, create! Animals evolved to become Zunanma, who became, became, became laguz and beorc! Ashera… that's still going, going, going on! Children can be born of a beorc and, and, and laguz parent. Born with a brand, brand, brand. They appear to be beorc, beorc, beorc, but they are not alike. They have long lives and abilities of laguz, laguz, laguz. They are few, few, few, but if allowed to flourish, with passing time, time, time, mankind might be anything! If beorc and laguz continue to evolve, evolve, evolve, something wonderful will emerge! I want to see, see, see what happens! Don't bring that to a halt, halt, halt!"_ Yune said.

 _Do not claim certainty of anything. Children are born of chaos. Noting could be more uncertain. You refuse certainty and welcome change. This world does not require mankind to evolve. Evolution requires countless sacrifices. I am to protect order and the balance of life. Man has no place here. Beings that evolve without my guidance only destabilise and threaten this world,_ Ashera said.

 _"You have to wipe, wipe, wipe out every living thing made of flesh, flesh, flesh? Very well, well, well… you and I have no more to say, say, say. I will defeat, defeat, defeat you,"_ Yune said.

 _Do not be absurd. You cannot overthrow me. I cannot overthrow you,_ Ashera said.

 _"We can't, can't, can't. But they can, can, can!"_ Yune said, gesturing to her party. _"The time has come, come, come! Defeat Ashera, Ashera, Ashera, or everyone you love will be a statue forever, forever, forever!"_

 _These people have your blessing. Yune. You intend to fight?_ Ashera asked.

"Ashera… this is the world you created. You make it sound as if we're some sort of filthy creature that decided to settle down and cause trouble. It doesn't matter how you intend to balance this world or preserve order… we will always fight and cause you trouble… make you angry. We're not perfect… sometimes, our brains say one thing, and our emotions another. War… when we try to avoid it, the worse it is when it comes to us," Ike said.

 _"People are probably the dumbest creatures alive, alive, alive… but they are the most endearing, endearing, endearing! Imperfections make them interesting, interesting, interesting… they are imperfections similar to ours, ours, ours!"_ Yune said.

"Even creatures as dumb as we love their family, friends… and have lovers. They all have things that they can't afford to lose… we know we screwed up bad. We'll do our best to avoid war and make peace our highest priority. Ashera, all we ask of you is one more chance," Ike said.

 _You expect a reversal of judgement? What right do you have to make such a request? The goddess of order is not the fickle finger of fate. My decision is final,_ Ashera said.

"That's how it's going to be? Then we fight… to save our people. Make your peace with whatever the gods worship. Your end is upon you," Ike said.

 _My end is upon me? Don't be absurd. It matters not how man changes. It matters not that Yune has granted you blessing of great power. You are facing the creator. Your lives were created by me. It is simply impossible for your victory,_ Ashera said.

"In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always emerged the victor, no matter how slim the chances! I've taken many lives in battle. This battle means more than any other I have fought, because it is for everyone I have ever cared about. Mist. Mia. Elincia. Soren. Titania. I won't bore you with the full list… I will win this fight," Ike said, readying his sword.

 _"Forgive me, goddess… I must end my service to you now,"_ Lehran said, adding himself to the party.

 _Lehran,_ Ashera said.

 _"Everything I've done was a mistake… this is all a result of my weakness. The changes were unbearable to watch… frightening to understand. It was painful to accept change, and my heart filled with cowardice. I was overwhelmed with pain, and could think of nothing but soothing. As long as I suffered, I was blind to anything else, up to and including beauty. I can see it now… people deserve compassion… people deserve their lives back!"_ Lehran said.

 _No. You were always too flexible. You cannot sway me further,_ Ashera said. _Be silent and watch as I erase the things that confuse your simple heart._

Ashera turned to the party, and pointed at Leanne. A blast of golden light shot towards her, and a black wing suddenly appeared in front of her. Naesala fell to the ground, turning to stone on the spot. Leanne knelt down, and moved Naesala's statue to a less dangerous position. She turned to Ashera, and growled.

 _"You took my Naesala away… you bitch! You ass! You're going down!"_ Leanne said. She started singing, golden light appearing around Ashera's feet. Ashera didn't even flinch, as she shot another golden light. Tibarn shot forth in hawk form, swallowing the beam and turning to stone mid-glide. The statue spun around, and glanced off Ashera's shin.

 _You would face me in battle? I need no further evidence of your kind's imperfections. This will hardly be a battle at all. Simply an end. Perish, flawed one,_ Ashera said. A blue circle appeared at the party's feet, giving them pause. Elincia, Marcia and Mist glided up to three sides of the goddess, ignoring the potential danger.

"Triangle attack!" Elincia cried out. Alondite, Amiti and the Sonic Sword were raised in unison, dealing a critical strike to Ashera. Ashera lost her steadiness, and three arrows from Rolf, Leonardo and Astrid hardly helped. Mia approached the goddess, and drove the Wo Dao in and out of her. Ashera fell to the ground.

"It's over… it's all over…" Mia said.

"We did it… our fighting is done… the people…" Micaiah said.

"Now the people should all turn back to normal," Ike said.

"Let's get out of here. I'm sure the others are tired of waiting for us," Sanaki said.

 _"Wait, wait, wait!"_ Yune cried out, looking at Tibarn and Naesala. As if on cue, a large blue wave appeared, and Ashera was again standing.

"What… what's going on? This is insane!" Ike said.

 _This is nothing. This is not out of the ordinary. Mortals cannot defeat divine. It is impossible,_ Ashera said.

"We didn't… even leave a scratch on her…" Mia said in concern.

 _You have no other options. Accept your judgement. There is no way for you to win,_ Ashera said.

"There will be a way," Micaiah said.

 _Even if there were, how do you intend to defeat me not knowing it?_ Ashera asked.

"I don't really know, but you can't stop me! It doesn't matter if you're a goddess. It doesn't matter if there is no chance of victory. Fighting defines me, and I will not lose," Ike said.

 _When will you tiresome gnats surrender?_ Ashera asked. She revolved on the spot, and vanished into a golden light.

"Where are you, you coward of a goddess?" Mia asked, looking around. A golden shape appeared behind Mia.

 _Right here, of course, 'Dame Mia',_ the voice of Ashera said. Her shape was something else entirely: she was a young, lithe shape aboard a pegasus.

"I've got her, Mimi!" Elincia said, shooting forward. The shape of Ashera shot out of the way, and shot a gold blast from her sword. A dainty figure emerged from where the glob landed, turning her sword on Elincia.

"Holy goddess Yune…" Sanaki said.

"She's forming copies of us! Don't drop your guard!" Ike said. He turned around, and noticed another copy in front of him. A masculine figure hefting an axe in the shape of Urvan swung at Ike.

"Father!" Ike called out, lunging forth.

"This can't… a miracle of the goddess, indeed!" Sanaki cried. Another figure appeared in front of her, clad in a robe and with a mischievous wreath of flame around his finger.

"TORMOD!" Sanaki cried out.

 _"This is bad, bad, bad… she's using the human heart, heart, heart against you!"_ Yune said, panicking. Sothe stepped in front of Micaiah, and knifed a golden blob appearing in front of her. He looked up, and watched Leanne fly past with a bird laguz blob.

"How do we get to Ashera?" Sothe asked.

 _"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"_ Yune said, looking around in despair. The golden Mia shot forth, and chopped off the wings of Elincia's pegasus in one deft strike, causing Elincia to cry out.

"…All right, buster. Destroying all of civilisation is one thing, but nobody, but _nobody_ , messes with Dame Mia's arch-rival!" Mia called out. She flash-stepped towards the Golden Mia, only to be parried by Golden Elincia. Mia flipped around, end over end, before landing on Mist's pegasus. Mia jumped down, and charged forward. Golden Mia stood on her guard, driving her sword forward. Mia didn't realise where her aim was heading until it was too late. The Golden Wo Dao was driven into Mia's forearm, the sound of bones snapping ringing throughout the field. Mia screamed out, and tried to pull away.

"MIA!" Ike cried out. Ragnell shone a bright blue hue, and Ike was running around the tower faster than even Mia was. The Ragnell pushed directly into Golden Mia's breast, shattering her into a golden puddle. Elincia ran forward, and began the tending to Mia.

"Show yourself, Ashera!" Ike called out. The golden figures approached Ike, giving him precious little room. His sword went out to cover Mia.

"REXFLAME!" Sanaki cried out. A large blast of fire, larger than the ones Tormod had ever created, appeared, distracting the golden shapes. Mist blasted them around with the Sonic Sword, and Kurthnaga added a finishing blow.

 _It seems your flaws are giving you strength…_ Ashera said, appearing in the centre of the tower. The remaining gold essence was reabsorbed into herself.

"Ashera… you have endangered my loved ones for the last time," Ike said. Elincia stepped back, wary. She hadn't seen Ike in a rage like this before.

 _"Ashera is no, no, no match for you, Ike! We have, have, have to put an end to this… take all, all, all of the power I have,"_ Yune said.

"Thank you… I'll use it well," Ike said. He raised Ragnell to the sky, and a blue dragon appeared from Micaiah's body. Ike's body became engulfed in a blue flame, and Ike levelled Ragnell. Ike stepped forward.

 _What… what is happening, Yune?_ Ashera asked. Yune remained silent, as Ike performed an Aether attack on Ashera. Ashera fell backwards, beginning to wither.

 _How… what did you do, Yune?_ Ashera asked. She received no answer again, and disappeared into nothingness. Ike grunted, and allowed the flames of Yune to be released from his body. They dropped to the ground, and turned into a small girl, very much like Mist.

"What of you, Yune? Are you disappearing?" Ike asked.

 _Yes… but it is likely for the best, best, best. Absolute beings like us only serve, serve, serve to distract mankind, restrict their evolution. So… I'm already…_ Yune said.

"It wasn't so bad before… you were like a mother to all life. Your children still require a mother. You watch over us, and sometimes, we do things that don't make you happy… we disappoint you. Still… I would quite like for you to continue watching over us. We need inspiration to grow… without that, we're nothing more than… statues," Ike said.

 _But it would be hard, hard, hard… could we really coexist? Does it not bother, bother, bother you that I'm imperfect?_ Yune asked.

"You forgave our mistakes. How could we not forgive yours?" Ike asked. Yune looked down.

"We all need to work hard to accept each other… as family. As long as we don't try and run away from our mistakes… I'm sure we'll be able to see each other again," Ike said.

 _Yes… one day… we will be reunited…_ Yune said. She turned into similar dust to Ashera, leaving behind a mere bird. Ike watched that bird fly away. As it left, Tibarn and Naesala began to stir.

* * *

A small bird flew over the continent of Tellius. Golden light shone from her, and laguz and beorc alike began to move. They looked around in shock, wondering where they were and how they got there for a brief moment. The laguz reverted to base form, and started stretching. The beorc watched their movements, and realised their folly. They smiled, dropped their weapons of iron, and embraced their laguz brothers.

All across Tellius, beorc and laguz united in brotherhood. Laguz wandered the streets of Begnion. Beorc admired the castles of Gallia. Goldoa opened its borders in celebration. The goddess's work was done.


	45. A Continent At Peace

"Well… I guess this is over… we'll be on our way," Sothe said, as the Chosen finally left the Tower of Guidance.

"Are you going back to Daein?" Ike asked.

"Yes. Everyone is waiting for our arrival," Micaiah said.

"We'll be rebuilding all over again. Hopefully, for the last time," Sothe said.

"Not hopefully. It will be last time. If anyone can do it, it will be you two," Ike said.

"I don't doubt it. Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sothe said.

"Thank you, Ike… I won't ever forget you," Micaiah said.

* * *

"Ike… your work up there was superb!" Caineghis said proudly.

"Hey, you aren't quite over the hill yourself! You know… I always wanted to go one-on-one with you…" Ike said.

"I expected that you'd had your fill of fighting," Caineghis said, eyeing the Ragnell.

"I've had enough kill or be killed. But something simpler, some way of testing our respective strength…" Ike said.

"A controlled match, with all those little rules? We'll need those. Especially laguz. Without a fight, they'll go strange in the head," Caineghis said.

"Ain't that the truth? If you want me to stop your rampaging laguz, I'll be busy reasoning with a river to convince it to change its course," Ike said.

* * *

"Sister… you are my older sister, right?" Sanaki asked of Micaiah.

"What do you mean?" Micaiah asked.

"It makes sense… all of the pieces fit. The galdr of release… Yune's voice… you were my older sister, warped into heron form and dumped in Daein's wilderness!" Sanaki said.

"…It is true. Inside the tower, I heard such voices that told me of my descent from Lehran and Altina. Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, was my grandmother," Micaiah said.

"I thought so… in that case, sister, please consider remaining in Begnion. Your power and charisma could do so much good!" Sanaki said.

"I'm afraid I can't. Daein is my home, and Daein needs my help. Not Begnion," Micaiah said.

"But Begnion…" Sanaki said.

"Begnion has you, Empress. You will be a just ruler. Make your country proud," Micaiah said.

"Will I never see you again?" Sanaki asked, tearing up.

"Hardly. Our countries need a sense of family and friendship. I ask that you sign a treaty of alliance with Daein, and announce our equality," Micaiah said.

"Of course! Once things settle down, that will be the first thing I do!" Sanaki cried out.

"Thank you, Empress… dear little sister," Micaiah said.

* * *

"So, where do you stand?" Ike asked, addressing Tibarn and Reyson.

"We'll stop by Gallia, and then wing on to Serenes," Tibarn said.

"Serenes? Does that mean…" Ike asked.

"Yes. Empress Sanaki kept her promise. Serenes Forest is open to the bird tribes," Reyson said.

"Good to hear," Ike said.

"Sometimes, birds change their feathers. The hawks, herons… even the ravens. We're all settling down together," Tibarn said.

"All this time, we've sorted out our ways of thinking, seeing and living. If we can learn to respect other's opinions and compromise, we can live together without strife," Reyson said.

"I don't think it'll be easy, but it'll be simpler than uniting beorc and laguz. Good example, Reyson," Ike said.

"All major issues appear handled. We just can't agree on hunting and eating meat," Tibarn said.

"THE FOREST CREATURES ARE OFF LIMITS! Needless displays of violence, too! We won't budge on that!" Reyson said.

"Tell me, Reyson… have you heard of a vegetarian hawk? Or a raptor that doesn't scream victoriously after a kill? The hawks are as good as dead, and I don't want our last lifetimes to be a shadow of a hawk's self!" Tibarn said.

"Meat… that's a thorny problem," Ike said.

* * *

 **Priestess of Dawn Micaiah:** Crowned 15th queen of Daein at the request of her subjects, Micaiah ushered in a new era of prosperity and peace.

 **Zephyr Sothe:** Becoming the husband of Queen Micaiah, and serving as a pillar of support, Sothe worked tirelessly to assist the poor and downtrodden.

 **Blade of Justice Edward:** Edward lived as a townsman, despite the queen's wishes. He often visited the castle to bring good news.

 **Freedom's Arrow Leonardo:** Leonardo toiled at rebuilding the army. With proven skills and good looks, he was beset by woman across Tellius.

 **Wise Champion Nolan:** Nolan wandered the kingdoms, saving those in adversity. The tales of his altruism became legend.

 **Carefree Saint Laura:** Laura returned to her home's church, and became a mother to many orphans. They all loved her gentleness.

 **Wandering Sage Ilyana:** Ilyana served in defence to her merchant caravan. Her palette caused food shortages wherever she went.

 **Loyal Lancer Aran:** Aran served as the lookout of his hometown. He was relied upon for honest work, when he was not busy supporting Laura.

 **Steadfast Horseman Tauroneo:** Tauroneo worked tirelessly as the linchpin of Daein's military and statesmanship alike.

 **Blade of Unity Zihark:** Zihark travelled as a mercenary, resolving disputes between beorc and laguz. Some say he settled somewhere in Gallia.

 **Mistress of Wyverns Jill:** Talrega was granted to Jill. Bearing the ideals of her father, she and her husband made the land and people prosper.

 **Black Tempest Haar:** Unparalleled in might as a wyvern warrior, Haar never fought again. He helped Jill carry cargo in Talrega.

 **Valiant Horseman of Marado Fiona:** As Lady of Marado, Fiona cared for her beloved people and protected them to the autumn of her years.

 **Mistress of the Evil Eye Nailah:** Nailah returned to Hatari with the recent events graven in her harm. Nailah migrated her people across the desert.

 **Black Wolf of the Sands Volug:** Volug was still in wolf form on the day of his return home. He claims that it is more comfortable.

 **Earthbound Chorister Rafiel:** Rafiel performed a ceremony in Serenes Forest to wake his father Lorazieh. He returned to Nailah's side afterwards.

 **Fearless Lion King Caineghis:** Caineghis's return to Gallia was immediately followed by his abdication. Countless songs tell of his valour.

 **Lion King's Shadow Giffca:** Since their youth, Giffca had served Caineghis as a loyal shadow. He died proud of how he spent his life.

 **Fang of Gallia Skrimir:** Skrimir, the new lion king, patrolled Gallia's borders with great vigour. His large heart won the love of his people.

 **Friend of Nations Ranulf:** Ranulf was often run ragged advising the new king. He winced at his duties, but still indulged Skrimir.

 **Gallia's Valkyrie Lethe:** Lethe became captain of Gallia's home guard, taking over the Donaregin Mercenaries in Ranulf's absence. She pounded battle skills and fighting pride into Gallia's youth.

 **Kind-Hearted Warrior Mordecai:** Mordecai returned to the forest, and avoided battle. He lived his days in harmony with the trees.

 **Finder of Secrets Lyre:** Lyre lived free and wild in the forest. She told her children and young comrades of the war and its heroes, especially Ranulf.

 **Dutiful Assistant Kysha:** Kysha remained a dutiful Gallian warrior. He showed exemplary diligence, and never neglected his training.

 **Holy Empress Sanaki:** Sanaki guided her people in the new world, making treaties uniting the continent. She received a brand new prayer for her efforts.

 **Sapphire of Begnion Sigrun:** Sigrun was loved by her subordinates in the Holy Guard for her kindness, and guarded Sanaki all her life.

 **Ruby of Begnion Tanith:** Tanith was feared by her subordinates in the Holy Guard for her strictness, and guarded Sanaki all her life.

 **Admiring Admiral Levail:** Levail was appointed head of the Begnion Central Army in Zelgius's absence. Several people admired his skills, and spoke of him as they would speak of a legend.

 **Plucky Spirit Charmer Tormod:** As Sanaki's advisor and laguz expert, Tormod laboured to help former laguz slaves out of poverty. He felt as if he had rediscovered the family he had lost.

 **Desert's Water Muarim:** As Begnion's first laguz official, Muarim assisted Tormod and supported his efforts at every turn.

 **Liberation's Talon Vika:** As a former slave herself, Vika was suited as a liaison for former slaves. She was loved in both the cathedral and laguz districts.

 **Lion Blooded Stefan:** Stefan gathered Branded across the continent to form a settlement that grew to become a great country.

 **Lord of the Air Tibarn:** Tibarn became the first king of the unified bird clans. He brought great respect from the other nations.

 **Sky's Shadow Naesala:** Saved from the blood pact, Naesala left his people and nation. He found atonement in work as a loving husband.

 **White Prince Reyson:** Reyson worked hard as a leader for his laguz nation. His iron resolve and pretty face were well suited for politics.

 **Hawk King's Eyes Janaff:** As the new king's right arm, Janaff trained his men and himself so eagerly, he often skipped meals, weekends and sleep.

 **Hawk King's Ears Ulki:** Despite his role as the new king's left arm, Ulki loved his solitude. He spent his free time in long-deserted locales.

 **Hawk King's Brains Gavina:** Gavina pulled together the efforts to resurrect the entirety of the hawk nation. With the aid of the ravens, their race reached a sustainable size.

 **Mesmerising Chanteuse Leanne:** Leanne was united with Naesala, raising a heron girl and a raven boy. She mellowed with age, and many ironically missed her in-your-face dialects.

 **Wise Old Crow Nealuchi:** Nealuchi worked hard to restore the name of the raven clan. He had his eye on Deghinsea's age record.

 **Man of Many Mysteries Volke:** Volke finished his contracts, and went back to the shadows. No one ever learned of the reason behind his hunger for gold.

 **Young Dragon King Kurthnaga:** Kurth spent his days mediating conflicts between nations, guarding the peace many had died for.

 **Wish-Spinner Ena:** Ena returned home, and finished the eighty-year gestation period of dragons. Goldoa rejoiced at the first dragon born in a century.

 **Eternal Wanderer Nasir:** Nasir served the new dragon king by observing other nations, and often doted on his great-grandchild.

 **Crimson Bodyguard Gareth:** Gareth was the chamberlain to the king's nephew, and taught him with both strictness and love.

 **Tough Miner Pazu:** Pazu dug deep under Tellius, finding many new materials. The new crests of the many countries were forged with his findings.

 **Nature's Princess Lucita:** Lucita crafted many jewels for her husband, and taught beorc skills to the dragons. She was beloved among her people.

 **Devoted Queen Elincia:** Elincia governed Crimea with resolve and love for her people. Her reign was remembered as a golden age.

 **Grim Cavalier Renning:** Crimea rejoiced at Renning's return. He chose to forgo the limelight, supporting the queen and watching over her child.

 **Protector of the Realm Geoffrey:** As captain of the Royal Knights and a paragon of chivalry, Geoffrey served his queen and country all his days.

 **Tireless Advisor Lucia:** Lucia's bond with her milk sister was said to be stronger than blood. She continued to follow her queen, despite rumours of a secret love.

 **Crimea's Keystone Bastian:** Bastian's unparalleled diplomatic skills ensured that many treaties were signed, spreading peace across Tellius.

 **Veteran Knight Kieran:** Kieran served the royal family with verve bordering on fanatics. His voice could be heard no matter where you went.

 **Petulant Pegasus Knight Marcia:** Marcia showed her dedication as a Royal Knight, vigilant as she patrolled Crimea's skies. Stories still wonder of her relationship with Rolf.

 **Prince of Layabouts Makalov:** Makalov remained with Crimea because the empire was too strict. He was never fired, but never asked to join in any missions.

 **Unassuming Knight Astrid:** Astrid fought hard to save her sisters from their nightmares. Her beauty and prowess were renowned through the land, and she passed them on to her sisters and their daughters.

 **Relentless Lancer Nephenee:** Nephenee lived with her family in Melior. She continued to raise her lance to defend the realm.

 **Rural Juggernaut Brom:** Brom returned to Ohma, and farmed for the rest of his life. He never lifted a weapon again.

 **Alluring Whisper Heather:** Heather returned home to care for her mother, swearing off her ways of the whisper. She always had money… somehow.

 **Lucky Wayfarer Nadved:** The war over, Nadved became a travelling performer, making everyone laugh. He even claimed to be Devdan.

 **First Rate Sage Calill:** Calill returned to running Ike's with her beloved Largo and daughter, Amy. Her bright smile cheered many.

 **World Class Berserker Largo:** Largo cooked and hunted for Ike's. He spent much of his free time visiting Elena and Livia in Melior.

 **Scarlet Haired Paladin Titania:** Titania took command of the Greil Mercenaries. Once a year, she visited the graves of her fallen friends.

 **Perpetual Guardian Gatrie:** Gatrie was a famed mercenary and household name. He defended many women, but never chose a true love.

 **Agile Horseman Oscar:** Oscar served the Royal Knights at Queen Elincia's request. He still regularly partook in mercenary work.

 **Faithful Marksman Rolf:** Rolf was always in demand as a tutor in archery. He married Mist, and trained himself in riding a pegasus on his own.

 **Gentle Saint Rhys:** Rhys opened a small chapel in a corner of the old Greil Keep. He taught school there.

 **Healing Breeze Mist:** Mist was beloved as a master spellsword. She flew between Daein and Crimea, caring for her husband and best friend in equal amounts.

 **Dame of Blades Mia:** Mia taught everything she knew to her daughter and goddaughter, Elena and Livia. She settled down as Elincia's best friend and fierce rival, her fighting days over.

 **Silent Master of Winds Soren:** Soren ignored his heritage at long last, choosing instead to teach tactics to many. He withheld several secrets of the trade.

 **Ike:** After years of fighting between Mia and Elincia, Ike eventually became engaged to both. He spent a large amount of time on meditative wanderings, but was always there for the kingdom that gave him strength.

* * *

 _"_ _Welcome home,"_ Lehran said, smiling.

 _Could it be that you were here all this time?_ a figure asked.

 _"_ _Alas, no. It took several days for me to begin my wait,"_ Lehran said.

 _Well… I'm home. Glad to see you again, Lehran…_ Ashunera said.

 _"_ _And I am glad to see you as well, Goddess Ashunera,"_ Lehran said.

 _How long has it been, my first laguz? A hundred years? Five hundred?_ Ashunera asked.

 _"_ _Try twelve hundred years. I don't even think Altina, bless her soul and all who follow her, had been born,"_ Lehran said.

 _I see… for mortals, that would be many, many lives,_ Ashunera said. _I will return to this world… and I will protect its people. Lehran… I've missed your songs. Would you sing for me now?_ Ashunera asked.

 _"…_ _I no longer possess those abilities…"_ Lehran said.

 _…_ _Ah. Then I will sing. You may sing with me, if your skill returns, returns, returns… is that all right?_ Ashunera asked.

 _"…_ _Of course,"_ Lehran said.

* * *

 _In days long past, a young man  
strode the lands of Tellius._

 _He was simple yet true, his deeds  
brave and noble. He reunited two  
races long at war,  
and healed the heart of a goddess  
long gone mad._

 _Ask any you meet, be they young or  
old, beorc or laguz,  
of a hero named Ike and you'll receive  
a warm smile  
and a tale or two of faith, courage  
and honesty._


End file.
